United States of Robbie
by GunjiBunny
Summary: This is a story about Robbie and how he handles friendships and relationships as he suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder also known as Split Personality Disorder.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie stood behind Jade West who sat crying on the steps. Most people never saw this fragile side of her and normally she wouldn't have broken down in front of anyone especially Robbie but this was different, she needed something from him. Looking up at him her mascara ran streaks down her cheeks, eyes overflowing with salty tears.

"I need him Shap...Robbie. Please," she muttered up at him as he looked guiltily at his shoes, "Please Robbie if anyone can help me it's him."

"Jade I just cant...it's been two years now I cant let them out again. Things are going better for me."

"Better?" she all but shrieked, "You're a no talent loser who had to invent friends."

Robbie knew that these words were just to hurt him and honestly they did in a way but he had started taking pills two years ago that kept his Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID in check. It was doing wonders as he was himself again even though he still pretended that Rex was real. He knew the puppet was just a toy but from his memories of one of his alternate personalities, Rex the popular, snarky, sarcastic alter who in his own way cared the most about Robbie. That's why he would personify Rex into his puppet. However it wasn't Rex that Jade was talking about.

"Robbie, please I just want to talk to him for a little bit, maybe a few hours."

"Jade it doesn't work like that, I cant let Matthew out like that. If I stop taking the pills then it's not just him but Rex that will come out, Stephanie might pop out or even R and you know how dangerous he is."

Turning away from him Jade lowered her head onto her knees and continued to cry, breaking Robbie's heart. Walking over and sitting down next to her he put an arm over her shoulder which he instantly shrugged off.

"There's some part of me that's Matthew you know," he started but she cut him off.

"No, no, no, no, that's not true and you know that. When you first told us about your DID you remember what I said?"

"If I remember you slapped the Rex right out of me, well he transited right as you swung."

"He touched my butt," she said with a growing smile.

"Yeah but after that you still didn't believe me."

"Until I did the research and looked up what was happening with you, especially after R came out and stood up for you against that bully. Broke Doug's hand and jaw."

"Yeah," muttered Robbie as he thought about things for a second, "You'll help me right Jade? No more teasing or making fun of me? You'll make me take the pills if something bad starts happening again?"

Wiping her eyes on her sleeves Jade nodded. And after a few moments Robbie did too. Standing up he sighed.

"It'll take about a week for the effects of the pills to wear off and a few days later if anyone shows up. Before the pills though we were starting to get better with each other, they promised not to take over unless something big happened, unless there's a threat to my life or any one else's I hope things work out. I'm going to go inside and tell the others, but remember I don't want Tori to know."

"You care about Vega don't you?"

"I don't want her to think about that I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak, I'm sorry that I make fun of you so hard I felt abandoned in a way. In those few months Matthew became a close friend no just with me but Beck too. He helped resolve things and kept us sane in a way. Thank you for being here for me Robbie but I need Matthew. And I'm still going to tease you, but I think I'll be easing up a bit," Jade said with a smile one that Robbie returned before getting up and going into the house. From inside everyone could hear Jade's tires squealing as she drove away.

-One and a half week later-

The break up had become official as was the wall posts on the Slap but they had broken up before so no girl in school, not even Trina, had gone after Beck yet. With Jade avoiding him Beck didn't know what to do, they needed to work something out possibly stay friends, that would be great. Looking to his left he saw that Robbie's locker was open, his head inside.

"Hey Robbie what's up?" after making sure no one else was around to overhear, "How's your DID working out?" A giggle from inside the locker caught Beck off guard as Robbie straightened up, his curly hair pulled back into a pair of pigtails as he or she took out some lipstick and almost began to press it against her lips but Beck caught her hand.

"Stephanie you know that while Robbie's at school you're not supposed to wear girl make up," he said firmly causing Stephanie to pout falsely before smiling.

"It's been so long Beck I just wanted to look cute," s/he replied in a higher pitched girly voice, "Mean old Robbie started taking those pills that made us go to sleep and I've missed out on so much these past two years. You know I turned twenty one and can now drink?"

"Yes but Robbie is still underage so no drinking okay? You know you wont be the one that has to deal with the hangover."

"Uh huh, well I guess I'll be seeing you later Becky," she said poking his nose before closing her eyes. A few moments later Robbie opened them and saw Beck with a bemused smile on his face. At that moment Tori came upon the pair of boys.

"Robbie what are you doing with your hair? It's different then the fro but I think it might be going to far," asked Tori with a giggle. Having dealt with other people all his life about his alters Robbie was able to think on his feet rather well.

"Sikowitz did a drive by acting lesson where he really wanted me to get into the part of the girl," explained Robbie as he pulled the hair ties from his hair and tossed them into his locker.

"No Rex today?"

"Nah, he's tired and asleep in his locker," explained Robbie motioning to the locker below his, truth was that when alters weren't under check with medication Robbie didn't need the puppet because he could always hear Rex inside his head and would often see the boy in the mirror. Not in him but next to him, that happened when he spoke to all of them it was like a meeting in his head. Before anymore questions could be asked the bell rang and Robbie and Tori went off to class. Before he could catch up Beck felt himself being tugged by his elbow, turning he saw Jade.

"Stephanie?" she asked with a smirk and he nodded. Broken up or not they were still friends because of Robbie. "Have you seen Matthew yet?"

"No, but if I do I'll let him know you're looking for him." he said quietly. Jade smiled a tiny bit before sucking it into a thin line, nodding curtly and heading off to class as well.

Sitting in class with his students Sikowitz watched the stage as if he was a student. Once everyone was seated he threw the papers he had in his hands into the air.

"ABC improve!" he shouted, "Tori, Jade, Robbie, Cat, get up there."

Surprised all four people jumped up and went onto the stage.

"Okay the scene is you're at the beach and there's a huge storm on the horizon. Start with the letter L and go!"

"Look at that," Robbie started pointing out into the class.

"My oh my that does look scary," replied Jade in her 40's actress voice which almost caught Tori off guard and fall out.

"Noooo," cried out Cat in mock fear.

"Oh God, we're doomed," replied Jade.

"Plan A, get to the caves." They all ran in place wildly for a few moments.

"Quick, get in!"

"Robbie don't fall behind," called out Cat.

"Sikowitz and his insane ideas to come to the beach on a day like today," mused Tori.

"That's just like him."

"UV rays cant hurt us in here."

This went on twice through the alphabet with Cat getting kicked out at C when Jade asked if there were Cupcakes and Cat asking where. Tori got out on W when Jade used her old timey voice again so now it was down to Robbie and Jade, rounding the alphabet for the third time, everyone was sitting there with rapt attention as they played off each other.

"Zoinks we only have a few minutes to live!"

"Amazing though, that twister is so close."

"But at least I'm here with you."

"Cant say I'd rather be with someone other then you Robbie."

"Don't call me that, you know my name."

"Matthew?" Jade asked with hope in her voice but before he could reply Sikowitz buzzed her out and congratulated Robbie for winning the improve. Taking their seats Jade couldn't help but smile at Matthew who sat next to Beck and gave him a knuckle pound. Sikowitz got back on stage and continued to teach on improve, next calling Beck, Andre and Cat up to try it again but using the reverse alphabet. While watching them act Matthew's phone buzzed. Stealing a look he saw it was from Jade.

"I need to talk to you after class."

Looking over at his friend he smiled and nodded. It felt good to have his turn at the body and would ask Beck to help him come up with a way to thank Robbie for use of the body later.

After class Jade and Matthew walked quickly to the black box, once they were there and Jade was sure no one was around she threw herself onto him, embracing him. Matthew returned the hug a smile on his face.

"Sorry Jade that it's been so long, and that I look like this," he said with a smile running his fingers through the mop of curly hair. Unlike Robbie, Matthew preferred straight hair and wore contacts as well, a straightener and his contacts were inside of Robbie's locker along with Stephanie's stuff. Inside Rex's locker was his stuff as well as R's but R didn't usually care what he looked like when he stormed about.

"It's okay, Shapiro isn't all that bad looking. I've really missed you Matthew, it seems like you were one of the only that knew me completely. I need to talk to you about Beck, we broke up."

"Yeah sorry about that, Robbie told us."

"Oh okay well I really care about him but all we do is fight and I make these comments like when this new girl Tori was talking and there's something about her that annoys me so I think I said 'I'd rather slam my head in a car door then work with her' and Beck said," the tears were coming now, "That he had a car. I just don't want him to hate me like it feels like he does. Instead I put on my tough girl don't touch me act and push everyone away." By now Matthew was hugging her, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, just let it all out." he said rubbing her back. As he consulted her he failed to notice the figure who was standing behind one of the black curtains watching this all unfold before her eyes. To Trina Vega this was perfect as in her eyes Jade was moving on with Robbie of all people, which meant Beck would be all hers. With a glint in her eyes she ran off to find her soon to be boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing his eyes, his glasses pushed up Robbie sat at the head of a long table in a brilliant while room. When he was done he replaced his glasses and looked at the others across the table. Sitting to his left was Stephanie, always weird to see since she looked like him with pigtails in her hair, lipstick and girly clothes although she loved Robbie's skinny jeans. Currently she was flipping through a magazine chewing gum. To his right was Rex who was currently writing something on a paper, Rex looked exactly like him except without glasses. He wore Matthew's contacts but aside from that there was only one difference Rex was left handed while Robbie was right handed. Sitting to Rex's right was Matthew, straight hair no contacts staring off into space, deep in thought. Down at the end of the table was the final alter who was wearing all black including a leather jacket that was torn up. R wasn't happy about this situation, all the alters were allowed out and yet he had to stay here all chained up in his corner.

Most people have something like R deep inside them, an id controlling their primal nature. R was the protector, not afraid of anything or anyone and that's why Robbie kept him chained to the floor. It wasn't that R couldn't escape, he was Robbie's primary defense against anyone really trying to hurt him but they still agreed to keep him here, of course R couldn't voice his thoughts on this since he couldn't talk. Behind R in the corner the shadows shifted which no one really took notice to. These dreams were a normal occurrence when Robbie was off his medication but he still didn't like them because he felt like he didn't really sleep through the night.

"First off I want to thank you guys for continuing to ask before taking over the body," started Robbie which got nods across the table, "And for not taking over during school hours."

"Matty didn't," replied Rex snarkly without looking up from what he was doing.

"That was different, Jade needed me."

"Well maybe some high school ladies need me," he replied looking up at Matthew.

"Stop it Rex, Jade is not just my friend but our friend."

"Maybe yours but not us," said Stephanie lazily flipping the page, "She only tolerates Robbie, doesn't particularly like me, hates Rex and I think she's actually afraid of R over there."

Grunting and pulling at the chains in almost in agreement R growled to himself.

"Fine but she needs me, so does Beck you like him right?" Stephanie shrugged.

"Beck is fine, and quite handsome but not my type. Regardless sweetie I think that if we cant come out during school hours you shouldn't either, it's only fair."

Gritting his teeth Matthew slouched in the seat crossed his arms over his chest and finely nodded. Before anyone else could speak a dull ringing sound could be heard that soon grew louder and louder. Groaning Robbie reached across the table and slapped at the radio on his nightstand. Sitting up in bed he yawned, picked up his glasses and heaved himself out of bed. Moving over to his dresser he looked into the mirror as he picked out his clothes for the day. Looking back up he saw both himself, Rex and Matthew in the reflection. Shaking his head he grabbed a towel and walked towards the shower, leaving Rex and Matthew behind.

"Dude I haven't gotten a turn yet," complained Rex but Matthew shook his head.

"If you try to transition during school hours you'll get us all in trouble and he'll probably go back on medication."

"He needs us Matty, he needs you but all you seem to think about is Jade. But today is Friday so after school I am going to par-tay it up." Shaking his head Matthew walked out of the mirror leaving Rex there who waited for his best bud to get back.

Beck, Andre and Cat were all at their lockers talking about the coming up weekend while Tori and Jade walked up, Jade in a slightly better mood the usual. Still she grabbed Beck rather forcefully by the elbow dragging him backwards.

"Hey what's going on?" he called out.

"We just need to talk a little bit, I promise not to hurt you much," she said with a smirk as she pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Look Beck I had a long talk with Matthew the other day and he put everything into perspective. I love you Beck, you were always so kind to me and that's why I was afraid. Afraid that I would lose you, you were my boyfriend, my best friend and I didn't want to be alone. No let me finish. I don't want us to get back together if we're just going to fight, I'd rather lose you as a boy friend but keep you as my best friend."

"Matthew helped you figure that all out? Yeah Robbie's pretty cool."

"NOT Robbie, Matthew."

Not wanting to get into an argument about that Beck pulled his ex into a big hug.

"I love you too Jade, you are my best friend and I don't want to lose that either."

"So is this it?"

"You made it official two weeks ago, but at least now we're good."

Flashing one of her rare smiles at him she went to class. Just outside the closet though she ran into her lanky friend.

"Why don't you look where you're going," she snapped before realizing it was Robbie, "Oh Robbie, or is it someone else?"

"Nope, just good ol'fashioned Robbie here today. Might I say that you," but she cut him off.

"No Robbie, just no," and with that she pushed by him and went to class. Confused at what happened Robbie watched her go before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Beck, what's going on?"

"Jade and I decided it would be best to just remain friends. You ready for class?"

"Yeah, let's go." Walking in the other direction Beck and Robbie went off to the Black Box for their stunt acting class.

Standing with his head back in his locker after school had ended Rex was putting Matthew's contacts into his eyes as well as getting Robbie's books into the bag. He wasn't going to do Robbie's homework for him but wouldn't let Robbie get in trouble for not being able to do it. Slamming the locker close he was actually startled to see Cat standing there hoping from one foot to the next.

"Easy babe if you gotta pee the bathroom's that way," Rex said pointing down the hall but this just caused Cat to squeal.

"Rex it's you!" she shouted before jumping into Rex's arms for a hug.

"Quiet babe we cant let the world know that I'm here," he said returning the hug. Cat didn't really like puppet Rex because he only acted a little like the real Rex but mostly the way Robbie saw Rex. Real Rex was a lot easier to get along with and lot more fun. Cat still really liked Robbie but she was real pals with Rex.

"What are you doing?" she asked excited.

"I was just going to head over to North Ridge and see if there's any crazy par-tays going on," he explained with a crooked grin, "You wanna come and be my wing woman?" Cat giggled,

"I have just the boa in my locker!" she said turning and pulling her locker open so fast that her boa of colored feathers exploded sending feathers flying all over the hallway. Tori walked up on them to see it raining feathers.

"Woah what's the occasion? Is it Big Bird's birthday?" she asked with a smile.

"Nah babe we're just getting ready to boogie down, you wanna come? Maybe we can make out later?"

"Robbie, that doesn't work without Rex," Tori tsked. Cat began to correct her when Rex pulled her into a hug and covered her mouth.

"Yeah sorry that was Rex trying to be a ventriloquist with me, pretty good eh?" Tori just rolled her eyes.

Seeing Andre heading to his car Tori said her goodbyes letting them know that he was her ride home.

"Mmmubl Hrmm Typpr," came Cat's covered reply which caused Rex to let go.

"Baby cakes you know Tori cant know about us right?"

"Us, me and you?" she said slyly which got a laugh from Rex.

"No you know, me and Matty and the others."

"Party time!" she shouted instantly changing her mood and pulling Rex towards Robbie's car.

Laying on the hood of the car Rex was relaxing looking up at the stars. The party was almost over yet Cat was still dancing around inside the beach house they had arrived at. Smiling to himself and thinking about the night he remembered that there were phone numbers for three separate girls in his pocket, he thought about how Robbie probably would messed things up for them in there. He loved the kid but he was kind of a mess when it came to the fairer sex. He felt someone else sit back onto the car next to him, turning on a smile he looked over and frowned, it was Stephanie.

To everyone else it was just Robbie laying on his car, but there were times that the alters would appear to each other.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked. Rex just laughed to himself and looked back up at the night sky.

"What do you think toots?"

"Matthew's falling in love with Jade you know."

"So?"

"He's not really real though, it would be Robbie and Jade not Matt and Jade and you know Robbie has a crush on Tori and this time it's not an obsession."

"You never thanked me for getting Robbie off the pills long enough for you to talk some sense into him."

"See that's what I'm talking about," Stephanie said with a small smile, "We're supposed to be here for him not for his friends. His friends are part of the problem. Matt's attachment to Jade is just going to cause trouble for all of us."

"You were always the level headed one."

"Yeah and you're his confidence so coach him, give him confidence."

"Fine, let's see what we can do with the rest of this weekend."

"I tired," muttered Cat as she crawled up next to Rex causing Stephanie to vanish, taking her place. Curling up into a ball of sorts she yawned and began to fall asleep.

"Come on gurl let's get you into the car and I'll take you home."

"Kay Kay," she said slinking into the passengers' seat letting Rex take her home.

Sitting in his own driveway after dropping Cat off Robbie sighed looking into the rearview mirror seeing both Rex and Stephanie sitting in the backseat.

"What's going on?" he said checking his pockets to make sure Rex didn't blow all of his cash, that's when he found the numbers, "What's this?"

"Forget those things bro, this weekend is all about helping you with your lady problems."

"Rex that was one time and the doctor said," but Rex cut him off.

"Not that lady problem doofus, females."

"Now Rex no need to be mean," delegated Stephanie.

"I don't need your help guys I'm happy the way I am," started Robbie when Rex cut him off.

"Rob I know you, let me help just this once give it a try. You might like the results."

"Alright," he said taking his keys out and walking into his house, opening his bag as he went he smiled thanking Rex for grabbing his books. Settling down at his desk he opened his math book to see that it was already done for him in looping left handed writing. Opening his peartop computer he hit his home page and arrived at the Slap. Looking over everyone's slap page he smiled at some of the entries.

Cat - Had a blast at a party, thanks Rex

Rex - Northridge girls love the Rex

Must have been done on his cell phone's Slap App.

Tori - I discovered that there's an app on my phone that turns my friends pictures into animals, Cat's a cat!

Cat - Mew

Beck - Seeing a movie alone is a strange feeling, good movie though

Smiling Robbie began writing his own post before heading to bed.

Robbie - Going to be learning things from Rex this weekend, hopefully there will be a new me come Monday.

He went to sleep before seeing the replies.

Rex - Going to make you a new man

Tori - Not too different though, right? ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - I completely forgot about writing this before posting the last chapter so I wanted to get this one out asap. Thank you to all the reviews, it's awesome to see people that I read on here reviewing on my story. It might seem like Andre is getting left behind but his friendship with an alter is coming soon. Also I guess I should say that I do NOT own Victorious, etc, etc yada yada yada**

"Alright, I went to a party with Cat last night and got three different phone numbers from three very lovely girls. Now I called one, Jessica and told her that you're my twin brother who doesn't have the coordination with women that I do. She agreed to come over in an hour to help you out. I told her that I'm going to be coaching you over the phone since our grandmother is in the hospital," explained Rex in the mirror as he looked at Robbie.

"Meemaw's in the hospital?" he asked suddenly worried.

"My grandma not yours," Rex said sarcastically, "With someone not a friend you're more likely able to get a more real response."

Shaking his head he looked down at the clothes he laid out for himself and reached for the plaid shirt. A cry caused him to stop, snapping his gaze up he saw Stephanie next to Rex.

"No, no, no I know what girls like. Put that shirt made from a blanket away and instead try that nice blue polo shirt and the jeans that aren't mine," Stephanie advised him. Shaking his head he began to put on the plaid shirt but his hands froze, "Stephanie don't do this."

"Robbie I know you can be a confident, amazing young man and I just want you to believe in yourself. And believe me when I say that clothes make the man."

"You want me to wear Rex and Matthew's contacts as well?"

"Nah you look cute in those glasses."

Giving up Robbie stormed over to his closet, while he dressed Rex looked at Stephanie.

"I didn't know we can partially transition into him."

"I don't think we can, I was just trying to get him to listen to himself and he stopped because he knows we're right."

"I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this," muttered Rex as Stephanie skipped off.

"First things first, you need to act like someone else."

"Rex, you really think I need to be like someone else to get a girl to like me?" exclaimed Robbie causing Rex to chuckle.

"Nah, just pretend that she's not a girl you're trying to date but a normal girl in class. And remember just because you like weird things doesn't mean she will too. She probably wont want to talk about your collection of celebrity floss but instead talk about school."

"But who doesn't like celebrities and good dental health?"

Rex shook his head slowly back and forth when suddenly the door bell rang, Jumping up Robbie rushed towards the door, stumbling over his feet before crashing into it.

"What did I get myself into?" muttered Rex.

So the night wasn't a horrible waste of time, Rex's advice was pretty good and Jessica left thinking of Robbie as only a partial goofball instead of a complete one and promised to invite him to next weekend's party. Feeling pretty good with himself Robbie picked up the numbers left behind and dialed one up.

"Hey is this Holly? Yeah this is Robbie, Rex's brother the one you met at the party. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out for a bit. I dunno we could probably figure something out to do together." Robbie said with a big smile.

"Oh chizz, oh chizz, oh chizz!" shouted Rex as he stormed into the white room with the long table in it. Matthew was watching TV on his pearpod while Stephanie was reading another magazine, they both looked up at Rex seeing that he was really scared.

"What's going on Rex?" asked Stephanie but Rex said nothing just pointed at the empty seat at the end of the table.

"Working on Robbie worked great, his confidence actually went up after hanging out with Jessica."

"So what's wrong?" asked Matthew not understanding the empty half of the table right away.

"What's wrong? He called another girl's number I had, Holly and Holly's boyfriend didn't like Robbie asking his girl to hang out alone at his house." Crashing up Stephanie's eyes went wide before running towards the other side and seeing the broken chains on the ground.

"Matthew, it's R he's gone."

"Oh crud," muttered Matthew getting it, "Did he?"

"Yes he transitioned into Robbie and got into a fight with the boyfriend who was a scary dude. Must have outweighed Robbie by at least twenty pounds."

"R can take him right?" asked Stephanie worried.

"I don't know, how would I know R doesn't talk. He beat up that one bully in the past but R doesn't care about getting hurt he just cares about winning. This could be really bad," said Rex with fear tingeing his voice as we walked over to R's empty chair, "These chains aren't broken guys, they're unlocked."

"Rex we wouldn't have let him out," started Stephanie but Rex cut her off.

"Yeah I know, this means that we screwed up and something bad happened to Robbie and we ignored it, or just blew it off as not meaning much."

"Jade still teasing him," mused Matthew.

"Crud, this could mean," he said turning back to the duo, "There's a new alter."

Flashing red and blue lights drew Robbie from a dark place into consciousness. Opening his eyes he moaned to himself cursing whatever party Stephanie or Rex got him messed up in this time. However he wasn't feeling hung over, he felt pain all over even blinking seemed to hurt. Sitting up he realized two major things, one his hands were handcuffed behind his back and two he was in the back of a police car. The front seats were empty but next to him wasn't. A large teenager who resembled more a bear with matching black eyes and dried blood across his face, his eyes closed and hands also behind his back. Searching his memories for what happened and finding nothing he knew that an alter had to be involved but with this sort of mess meant that R had come out. Thinking back hard he tried to remember anything. After Jessica had left Robbie was feeling so good that he wanted to try again, this time without Rex. Picking up the two numbers on the table he smiled and dialed one of the numbers.

"Hello?" asked Holly.

"Hey is this Holly? Well you don't know me but you met Rex last night at that Northridge party, well I'm his twin brother and we were wondering if you wanted to come over and maybe hang out?" A giggle on the other side of the line raised the confidence again as well as her positive answer.

While getting ready for the lady to arrive he combed his hair and brushed his teeth just waiting, excited enough to play the harmonica but decided against it remembering Rex's advice. Don't write her a song until you find out she actually has interest in music. When the doorbell rang he was almost dancing to the door, pulling it open to reveal Holly's boyfriend. After that it went blank. Cracking his neck slowly Robbie sat up and peered out the window, they were in an alley somewhere, he could see the officers talking to a young woman, Holly he guessed. One turned and saw him, turned and spoke to his partner before heading this way. Shrinking down in the seat and closing his eyes Robbie never felt more alone.

"Lad don't worry it'll be all right if anything it's self defense," came a voice from the front seat with a hint of a British accent. Opening his eyes quickly he looked around for the owner of the voice and found no one around. Slowly his eyes raised up to the rearview mirror and frowned to see not just himself looking back at him. It wasn't Rex or Matthew and definitely not Stephanie or R, crud it was someone else. This alter had straight hair but different glasses then what Robbie wore, instead of round they were small and rectangle. For some reason this alter seemed a lot older, a bit wiser like he knew what he was talking about. Casting a glance at the police officer who was stopped by his partner to finish up something he looked back into the mirror.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Clayton my dear boy, my name is Clayton and I'm a defense lawyer, well still studying but one day," Clayton replied with a slight smile, "Now unless you want to tell the nice officers that your alternate personality, who reflects your inner id came out to beat the crud out of this gentleman here before he put you into the hospital, you need to listen to everything I tell you. You must believe in your lie, he attacked you for hitting on his girl and since you're studying some type of martial arts knew where to strike and you got really lucky."

Nodding and looking out again he caught the mirror to only see himself in the reflection. That was good because a moment later the doors opened and both men slid inside. As they drove off the man not driving turned in his seat and looked back at the odd pair in the back.

"Good to see you're awake," he said gruffly, "According to the young lady back their you both fought over her which she thought was romantic at first but then she said it turned bad. Neither one of you were backing down until you both got knocked out. The girl, Holly, thought you were killed and called 911. Since this is your first offense Robbie," he paused smiling slightly at Robbie's confused look, "We got your name and address from Holly, we also called your parents to let them know what happened. But like I was saying first time offense we're going to let you go home with a warning. In fact we're dropping you off now, however my partner here is going to go inside with you to make sure you tell your parents everything that happened, okay?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Robbie humbly before rolling his head sideways and watching the highway pass them by.

Within twenty minutes they were home and Robbie felt worse then he had right when waking up because regardless of what his parents told the officer he would have to convince his parents that he had everything under control with his alters. Standing off to the side as the officer explained the fight to the Shapiros Robbie couldn't believe it would get any worse. That was until the officer thanked his parents for listening and turned to leave, he looked at Robbie directly in his eyes.

"I understand that things like this happen, just don't think that because you're getting a warning means that you get a free pass. If this happens again you will be spending time in holding."

"No sir, it wont happen again," apologized Robbie who couldn't hold the officer's gaze anymore and lowered it to the gold bar on his chest with his name on it. That name caused Robbie's breath to hitch inside his throat. It read, "Officer A Vega".

After Officer Vega had left the house Robbie just wanted to lay down but the look in his parents' eyes caused him to sit down on the couch.

"Robbie, is this because of one of them?" his dad, James Shapiro asked as he sat down across from his son. His mother, Janice, just stood behind the chair clutching the back of it.

"Yeah," he muttered, "But not really. Rex was just trying to help me not be a mess around high school girls and," but Janice cut him off.

"Of course it was Rex," she groaned.

"Stop it mom it wasn't his fault it was my decision to call up Holly but I didn't know that she had a boyfriend when I invited her over. The bell rang and he was there with this look of anger in his eyes and it goes blank after that." Robbie's dad was the last one to get onboard with the whole DID thing being a man of reality himself but after studying how different Rex and Robbie's handwriting was he came to terms with it. Studying DID he discovered that each alter stood for a part of Robbie and he knew that R was the protector of his son but also the id. As Robbie's id R had no real control of anything just a sense of survival.

"You were going to be hurt and R stepped in to protect you isn't that right son?" asked James to which Robbie nodded.

"I think so, I don't really remember anything before the pain."

"I think this proves that the medication shouldn't have been stopped, Janice I know you said if Robert wanted to get off the medication it was his choice but if Rex hadn't gotten a girl who had a boyfriend's number in the first place." Robbie rose when his father started saying this.

"No dad, I need them. I need Rex and in a way Matthew and Stephanie and even R, because there's no give and take. If I have one then I have them all and I accept that dad, like I wish you'd accept me."

"We're not bringing this around to that old argument Robert I know you have talent but you cant expect to, no not right now. Go upstairs and go to bed, your mother and I will be down here if you need us and we will not let you leave tonight, any of you."

Nodding Robbie trudged upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes just for a second before feeling someone crushing him. It didn't hurt so he knew it wasn't really real so opening his eyes he wasn't surprised to see Stephanie on top of him.

"We were so scared," she explained as he closed his eyes to take them into his mind so he could kind of sleep as well. Opening his 'eyes' he saw everyone around him, almost everyone. Stephanie was standing to his right, Rex to his left and a little further down he saw Matthew triple checking R's chains.

"Let him go Matthew, he saved me again," Robbie called out causing Matthew to freeze, "There's no reason for him to transition into me unless it's to protect me, we know that now."

Sighing to himself Matthew unlocked the chains and went to sit down. Locking his eyes with Robbie R shrugged and began to rub his wrists.

"Clayton come out, we will not hide your existence from the others," called out Robbie much to the surprise of the others.

"Not hiding dear boy, just not wanting to get involved with high school antict," came the British voice as Clayton sat down setting a briefcase on the table as he did.

"What the chizz is this?" asked Rex.

"Robert's not crazy dear boy, he is quite intelligent so he knows about the roles we play. So allow me to introduce myself, I am Clayton the opposite of R," he said with a brilliant smile, "I am the one who is more looking out for Robert's future instead of his present. I didn't want to come out and worry everyone with selfish ideas that I want part of the time in Robert's body because I don't. Perhaps after high school I may want to try this real world of his but until then I am perfectly content in here."

"Someone let R out Robbie," started Matthew with anguish in his voice, "Who wants to bet it was this guy."

"Not I dear chap, I agree that he should be kept in a cage," this got an angry growl from R, "Let me assure you though, I am not a new alter. In fact I believe I was here before Stephanie or even Matthew, for I remember a time when it was just Rex, R and I in here. The id, the ego and the super ego. That was before though and like I said I live in the future, not the now. Regardless I did not free R from his bounds but with what happened to our friend here, I am glad he did." With that Clayton removed a pearpod from his briefcase and put the headphones in his ears before turning it on and pulling out a book and papers. From where he was it looked like something that had to do with math but Matthew really couldn't tell.

"Thank you Rex for your help, I have learned how to be more confident. Stephanie, Matthew thank you for worrying and R?" he called out to the other him, "Thank you for saving me."

R grunted before sliding under the table. Stephanie copied Clayton with her own pink pearpod while Rex went off to do whatever it was that Rex did. Matthew moved over to Robbie and knelt next to him.

"Can I take over for now? I promise I wont do anything but lay in bed and rest," he asked nicely Robbie smiled and nodded closing his eyes and drifting off into the darkness.

Sitting up in the bed Matthew groaned, Robbie really took a beating but then again the other guy must have been worse if R was involved. Rolling over to his side he reached for and pulled close his peartop, turning it on and logging into instant messenger. Smiling to himself he saw that almost everyone was on except for Tori, Trina and Sinjin. The Vega sister's updates mentioned a trip to see their aunt for the weekend and Sinjin was at band camp or something like that. Clicking on ScissorLuv he brought up the window, blocked Tori and Trina just in case they came on from where ever they were and changed his screen name from RockRobster to MadeinSpace.

MadeinSpace - Hey Jade what's going on?  
>ScissorLuv - Hey Matthew, just chatting with Andre about a script we have to write for Sikowitz tomorrow. It's been awhile where have you been?<br>MadeinSpace - Trying to take care of Robbie, we all promised no transitions in during school hours unless there's an emergency  
>ScissorLuv - I'm an emergency?<br>MadeinSpace - Always

Smiling to himself Matthew closed his eyes and felt a probing in his mind. Robbie wanted him to post an update for him before he fell asleep.

MadeinSpace - Changing names Jade, but not persons, just updating something  
>-MadeinSpace changed name to RockRobster-<br>ScissorLuv - o.o?

New Slap for Robbie.  
>Hey guys, just so you dont freak the freak out when I get to class on Monday I kind of got into a fight over the weekend and no it wasn't because Rex took the last of the soap nor did I do it to myself.<p>

-RockRobster changed name to MadeinSpace-

ScissorLuv - Fight?  
>MadeinSpace - later, I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. G'night jade<br>ScissorLuv - Fine but you owe me an explanation  
>ScissorLuv - Night Matthew<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Either it's because the writing bug has bitten or because I decided to post this story during my three days off mini-vacation from work so here is chapter four and while this is being uploaded chapter 5 is already in the works.**

Pushing back from the table and removing his headphones Clayton was relieved to see that the others had gone off to do their own things. In fact for the moment he was almost completely along with the exception of R who, after checking under the table for him, was gnawing on one of the legs of the table. He was glad that Robbie believed the lie well enough to convince the other alters that he wasn't the one who let R out but the truth was that he did. He was a watcher and saw what Rex was cooking up, knew it would get out of control and decided that he needed to step in. There was no way Clayton could take out the brute of a boy and he knew R was the only chance that Robbie really had. Clayton had told the truth about his life line as well since he was one of the original three, however he had lied about never taking over Robbie before. He had once before when Robbie was seven and had lost his mother in a large crowd. R would have been no help at all and Rex was scared as well so stepping out of the background Clayton calmly took over and led Robbie to the mall security, while they waited for Robbie's mom Clayton struck up a conversation with a young man who was trying and failing to sell coconuts. Commenting on his accent the young man had smiled and revealed it to be fake that he was an actor practicing for a role but he wasn't sure he wanted the fame that came with it. He was way more happy doing small plays with the local theater group it was then that Clayton said the words that changed Erwin's life for the better. Taking his mother's hand Clayton said,

"Those who cant, teach."

It surprised Clayton when he discovered Erwin Sikowitz was Robbie's teacher at Hollywood arts and after leaving a note as Rex convincing Robbie and in turn his parents that an adult at school should know about his DID, so he discovered Robbie's secret as well. Never leaving from where he watched in the shadows Clayton was glad that Robbie had someone else to talk to about things and went back to working on his own work.

Standing at his locker, looking in his mirror and applying makeup to cover the bruises as Cat bounced up behind him.

"Oh my gosh I thought you were joking on the slap, are you okay Robbie?" she asked with concern in her voice. Slowly turning and smiling at his red headed friend he shrugged.

"Does this look okay?" Cat laughed loudly before clamping her hand over her mouth. Robbie had done an okay job but had gotten the coloring all wrong and the darkness around one eyes was coming through, "Go to the janitor's closet, we're having a closet party to make you up better" she said pushing him across the floor and into the janitor's closet. Taking up his makeup box as well as some towels she closed the locker and skipped to the closet, before she went in Tori came up behind her.

"Have you seen Robbie Cat? I saw his slap page this morning and was wondering."

"Closet party!" Cat shouted before handing the make up to Tori, opening the door and pushing her inside, "I need to get the spoons, I'll be back." and with that she left.

"Oh my god Robbie," exclaimed Tori when she saw Robbie who had taken the cleanest looking towel in the closet and removed his attempt at covering up his face, but now all his make up was off. The weird thing was that Tori was blushing slightly at something she was thinking about saying. Instead she opened up the make up case and took out some blush.

"Okay I assume you want to cover up your bruises so I will help you with that, as your friend and all," said Tori as she dabbed at the make up and began to make him up, after a few moments of concentration with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth she sighed.

"That's it, the eye is still a little dark but I think you look pretty good. So are you going to tell me what happened?" she said moving over to block the door. Robbie smiled thinly and took a deep breath.

"Hit by a taco truck?" he tried but she shook her head, "Tackled by a giant lobster? Okay fine I flirted with a girl only to discover that her boyfriend didn't like that and he played football." Tori winced at that before stepping aside to let him out.

"Thank you for everything Tori"

"No problem Robbie, what are friends for?" with that she went out to class. Robbie was about to leave when Cat stormed in.

"I got spoons!" she shouted right in Robbie's face. Shaking his head he left leaving Cat there, holding up the spoons, confused.

Later that day Sikowitz had led his class into the Black Box in order to go over lines for his newest play, "The life and times of my brother Kyle" another one scene play with a really long title. Since it only had one scene there was only roles for three students, the people who got the role this time was Andre, Beck and Tori. While they rehearsed their lines Robbie, Cat and Jade worked to take care of the special effects. Cat was sitting on the catwalk and giggling about it while Jade and Robbie worked on making sure the right sounds would come up.

"Just during school hours right?" whispered Jade. Robbie didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"Yeah. You know you're being a lot nicer to me then usual, do you like me as a friend instead of just tolerating me?" he asked with a cheesy grin causing Jade to glare at him and made to punch his arm but remembered the update and just dropped her hand, "Matt's a great guy, he really knows how to help people out when they're in a slump."

Not replying Jade stood up to check the other speakers but paused when Robbie took hold of her ankle causing her to almost fall. Looking down ready to kick no matter what she paused when she saw something in Robbie's eyes.

"You guys wanna hang out after school that's fine with me," Robbie whispered which caused Jade to simply nod kick Robbie's hand off and walk off.

Down on the stage Lane had come over to Andre and whispered something to him causing them both to leave quickly. Looking down at this Robbie wondered what was going on, made sure no one was paying attention to him and slipped out. Walking down the hall he saw Lane squirting lotion on his hands before rubbing them in a specific way, counter clockwise one hand then the other. As the invisible man Robbie liked watching people and learning their mannerisms and this movement of Lane's meant he was very nervous about something. He was standing in front of the janitor's closet protectively almost and by listening for a few moments he caught the sob of a young man.

Clamoring over to Lane Robbie told him that their was a kid down in Ms. Jones' stunt class which caused him to run off. Not caring what she looked like Stephanie pulled open the door and looked down at Robbie's friend who was curled into a ball crying his eyes out. Collapsing down onto him Stephanie took Andre in her arms rubbing his back gently.

"Hush Andre," she whispered to him in her voice. This sudden comfort both shocked and comforted the young man who was distancing himself from everyone because his Grandmother, the one who was afraid of everything, had gotten sick and was recently hospitalized. Lane and come to let him know that last night things got worst and she passed a few hours ago. Andre and his grandmother were really close, he was the only one that could talk her down from her fears and convince her that everything was going to be okay. Moving so that he could cling right back to his friend Andre thought back to the last time he was in this closet like this, only the roles were reversed.

Andre had pinned Robbie against the wall in the closet after yet another girl had rejected him, this time deciding that just saying no wasn't good enough and that she had to dig into him about everything that was wrong with him. He was having such a hard time all that week that he was acting really strange, avoiding everyone and everything that made him happy. It was in that closet that Andre got him to confess that he just didn't want to be around anymore, he didn't want to be him and had stopped taking the medication all together so that just for a little while he could be gone again, then he got his wish and Stephanie had transitioned in.

Skipping the next two classes Andre and Stephanie hung out, talking about everything Robbie which soon went into Andre's friendship with Robbie and then Andre himself. He eventually pulled out that his grandmother wasn't her up and active self and wouldn't even leave the house. Coming around to now Stephanie's heart was breaking as Andre's world came crashing down around him. They remained like that until the bell rang, pulling apart Andre wiped his tears away blowing out a deep breath.

"I'd ask if you're better but I'm not stupid," Stephanie commented with a shy smile that caused Andre to hitch a sob in his throat and laughed.

"Thanks Stephanie, for helping me out. I'm heading home now thanks to Lane but I'll text you later, I promise."

"Otay, but let me write a note about it to Robbie so he wont be too confused when you text him. Or I can let him get super confused and weirded out again." This actually got Andre to laugh and squeeze her hand before leaving. Watching him go she transitioned back to a still sort of confused Robbie. He knew that Andre needed Stephanie that's why he let her go but now didn't know what was going on. Maybe later Stephanie would fill him in. Checking his watch he gasped realized that it was halfway through lunch already. Dashing out to the Grub Truck and Asphalt Cafe to meet his friends for lunch.

"You hypocrite," snapped Matthew as he came up upon Stephanie who was messing with her phone at the table next to Clayton who was asleep, laying back in his chair.

"It was important Matthew, Andre needed me."

"Jade needs me too,"

"I'm not going to date him or anything that's just weird. You however seem to want to date Jade and that's not fair to us or to Robbie. Don't try to hide anything from us, we have no where to go right now so you might as well spill the truth."

"Fine I may have a thing for," he started but Clayton woke up and cut him off.

"Teen anguish, are were living in the Hills or something?" he snapped getting up and walking off. Both Matthew and Stephanie watched him go but afterwards Stephanie smirked at Matthew.

"Better go get ready for your play date, school's almost over," and with that Stephanie turned and followed after Clayton.

Sitting at lunch Tori ran her eyes across her friends, for the past few weeks everyone was acting differently, it wasn't bad just different. Andre had gone home for the day, his update reading "Too sad to be at school, expect update later." Cat was coloring in a picture book that Jade had given her while Jade was playing cards with Beck and Robbie very civil like. She expected that after their break up none of them would be friends anymore and was glad that things worked out. Jade wasn't insulting her nor Robbie anymore either, well not as much as she used to, and in the end the group was tighter then ever. Tori's eyes fell onto her lanky friend, musing on how different he'd been acting lately. Trina tried to convince her that she saw Jade and Robbie hugging and being all close one day however Tori didn't believe her thinking it was another play for Beck.

Thinking of Beck Tori was glad that all feelings of a minor crush on the handsome young man was gone. She had worked so hard to become closer with Jade that even if Beck asked her out she'd turn him down not wanting to become what jealous Jade always thought of her. Besides she was starting to feel a little something for the guy she was staring at. Robbie seemed to be the reason that everyone was acting differently, unknown to Tori though this is how they acted before she arrived, before the medication.

Soon the bell rings, followed by Robbie throwing his hands in the air and shouted.

"Canasta!"

"Dude Robbie, we're playing Gin."

"Well carp."

"Carp? The fish?"

"Yeah the fish, let's go to Sikowitz's class before the final bell rings," he said heading off the class followed by the others. Tori trailing behind inwardly laughing at Robbie's sense of humor.

"Today we are going to be going over body language. When it comes to plays actions speak louder then words so I am going to pair you up into well pairs to take a part and create the scene with your partner and remember bigger is better," explained Sikowitz and Robbie could swear he heard Rex somewhere deep within making a remark about that, "Okay the pairs are, Cat and Beck, Jade and Patrick, Blake and Erin, Tori and Robbie." This continued until everyone was paired up and working.

"So the scene is we're an old married couple at a bingo hall," explained Tori with a smile on her lips, "Sounds like fun, I think I'll be called Edna with a hearing problem on the left side."

"Oh okay and I'll be Ernest with a gruff voice and memory loss," replied Robbie in a low voice which got a giggle from Tori. After that they went further into the details before Sikowitz called everyone to act out their scenes. Cat and Beck portrayed Siamese twins arguing over the last piece of pizza which got the whole class to laugh. Jade and her partner portrayed brother and sister fighting over the TV remote. When it was Tori and Robbie's turn they sat down at a long table, Robbie sitting to the left of Tori.

"B three!" shouted Robbie his hands flying into the air.

"No need to shout Ernest about bees and trees we're playing bingo not camping again."

Sitting back down Robbie looked at the card and jumped up again.

"B three!" he shouted again throwing his arms into the air.

"No my knee is fine did you win?"

"What? Sorry honey I didn't," he started looking back down at his card, "B three!" he shouted again. This continued for a little while longer until the bells rang and everyone got their stuff and began to leave.

"Tori you and Robbie seemed just like an old married couple, it was so funny," said Cat as she followed the pair out into the hall.

"Yeah it was fun, Robbie I invited Cat and Andre over tomorrow to watch a marathon of Midnight Zone episodes did you want to come too?" invited Tori. Before Robbie could answer Jade flew by and took him by his arm pulling him along.

"Robbie's going to play the guitar for me on a song due next week, say goodbye Robbie."

"I'd love too," he called to Tori, "I'll text you later. Oh and goodbye Robbie!"

This left Tori confused but happy as Cat tugged on her arm.

"Midnight Zone Tori, let's go get movie snacks for tomorrow!" With a laugh the pair walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

All but tossing Robbie in front of his locker Jade looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and excitement and Robbie knew why. His promise to her that she could hang out with one of his alters, yet there was something he had to know.

"Jade are you..do you have a crush on Matthew?" asked Robbie as he reached into his locker and pulled out the straighter to plug it in and get it ready.

"I..uh..wait no," she stammered at a loss for words. With drew a smile to Robbie's lips as he began to straighten his hair.

"When they transition into me they become separate people. I don't know what they do and they don't know what each other does, unless they tell us. So anything you tell me, I promise will just stay between you and me and I wont let him transition until I get my contacts in, err his contacts. He doesn't want to hurt me but getting my hand to fall while doing this so do you?"

Jade broke eye contact looking down at the floor, feeling the heat in the air from the hair straightener next to him. Finally bringing her eyes back up and crossing her arms she was about to speak only to find that Robbie wasn't facing her, instead she was greeted with his straight hair. Taking a deep breath she turned Robbie around to discover he was now wearing the contacts.

"Maybe next time?" he asked with a goofy grin before closing his eyes. A moment later they flew opened blinking. Turning to his locker Matthew frowned.

"Robbie dressed up like me today?" he asked with a frown. Jade shook her head frustrated with herself, with Robbie's words. She hadn't acted like this in a long time, perhaps she was really in love with him. Shaking the thoughts away she walked out towards the parking lot, Matthew trailing behind.

Saddie Park was an area where families could come, hike, picnic, play any number of things since the area stretched out for miles. There was one table under a tree on a hill that Jade loved coming to, especially at night. Today she had special cause to come here during the day time and that person was Matthew. Inwardly she scolded herself for acting this way, acting a lot like Tori when she was around any guy she found attracted to but this was different. Watching as Matthew stood at the bottom of the hill she mused on how much he looked like Robbie but she didn't find Robbie to be that attractive but no matter what he looked like his eyes sang a different tune. Matthew was trapped in Robbie's body, that's what she believed with all her heart and she would dedicate her life to stay with him. It was selfish and she knew it but she promised, and was doing quite well, to be nicer to everyone including Tori if she could just keep Matthew forever. She was actually looking into a way to make Matthew the primary instead of just an alter if that was possible. That would mean getting rid of Robbie, but when Matthew came up to her with all thoughts went into the now.

"You look like you do when you're trying to figure out one of Sikowitz's odd questions about acting, coconuts and life in general. Something on your mind?" Jade just shook her head and took her cone.

"Let's go for a walk then," replied Matthew as he lead Jade down the hill towards the duck ponds, causing a frown to form on Jade's brow.

"Ducks," she muttered, "Always quacking and taking their time crossing the street, waddling about." It was then that she felt someone from behind wrap his arms around her waist, his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I lied to them," Matthew whispered into her ear causing her eyes to close and her to smile.

"Lied?"

"Don't worry about that right now, let's just enjoy each other right now."

They walked and talked for the next three hours, until a few cords of "Song2You" played notifying both of them of a text message from Andre. Standing on her heels while she waited for Matthew to read the text, however when his eyes narrowed she knew their whatever this was, was over.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, you should get a text message about it later, Andre says I can tell whichever of our friends that I'm around. Andre's grandma, the one afraid of everything died yesterday. He's at home right now and doesn't want to be alone, he wants everyone to come over, but he's asking for Robbie." Jade nodded taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, feeling horrible for her friend.

"Walk me to my car?" she asked and Matthew agreed, by the time he was watching her pull out and drive to Andre's he was Robbie again.

Sitting down on his couch with the TV on but not really watching it Andre was thinking about all the times his Grandmother had acted weird around him and thought about it fondly. Even when she freaked out about little things and messed up things for him he knew it was because she really worried about him. Soon he was surrounded by his friends, Tori and Cat arrived first, both sweeping him into big hugs, Cat even acted less like hyper Cat and more somber. Beck arrived next with a six pack of peppy cola, Andre's favorite. Jade arrived soon after going some what out of character to hug Andre and tell him that she was sorry for his loss. Robbie arrived last with his peartop under his arm. With a half hug he went to the couch, taking place next to Tori and Jade, the later who didn't even complain. Setting the peartop on the table Robbie smiled and opened it up and turned it on.

"You remember that one time that you guys were working on that script in that video chat? I guess I felt left out when you guys kicked me so the second time I planted a video bug so that I could see what the fuss was about," explained Robbie as he opened a video program. Soon the conversation of that night began, Andre pulled the pearpod closer to him and watched as his Grandmother kept coming on screen, calling out to him off screen about butter, the clock, even when she punched the camera, breaking it and the connection. He laughed, tears started to leak from his eyes as the video ended.

"I emailed it to you already, you can watch it anytime you start to miss her"

"Thank you Robbie," he said with a smile as his friend squeezed his shoulder. This continued throughout the night everyone remembering fondly about the crazy but sweet young woman. Eventually everyone had to go home until it was just Robbie and Andre.

"Was the video your idea or Stephanie's?"

"Stephanie reminded me that I did that but it was my idea," he replied getting one of the few cans of peppy cola offering one to Andre who turned it down.

"Yeah Stephanie's a good person," Andre said shifting on the couch a bit.

"Do you want to talk to her?" asked Robbie sitting down across from him.

"Yes and no, I know it's a big deal for you to let her out, but if it's not a good thing for you to keep doing it I understand."

"Yeah but we made a deal," came Robbie in a slightly higher voice, "Only in times of great emergency are we allowed to come out for selfish reasons. Honestly I hate myself for wanting this, for wanting to help you because Robbie is so kind that he'll do anything for his friends. I think he knows that and he's worried with good intention. I..no I'm sorry we can talk about Robbie a different time, right now I want to make sure you know that you'll always have someone who cares about you."

Turning and looking into his friend's eyes Andre saw it too, saw what Jade saw when she looked into Matthew's eyes. The body belonged to Robbie but Andre could swear he could see Stephanie locked inside. Reaching out and taking her hand, without looking at it keeping his eyes on hers for a moment longer, he squeezed it.

"Stephanie, thank you for everything," he whispered moving in closer to her. Closing her eyes she waited for a moment before turning her head away and standing up, pulling away from him.

"We cant, it's not fair," tears in her eyes and her throat, "I'm not real Andre, I'm sorry." she said grabbing her peartop and heading for the door. Andre rose, blush creeping across his face as he went after her.

"Stephanie I'm sorry it was a moment of weakness."

"That's odd," came a deeper then normal reply, "I haven't been out for a long time now," came the British voice of Clayton who turned back to face Andre. "I don't think I've ever seen a case where an alter had to transition into another alter. how extraordinary. Well good chap I guess I'll just be going now."

Andre stared after him as Clayton let the door close behind him.

Standing on the front steps Clayton looked down at his hands wondering what the hell he was going to do now. He wasn't used to being in charge, not having control of the body for a number of years now made him rusty he was actually quite surprised that there was no one else who wanted to take over. Andre's pain caused both Stephanie and Robbie to retreat into the depths of his mind and Stephanie's last wish was not to let Matthew out either. Sitting down on the steps he searched his pockets to discover Robbie's cell phone and his car keys. Pressing down on the button he saw the lights of the car flash on so he hefted himself up and went into the car. Sitting down he opened the phone and scrolled through the contacts. Andre was done for the night, Tori couldn't see Robbie like this, Cat was with Tori, he guessed that left Beck. Scrolling and pressing on his picture Clayton waited.

"Hello?" came a half asleep groan from his friend when he answered.

"Hey Beck, you and I haven't really met yet."

"Robbie? Why do you have an English accent?"

"I'm one of his alters, but I never came out after he met you. My name is Clayton and Robbie's had a sort of break down and I just want to get home."

"Okay, say I believe you what do you need me to do?"

"I just don't know how to get home from Andre's"

"Oh well okay, let me think. You need to go five blocks south, take a left onto Bridgestone and it should be another mile or so down the street."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, hey why does he need you? I mean as his alter and all why are you here?"

"I'm the grown up, the responsible one."

"Why now?"

"Sometimes, especially after trauma, a person needs to take the time to be a kid again. If he needs me when he gets older, I will be there for him. I hope he wont need me though, with friends like you"

"Some friend," Beck sounded more awake, "I didn't even know there was any trauma."

"That's why we are here, Robbie suffered when he was younger and he needed a defense mechanism thus we were created to protect him. If you want to be a better friend then let me warn you of something. Matthew might be planning something with Jade, he's forgetting that we're here for Robbie, no one else. Robbie is too kind to stop them himself but maybe if he had support he'd be able to..I don't know. You get to sleep Beck, I'll get him home and tomorrow well tomorrow is a different day. If I recall right the group is invited to Tori's house for a marathon of Midnight Zone, Robbie wants to invite you and Jade if you can be civil."

"Yeah we're good now, goodnight Rob...Clayton was it?"

"Yeah, Goodnight Beck."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - This chapter goes over the history of Robbie's condition, it gets dark but doesn't go into details of what happened because that would probably push the rating to M. If people really want the reason behind it all I might write a one shot type side story. Thanks again for all the words of encouragement**

"This is car seven eight two turning in for the night, I'm taking the car home with me," informed Officer Andrew Vega to the dispatcher who rogered him and wished him a good night. Removing his hat and tossing it on the empty seat beside him he picked up his phone from the charger and flipped through the pictures that his daughter had sent him over the past few weeks. Pictures with her and her friends, that spunky red headed girl, the talented black boy with dreads, the tall boy with great hair even that Goth girl with porcelain skin. Finally he found on he was looking for, it was a still of his daughter standing up and draping herself over a young man with curly hair and a guitar in his hands. The boy looked happy enough but Andrew remembered the incident where he had that kid in the back on his car. Dialing a number he called a few days ago Andrew asked if he could come over and talk to the Shapiros.

After hearing the knock at the door Janice Shapiro opened it slowly surprised to see that Mr. Vegas was still in his uniform. After inviting him in and offering him a drink she sat next to her husband who was nursing his own drink.

"Now Robbie isn't in anymore trouble with the law or anything but I remember where I remember him from. He goes to school with my daughters Victoria and Trina. At times he has acted quite odd around my wife and I but after the incident I have to press harder. What's going on with Robbie, should I be concerned for my daughters?"

"The school knows about Robbie's condition so if he was seen as a threat towards any of the students he would be removed. He's been friends with your daughter for quite some time now but his condition began way before he met Tori, before he met any of their friends. Robbie has a condition known as DID or Dissociative Identity Disorder, more commonly known as split personalities. Something happened to Robbie as a child and as a sort of defense mechanism he went within himself to hide," explained Janice as she started to cry remembering it, "By the time we discovered it, it had been going on for a long time. Mister Vega he was only seven, suddenly he was different, acting strangely. At times he was calm and mature even, way past his years, others he was wild and crazed lashing out at anything and anyone that came close to him. Eventually, after seeing a doctor, we discovered his DID." Not able to talk anymore Janice excused herself to get some water. Setting his glass down James continued where his wife left off.

"Robbie was put off by therapy not wanting to admit he was crazy...not crazy but you know what mean right?" after seeing Mr. Vega nod his head he continued, "Eventually we noticed time where Robbie acted normal except he wrote with his left hand instead of the right. Another visit confirmed that there were three different personalities residing within Robbie, his id, his ego and his super ego manifested into these alternate personalities, or alters. Robbie was absolute that he was going to beat this without medication and we agreed to let him. Eventually the mature one had left him, or at least that's how it seemed. All that remained was the violent, wild protector type and his best friend. You may have seen him, that puppet he carries around, Rex. The protector only came out when provoked, so as long as Robbie remained calm he was fine. Then came Hollywood Arts and the manifestation of the other two alters.

The unique thing about Robbie's DID is that most cases the alters don't know they're alters, don't know who the main persona is. In this case they do, they all know each other. Robbie once described this white room where he talks to them when he sleeps, he loves them like real friends but one day he got real friends who accepted him with all his flaws, thus he felt like he didn't need the alters anymore and began taking the medication. I don't know for sure why he stopped taking them but he has and things seem normal. It seems like Rex was trying to help Robbie gain the confidence when it comes to talking to girls and things got out of hand. You met the protector, Robbie just calls him R."

It was a lot to take in but Andrew could see they were telling him the truth. After so many years of being a cop he knew these things. Smiling and nodding Andrew rose to go when the front door opened up revealing Robbie who saw his parents with the police officer.

"Uh hi everyone, is something wrong?" he asked his dad raising an eyebrow to his English accent.

"No son, just came by to see if you were okay, are you?"

"Just tired I guess. You're Victoria's father aren't you?" Andrew nodded.

"Did they tell you?" he asked motioning at his parents and Mr Vega nodded again.

"May I speak with you in private Mr Vega?" Nodding they both stepped outside.

"I'm not surprised they told you you have all the right to be concerned since Robbie believes he's in love with your daughter."

"He?"

"Oh yes, my name Clayton, I am one of Robert's alters. Something happened tonight with their friend Andre and Robbie withdrew. He's afraid of what your daughter will think of him if she knew how things have gone askew with him. He worries that she will judge him like no one else does but he thinks everyone does. Please Mister Vega I beg of you, not to tell your daughter about Robert. When he is ready, he will tell her."

It was uncanny how much this young man looked like the boy his daughter had brought over on a few occasions yet his mannerisms and accent proved something else was up.

"Where is he?" inquired Andrew.

"Somewhere deep inside Mister Vega."

"Are you real?"

"To him."

"Can he be normal?" Clayton knew what question Mr Vega was asking, knowing the man meant no offense.

"When he doesn't us anymore."

"You'd be surprised, Tori is an amazing young woman, and I'm sure she'd not only accept Robbie for who he is, but love him no matter what. Love him like a good friend, my daughter does not share her crushes with me so maybe love him like something more, maybe," and with that Andrew was off, getting into his cruiser and heading home.

Pulling up to his house, even though it was late, he could see the lights on in both his daughter's room as well as the living room. Getting out of the car his thoughts went back to that odd boy, whose actions in the past started to make sense, well sort of. Him inviting himself over during that sleep over thing, he just wanted to be around people after being rejected like that. Touching his throbbing nose, maybe one of his alters was in the medical field but otherwise that was odd as well. Those weird songs of his still didn't make too much sense to him but maybe the pieces would fall into place later. Walking to the front door it was pulled open before he got his key in and he found himself face to face with his younger daughter.

"Thank goodness, I am done listening to her practice. I hope you have your ear plugs from the range because I am putting mine in and going to bed. I mean, hi daddy did you have a good day at work?" Smiling at her he nodded.

"Yeah, busted bad guys and kept the city safe for another day. Just tell Trina that she needs to rest her voice for the competition that your mother is taking her to tomorrow. Speaking of which are you going to be okay home alone?"

"Yeah dad, besides Cat and Andre are coming over to watch all the episodes of Midnight Zone. And if it's alright I invited Robbie as well, and Beck and Jade will probably come too."

"Those two still fighting?"

"Nah we're all good now, except I think Jade might be getting closer to Robbie." This surprised Andrew, not about Jade and Robbie but that Tori was being open with him. Leading her to the couch he smiled and looked down at her.

"After a break up that lasted as long as theirs did she probably just needed someone else to talk to. I wouldn't worry about it, those two never seemed to get along that well"

Happy at his observation Tori wished him goodnight before running upstairs. Andrew smiled hearing her shout at Trina before sitting down and turning on the TV to watch some before bed.

Walking in and saying goodnight to his parents Clayton made his way up to Robbie's room. Walking over to the dresser he pulled the drawer open and reached under it he pulled what was taped there. Holding up the bottle of pills in the air he counted how many there were. After recounting it a few times he retaped it under the drawer and closed it hard before opening it again and making sure the tape held. Sitting down on his bed he picked up his peartop and opened it to see who was on. Watching was what he enjoyed to do over everything else and that included watching what people were doing on the Slap. Nothing new except there was a new message from Jade asking to speak with Matthew. There was even a please in there, that weirded him out. Instead of answering he closed it and set it aside closing his eyes and heading towards the main room.

"Where are they?" he asked coming upon Rex who was sitting at the table writing down on something on a piece of paper.

"Boy or girl?"

"Both Rex, both."

"Robbie's in the back, he's actually consoling Stephanie, a pretty big leap forward maybe some day he wont need us anymore, scary thought."

"I don't think we'll ever be leaving him regardless of what happens he'll always need us. Jade is asking for Matthew again." Stepping out of the shadows came the man himself.

"For a little while but I need to sleep tonight so no staying up late."

"Thank you so much," shouted Matthew as he took off, which wouldn't matter since there was no where to really anywhere to go. However he was soon sitting up in Robbie's body. Pulling back the peartop he quickly logged in.

MadeinSpace - Howdy stranger

ScissorLuv -Except for the name you sort of sound like Robbie there

MadeinSpace - I could have put Yepperoni or something

ScissorLuv - Nooooo

MadeinSpace - What's going on?

ScissorLuv - Just thinking about our plan, you still okay with trying to become the main persona?

MadeinSpace - As long as we can still be together then yes.

ScissorLuv - And I thought Beck made me happy, guess I was wrong. So I was thinking about things, Vega would be one of the easier ones since we'd just need to expose the alters to her. She'd feel so betrayed she'd probably pull away from him.

MadeinSpace - Or get closer to him

ScissorLuv - Nope, I was thinking she walks in on you and me kissing

MadeinSpace - Are you blushing?

ScissorLuv - Shut up xP. Anyways Andre is going to be heart broken because I think you should act as if one of Robbie's new alters is based on his grandmother. I can probably convince Cat that it's a joke to ignore/be mad at him for a surprised party. Beck's going to be the hardest though I cant think of how to get him made at Robbie.

MadeinSpace - I'll take care of that by telling Tori that Beck wants to ask her out, I know it's not true but hopefully it'll embarrass him enough to stop talking to Robbie for at least a day.

ScissorLuv - You're so sneaky, yet another thing I love about you

MadeinSpace - Love eh?

ScissorLuv - You know what I mean!

This continued on for a while before Matthew felt himself grow too tired and fall asleep. Before Robbie completely went went sleep mode of sorts his body slumped before straightening up. Clicking the IM window he read over the conversation and smiled to himself, looking within he felt the others loafing around as well as the primary persona, all blissfully unaware of his own plans for them. Clicking to delete the history of the conversation he laid Robbie's head and with an evil smirk, closed his eyes and slipping back into the shadows of Robbie's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - It's amazing to see how many people think Matt and Jade are evil, when writing them I feel more like they're selfish instead of evil.**

After saying goodbye to her dad as he went to work and good luck to Trina and more importantly her mom before they left for Trina's competition Tori began getting the living room ready for the mini party that was happening with her friends. Setting out sodas and snacks she took out the first disc and put it in the Blue-ray player setting it up so that once everyone was there they could just press play. The doorbell rang a few times really quickly informing Tori of the arrival of her perkiest friend. Coming upon the door she swore she heard Trina shout out for her to get that. Opening the door she saw Cat quickly putting away her phone before bouncing into the room. Before Tori could say anything there was a knock and once she got at the door Trina called out again. Peeking through the window Tori saw Andre and Jade giggling, well Andre was Jade was rolling her eyes. Yanking open the door Tori began to ask when Trina's voice came up again but this time it came from Robbie and Beck who both held up their phones.

"Robbie noticed that Trina always tells you to get that so he made everyone this app," Beck said with a smile and Tori's confused look got all of them, including Jade to laugh soon Tori joined them. Once they calmed down they piled on the couches sitting from one side to the other was Andre, Jade, Robbie, Tori and Beck with Cat sprawled out across the floor in front of them cuddling with Mr. Purple, clapping as the first episode started. After the first few episodes Jade got up to make popcorn asking Cat to help.

"Kay kay" she jumped over and helped put popcorn kernels into Tori's old fashioned popcorn maker.

"Hey Cat? Want to play a game with Robbie?" Cat squeaked excited but covered her mouth when Jade gave her a be quiet look, "We are going to pretend that we're mad at Robbie, like totally hate him but later tonight we're going to surprise him and show him how much we really care for him. Okay?" Now Cat wasn't as ditzy as she acted and knew that this might cause Robbie to transition but since it wasn't like all of them were going to be mad at him she could do it. Maybe they would all be except Tori since Rex had gone and told Cat that Robbie liked her. It had hurt a little at first, that Robbie didn't like her in that way but she got over it realizing she didn't want to lose this friendship with Robbie and Rex.

"Kay kay, starting when?"

"How about when we take the lunch break to stretch and move about. Get mad at him and storm off I'll text you when to come back."

"Kay kay!" she said a little louder this time before taking the done popcorn and moving back to her position. Smiling to herself Jade joined them. Soon it was lunch time, Robbie and Cat and wandered into the backyard while Tori went into the garage to get more soda followed by Jade. Beck was asleep on the couch finding the last one a tad boring. Andre was checking out his phone before standing and heading towards the backyard as well, opening the door to see Robbie standing alone he looked confused.

"Hey Robbie? What happened to Cat?"

"Her insane brother called her again Andre my boy, that kid scares me so much. I am so glad that you helped me get over my fears but he still scares me. Promise me you wont be alone with him anymore." Andre froze.

"That's not funny Robbie," he said tears threatening to pour out of his eyes.

"Robbie? Dearie it's me your grandma," he said in a female voice that even had the accent that his grandmother had.

"Not funny," he shouted before stomping off. Turning and watching his friend, obviously mad at him, storm off just left Robbie confused and hurt.

While this was going on Tori was gathering sodas from the refrigerator in the garage, pushing the door shut with her hip she was startled and almost dropped the sodas when she saw Jade suddenly standing there.

"Vega"

"Hi Jade, can you help me with these?" Taking a single one she frowned.

"I promise I wont be angry with you Vega."

"Angry about what?"

"That Beck wants to ask you out. Robbie told me that Beck was going to ask you out but was worried that I would get mad. So I'm here to tell you that I give you my blessing." This confused Tori to no ends, "What's wrong don't you like him?" she asked

"As a friend but nothing more," she replied causing Jade to nod.

"Tell him that you know Robbie spoke with you about this and you cant date him. If you say that I told you then he will just think that I lied or something. Wait a few minutes I'll head outside with Robbie and Cat so you can let him down gently."

Nodding her head in resolve Tori watched as Jade went into the house. Taking a deep breath she went inside to see Beck by himself on the couch. She had to admit that he was still quite handsome but the feelings when she thought of him was of a best friend or even a brother. Setting the cans down she shook him awake.

"Before you speak Beck let me talk," once he rubbed his eyes and nodded she continued, "Okay Robbie told me how you feel about me and I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. In the past yeah I thought being with you would be awesome but I just don't want to ruin the way our friendship is right now. Do you understand?" she asked with concern that he wouldn't be too upset. Which he wasn't.

"I don't, I didn't..." he stammered but Tori just hugged him and told him it was alright. As she got up Beck took out his phone and texted a quick message to Robbie to just leave him alone for a little bit. Right after sending it he regretted it and rose to check on him. As he walked he checked his phone not seeing and running right into Tori who was standing at the back door her mouth opened in shock as she witnessed Jade kissing Robbie.

Running past a slumbering Beck Jade came outside and jumped into Matthew's arms.

"I cant believe this is all coming together," she whispered to him as they hugged.

"Don't think that you're kissing Robbie like that, act like it's a goodbye kiss okay?"

"Yeah no problem," she said as Robbie's phone rang showing that Beck texted him, reading it Matthew smiled brightly.

"Let's finish this," he said grabbing Jade and smashing their lips together. It caught Jade off guard at first until she heard Tori gasp and felt Robbie's lips twist in confusion. Pulling apart and hugging him she turned and saw both Beck and Vega there and the look on their faces were priceless she couldn't hope for more. Robbie pulled away and stood walking towards Tori but she held up her hands and turned away.

"Don't," she said and he could feel the pain coming from her as she walked away. Everyone hated him, he had no one anymore and with those thoughts Robbie collapsed.

Two hours later Robbie was laying on a bed in the hospital with Jade, Tori and Beck sitting around him. Since Robbie couldn't talk to her right now Beck was trying his best to explain things to Tori about the strangeness that was Robbie and what really happened with him and Jade.

"Robbie never wanted us to tell you, he probably wanted to do that himself, but Robbie suffers from Split Personality Disorder. When he suffers periods of time where he is stressed or overwhelmed he transitions into a new and very different personality. One of them is Rex, not the puppet but another person all together. Another one is Matthew a guy who helped work me and Jade out the last time we broke up and became really close to both of us, apparently more so to Jade." Tori couldn't believe all this was happening but spat out something angry in tone.

"You all knew?"

"Yeah we found out before we met you though and he didn't want you to think less of him."

"That selfish idiot," she muttered getting up and walking out, Beck casting Jade a look before walking out. After a few moments of silence Robbie sat up in the bed.

"Did it work?" Jade whispered and relaxed as she saw him smile.

"It did, my plan worked perfectly Jade and backfired on you," he said in a way that was unfamiliar to her. "You succeeded in helping Robbie dig such a hole he'll probably never come out of it, you also succeeded in causing enough confusion for me to capture and trap the other alters. Rex, Stephanie, Clayton even Matthew, R I could care less about." Jade froze at these words, "I mean I did let him out all those times, pushed you and Matthew together, pushed Stephanie towards Andre. I'm going to tell you a secret Jade, I am the real puppet master, I pull the strings to get to this moment in time, the moment where I become the new main persona. Everyone else will know me as the new and improved, more confident Robbie except for you Jade, you will know my name and that's Trickster. You tell anyone who I am and I will kill Matthew. I know how to kill the other alters, get rid of them forever." Jade froze, tears running down her cheeks as Trickster rose from the bed, removing the gown and pulling on the clothes that were folded on the chair next to him before leaving her behind an evil glint in his eyes.

"Idiot, you're such an idiot," shouted Matthew to himself as he banged against the metal bars of his cage. It resembled something that R would be confined to except no one was around, nothing but darkness. No matter how much he shouted out there was no one to be found. Falling back onto his behind he sighed once before laying down and staring up into more darkness. "He played us the whole time," he muttered thinking back to how Trickster, disguised as Rex had told him to help Jade and Beck because Robbie would cry every time they fought. Punching the ground he closed his eyes and wished everyone else was safe.

Stephanie and Clayton were actually side by side however they couldn't hear or see each other. Clayton sat staring off into space his mind trying to figure out a way to be free from this place. Stephanie was curled into a ball in the corner, crying her eyes out. She wanted to see Andre again, wanted to see Robbie. wanted to be free again. Without her knowledge Trickster was working on making her wishes come true. It would be simple, trap each alter in a world where they weren't alters anymore which would lower their defenses and allow Trickster to kill the alter, as far as he figured, permently. Rex's state was already in progress.

"Rex my brother's being mean to me!" shouted Cat as she bounced up to him and hugged him from behind thrusting a phone into his ear. Turning around and taking the phone into his hand he left his ventriloquist puppet in the open locker and began talking towards Cat's brother. Cat stood behind Rex smiling up at her tall friend who was wearing his letterman jacket from the school he went to part time just to play football which made him slightly built. That paired up with his short brown hair and deep brown eyes made him so dreamy to her, that and he stood up to her crazy brother. Turning away from him she looked in his locker and began to play with the puppet.

"Hey Robbie, how are you doing today?" she said happily playing with the wooden puppet with curly hair and big glasses.

As he dreamt this strange dream Rex was laying in his cage not knowing anything that was really going on. A short distance away from him was the curled body of the real Robbie, not moving at all just crying. R covered him wishing that he could in any way comfort the young man feeling the laughter in the darkness echoing in his soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - Thanks MaybeWolf I love getting reviews but I love writing as well. Knowing that a few people like it is awesome as well so the updates continue.**

"Bradley how many times have I told you to leave Cat alone, she doesn't want to hear about your wild ways. Finishing sowing your oats and come home, everyone misses you," explained Rex to Brad, Cat's older brother. Turning around and smiling at his best friend he watched as she played with Robbie. When he first started Hollywood Arts he felt more like a dumb jock with no talent till he discovered his talent with ventriloquism, that was his ticket in and after learning some techniques in acting he didn't even need that anymore however it was a neat trick so he kept Robbie in the lower locker but for the most part didn't carry him around.

"Mr Powers?" came a meek voice from behind after he hung up the phone. Turning he saw Andre Harris, a talented by shy young man who bloomed whenever he sang or played music. Andre was holding a camera smiling.

"Can I get a picture for the yearbook? You and Cat for the best friends page." Smiling they came close together and got their picture taken, one serious one with Rex tickling her. Filled with laughter they made their way to class. Sikowitz sat on the side talking about taking your acting through to the next level no matter what you have to do. Sitting next to Rex was Cat who was intently writing everything down that her favorite teacher was saying. In front of him was Tori Vega and Beck Oliver, the school's favorite couple holding hands even in class. Calling on a classmate to come up to the stage Rex barely registered the young man with curly hair who walked up to the front and took the electric razor Sikowitz handed him.

"In this scene you are a young man mad at society for pushing you into a tough situation so you're shaving your head as if to say to hell with them and go."

At first the young man was silent, staring ahead intently before flicking on the razor a low buzzing sound filling up the room, louder then it should have been. The young man started to cry real looking tears which caused Rex to look up at him. Sikowitz must have thought the teen wouldn't go all the way and was surprised as he started to shave his head, the curly locks falling to the floor. All the anger and hatred remained in his face and everyone found themselves intently watching him.

In the real world Trickster stood in front of the mirror in his room as he watched the curls fall from his head and he went over it with the razor. Sighing he clicked it off before running his hands across the inch of hair before walking into the bathroom and getting into the shower. He wouldn't see Robbie's friends until Monday so that meant he had all this time to take care of things, one more day to see if he could really do it, really kill Rex. Walking back into his bedroom he looked up at the pull up bar he had set up in the doorway and sighed looking at Robbie's weak arms why couldn't the boy have worked out any?

"Thank you so much Static," said Sikowitz who when he said the young man's name Rex only heard a static sound causing him to rub his ear while everyone else applauded him. As the bell rang and everyone began packing up Cat turned to him, her smile slipping away to confusion.

"Rex when did you start to write with your other hand?" Confused and looking down at his notes he saw that indeed he was writing with his right hand. The moment he looked though the words became hard to read.

"I cant," he said picking up the pen and writing with his left, completing his notes with his left hand. That was weird, he thought as he made his way to his locker with Cat. Opening his locker that was decorated like a beach but in 3D, the handle was part of the mini frig that sat next to a lounge chair and umbrella. Setting his books inside he watched Cat as she opened her locker, an oven and put away her things and taking out a red velvet cupcake. Beck and Tori came up next having already put away their things.

"What are we going to be doing next guys?" asked Tori while chewing a piece of gum.

"Didn't Sikowitz want to see us after school in the black box theater?"

"Oh yeah some sort of method acting thing."

"Sounds good since I wasn't invited last time," lamented Rex who got confused looks from everyone.

"Rex we've never done method acting like this with Sikowitz before," reminded Cat as they walked towards the Black Box theater.

With everyone sitting around the stage along with Andre Sikowitz invited each person to come on the stage and read what they picked for the other person. Cat was first for Rex.

"Okay Rex you'll be playing a social awkward teenager whose tongue gets all numb when he's around people, especially girls."

"That's awesome," shouted Beck from where he sat, "Like the complete opposite of Rex." This caused Rex to frown and zone out as the other roles were read out, him being the odd man out and not creating a persona for someone else to play as which was fine to him.

"Maybe you should bring static," whispered Cat causing Rex to look over at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, static, your puppet? It would be really weird to carry him around all the time, might add more to your character."

"Okay sure but what is my puppet's name?" he asked more and more confused. Instead of answering Cat giggled and pulled him up and out to the parking lot. He promised to take her to play some games at the arcade with her before the sleepover tonight. After a few hours Cat had taken off to get into her costume an annoying stand up comedian leaving Rex to go home and get changed as well. This was his house but something felt off. Walking towards his rooms he looked at the pictures dotting the walls, most of them featuring Rex and his friends at school. Climbing the stairs the pictures there were of him on the football field and in his jersey at the Asphalt Cafe. Pausing at his room it struck him, where was the family pictures. Rushing through the house, removing every single picture he threw them onto the couch, not a single one of his parents. Thinking hard about them he couldn't bring up their names or their faces, eventually the idea that he had no parents came into his mind. Suddenly he was struck with a seering pain on his upper back that sent him crashing to the ground.

"You sure about this kid?" asked the tattoo artist one more time as Robbie sat up from the chair, his shirt off and tossed in the corner.

"Yes and I already turned in the parent signature that okay this tattoo, just copy the image of the skull with a black and red jester's hat on it. I can take the pain," said Trickster using Robbie's mouth. Of course the signature was forged but he was tired of working out and wanted to make sure no one mistook him as his old self. After this was the eye doctor to get fitted for specialty lenses but first things first he settled back down and closed his eyes.

"Wake up Rex we're going to be late to the par-tay," exclaimed Cat rousing Rex from his sleep, he didn't even know when he had fallen asleep or gotten changed for that matter since he was now wearing different clothes. Instead of his normal sports attire he was wearing a pair of uncomfortably tight jeans along with a plaid button up shirt, he was even wearing big round glasses without lens so that it didn't hurt his eyes. He actually reminded him of the clothes on his puppet whose name still slipped his mind. Looking around he realized they were outside Sikowitz's house, as of right now he was glad they were safe. Walking up to Sikowitz's door he noticed the doormat on the house next door said "Shapiro" and that feeling that he was forgetting something came up again.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing Sikowitz who stood aside to let them inside. Giggling Cat stepped in before them jumping head first into character.

"What's the deal with airline food? Is it chicken, is it fish. I don't know" getting a weak laugh from Sikowitz but a big one from Beck who was dressed as an Englishman with no sense of boundaries as he mumbled about how funny she was while resting his hands over her shoulders. As she walked by she was greeted by Tori the cop with overly painted lips as well as a rasin brain obsession asking if she had a permit for those jokes before eating more cereal. Motioning for Rex to come in which he did he stuttered while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Thank you very much for letting me cover over to your house, I don't get many err any invites to party. My mom even gave me five whole dollars to celebrate, and for cab money home she doesn't think I'll be staying here that long," he said while created a big smile on Sikowitz's face causing himself to grin and walk in. When Tori came bouncing over to him he knew exactly what to do.

"I oh gee, you're pretty," he started soon sputtering as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Unable to talk he slapped his hand over his mouth and sunk into the couch. The whole night was a blast with no one stepping out of character even when Sikowitz tried to surprise them out of character. Eventually however Sikowitz had grown annoyed that no one at all was breaking character and yelled for them to leave. This got Cat to break character followed by Beck when Sikowitz didn't immediately declare her out, now all that remained was Tori and Rex who sat on the couch watching TV and eating raisin brain. Something about this felt right to Rex but he didn't know why, he wasn't attracted to Tori or anything especially since she was Beck's girl but he felt so comfortable with her. Getting an idea so he wouldn't break character and still talk to her he wrote her a note instead asking how she was. Smiling and reading it she spoke in her cop voice.

"Nice try mister but no one is getting me away from my raisin bran."

With a nod he started to write some more when he felt something snap. Screaming he dropped the pen and grabbed his hand, this instantly got Tori to break character and Sikowitz to run out of his bedroom. At first he was going to declare Tori out but paused when he saw Rex's finger swelling up.

"Great googily moogily what happened?"

"I don't know, I was writing a note to Tori and then," and as if to emphasize the ring finger on his right hand snapped causing him to scream and fall down, passing out.

The rock music blared through his speakers as Robbie continued to box the punching bag he hung up in the garage. Sweat glistened down his body as he continued regardless of the pain that shot through his fists, he probably dislocated something since he had been punching non stop for the past three songs. The tattoo no longer hurt because he was now focusing on the pain in his hands now, dropping them he looked down at his fingers and touched them gingerly. Sighing and walking into the house he decided to get some ice for them and go back to studying Italian. Glancing at the clock he saw that he only had twelve more hours until he would go to bed for school in the morning and he was surprised to feel that he couldn't wait.

Settling down and turning on his laptop Trickster frowned since Robbie's home page was the slap and he couldn't help but see all the updates, almost all of them were directed towards Robbie, except Jade's, asking for him to contact them. His old phone with old number attached to it sat in a crushed pile in the corner of the room below his new phone as it charged. Clicking away from the page he smiled and went back to studying.

Waking up from his daze Rex realized he was at school again, this time no one was around. Walking towards his locker he looked up at the clock and realized there were no hands on it. Turning towards Cat's locker he saw smoke coming out of it as if it was a real oven. Rushing towards it he yanked it open burning his hand. Crying out again he stumbled back, on the brink of tears from the pain.

"I think it's about time to end this charade," came a voice from behind him. Turning he saw the boy from the class yesterday standing on the top of the stairs. He looked so familiar, yet not. The young man was shirtless wearing normal sized jeans with holes in the knees, the beginning of a six pack on his stomach from working out with white tape wrapped around his knuckles. A devilish grin on his lips and a glint in his eyes he cracked his neck as he walked down to where Rex was standing. Before he could react Trickster grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the locker.

"Time to see if you can die," Trickster growled drawing back his fist and punching the young man.

Lightning streaked across the sky as the young man ran down the street in the pouring rain in only his pajama bottoms. Coming up to a familiar house his feet slid on a wet patch and he went crashing to the ground. Pulling himself up he crawled to the front door and rang the doorbell once then twice almost giving up as he slid down into a pile of snot and tears, suddenly the door swung open bathing him in yellow light. The girl there looked down at him not recognizing him at first.

"Robbie is that you? I've been trying to get ahold of you all weekend I was so scared," Cat started falling to his side. Lifting his eyes to her she took in the different hair cut and the tattoo on his back. "What's wrong?"

"Cat it's me, Rex. I just wanted you to know that Robbie needs you and the others real bad, there's an alter that's," but lightning flashed in the sky and he fell back like he had been struck. Grabbing onto her shirt he pulled her down so they were almost touching faces.

"Cat thank you for being my best friend, I want you to remember that you are special, amazing, beautiful and I love you so much, you were like my sister."

"I love you too Rex," Cat shouted now crying herself, "What's going on? What's wrong? Rex? Rex!" she was screaming as he collapsed upon himself again. He was still for a bit longer before pushing her off him and slowly standing up. Looking down at her Cat realized that this person wasn't Robbie, nor was it Rex it was something else.

"Rex is dead," he said firmly before turning and walking into the rain until he was gone from sight. Cat sat there for a while longer unable to process everything that just happened.

Screaming Robbie startled R into snapping up from where he was also huddled and looked over to him. Robbie thrashed about violently in a way that could make R proud but he felt something was wrong, suddenly Rex's cage appeared with a beaten and broken Rex inside. Slowly raising his head he looked at his old friend, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Robbie I...I'm so sorry," he said before closing his eyes and laying down on the ground a moment later his body vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

AN - Looks like I confused a few people last chapter, so to recap Trickster is shaping Robbie into the person he wants him to be. Matt and Jade's plan backfired in the way that instead of Matthew becoming the main persona Trickster became it. Because Trickster is the strongest alter he can stay as Robbie for extended periods of time. I will seperate the jumping back and forth with "-" and anytime it's **Trickster Robbie** talking Robbie's name will be in **bold**.

Standing in front of his closet **Robbie** sighed in disappointment, man where these clothes ugly. There were a few pair of jeans that didn't look like they belonged to a twelve year old girl but aside from that there wasn't much in the way of cool clothes. Walking away from the closet he pulled open his door and went towards his parent's room ignoring the pile of rubble that used to be Rex the puppet laying in the corner on top of his old phone. Returning with one of his dad's button up shirts he was satisfied with it and finished getting dressed leaving the shirt open with his white undershirt visible and the top of the tattoo easily seen down the collar. Clicking his tongue he took a tooth pick, stuck it in his mouth and nodded to his reflection, time to turn some heads.

Cat considered Jade to be one of her bestest friends and that's why after the whole incident with **Robbie** she asked Jade to sleep over. Her voice got her friend over with no questions asked. They were now sitting in Jade's car in front of the school watching and waiting for **Robbie's** car to pull up and him to show. Jade, at first, couldn't believe what Cat had told her from **Robbie's** new haircut to his tattoo. Touching her own tattoo when Cat had said that she had sighed, even though Cat was confused she remembered the conversation she had with **Robbie** in the hospital room. This meeting concerned Jade as she was afraid that **Robbie** would consider this to be her going against her wishes and prevent her from seeing Matthew ever again. Spotting his car pull up a few spots away from theirs they watched **Robbie** get out of his car in a black hoodie before heading off to class.

He was standing by his locker when they entered the hallways, Jade noticed that there actually was a small group of three girls huddled near him, none other of their friends were around. Well Trina was there too but that was something else. Slowly walking over to him Cat reached out and touched his shoulder causing him to jump back throwing his papers into the air drawing a laugh from everyone. Quickly turning a look of anger in his eyes fade away when he sees Cat and Jade standing there.

"Man Cat you scared me, did you start taking ninja classes again?" he said with a smile as he dropped the hood of his hoodie revealing his shaved head drawing surprised gasps from everyone around.

"Robbie you look really different," commented Trina, who stepped forward, "What happened to your hair?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing his short hair, "I auditioned at Chase Theater, the chosen play is American History X and I got the lead, it's actually a big step for me and my acting career."

Cat was completely confused as was Jade but she didn't want to break face with this new **Robbie**. Pushing by him and all but shoving Trina back a few feet getting a snarl from Trina calling her a gank. An utterly confused Cat grabbed **Robbie's** hand and pulled him aside towards the janitor's closet.

"**Robbie**, what happened? Last night you came to my house and told me in a scary way that Rex was...was dead." **Robbie** looked down at her with concern into his eyes

"Oh dear Cat I'm so sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I over reacted last night. You see I wasn't lying when I said Rex was dead, but I should have said Rex was gone because with his help I have confidence. I didn't need him anymore and because of that he's gone. No more puppet either, I'm getting better isn't that great?"

Cat smiled weakly at him and nodded happy that he was getting better but missing Rex even so. Hugging his friend he went back over to to the group which now included Andre talking to the girls, soon the bell rang and they went off to class. Jade was so focused on the whole **Robbie** and Matthew thing that she didn't realize that both Beck and Tori had skipped not only first period but the entire day.

While **Robbie** slept Clayton continued to try to break out or do anything to get noticed outside to one of **Robbie's** friends. Trickster was strong that was true however he did have his weaknesses and one of those was his cockiness. Straining his eyes out he was able to see the outline of the real Robbie curled in the corner, a way of torturing him since he actually wanted to see Robbie pull out of this.

"R!" he shouted out, trying to reach out to the one alter that Trickster had the least respect for. Shouting over and over he finally saw movement motioning the primal alter over. Almost in a crawl R made his way to the cage. Knowing what Clayton wanted the needed and using his brute strength to pry open the bars enough for Clayton to pull himself out thanking everything that Robbie was skinny. Sweeping R up in an out of character hug he actually laughed before reaching out to take over Robbie's sleeping mind.

Sitting up from his sleep Clayton reached over and grabbed his phone, it felt different and he discovered that it was. Trickster must have spent Robbie's savings to buy this new one, it wasn't even from the same company so no one had his number. That was fine because there was one number he remembered.

To Beck:

From Unknown Number:

No time to explain, this is Clayton an alter of Robbie. Robbie is not who he is, there's a new alter named Trickster who is good at acting like all of us. He trapped the others in cages in Robbie's mind. I need you to find out where Trickster came from, I need you to look into Robbie's past. Find something that will shock Trickster back into Robbie's mind. Robbie has a good heart I know with help he can beat Trickster. Don't try to call or text this number back, please help Robbie.

Once he was done he made sure it went through before deleting any trace of it, setting down the phone then escaping into the darkness once again. Running towards Robbie he knelt down and picked him up in his arms, motioning with his head for R to follow, they needed to go somewhere where Trickster couldn't harm Robbie before he could heal and be freed, in his mind they could go anywhere and still be in the same except for one, Robbie's happy place. Entering the room he laid Robbie down on a familiar red couch as R made his way onto a bed that was just right there. Layout was Tori's living room, Cat's bed, Jade's decor, Andre's Piano and Beck's wall hangings, everything he held close to his heart. If Robbie was going to get control again it would be from here.

A buzzing sound woke Beck up from a nice but strange dream involving himself swimming in a giant bowel of chocolate pudding. The noise wouldn't have normally woken him except he left it on the metal table so the ringing was made louder. Snapping up and picking up the phone he almost deleted the message when he saw unknown number instead he pressed the button and the message appeared. After reading it twice he sat up and read it again, this was his chance to help his friend. In the past Robbie's DID made him feel worthless in some aspects, wishing he could help his dear friend yet not being able to. Now however Clayton gave him a way to help, albeit a very vague way about it, Laying back down he contemplated what he was going to find out about Robbie's past. As tiredness overcame him he decided to skip school the next day and seek out Robbie's parents looking for answers.

Tori skipped school for similar but different reasons, feeling betrayed by all her friends in a way. She told herself that they had their reasons for leaving not telling her why didn't Robbie trust her? Did he not believe that she could keep his secret or does she come off so shallow that she'd judge him for something out of his control. All this stress made Tori sick so she decided that today would be a good day to bury herself under all her blankets. Calling out to her mom that she was sick she buried herself deep and tried to go to sleep. Under her covers she felt the presence of someone walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. Peeking out of her makeshift cave she saw her father sitting there, out of uniform.

"Taking the day off I see?" asks Mr. Vega, "Want to talk about it?"

"No offense dad but I don't think you'd understand any of my issues," but this caused Mr. Vega to laugh and Tori to slip from under her covers, "What?"

"If I can take a guess at what's bothering you will you go out to brunch with me to talk things over?" A grunt but a flash of a smile caused Andrew to continue. "I believe it's about a boy, no more like three boys and two girls? Your friends at school...but more importantly Robbie Shapiro. A gasp signaled that he guessed right as he hefted himself up.

"Get dressed I'll be waiting downstairs and we can go to Sunny Side Up for brunch"

Almost half an hour late Tori came downstairs, not as dressed up as she would be for school, just in comfy clothes, ten minutes later they were sitting in a booth at SSU Andrew with a cup of coffee and Tori with a glass of orange juice. Taking a slow sip from his coffee before setting it down Andrew looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Before you ask about how I knew about your friends I need to tell you that I know about Robbie's disorder. About two weeks ago I arrested him after he got into a fight with a football player from North Ridge. He was acting strange so I asked his parents about it." A smile threatened his lips as he saw Tori choke on her orange juice.

"Wait you knew all this time?"

"Not the whole time you two were friends only on that night. I was concerned so I looked into the disorder and spoke with his parents again. That night I also met one of his alters, alternate personalities you know?"

"Well no I don't know, tell me what you know." she asked going quiet as their food arrived and the waitress left.

"From what I gathered Robbie must have had something major occur to him when he was a child something where he created these personalities he could hide behind. What's a good way to put this.. Say you were at school with your friends and that mean one of yours."

"Jade," Tori interjected with a smile.

"Yeah Jade, well say she's being really mean to Robbie so he ducks behind Beck allowing him to take on the grunt of all that is Jade. It's the same sense but instead of his real friends Robbie hides within himself and brings out a different personality. At the same time these alternate personalties are exactly that, alternate people entirely. I met a young man who had a British accent, not a fake one either it sounded authentic. From what I read online the personalties could be anything, one man's personalities was a six year old girl, he acted just like one but the girl had a heart problem that meant that if excited her heart would skip a beat and that was medically proven."

This was a lot to take in but by the time they had finished their food she understood at least what he dad knew but she had one last question.

"Is there a cure?"

"From what I looked up the only cure is that from his self so through help from his friends and family. There is a type of medication that helps suppress the alters but it has been known to dampen emotions."

"So support and love helps, I can definitely do that," Tori mused getting a smile from her father.

"Feeling better kiddo?" he asked and she nodded, "Well after brunch feel free to go to school or take the day off but I have to go to work," he took out his credit card, "If I give you this to pay for brunch will you promise no Trina like activity." Tori smiled, nodded and took the card from him.

"No thousand dollar pants I got you, may I buy some books though? I think I'm going to hit B and B to see if they have any good books on DID." With a nod they both rose and hugged Andrew rubbing his daughter's back.

"You're a good girl Tori, Robbie is a lucky person to have someone like you in his life." They didn't live that far from SSU and it was a beautiful Hollywood day so Andrew wasn't worried about Tori walking home by herself. Once she was done she paid, left a small tip and left heading out towards the local bookstore. She received a look by the cashier as she went inside but instead of shrinking away into the corner she went right up to the counter.

"Excuse me Miss, I was wondering if you had any books about mental disorders, especially multiple personalities." The woman looked quite surprised about this and cleared her throat.

"Why yes, they're in the back. It's quite odd though, two good looking young people asking for the same thing. We have a few different books that include the subject, look for the handsome boy he should have them with him."

"Huh?" asked Tori confused but just turned and walked towards the back of the store turning the corner and understanding what the woman meant, "Beck?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting by himself at lunch **Robbie** was writing on his pearpad. Jade and Cat had received an assignment from Sikowitz last period and they were working at it in the Black Box Theater. Andre was still home for his grandmother's funeral and wasn't talking to **Robbie** anyway at the moment. Beck and Tori weren't in any class today and Jade was freaking out so he didn't think anything about it. Being a watcher his entire existence he enjoyed thinking over and over his plans, writing it done, reading it over, rewriting it, etc. **Robbie** was almost positive that Rex was gone for good but had no real way of knowing for sure. He may have promised Jade that he wouldn't be getting rid of Matthew but there was no way he was letting him out because he wasn't sure he could wrangle back control from him so he was probably getting rid of Matthew next. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift, reaching out and feeling the cages. He felt Rex's empty cage, Stephanie's and Matthew's cages and finally Clayton's but something was wrong, Clayton was gone. Reaching out some more he started to get more and more upset not being able to find Clayton, R or even Robbie. Opening his eyes he slammed his fists onto the table almost breaking his pearpad. Grabbing it he leapt up, spinning and smashing into Sinjin sending him crashing back, muttering something about being sorry he grabbed his stuff and took off for his car.

Sitting in his car **Robbie** tried to focus on his thoughts, reaching deep into his mind without slipping too far, he needed to maintain a grasp on the body and sleep was the only way to make sure he wouldn't lose full grasp on the body especially if Clayton was out.

Appearing in the white meeting room Trickster walked over to the long table slowly walking along it, his fingers tracing the cool marble top. At each place there was something scratched in, something that identified each alter. MS plus JW, for Matthew, a smiley and a heart for Stephanie, a math problem for Rex, Latin for Clayton. Smiling tightly to himself when his fingers traced the bite marks in the table from R growling at his foolishness thinking that R wouldn't have the sense to try to help another alter. It was the only thing that made sense. Coming up upon the empty cage Trickster noticed the bent bars at the bottom. Moving swiftly to check on the others he was relieved to see that Matthew and Stephanie were still locked up. Standing between the two cages he placed his hands on the bars of each one. Closing his eyes and forcing his thoughts out and across forcing both alters into a fantasy world. In a way they would be happier, they had become selfish over the years he was surprised if Clayton didn't see this coming either. They along with Rex had become more involved in self then in Robbie. In his own twisted way Trickster loved that boy but he wasn't about to let Matthew and his stupid teenage lust to take over. They had to help Robbie but with those three idiots about to ruin everything he had to take over by force.

Turning from the cages he continued deeper into the broken mind that was Robbie Shapiro. The scenery shifted from Robbie's childhood home, to Hollywood Arts, to the Black Box, to the beach with Beck's RV. At each spot he stopped to check each local carefully including the RV but found nothing. Feeling something tug at him he closed his eyes and felt himself waking up back in Robbie's...his...car. Rolling his head sideways and looking up he saw Cat standing at the window a look of concern on her face. Rolling down his window slowly he looked up at her and saw the genuine emotion on her face, she really cared about Robbie and for all she knew was that Robbie was still there. Maybe getting rid of Rex so soon wasn't the best idea ever.

"Get in," he said to his spunky friend, "I need...I need to be honest with you about some things." Looking over his car across the lot at Jade who was sitting on her car watching them, she and Cat exchanged nods before Cat came around and climbed into **Robbie's** car. Since it was only lunch time and they weren't really supposed to be out here **Robbie** pulled out and drove off. Riding in silence he took them across town before pulling into the drive way of an old house that looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"Cat I need someone on the outside that I can trust and I want that person to be you."

"Robbie before you start I need to ask you something, why are you acting so differently lately. Is there a new alter?" **Robbie** was stunned for a moment, had Cat really seen through his disguise that easily, or had Jade helped her out with that one. Out of the two he was glad Cat was here, he still didn't trust Jade though.

"Yeah there's a new alter, me."

"What?" she looked worried.

"Yeah I'm Trickster, nice to finally meet you Cat. How much do you trust Jade?"

"She's my best friend."

"She was working with Matthew to get rid of Robbie permentally, she loves him and he loves her and if he was his own person I wouldn't care what they do, but they became selfish and wanted to make Matthew the main persona. I had to mess with their plan otherwise Jade and Matthew would've run off together and Robbie, Robbie would be gone forever."

"Just like you did to Rex?" **Robbie** closed his eyes, that one had hurt.

"I was angry at the others, at Matthew, Jade, Stephanie her connection to Andre even Rex and his connection to you. But now I cant find him, I cant find Robbie within our mind. He and Clayton and R, they're just gone not like Rex though they've gone somewhere that I cant reach them. I cant reach them to apologize for what I've done. So I've come here, with you to try to get them out" It was now that Cat looked closer at the house, there was nothing extraordinary about this place no matter how much she looked. Turning back to him she frowned and opened her mouth to ask but **Robbie** cut her off.

"This is where...my uncle lived." he said looking her intensely in her eyes, "The reason Robbie needed all of us, the whole thing started here."

"What are you doing here?" asked Tori as she sat down in the chair next to Beck, "Why aren't you in school?" Beck smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Smiling and turning a little red at the same time Tori replied.

"I discovered that my dad arrested Robbie a while ago, well not Robbie but one of his alters for fighting remember? Well he told me everything that he learned about Robbie and his disorder and gave me permission to take the day for myself. So I decided to see if I could do some research on DID myself." Beck remained silent for a period of time before smiling and handing her a book which she took from him.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" asked Beck softly causing Tori to blush and Beck's smile to get wider.

"Don't need you to tell me anything else, your cheeks are telling me enough. Has it been just recently or over a long time?"

"Not at first, I actually thought he was goofy and you were handsome," pushing her hair behind her ear and settling down with the book, "But over time we got closer and I started to see him as something special, then things started to get really weird. You and Jade broke up and then she and Robbie got closer. I wont lie in telling you that I was a little jealous. Then there were times that he and Cat seemed really close."

"Robbie thinks of Cat as a sister, nothing more."

"I know that now, but before, you know."

"Sorry that we didn't trust you sooner Tori. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if you just knew."

"Why what's wrong? What happened?" she asked growing concerned.

"Well the real reason I skipped school was to look into DID. I got a text message from one of Robbie's alters last night, warning me that Robbie wasn't who he said he was anymore. That there was a new alter named Trickster who was completely taking over Robbie's personality so that he would no longer be Robbie anymore," he pearphone beeped at him while he was explaining as he checked it his smile vanishing from his lips. "I have been talking to Robbie's parents to get to the bottom of things. All the books I've read state that a traumatic event is what causes the split in personalities and I was trying to figure out what that was. I just got a text from Robbie's dad, there's not much there just an address. Want to get these books and check it out with me."

Nodding Tori rose determined to prove herself to Robbie and everyone else, prove that she was the type of person that could be trusted. Taking all the books and pushing past Beck to pay for everything she slipped the books into her bag and followed Beck out to his car.

"Did they tell you anything else about where we're going?"

"No, it was hard enough getting this much from them but I think it's because I've been trying harder lately to be better friends with Robbie, you know show him how to be cool and work on his car and such, they hoped I could get through to him. They were as surprised about the changes then anyone else."

"Changes?"

"Yeah you probably haven't seen him since the marathon right? He shaved his head, has a buzz cut now, his mom thinks he has a tattoo now but she couldn't confirm it. Once he left for school his dad texted me that he found Rex smashed to pieces in the corner of his room." Turning the corner they came upon the house, which had a familiar car sitting in front of it. Pulling along side the curb Beck quickly got out as Tori pulled herself up, sitting on the open window and looking out across at Robbie's car. As Beck walked up she saw Cat get out and run over to him engulfing him in a hug, he laughed and returned the hug. Smiling at the exchange Tori really knew Cat wasn't someone for her to be jealous of but something in her throat hitched as the driver of Robbie's car stepped out, leaning against his car and watching them arms crossed with an amused smile on his face. He looked different but the same, somehow Tori knew something was off and was upset at herself for not seeing this sooner. Climbing out of the car she went over to join them.

"Are you Robbie or Trickster?" Beck asked coldly wiping the smile from Robbie's face.

"He told you somehow, Clayton when he escaped how," he paused, "How wonderful. I'm actually glad Beck because I realized that I was wrong. I wanted to protect Robbie from Matthew and Jade, Stephanie and even Rex but I went about it the wrong way and now I cant get him back. I figured coming here might help somehow, if I can get Robbie to face what's festering inside him that created me, then maybe he can come back and be stronger then ever."

"I guess we have no choice but to trust you," said Beck protectively stepping in between **Robbie** and the girls, "So where are we?" Nodding **Robbie** turned to look at the house.

"This is where it happened, over a decade ago. When Robbie's uncle messed him up."

Stepping towards the house he tried the front door, finding it locked. Suddenly he kicked the door open and walked into the house. The dust flew as he walked inside knowing exactly where he was going. The others followed as he led them to a single door, opening the door it revealed a long staircase leading down to a basement. Taking a deep breath **Robbie** went downstairs entering the dark and dank basement. It looked exactly the same as it did so long ago, moving towards a single chair with bolts on either side of it. Closing his eyes and opening them again he could see himself as a child chained to that chair, crying for parents that wouldn't come, wishing for friends to save him, praying for it to just end. Stumbling forward he felt a pair of petite arms grab him to prevent him from falling before his world went black.

"Help me Beck, I cant hold him up," called Tori as Beck rushed to her side and hoisted Robbie up into his arms.

"Help me get him out of this place," he called to his friends who made way for him. Soon they were up at the cars, Robbie laying in the backseat of his while Beck checked his pulse.

"He's fine just fainted or something. You two wait here in case he wakes up, I'm going back in to search the house for clues," and with that Beck went back inside the house. Kneeling down besides him Tori watched him with worry on her face as Cat watched her suddenly she hugged her friend.

"Tori will you forgive me from keeping this from you?" she asked and Tori smiled returning the hug.

"Of course, you all had your reasons, I understand but from here on out trust me, I will help Robbie no matter what."

"Because you love him?"

"Am I that obvious?" she said blushing yet again.

"Maybe to everyone except Robbie," Cat mused, "Wonder what's going on with him right now"

"I just hope he's safe and he comes back to us."

With that Robbie's eyes fluttered open groaning at the harsh light of the afternoon. Sitting up slowly he turned and looked at the pair of girls. His voice croaked as if it had been in disuse.

"What's going on guys?"

"Robbie is that really you?" asked Tori hopefully, "Not an alter?" With a small smile he laid his head back down, "Yeah Tori it's really me. I'm back, thanks to all your support, but it's not over yet," he looked up, seeing both girls upside down before looking at the house. "Clayton and Trickster were right, the answers must be here somewhere."

"What happened in there?" asked Cat carefully.

Crashing into the table as Robbie fainted Trickster found himself back in Robbie's mind, however this time he wasn't alone. Sitting at the head of the table sat Clayton and directly to his right was R, both looked pretty upset to see him here.

"Look fellow I can explain things, I'm sorry I saw what Matthew and Jade were planning and I acted. In a way I was just as selfish as Rex was, but care about Robbie."

"Prove it, help us help him."

"What about Matthew, Stephanie and Rex?"

"You're right, they were selfish. This is all about Robbie now, and I hate to agree with you but if we want Robbie to get better then we will be better off without them, for now," he said standing up and walking over to Trickster, "Use whatever mind games you can to make them see that this has always been about Robbie, can you do that for me?" Trickster nodded and turned to head back to the cages. Turning to R Clayton nodded and R walked off returning with Robbie.

"Hey buddy, wake up, it's time to go. Your friends are waiting, it's time to get up Robbie, we have work to do."

"It's Clayton, R and even Trickster, they want me to get better. They told me to trust in my friends, and I agree." explained Robbie as he climbed out of the car and stood next to Tori, looking towards Cat for some sort of sign except she just smiled and nodded a little. Taking a deep breath and reaching out Robbie set his arm around Tori, shaking a little as he looked up at the house. "I'm going to need you guys for this one," he said quietly. Tori nodded leaning against him as Cat bounced to his other side.

"Let's go then," she said taking his other hand and leading them towards the house.


	11. Chapter 11

The house loomed in front of the trio as the pair of girls supported Robbie up the front steps and into the front door. Mentioning that he can manage to walk himself Cat let go, Tori stopped supporting him but continued to hold his hand. The entire area had a fine layer of dust over everything with the only traces that someone had been in the house was the shoe prints left behind by their first trek through and now Beck's. The house appeared to have been deserted since all the furniture was still intact, there were even a few personal items around the house. Venturing off Cat looked at some of the items that sat on the mantle covered in dust. As Tori led Robbie after Beck's footsteps which led upstairs Cat picked up one of the pictures and dragged her finger across the glass almost dropping it when she saw an older man standing behind a very young Robbie even in the picture she could see the older man clutching hard on Robbie's shoulder. Moving to the next item she saw an article about the older man getting an award for helping with the local boy scouts the man in question was Henry Shapiro. Taking out her phone Cat did an internet search for the man and the first thing that popped up caused her to sway and fall down onto one of the chairs causing a flurry of dust to fly into the air causing Cat to sneeze twice.

The first item that popped up on Henry was a report on his arrest. Neighbors were surprised and appalled upon discovering that local man Henry Shapiro was arrested after his nephew alerted authorities that his uncle abused him on countless occasions. Further investigations revealed a dungeon of sorts in his basement where it was revealed he not only abused children but. Cat couldn't go on instead just delete the link and turned to go find the others. She discovered everyone in an old bedroom, the furniture was still here and it appeared to be Robbie's childhood bedroom.

"When my parents would go out of town I'd stay here," explained Robbie answering a question no one asked yet.

"Robbie you don't have to," started Tori but Robbie hugged her from the side.

"No I have to tell you guys about this if we're going to figure things out. At first nothing seemed to be wrong he was a really great guy, taking care of me acting like a segregate father. One rainy afternoon he asked me if I wanted to play pretend, pretend to be spies. We ran around the house, me hiding and him finding me and eventually we ended up in the basement. He told me that as the spy he needed to...to.." Robbie started to choke up a little comforted by his friends as they drew closer to him, "I'm alright, he told me that he was going to interrogate me, which he did. I thought it was in all fun and games until he got way into it. I wont go into much detail but I do remember this one." He pulled away from Tori so that he could lift his shirt and lower his pants a little revealing a black rectangle on his hip that appeared to have teeth marks of some sort. "Jumper cables."

"Oh my god," whispered Beck as Robbie dropped his shirt back down.

"When did they first appear then?" asked Cat softly as Tori resumed her hold on Robbie.

"The day that my uncle was arrested, everything would have gone on like normal except one day he wanted to do something he saw was done in Vietnam involving bamboo shoots. I always complied because he kept telling me that it was all my fault, my parents hated me and that's why I was always over there. He chained me down again and lifted my hand as he explained everything to me and like an idiot I believed him. As he came closer to me with those pointed shoots and suddenly everything went black. I awoke later to find myself in my room hearing the front door break. Clamoring downstairs I discovered a pair of police officers, one took me and led me away. It wasn't until later did I discover that something had attacked my uncle, freed me and then called the police. It was a tag team of R and surprisingly Clayton but I didn't remember him at the time. Eventually I started to see doctors and the police about the incident as well as other alters, Rex appeared followed by Stephanie and Matthew. "

"I was always alone so eventually I discovered these friends who would stay with me no matter what and in a way, they made me sicker because I became dependent on them. Then I came to Hollywood Arts and met you guys. I realized that I didn't want to be sick anymore, but Beck, Cat, Andre and Jade had already met the alters. They promised to keep my sickness a secret and agreed to help me as I went on the medication to prevent the alters from randomly taking over in times of stress. That's why I didn't transition when say we got trapped in Beck's RV that one time and I drawn that fish water."

They all smiled at that memory before Robbie started to lead them out of the room and back to the steps leading down to the basement. Memories of past events played in Robbie's head threatening to push out. Squeezing Tori's hand Robbie's breathing was starting to get heavy.

"I...need to get out of here, please guys I feel like the world is closing in.." before he could continue his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

The cool air spun whirled bits of sand around Matthew's feet from the top of the rocks that he was standing on. The view from up here was amazing as he looked out at the ocean and the vastness of blue water. Turning from where he was his gaze went to the front of the beach house where he was staying with his girlfriend, Jade. Their plan had worked amazingly well and a week later they had both run off, heading down south to Huntington Beach and renting a cabin just off the beach. Looking amazing as usual Jade smirked as their eyes met, instead of the dark colors she normally wore she was wearing a red sun dress with white flowers all over it. As she walked down onto the sand towards him he leapt off the rocks and began walking towards her. They met in the middle, embracing and kissing each other tenderly.

"It's only been a week yet I know that I want to spend the rest of my life here with you," whispered Jade as their kiss broke earning a smile from Matthew.

"And I with you Jade, but it doesn't matter to me where we are as long as we are together I will always be happy," Matthew replied holding her against him and once again facing the water as it lapped at the beach.

Standing up on the road with a pair of binoculars in his hand stood Trickster. Lowering them he turned to look behind him, instead of the busy seaside town there was nothing but darkness. As long as Matthew stayed in that house, on this beach with Jade he could hold this illusion for a long time he was sure. For now though, since it was just starting up he needed to stay there and make sure everything was set, if he left to tend after Stephanie the results would be unimaginable. Pulling out a notepad he continued to write down his plans for Stephanie when he felt something tug at his mind. The world around the edges began to peel as Trickster was ripped from Matthew's world.

As Tori struggled to keep **Robbie** up while Beck came around to the other side to catch him. Suddenly as he fainted Robbie reached out and grasped at Beck's arm steadying himself.

"Hey what's wrong Robbie?" Cat asked as she watched **Robbie** shake his head.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Don't you remember Robbie, you were just telling us," started Cat but Beck broke her off.

"Who are you?"

"Trickster, I was in the middle of something, sometimes when he needs us, one of us specifically then we come out. R when he's getting attacked, Rex when needs confidence."

"And you?"

"I was born from the hate that Robbie felt towards his uncle. His fear of being here finally got to him, and that's why I'm here. Let's get out of here, I need take care of something and for once I don't want be out here." With that the group followed **Robbie** outside into the darkening evening air, "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"I live nearby," chirped Cat, "But I need to call Jade and let her know what's going on." They all agreed and Cat, going with Beck and Tori going with Trickster, led them to her house.

Opening his eyes Matthew realized it was now night time. He could still feel Jade resting beside him and smiled slightly before frowning in confusion not remembering how he had gotten here. Sitting up in his bed as Jade shifted in her slumber he picked up his bathrobe and walked to the front windows. Looking out he saw that it was storming outside, the normally peaceful waves crashing violently against the rocks as thunder boomed and streaks of lightning broke open the sky. Closing his eyes he wondered how Jade could be asleep through all this, walking back into the bedroom. Suddenly there was a crash as lightning smashed into the house blowing open a hole in the roof as well as catching part of the roof on fire. Rushing into the bedroom he saw that Jade was still sleeping, smiling he shook her away or at least tried to, she wasn't moving.

"Jade? Jade! Jade wake up please I need you to wake up." he cried as he shook her. Her head rolled slightly back and forth but her eyes never opened. Soon the smoke was heavy in the room so he hoisted her up into his arms and began to carry her out into the now pouring weather. Setting her down on the beach as the house behind him burned he placed his head to her chest trying to hear a heart beat, or anything at all.

"Damnit Jade wake up," he shouted at her as he began to do CPR compressions, tears running down his face mixing with the rain. "JADE WAKE UP!" he screamed at her before feeling a smack across his face causing him to jolt away for a second time. He found himself sitting in the same bed but with Jade next to him rubbing his back for him.

"No need to yell, you were just dreaming, having a nightmare." exclaimed Jade as she held Matthew close to her and kissed him.

"Just a dream?" he repeated looking up at her

"Just a dream," she repeated holding his face and looking into his eyes.

"Maybe we were wrong Jade. I love you so much and if I was my own person there would be nothing that could keep us apart but I don't know, something about this feels wrong."

"No," said Jade softly, different from her usual shriek, "This is not just your happiness but mine as well, you cant take that from me can you?"

"You're right I cant do that to you but not just because I love you but because Robbie puts everyone over himself, including you and me."

"No I don't want to lose you Matthew, not to Robbie or anyone else. I love you so much, you understand me better then anyone else, including Beck." Matthew thought about her words, about everything that had happened and sighed.

"I'm glad that we spent this time together Jade but we need to go back."

"Tomorrow then," she said snuggling him close and he relaxed laying back with her.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

This was odd, Matthew was plotting on leaving this fantasy without realizing it was a fantasy since Trickster was able to get back in time to make him think the fantasy falling apart into just being a dream. Apparently that snapped him into place though but this just caused Trickster to drown, he wasn't going to let Matthew out, Matthew needed to die for his selfishness.

Stepping back a step he appeared out of the fantasy back into the cage room. Watching as Matthew twitched in his slumber he turned away and was startled backwards at seeing Clayton standing there.

"What's going on with them?" he asked Trickster who shrugged.

"Working on Matthew right now and soon will take over with Stephanie but both at the same time would exert too much stress and I couldn't hold both at the same time. Is Robbie in control?"

"Yes but I'm letting him sleep right now so that we have energy for tomorrow."

"Why? What happens tomorrow?"

"I'm going to text Beck later letting him know to go to Saint Claire Maximum Security prison, that's where Henry was, he died last year but we need Robbie to stand at his grave so he can finally get off his chest what needs to be said."

"Agreed, I'll take care of him right now" with that he turned and vanished re entering the dream world, time to end this.

The next moment Matthew was sitting on the beach watching Jade as she played in the ocean, it was one of those moments that made him love her even more. Suddenly she fell and landed hard in the water with a big splash. Standing up and rushing towards her he waded out and saw that she had struck her head on a rock because it was bleeding. Moving over and kneeling down to her he frowned and wiped the wet hair from her eyes.

"Jade, are you okay?"

"You're too late," she coughed out.

"What?" he started to ask when suddenly her hands shot up and wrapped around his throat instantly tightening. With a quick move he was flipped over and slammed onto the rocky sand as the waves washed over him covering his entire face except for the tip of his nose. His hands shot up as he tried to pry her fingers away before starting to kick and lash out.

"Jade stop it," he croaked out when he could, "You're going to..."

"Kill you?" she smirked as she sat up and changed into Trickster who tightened his grip more, "You had a second chance Matthew and you failed. It's time for you to go away for good. I wish I could say I'm sorry but you're the worse of all, so selfish." Matthew's eyes bugged out as the water withdrew into the ocean the beach and sand started to fall apart into the darkness. With one final squeeze Matthew's hands stopped fighting, he stopped kicking. Rising Trickster watched as Matthew's body vanished as well, stepping backwards out of the dream world and appearing next to the cages he smiled to see that Matthew, like Rex was gone. His mistakes were almost fixed, almost time. Clayton sped up the process but he could still do this, he could cure Robbie of all alters, except for himself that was. Plans changed, but the end result never did. Looking down at Stephanie Trickster knew she could wait a little longer, because his next target was R.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN - Mainly because of this chapter I decided to up the rating from T to M, review and let me know what you think.**

Leaning against the counter in Tori's living room Trickster watched R where he lay on their red couches. As he watched him Clayton entered the area walking straight up to Trickster.

"Getting lonely in here," he commented standing beside Trickster, "I cant feel Matthew anymore, like it was with Rex. Is he gone now?"

"Yeah, it's done."

"You know I had a thought, in a way you're curing Robert you know?"

"Yeah I thought about that, what if took care of everyone not just the selfish ones. You and R and even me, all gone so that Robbie could live a normal life but I figure that another alter will appear to take our place, if at least one of us stays behind then we can keep in check any of the other alters that might come up."

"Are you saying you will be the last one left Trickster?"

"I'm saying that I need to perfect it before I teach it to you," he said with a small smile. Nodding at that Clayton walked off deeper into Robbie's mind. Walking over behind R Trickster placed his hands onto the young man's shoulders and closed his eyes. R looked up at him quizzically before fainting. Walking around the couch he hoisted him up and carried him off to Matthew's cage, it was safer just in case he woke up for some reason. Once he got R into the cage he sat down next to it and began to focus. He had lied to Clayton, this wasn't something you could teach someone, with a smirk he vanished into R's world.

Robbie was squeezed in between Tori and Beck on the medium sized couch in Cat's room while she bounced on her bed and spoke to Jade. Never did he think that he would be here, in Cat's room like this, he kind of hated himself for doubting his friends especially with how supportive they have been to him so far. Thinking about how dumb he had been for not trusting them made his head hurt, he could actually feel another alter trying to come out, to protect him from this. Closing his eyes he began to whisper that he could handle it, there was no reason for anyone to come out, he begged them not to come out and for once they listened. Opening his eyes he saw Tori looking at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Robbie?" He smiled.

"Yeah I actually am."

"Okay," shouted Cat as she hung up her phone and laid out on the bed with her head draped over the edge looking at the trio upside down, her red hair spilling across the floor. "After we left Jade went back to class and of course Sikowitz was confused on why half of his class was gone. Jade told me that he confronted her and grilled her until she gave up the beef and guess what." she paused for effect causing Tori to roll her eyes.

"What?"

"Sikowitz knows about Robbie, in fact he met Clayton once upon a time."

"What I don't remember that," started Robbie but Cat hushed him.

"Do you ever remember when the alters are out and about?"

"No," he said looking down at Tori's hand which held his firmly. Feeling Beck getting up and switching over to Cat's bed Robbie discovered that he had more room but didn't want to move away from Tori. Smiling at the pair Cat got up.

"Sikowitz is driving Jade over, let's go downstairs and wait for them okay Beck? Tori you and Robbie stay here, make sure he gets some rest okay? It's been stressful for all of us, but more so for him." Taking Beck's hand in hers she dragged him out, downstairs. Smiling Tori shifted over so that she was separated from Robbie but looked directly at him.

"You know everyone has told me about you and I heard about why at the house but why don't you tell me why you kept it a secret." Taking the confidence he learned from Rex, what felt like ages ago he sighed and smiled.

"Ever since the first time I ran into you in the hallway I knew there was something special about you. You were kind and caring and didn't look down on me like most of the other girls in school. Over time we became friends and I got to know the real you and I was happy to discover that you were the same person that I always thought you were, except for one thing and that was Rex. Like everyone else you seemed to not like him and he was really a part of me. Not the alter Rex, I was on the medication that meant he was gone but I missed him he was my best friend. So I created the persona of Rex in my puppet, yet you rejected him and in a way it felt like you were rejecting me."

"I'm so sorry Robbie I never thought."

"It's okay Tori, it's different now I should have trusted you to not reject me like that. You would have liked the real Rex, he wasn't like what I tried to be, what I tried to make him be."

"He's gone?"

"Yeah I heard Clayton and Trickster arguing about it before. Trickster was trying to get rid of him, considering him to be a threat to me. He was just trying to protect me and he did it and now I cant feel Rex anymore, he's gone. And a few minutes ago Matthew was gone too. I can still feel the others, Clayton, R, Trickster and Stephanie they're all inside my head. I'm getting off track now though, I didn't tell you about my disorder because I didn't want you to think I was a freak, I didn't want to scare you off because well, I think I love you Tori." he looked away for a second but their eyes met when she lifted his face back towards her. Smiling she leaned over and kissed him on his lips. It felt amazing, they both felt it and as they broke away Tori led him to the bed.

"I think I love you too Robbie, and I will never abandon you. I promise. Now let's rest, we will just lay here together and sleep at least until Jade gets here okay?" Nodding he found himself holding Tori from behind, smelling her lavender shampoo and smiling before closing his eyes. Soon Tori had drifted off as well.

A few moments later Robbie slipped his hand into his back pocket and withdrew a phone. Moving so not to wake Tori he began to write a text message to her friend, allowing Robbie to fall back asleep once it was sent.

This world was shattered, though familiar it was also disjointed but it was where R felt the most secure. Simply being an id he didn't care much for people other then Robbie though he felt a sense of calm when he saw Tori through Robbie's eyes now so he guessed she was okay as well. Walking towards a slowly rotating door he reached out for the handle and paused an inch away from it listening. Turning he saw Trickster standing across the way watching him. Turning to face him R opened his mouth, not expecting anything to happen, surprising himself when it did.

"What are you doing here? This is my sanctuary."

"I am here to kill you R, Robbie doesn't need you anymore."

"Like hell you will," roared as he ran towards Trickster but suddenly his legs felt like stones and he went crashing into the ground.

"After killing Rex and Matthew I've learned a few things about this ability. One thing is that I control this world, you just live in it. This isn't Robbie's mind, this is your prison and here is where you are going to die. I tried to make the others happy before their last moments but I never knew about you, what you liked or disliked, heck I didn't even know you could talk until now. I will give you the satisfaction of knowing that Robbie will be fine, he doesn't need you anymore. Beck will teach him how to fight, and stand up for himself. Andre will be there to give him confidence. Cat will give him friendship. Tori will give him love. Jade will give him balance. You are not needed anymore, be happy for that."

"What about you?"

"He will always need me," he growled before stepping over to R and picking him up, pulling him over to the sink that was full of soapy water, "I am stronger then you now, goodbye R."

With that he shoved R's face down into the water, the young man thrashed violently kicking out as Trickster held him under. If he was the type of person to rational he might have been able to make the sink or at least the water vanish but he couldn't do that because he was feeling something he never felt before, real fear. Bubbles burst from the water as he gasped and inhaled some water but soon after the struggling stopped. Trickster held him down for a while longer until R's body simply vanished from his hands and he splashed into the water. Drawing out of the world he sat staring at the empty cage before turning his gaze to the still form of Stephanie.

"Two more to go," he said to her before turning and focusing his thoughts again.

Watching her friend and the young man who used to be known as Robbie drive away Jade sighed and realized that she was alone for the rest of the day, just great. Turning and walking to her car, deciding it would be best to just go home she screamed out in frustration as the engine stalled. Getting out just as the bell rang Jade stormed off to Sikowitz's class. The class went on as usual Sikowitz must have sensed something wrong wrong with her because he didn't call on her the entire class, at least until the end of class as everyone shuffled out.

"Why is there a little black storm cloud over my friend Jade?" he asked while sipping on a coconut.

"Nothing Siko, just car troubles."

"Me thinks it might be something more. Is it because of Robbie? Word in the halls is you two have been pretty chummy since you and Beck called it splitsville." A growl escaping Jade's lips confirmed it.

"You want to know a secret? Well not a secret you don't know but a secret you didn't think I knew?"

"Sikowitz you're confusing me, or really you're just acting normal, regardless I think I need some aspirin."

"Anyways, I know about Robbie and his special friends." Jade gaped at him as he took a seat across from her, spinning the chair around so he was sitting on it backwards. "Believe it or not it was Robbie's suggestion that got me into teaching. I wasn't doing so well as an actor but I knew so many things about acting but my type of talent wasn't mainstream," he used air quotes around mainstream, "enough for today's movie scene so thanks to his suggestion I became a teacher." Jade was quiet for bit listening to him as he explained it to her, with a small smile she decided to share too.

"Beck and I had been in arguments before starting school here. We were on a trial dating period and something happened and we had broken up, one day I was at the creek chucking rocks at trees when Robbie came upon me. Only it wasn't Robbie it was one of his alters named Matthew. Instead of trying to comfort me right away he picked up a rock and got it right into a medium sized knot in a tree across the stream telling me he'd buy me a Fro-yo. Let's just say after almost sixty failed attempts and a knocked out hobo who was napping down there he still bought me the Fro-yo and explained everything that was wrong with Beck and I. Later we made up and I discovered that he had spoken to Beck about things as well. We both confronted him and discovered he didn't remember anything about talking to us. It was then that Matthew came out and introduced himself. The rest was history." She didn't realize how much time had passed before checking her digital watch.

"Cat went off with Robbie at lunch time I should be getting a call from her soon," and on cue a fast paced techno song played out, Cat was calling her. Excusing herself to the other side of the room she took the call. Once she was done she hung up and turned to her teacher, "Do you have a car?" she asked. Sikowitz smiled and nodded, "I need a ride to Cat's"

Andre sat against his bedroom wall with his keyboard on his lap and a chocolate beverage next to him. It had been a rough few days since he stormed off mad at Robbie for disrespecting his grandmother's memory like that and now he was trying to write a tribute for her that wasn't coming along that well. This process helped him out when he wrote Song2You so maybe it would help him again. Not knowing what time it was he took a long drink of the beverage wiping his mouth on his sleeve and setting it down. Suddenly his phone chirped at him, he had a text. Opening it up he saw it was from Robbie he almost deleted it, but decided to see what he wanted.

"Andre, first off I'm so sorry for what Robbie said to you about your grandmother. I want you to know that it wasn't him, he would never do that to you, his best friend. It was Matthew and Jade, they were trying to get Robbie to withdraw so Matthew could take over and be with Jade. They were wrong and they were punished for it, so I beg of you please forgive them both Jade and Robbie. You are a vital part of the group dynamic the Zen to the group's collective chaos. They will support you, just as you have supported them. I tell you all this because you don't need me anymore and neither does Robbie, so this is goodbye Andre. I was always closest to you, you are so important to me that if in another life, another time I could even just know you for a little bit I would be happy. I love you Andre, and will never forget you. Forever your dear friend, Stephanie."

Rereading the message over and over again he made a quick text to Beck, realized everyone was meeting at Cat's and got up to go over to them. He needed to make up with everyone and honestly he just needed a big group hug. Heading outside he got onto his motorcycle and drove off towards Cat's.

Trickster was surprised to discover they were back at Hollywood Arts, Stephanie stood at Robbie's locker with her back towards him. She didn't look like Robbie in here, she looked exactly like she wanted to with long black hair cascading down her back. Approaching her quietly he paused as she slammed the locker closed and turned to face him, smiling at him with amber eyes.

"I know why you're here and thank you for trying to make my last days happy. I was able to experience life as if I were Robbie's sister instead of his alter and it was wonderful hanging with Andre and the others. I also knew it was all fake that you're going to kill me."

"Going to? You don't seem to really care."

"This is your world right? I doubt there's anything I can do to stop you. But you're wrong Trickster, you don't have to kill us and you cant heal Robbie by yourself. He will always need us, and it might be someone much more selfish then Matthew or you that arrives. That being said, how are you going to do it?"

Walking over to her he swung her around so he was hugging her and placed the rag over her mouth closing her mouth and nose at once. As he held it there he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Stephanie, but I have to do this. I have to." He felt her nod slowly before her head rolled to the side and her body vanished. Trickster awoke with tears in his eyes before crawling off to rest, his strength leaving him for a moment.

Moving in his slumber with a start Robbie started to hold Tori tight to him, he could feel the emptiness deep inside. Moving into the once full room he found Clayton sitting in one of the seats his head down on the table, looking up when Robbie arrived he quickly rose watching him.

"Why is it so empty in here?" he demanded, "Why do I feel so alone?"

"Trickster has been getting rid of the other alters."

"And you let him?"

"You are getting better through your friends this way you would have no internal distractions, but I think he's gotten too strong for me to contain anymore. I think that I'm next."

"No I wont let him take you, I wont let him harm anyone else. I'm going to take care of things myself." He didn't walk away, he didn't have to instead he summoned Trickster to him. He appeared on the table laying down for a moment before sitting up.

"I want them all back, now," he growled at the alter.

"I don't know if I can," but he was cut off as Robbie punched him.

"Bring them back to me, now." Closing his eyes Trickster reached out for those he himself had killed to realize that they weren't dead because they weren't alive to begin with, he had only banished them further into Robbie's mind. Looking over at Robbie he frowned.

"Just call them back, they're not really dead just gone. I'm sorry I just wanted to protect you."

"Do not lie to me Trickster," snarled Robbie as he closed his eyes and focused.

"I wanted what you have, you don't need us. You once needed us but not anymore and I didn't want to disappear. I needed to feel something, feel needed."

Ignoring him for now Robbie just focused.

"I pushed them pretty far back, it'll take some time and effort but they'll come back I promise you." Pushing himself up and retreating into the shadows Clayton walked over and placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder causing him to open his eyes.

"I believe him despite who he is, I believe you can bring them back. Just go live your life, we'll be here waiting for you when you need us. If anything they will protect you when you need us." Nodding Robbie closed his eyes and woke up.

Sitting up quietly so not to wake Tori a pounding downstairs voided his attempt as she flailed up smacking Robbie in his side. Blushing she smiled.

"Sorry"

"It's cool," he said kissing her cheek gently before getting up. With her tangled hair poofing up all over the place she tried to flatten it down as she followed Robbie downstairs to be greet by everyone even Sikowitz and Andre all her friends were there. Holding Robbie closer to her she went downstairs with them to come to a major decision, if Robbie should go back on his medication or not.

"Maybe I should just never come out again," muttered Trickster as he sat in a dark corner of Robbie's mind.

"Maybe you should," came a familiar voice from behind him as Rex shambled over to him before sitting down. "But you really care about him you just need to come about things a different way, maybe next time instead of being selfish we can all work together."

Not replying Trickster laid down to rest, Rex did the same staring up into the darkness with him. "You need a different name," mused Rex. Trickster said nothing.

Clayton stood staring at an empty cage, his old cage remembering something he had been told a while ago, that Trickster was born from the hatred that Robbie felt towards his uncle and for the longest time he thought that R was the manifestation of Robbie's hatred towards himself but there was something in the darkness that chilled him to his bones and he hoped Robbie could bring them all back sooner then later because something wicked was coming this way.


	13. Chapter 13

"Make up time!" cooed Cat as everyone settled down with the exception of Sikowitz who had wandered out to a green house in Cat's backyard mainly because there were coconut trees growing in there. Sighing Robbie started to stand but was cut off by both Jade and Andre who leapt up at the same time. Laughing Andre sat back down letting Jade go first.

"Okay well this is a one time thing, I don't apologize but I have to this time because my gankiness seemed to have no end this time. To get everyone on the same level I was working with Matthew to get rid of Robbie," she paused as Robbie shook his head sadly and Tori gave her the stink eye, "Yeah because I fell for him and we figured if we could get Robbie to feel so abandoned that he'd retreat into himself, allowing Matthew to stay out in the body. So Andre it wasn't Robbie that made fun of your grandmother, you know he'd never do that on purpose. I'm sorry everyone." Once she was done she slowly sat back down once she was met with silence.

"That's okay Jade, I understand now. I actually received a text from Stephanie a little while ago that made me realize that it was dumb for me to be in this funk and pushing you guys away. I should have given you guys a chance to explain, I was just pretty out of whack." Andre explained as cat giggled.

"Really wacky," she explained getting a chuckle from everyone and that's how Cat broke the ice again. Everyone got together for a big group hug, after a few seconds Jade shrieked for everyone to let go and they separated.

"So guys I was trying to come up with a tribute song for my grandma and I always have great ideas around you guys." This perked up the room as they all settled in to write something for Andre. Before they could really start to get things together Sikowitz burst into the room.

"Cat! I was examining your coconut trees when something bit me, what was it?"

"Oh well this one time my brother tried to combine a mastiff and a poodle to make a mastadoole and she loves coconuts and gets protective."

"Mastadoole?" questioned Beck.

"Yeah he wants to make a poodle sized mastodon."

"What? That doesn't make sense," said Andre to Tori who just shrugged.

"It itches," complained Sikowitz.

"Maybe that was the Stabyachon, their saliva in a main ingredient in itching powder or so what my brother told me," before Beck could ask, "Stabyhoun and Havachon, honestly do guys not know dogs?" she asked as the other shook their heads.

"I need to go then, Beckette...err Robbie can you take Jade home for me?" Beck stood and helped his favorite teacher to the door.

"I'll take her home no problem, do you need me to help you get home?"

"No thanks Beck I can do that much, you guys have a good night."

Watching Sikowitz stumble off Beck shook his head and went back inside smiling at the scene before him. Tori and Robbie where leaning against each other, Tori thinking of random lyrics while Robbie dozed. Cat was hoping back and forth as she danced to the music that Andre was playing on a keyboard she brought out for him. Jade was smiling, just a little bit, a moving her head to the music. Coming over and sitting on the couch he pulled Cat down into his lap, things were good again.

Sitting at the head of the table Robbie kept focusing on his old friends trying to bring them back. A familiar form came over and sat down next to him, moving the chair closer to him, placing his hand over the young man's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Rex which caused Robbie's eyes to flutter open a smile forming on his face as he hugged his old friend.

"Rex it's been forever, or felt like forever. What do you mean of course I want to bring you guys back?"

"I've been gone a really long time, long enough for me to get things into focus. Matthew and Stephanie were too selfish, they forgot things about why we're here and that's for you. Maybe they need a little more time to figure that out. You were able to pull me back from the darkness so you know you can do it. That's my opinion though, you don't have to listen to me."

Pushing back against the chair Rex relaxed more.

"So you and Tori eh?" Robbie actually blushed at that.

"I hope so, things seem to be going good."

"You didn't need me then," mused Rex.

"You're my best friend, I will always need you," he said reaching out and touching his friend's hand. "Maybe you're right."

"Come on Robbie, it's late everyone's heading home," said Tori softly as she shook him awake. Groaning that he didn't want to wake up yet Robbie swung around and hugged Tori pulling her down on the couch as she laughed playfully slapping at him.

"Come on, we have to go Cat's parents are going to be coming home soon," she explained and standing up she pulled Robbie out to his car. Looking down at at the clock in the dash she exclaimed, "Oh my goodness Robbie it's almost ten, I need to get home."

"No worries Tori-tino I'll get you there as soon as possibly."

"Did you just call me a pizza like snack?"

"Maybe," he said with a smile as he drove her home. A little while later they were sitting in her driveway. He was quiet because it looked like Tori wanted to get something off her chest.

"Did you know that there are sixteen rows of kernels on the average ear of corn?" asked asked quickly drawing an amused look from Robbie. It was so weird for her to be this nervous around someone especially Robbie, she guessed that this meant something special was happening.

"I think we should try this out," blurted Robbie suddenly causing Tori to jump a little, "I mean if we both think there's feelings there I think we should see where things go."

Tori smiled hearing him take a deep breath after asking as if in anticipation for her answer. Thinking about it for a little bit she smiled.

"I'd like that Robbie, let's give it a shot." Leaning across the middle counsel Robbie moved to kiss Tori when a sudden burst of light caused them to break apart quickly. Standing on Tori's side with a high powered flash light. Giggling she pecked him on his cheek before sliding out and walking into her house followed by her father.

"So close," moaned Robbie with a smile as he threw it in reverse and went home himself.

With the support of his friends Robbie was able to make it through most of his days without incident especially since the only alters around were Rex, Clayton and Trickster, with Trickster and Clayton leaving him alone for the most part. Concerning Robbie but he was actually happy with his life that he wasn't up to keeping track of them. Once at a party in a moment of clarity Cat asked Rex why the others were depressed. Rex had guessed that Trickster felt sorry for the mess he made but had no idea what was getting Clayton down. Soon afterwards Rex challenged and won a rap battle against that one blonde chick from iCarly and led their group out of Keenan's house in victory.

Laughing as she told a pair of class mates about the cupcake float Robbie snuck in behind her and shouted.

"Ho ho ho!" to which Cat replied.

"Hi hi hi," giggling like crazy before they took their seats. Before Sikowitz could begin Andre and Tori came into the room arguing. Andre didn't want to tell anyone what was wrong but Tori announced it as she sat next to Robbie and scooting her chair closer to his.

"Yeah I got a D in my song writing class, a D, I don't get D's" he pouted crossing his arms. Class continued on until Sinjin came in to let Sikowitz know about his secret Santa thing and once Sikowitz knew that none of our group signed up for it he issued the challenge.

"I will text you all who your secret Santa is later today, until then." and with that he climbed into a fake fireplace and somehow vanished "up" the chimney. Everyone was talking about it as they gathered their things and went to lunch. Grabbing her guy Tori asked.

"What's wrong Robbie?"

"Sikowitz forgot that I'm Jewish, I don't actually celebrate Christmas."

"Well instead think of it as Giftgivingmas." she said cheerfully kissing his cheek getting a smile from Robbie.

"That's not a real word you know."

"It is now," she said picking up a nearby dictionary and writing in it, "Giftgivingmas noun, the week in a year where friends give each other gifts regardless of religion" They were laughing as they left the classroom.

"Maybe I should bring Stephanie back already I mean if anyone knows what to get Cat it would be her," muttered Robbie as he sat at the head on the long table.

"Come on man you have me, Cat's best friend. You got Cat not Andre so just let me think about it," said Rex as he began to write different ideas for the gift. Watching him for a second Robbie rose and called out for Trickster and Clayton to come here. After a few moments of silence minus the scratch of Rex's pen Clayton emerged from the shadows and took a seat, followed by Trickster who just stood at the edge of the room.

"You needed something Robert?" asked Clayton who received and exasperated sigh from Robbie.

"Yeah what's wrong with you guys?" Clayton looked away while Trickster continued to find a spot in the darkness particularly interesting to him.

"Killing alters depresses me," said Trickster stoically before turning and walking back into the darkness.

"I hate to say it but it feels empty in here, we're missing the others and feeling it too. As for your present for Cat, get her a cotton candy machine, the ones from the actual fair grounds." Slamming the pen down Rex stood up.

"That's perfect I don't know why I didn't think about it, do that Robbie." Smiling at the great idea he drifted off to sleep so that in the morning he could remember that idea in the morning.

Waking up quickly Robbie threw on his glasses and crossed to his desk sitting down in front of it, opening his peartop he began to look up cotton candy machines. He was so busy he didn't notice the girl sitting in the chair behind him.

"Your lips move when you sleep," observed Tori as she took a sip of her coffee. Crying out in surprise Robbie fell out his chair before reaching up and wrapping his blanket around his torso.

"What the?" he asked but she just giggled.

"Your rents let me in, I figured we could get some breakfast before school, but you were still sleeping so I decided to let you sleep and watch you. You're pretty cute asleep." Blushing, sitting on his bed and looking over at her he waved his hand in the air.

"I guess it's conversing with the alters when I sleep. Give me a second to get showered and dressed and then we can go."

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh well I guess I can tell you that I'm Cat's secret Santa and I decided to get her a cotton candy machine. There's this guy that will walk around and make her cotton candy whenever she wants for a week."

"That's so awesome, makes me rethink my present, but before you ask I'm not telling you who but I will use your computer and promise not to peek." Turning bright red he grabbed a towel and his clothes and ran into his separate bathroom.

Taking a page from Jade Tori began to look around the room, not really digging into things but just seeing what Robbie liked. Scanning through his DVDs and books she recognized titles that she liked as well, noticed his gaming system along with some shooters and RPGs. Walking over to his bed she sat down and found it quite soft, laying on it she found a remote like device and pressed the button surprised to find herself slowly sitting up like a hospital bed, cool. Then she noticed the mini frig and opened that up. There was the usual soda and snacks but then she saw the large jar of mayonnaise and held it up, now it was her turn to be surprised.

"It's vanilla pudding," explained Robbie with a smirk as she cried out in fear, "I put it in there to deter my older sister from eating it all."

"Older sister?"

"Yeah Sharron, she's about four years older then we are, in school at the University of Santa Barbara at the moment for journalism. Remember that one time I came to school wearing her pants by mistake?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I never bothered to ask about your family. I'm sorry Robbie but I promise it's different from here on out, I want to know everything about you. Now Robbie had a blush that matched hers before hoping on the bed next to her, holding out his arms for a hug which Tori gladly accepted after setting the jar down but instead of a hug he began to tickle her. Laughing as she tried to get away without trying really hard the tickle fest turned into a small make out session, their lips gently seeking each other out as their hands rand across each other's body. Tori shifted and her elbow pressed the bed controls and they broke apart as the bed fell back but instead of anger Robbie was laughing at it.

"Perhaps that's a sign that we should get breakfast," he said and the sound of Tori's stomach growling confirmed it. Swinging up at of bed they went hand in hand to breakfast. Later that day Tori, Cat and Trina were standing at their lockers Tori was showing them her secret Santa present.

"That's not bad but it seems a little weak," stated Trina as she slipped her books into her bag.

"Cat?"

"Well if you were in his room and that's the only movie in the series he's missing that cool but I agree doesn't scream super amazing Christmas gift." Before Tori could reply Robbie came down from the upper floor with a megaphone.

"Merry Christmas Cat Valentine from your secret Santa," he declared getting Cat to explode in a burst of hops and giggles as she ran over to him.

"I'm Cat Valentine!" she shouted at him.

"And here if your present, a week of cotton candy," the man, Fred, wheeled over the machine, "Served to you by Fred here, anytime you want just let him know and he'll get you some."

"Yaaaay!" she screamed, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek and for a moment Tori felt a pang of jealousy that quickly faded as Cat went off to class. Walking over and slipping the DVD into her locker she agreed that it was a good gift but not an amazing Giftgivingmas gift. Trying to think of what to get Robbie she went to class.

"You're nervous for a different reason," came a voice behind Clayton as he stared at a specific spot in the darkness, "You've come here every day for a long time, what's so special about this spot?"

"This spot is a dam of sorts, and behind it is the anger that Robert holds against himself. The blame he feels for anything bad that happens, when he blames himself that anger festers here. This dam almost broke when Matthew and Jade's plan almost worked. I doubt that Matthew could have controlled it, and in a way I'm glad you came out because you're so much stronger then he was. Robert's getting better, I'm just worried that something big may happen and he'll blame himself," he turned to face Trickster, "Because if that happens and whatever is behind here gets to Robert's heart, let's just say I don't think it'll end well for any of us."


	14. Chapter 14

Tori was getting more and more depressed as the day continued on, she had until Friday to pick out the perfect give for Robbie which she still had no idea for. Cat rushing down the hall with cotton candy on both arms with Fred pushing the cart after her was pretty funny but just another reminder that Robbie thought of that perfect gift for her and she couldn't think of one for him. Andre was by his locker still depressed about the song that was until Beck and his teacher Mr. Kane.

"Andre I wanted to talk to you about your grade. Beck here got his neighbor's older sister to record the song in a different style and I must admit it sounded great. So because of this I'm going to change your grade from a D, to an A"

"Merry Christmas from your secret Santa Andre!" exclaimed Beck to which Andre jumped up and told cheering and hugging his friend.

"That's awesome thank you so much Beck," he shouted while dancing, spotting Jade coming around the corner he ran over to her after getting a box from his locker, "Secret Santa says merry Christmas Jade." Taking the box from his hands she opened it and froze.

"No way, these cant be those,"

"Yeah huh," said Andre with a smile.

"What are they?" asked Tori coming up to the huddle, Jade withdrew the glove with knives on the fingers, except the knives were covered up since they were at school and all.

"They're the gloves from Terrorfest on Maple Street, the one Eddy uses against all the pretty people," she said smirking at Tori as she slipped it on her hand, "Is this a replica?"

"Nope, got it from my dad he's working on the sequel right now in Australia." Taking a deep breath Jade actually hugged Andre for a second before letting go and walking over to her locker to put her new prized possession away. Before they could head off to class Cat ran back and glomped onto Beck's back putting her arm in his face.

"Cotton candy?" she offered to which Beck smiled and ate some, with that the bell rang and everyone left including Beck carrying Cat. A few moments later a huffing Fred followed as well pulling the cart behind him as he went.

Taking her now normal seat next to Robbie they listened to Sikowitz go on about acting against what you're feeling. Such as if your part was for a Romantic Comedy but your cat was run over by a car earlier now matter how depressed you are you must be happy and not fake happy when they yell action. You have to push everything out of your head and just do the job at hand, once they yell cut you can go back to however you want. Tori was only half paying attention which Sikowitz caught on quickly but due to some of Cat's coconut milk instead of letting her be he called her out on it.

"Tori you look down in the dumps, I know what will make you feel better, improve time! Come on up here with dun dun dunn Beck, you two will be playing a pair of Siamese twins excited because they're next in line to see the newest Jay Powers movie," shrugging Beck stood up and led a sad Tori up onto the stage wrapping one arm around her waist and moving hers around his so they were super close. If Sikowitz was expecting fireworks he got none since Jade and Beck were already split up, but Tori was dragging her feet. Finally once they were on stage Beck turned his head and whispered into her ear.

"Pretend that after class you have a date with the guy of your dreams." Which got her to perk up for the assignment.

"And go."

"Oh my god Jay we're next in line, I'm sooo excited," exclaimed Tori with a valley girl voice. Beck jumped right into.

"I know May I'm sooo excited I heard that the real Jay Powers will be attending I hope he shakes my hand."

"I doubt it, you only have a left hand you know he shakes with the right."

"Nah huh I'll tell him my right hand is broken."

"No it isn't it's right here," she said waving her hand in his face until he gently bit it.

"Whuff I eaff it?" he asked his mouth full of Tori hand which she yelped at causing the class to laugh. This continued on with them playing off each other until the bell rang, with a bow together they stepped off the stage.

As Tori left the class with Beck on one side and Robbie on the other they were surprised as Cat burst out of one of the nearby lockers missing everyone since they had already walked pass.

"Phooey," she muttered before turning around and facing the trio, "Happy Giftgivingmas Beck! Oh Robbie told me to call it that now."

"I said I was calling it that, not that you had to," injected Robbie.

"Kay kay but my brother got a role on that new movie with Kevin Timber and they needed someone to do a role so I got the part for Beck as his secret Santa present," she said handing Beck a script, "It's nothing big but more lines then your last movie." But that's all she could explain as Beck swooped her up in a big hug while spinning her around.

"That leaves you and Jade," reminded Robbie as he poked Tori in her ribs causing her to smile thinly.

"Yeah."

"That means either you or Jade is my secret Santa?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

The bell rang and the gang went to their separate classes, Tori heading off to technical class which for the last week had been free time in the Black Box Theater. Instead of practicing for her technical test at the end of the month Tori was sitting on the Cat walk her feet kicking in the air as she wrote down several ideas for presents all of which were crossed out. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulders and push her forward however the hands never let go so she really couldn't fall but she did scream in surprise. The familiar laughter behind her made her frown deeply.

"Jade I could have fallen!" she cried out but Jade just let go and shook her head.

"I'd never do that to you here Vega, too many witnesses."

"Somehow I don't feel that thrilled, but what do you want if you don't mind me asking, you're not in this class."

"Oh thank you Miss Sunshine I would never guess what class I was in," Jade said in her 40's actress voice but before Tori could complain Jade sighed and handed Tori a small box, "Merry Christmas from your secret Santa." Tori opened the box and wasn't totally surprised to see that it was empty.

"You got me air?"

"Nope just wanted to see the look on your face. Your real present is this, I've noticed that you've been trying to figure what to get Robbie and really it's kind of obvious."

"What?"

"Well you two have been getting closer is it safe to assume that you like each other?"

"Maybe," muttered Tori but Jade saw her blush.

"You should ask him out on a big date or something like that."

"That's so perfect I cant believe I didn't think of that," she exclaimed hopping up, "Part two of my gift, give Tori a squeeze?" Throwing her hands up Jade held her hands up and allowed Tori to hug her for five whole seconds before pulling the younger Vega off her. Sitting back down Tori began writing her ideas for her date with Robbie. By the end of school the whole gang was sitting at their normal table in the asphalt cafe just hanging out before everyone went home. Jade was waggling her fingers at Andre with her Christmas present as Beck and Cat read Beck's script, Cat resting her head on his shoulder. One at a time everyone went home leaving Tori and Robbie by themselves. Scooting closer to Robbie, Tori looked at what he was working on, some math for one of the few classes that didn't have to do with acting.

"So do you have any plans for this weekend?" asked Tori nonchalantly.

"Not really, unless you call homework fun plans."

Giggling Tori asked, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday? Maybe make the whole us thing official?"

This caught Robbie off guard as the tip of the pencil he was using snapped off.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry Robbie just answer the question Robbie," she said gently to him.

"I'd love to Tori I just never thought any girl would ever ask me off especially you."

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself Robbie you're a great guy," she complimented him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Merry Giftgivingmas from your secret Santa."

"I cant believe she would go out with someone like you," came a voice from the darkness as Robbie stood in front oh his closet trying to pick his outfit out for tomorrow's date. Actually looking around for the source of it Robbie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Rex? Trickster?" he asked the empty room but no one answered. Shaking it off he went back to his closet for a moment when the world went black. Blinking open his eyes Robbie yawned wondering when he decided to lay down, casting his eyes at the clock he was shocked to see that it was almost two am, he had lost four hours. Pulling himself up he felt a sharp pain on his right arm, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out. Before he could check it out though something else registered, every single article of clothing in his closet was on the floor all cut up into pieces. Stepping forward he felt himself stand on something cold and metal, jumping back he saw an open pair of scissors. Casting a scared look at his arm he was glad to see he wasn't cut or anything but it still hurt. Twisting it around he saw why, it was faint but on his right arm was the imprint of a fist.

Settling down on his bed, Robbie closed his eyes and focused, pushing himself back into his own mind again. As his body rested his mind stormed into the big room.

"What was that?" he demanded at the empty room. A few minutes later both Rex and Trickster came into the area, both looking nervous.

"Before you ask it wasn't me," stated Trickster plainly, "The problem is that we don't know what that was either."

"We couldn't see what the body was doing during those few hours, whenever we tried to come out something just blocked us. It's as if an alter had taken over but it wasn't any of us, before you ask Clayton's resting and it's just the three of us here," explained Rex.

Robbie wasn't satisfied with that,

"So you're telling me there's a new alter?"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about that and if you remember when you were on medication and you carried around puppet Rex he would often verbally abuse you," started Trickster.

"He's hit me before too don't forget about that."

"So yeah but that's not what the real Rex is like at all so that means there was a part of you that thinks poorly of you. One that thinks you're a loser, that you mess everything up, that you don't deserve someone like Tori, this hate towards yourself is manifesting and," started Trickster lifting up Robbie's shirt revealing more bruises as well as a red line along his side almost a foot long, wincing, "it's turning physical"

Looking at it himself Robbie winced as well, gingerly touching around the cut as well as the other bruises along his torso. Pushing down his shirt he sighed and rested his head on his hands, fighting the tears back. It was at that point that Clayton appeared.

"Maybe you should bring Stephanie, R or even Matthew back, we alters can try to protect you from this attacker, if we feel you coming here or blacking out one of us can jump in and take over before the darkness does," he suggested.

"Could this be R or even a really angry Matthew?" Robbie asked sitting up.

"R is too primal and Matthew wouldn't take his anger out against you, probably Trickster but never you Robert," brought up Clayton and Robbie shook his head.

"I'm going to try this a different way, I want to try to not rely on you guys as much as I have to." Before Clayton could suggest more Robbie had woken up, turning to look at the other two that were there the motioned for them to follow until they were all in front of the dam again.

"I wasn't strong enough alone to keep it out, there's a crack right there. I'll block it but I need you guys to watch for others that might open up," they nodded and watched.

"If Robbie comes back Rex you need to go to him, just say that I'm still depressed and Clayton is studying," Rex nodded and went back to making sure the dam was safe.

Opening his eyes, sitting up and staring into his closet Robbie sighed and picked up his phone sliding through the contacts until he got Beck's number and dialed him.

"Hello?"

"Beck, it's Robbie."

"What's up man?"

"Are you busy, I need some help."

"Not really just hanging out with Cat, running lines, what do you need?"

"I have a date tonight and let's just say I need a new wardrobe and I was hoping my cool best friend could come shopping with me so that I don't look like a complete dork."

"That's awesome Robbie, did Jessica Wolf decide to give you a second chance since you don't carry around Rex anymore?"

"Uhhh no it's actually Tori."

"Tori? Our Tori? Vega Tori?"

"No need to be mean I can find someone else."

"No Robbie, I don't mean to sound mean or anything I just didn't think Tori liked anyone right now."

"Well she and I are dating tonight and if it goes well maybe I can have a girl friend."

"Well confidence is key and so is a good set of clothes so give us ten minutes to get to you."

"Us?"

"Cat's coming too, it'd be good to have a girl's perspective as well."

"Oh yeah then definitely. See you in a few," hanging up he got a large trash bag and started throwing away his torn up clothes. Setting them in the corner he grabbed his keys and went downstairs to wait for his friends to show up.


	15. Chapter 15

With his eyes closed, breathing deeply Clayton could swear he could feel the darkness moving through his body like his own blood. It was horrifying but at the same time it was exhilarating in its own way. Inhaling deeply Clayton was about to step further into this darkness when a strong hand gripped his shoulder pulling him back. Opening his eyes he felt a tinge of anger that he turned on the person who had grabbed him and was surprised to see R standing there behind him.

"When did you get back?" he asked surprised even more by the lower voice of R when he replied.

"He need protector, I am protector." Well it seemed R could talk but he wasn't really able to form complete sentences yet. Rex wandered up behind them and paused.

"R when did you get here?"

"Some time."

"Dude you talk?"

"Some time."

"Uhh okay," put Rex plainly as he turned back to Clayton, "Do you feel it? I hate to quote that one book but something wicked this way comes."

"Yeah but Robert seems to be happier, he has that date with Victoria later."

'I just hope nothing goes wrong."

Spinning slowly on one of the stools in the kitchen while he waited for his friends to arrive Robbie thought back on what had just happened upstairs. Normally whenever an alter took completely over it was a complete blank but he could remember bits and pieces, as if the alter wanted him to know exactly what was going on. He could remember feeling himself go limp, his hand wrapping around those scissors and a few sips on the fabric in the closet. Feeling the prick on his side he could see himself slowly pulling his shirt up and placing the tip against his skin. Shaking his head and opening his eyes he couldn't believe that he'd ever want to do that but he also remembered that something felt right about everything. Not letting this one incident deter him from what should be the best day in a long time he jumped off the stool, only then remembering he was spinning. Stumbling over his feet he crashed down over his couch as the doorbell rang. Pulling himself up up he went across and opened the door only to be glomped by Cat.

"Woah kitten what did you get into today?"

"I was hanging out with Beck and his dad came in with a new product, his dad works at a beverage company and wanted him to try this new energy drink called Blast and I had one but that didn't work so I had another and another and now I feel so buzzy." she blasted out dancing around the room as Beck came to the door behind her.

"I tried to make it so she only had one but she thought they were so good she should try them all. She had four cans all together and now she's bouncing all over the place. Maybe a trip to the mall will somehow get her to slow down."

"Reminds me of that time you drink all that coffee," said Robbie thinking back to a few weeks back when Beck had a cricket in his RV, a frustrated Jade had gone and caught it herself just to get him to stop being so jittery. Shaking his head and going for his jacket as Beck managed to wrangle Cat back into his car Robbie paused catching his reflection in a pot that was soaking in his sink. The face looking back at him wasn't distorted but there was something off, ignoring it and following Beck to his car he sighed deeply. The face in the reflection stayed where it was for a second longer frowning before vanishing.

Even though it was a Saturday morning and most people should have been in bed the Hollywood Mall was bursting with life. Shops where already opened, employees setting up for the day, the many smells looming from the food court as they prepared for the coming up day. Cat led the way as she attempted to go upstairs using the escalator that went downstairs, with how fast she was moving she almost made it up by the time the boys had gone up.

"Have you thought of what you're doing for you date?" asked Beck getting a shake of his head from Robbie.

"Actually she asked me out so I thought that meant she was picking."

"Wow, that's pretty cool but you should probably have something picked out. She may have made that first move but girls can be pretty crazy. Example A through G," he said smiling and looking over at Cat.

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together," mused Robbie as Cat's attention was caught by the many clocks in one shop. For the first time in a long while he saw his normally cool friend's face get a little red around the edges, "You and Cat? Didn't see that one coming actually no wait, ever since you and Jade broke up you have been spending more time with Cat it seems."

"She's just so carefree it's refreshing, opposite from Jade and I think it's something I need right now," confirmed Beck with a smile before pushing Robbie into Mango Republic. Heading up to the female at the counter who Robbie wouldn't have thought of talking to who flashed a big smile at Beck, but before she could speak Beck did.

"My friend here has a really important date tonight and we need you to get him a really stylish outfit for the night. In fact we want to make over his whole closet and since the clothes make the man we want to see how that works for him."

"Well he's no you," started the girl whose name tag said Sarah on it, "But I do think we can figure out a few things." Pulling Robbie into the back to make him over Beck watched him go, laughing at the desperate look on his friend's face. While Robbie was off getting made over he went back out into the main area scanning the area for Cat. She was over at the food court across the way watching as the young people made pretzels and corn dogs at Corn Dog in a Bag. Walking over to her he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Starting to feel worn down?" She nodded slowly

"What a pretzel dog?" She nodded again and after checking his watch and seeing that it was just after eleven he asked for two bags, paid and a few minutes later he was sitting across from Cat eating an early lunch. After a few moments of silence Cat looked up at him and smiled.

"Beck, is this our first date?" He choked on a bit of corn dog which go Cat giggling, "We've been spending so much time together and seeing that Tori and Robbie might start something I think it's time for us to come out to our friends don't you think? I mean if Robbie notices that something's up then the others probably do too. If Jade wasn't so wrapped up with Matthew she would have probably confronted us first."

Taking a sip of his soda to make sure that he could breath again he nodded as a figure came up, snagged a pretzel bite and tossed it into his mouth.

"Robbie, hotdog."

Opening his mouth so that the half chewed piece of pork wrapped in pretzel fell into his hand he groaned.

"Watch my things I'm going to get lunch I can eat," he said walking off and tossing the chewed up bit into the trash as he went. Watching him go for a bit Beck turned back to Cat, reaching out and placing his hand over hers he smiled.

"Cat Valentine will you do me the honor of being my girl friend?" he asked unable to lose the smile on his face. Instead of replying she leaned over the table and took his lips against hers kissing him deeply.

"Do you guys need me to come back later?" came a voice from behind as Robbie came up with a tray from Lots o Salads. Before they pulled apart a voice spoke up in the back of Robbie's mind.

"Just go away loser cant you see they don't need you around, no one needs you around."

Before he could head over to a table far away to eat alone Cat broke the kiss and sat back down motioning for Robbie to sit.

"You can be the first one to congratulate us Robbie. Beck and I are a couple, we're Ceck!" Sitting down Robbie frowned.

"That sounds weird. Celebrity couple name?" Cat nodded.

"Bat?" suggested Beck getting an approving giggle and nod from Cat.

"We are Batmen!"

The trio laughed and continued their lunch before Beck took Robbie and his new clothes home. Wishing the new couple good luck and that he'd be seeing them later Robbie waved as they drove away. Closing the door and heading upstairs he began putting away his new clothes while turning on his peartop.

"There wont be any message from her," came the voice from no where, "If anything it'll all be a huge joke. She'll have you meet her somewhere and when you arrive she'll have her arms around another guy just to laugh at you."

"Shut up!" screamed Robbie breathing heavily for a moment before realizing he just yelled at an empty room, yeah that wasn't crazy. A ding on his peartop drew him to his desk, clicking on the IM window that popped up, it was Tori.

ToriVega - Robbie are you oh?

RockRobster - Yeah, hey Tori what's up?

ToriVega - Nothing just wanted to let you know about where to go for our date. I booked a table at Nozu, is that okay with you?

RockRobster - Sounds great, I can eat fish but not shellfish

ToriVega - Allergic?

RockRobster - Nah, it's a whole thing that refers to how most shellfish is not kosher.

ToriVega - Ah ha, what does that mean exactly?

RockRobster - It's a whole lot of things, don't want to bore you

ToriVega - You cant do that, but don't tell me now. We can save it for table conversation on our date. So the reservation's at 7:30, can you pick me up?

RockRobster - Still no driver's license?

ToriVega - xP nah, just pick me up okay?

RockRobster - Yeah I'll see you later

ToriVega - Kay kay...I just felt like Cat for a second there, weird.

Sitting up from the keyboard Robbie smiled and went to his closet, taking out his clothes before heading to the bathroom, he only had five hours to get ready.

"Okay seriously what is going on?" stormed in Rex as he arrived back at the dam where Clayton, Trickster and now R was camping out, the trio looked up at him and all shrugged.

"Don't any of you care what's going on?" he demanded.

"No."

"Nope."

"Rar"

"Are you guys serious? This is something worse then Matthew's selfishness, worse then Trickster's plan for domination, this is so bad I cant even think of the word for it."

"It's not that bad," Trickster tried to explain, "It's got to be a glitch of some sort because the dam's not breaking anytime soon. Clayton even patched the hole up so nothing is coming out." He looked at Clayton who was sort of staring off into nothing until he looked up, smiled and nodded.

"So what do you call these episodes?"

"Puberty?"

Shaking his head Rex turned on his heels and went back into the darkness, towards the meeting table.

He must have tried on all of his new clothes twice, shaved his non beard and put on his man make up, not a lot but enough. Satisfied he went back out into his room and saw that it was six forty five. Sitting down at his peartop he scanned the slap for other updates smiling at a all of his friends.

Tori Vega - Busy getting ready for a big date tonight. Mood - excited

Andre Harris - Finishing up Grandma's Tribute song, sounds good. Mood -mellow

Beck Oliver - It's official I'm with Cat now. Mood - In love

Cat Valentine - Sorry ladies I'm with Beck. Mood - bouncy

Trina Vega - Mood - sorrowful

Jade West - Happy for Beck and Cat despite what people think. Mood - content

After spending time online he grabbed his stuff and went out to his car, looking in the rear view mirror and taking a deep breath he drove over to the Vega's house. Climbing out of his car he went up to the front door and nervously knocked on the door. Officer Vega, still in his uniform opened the door causing Robbie to jump back a step.

"I uhh hi," he stammered and was saved as Tori came over and gently pushed her dad away stepping outside and making a scene in closing the door on his face.

"Hey Robbie, sorry about that, dad's just being overprotective and woah, you look nice," she stammered herself actually blushing. "Not that you normally don't I just. To think Robbie Shapiro is making it hard for me to think straight." she said with a sweet laugh which Robbie joined in making his uneasiness disperse like clouds by the sun and soon they were on their way to Nozu. Upon arrival Robbie held the car door and front door open for her and couldn't help but notice Tori hadn't stopped smiling since they got into his car and he could feel his there too. Once they were seated a young man took their order, left the drinks and went off.

"Thanks for coming out with me Robbie," said Tori to which Robbie felt his cheeks get a little red.

"No need to say thank you Tori, I'm so happy to be here."

"Did you see Beck and Cat's new status updates?"

"Yeah I was there when they first decided to give it a shot, it was so weird."

"Them as a couple?"

"No, that actually looks natural. It was weird eating with them though, in that honeymoon phase."

"Well," Tori said reaching across the table and placing her hand on Robbie's, "Maybe we should show them how it's done."

Before Robbie could reply with his idea he noticed the waitress coming over carrying a serving tray with a lot of food on it as well as some water. There was something familiar about the girl but he couldn't place her but there was no way she should be able to carry all that.

"You fool, you cant save her" Robbie's eyes widened at a thought that the voice in his head taunted him about, that was Mrs. Lee's daughter, the one they had dangled from the ceiling that one time at Wok Star. She moved with grace yet without it as she came closer before pushing against the bottom of the tray and flung it at the girl that she and her mom believed to be responsible for almost killing her. Moving fast Robbie leapt up onto the table, pushing Tori back and catching most of the tray of food with his body. There was a scream and the clatter of dishes and tables. His weight flipped the table, shooting their glasses of water across the room splashing another couple eating food. Looking up from where he was laying with spicy tuna and other sushi all over he saw others who clamored around laughing, the waitress backing away quickly and Tori looking at him with a mixture of concern and worry. The laughter echoed around him as the tunnel vision set in and Tori got further and further away before the darkness over came him.

Sitting back from the mess Tori shot a look at the waitress before looking over at Mrs Lee who had a smirk on her face. Bending over and picking up Robbie who she was dismayed into seeing had blacked out she carried him over to a bench and set him down. Then she quickly rushed over to where Mrs Lee was.

"How dare you!" she snapped at the older woman.

"I told you that I'd get revenge on you for what you did to my Daisy"

"Ruining my date like that thought, you're just horrible!" turning away she stomped over to Robbie who was now sitting up, still covered in the Japanese food but a far off look in his eyes. Sitting next to him she sighed and picked some sushi out of his hair.

"Robbie?"

He was silent for a bit longer before sighing.

"Sorry Victoria but no, that was very embarrassing and well you know stress like that and such," stated Clayton calmly enough still a bit off. Looking into his eyes Tori noticed the left one was dark, no pupil or anything just black.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired I guess, sorry that woman ruined your date with him, he was really looking forward to it."

"That's okay, let's go, you can drop me off then take Robbie home, get him cleaned up. But tell him that I want to try to do this again, somewhere else you know?"

"That's wonderful, you're really good for him Victoria I'm glad you've taken an interest in him."

Smiling at this strange approval to date Robbie from Clayton Tori felt like that was more like a parent granting her approval. With that they left, Clayton being a gentleman like always dropping her off and wishing her a good night. Once home himself Clayton went back into the shower to get the rest of the Japanese food off him. Just before bed Robbie checked the slap, smiling grimly at Tori's newest update.

Tori Vega - Okay everyone Nozu is on my banned list, Mrs. Lee ruined my big date so I'm boycotting them.

Cat - boo Nozu

Andre - Sorry to hear that, but I'm down for the boycott.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur since Robbie spent most of his time in his room, alone. Alone being key since now of his alters had bothered him, in a bout of depression he asked them to leave him alone and for once they obeyed him, even Trickster. Having slept so much Robbie just couldn't get to sleep so he lay on his bed staring into nothingness, enjoying the fact that his mind was apparently in sleep mode since he wasn't thinking about anything. Even his tear ducts were empty as he had cried out his depression and frustration earlier, his voice was hoarse after screaming into his pillow. His body hurt but it also felt good in a way, getting all his anger out in a way that didn't hurt others. Sighing he pulled himself up and plopped down in his chair and turned on his computer. Like always the first thing that popped up on the screen was The Slap. He almost closed it but his curious mind got the best of him and he scrolled down to the updates.

Tori Vega - Worried that something might be wrong with a certain friend, wishes he'd at least text me. Mood - worried

Jade West - Bored, bored, bored. Mood - bored

Sighing he left the computer on and crawled back into bed, closing his eyes. A moment later **Robbie** opened his eyes again and sat up, the tattoo in between in shoulders was slowly moving, the colors shifting as he went and sat at the computer clicking one of the icons of those of his friends who were online.

RockRobster - So let me guess, you're bored.

Scissorluv - What do you think Shapiro?

RockRobster - How would you know if it was Robbie and not someone else?

Scissorluv - Matthew uses a different screen name, who is this?

RockRobster - I don't think we met, but I was the one who kinda screwed up Matthew and yours plan, oh and then I killed him.

Scissorluv - What?

RockRobster - Maybe I shouldn't have started with that

Scissorluv - No what the chizz do you mean

RockRobster - Trickster is my name and I kind of banished Matthew his selfishness in trying to get rid of Robbie.

Scissorluv - I've been waiting for Robbie to let Matthew out for a long time, I understood that he probably wouldn't be coming out for a while but banishment, is that permanent?

RockRobster - No, I got rid of everyone except Clayton but both R and Rex are back, I suspect Matthew will be back soon. At least Clayton hopes so.

Scissorluv - Why?

RockRobster - Just take care of Robbie while he's away, that'll get you on everyone's good side right?

RockRobster has left the chat

Sitting back on the bed Robbie pulled his knees to his chest rocking slightly as he continued to stare off into the mirror that rested across the room. Sliding down on the bed he closed his eyes hoping to just wake up and have it been Monday.

The bell rang Monday morning signaling that it was once against class time, Tori was watching the hall for Robbie with Andre leaning against his locker. Nudging Tori Andre motioned down the hall to where Beck and Cat were walking hand in hand to class. Smiling Tori sighed.

"They make a cute couple." Tori said to which Andre nodded while the second bell rang and he began to drag her class taking her hand in his.

"Robbie's apparently not coming."

"But he's never missed a day," whined Tori making it harder for Andre to pull her along, she even sat down as he dragged her to class.

One of the locker doors down the hall was open and the door had the face of a proper lady on it, not very Hollywood Arts until the eyes moved. Closing his classmate's locker Robbie sighed, watching Tori and Andre head off to class. Turning he slid the eyes back into place locking it, before picking up his back pack and trudging to class, he was planning to get there late enough to be in class and have it count towards attendance but didn't have to talk to Tori or anyone really and it worked. Tori was sitting next to Andre and Cat was surrounded by Beck and Jade. Taking the empty seat in the back of the room Robbie tried to play invisible which used to be so easy to do, but Tori turned and noticed him. Smiling she waved at him to which he smiled and nodded back, she also mouthed.

"We need to talk later"

The which he nodded again feeling a little bad because he wasn't planning on talking to her at all today. Luckily the only other class they had together was Sikowitz's, the last class of the day. Being the nerd he was he knew exactly how long class was and slipped out just before the bell rang, quickly slipping into the river that was the students of Hollywood Arts. A little upset that Robbie had already left but Andre assured her that they'd probably see him at lunch. Sitting at their usual spot a few hours later Tori was explaining what happened Saturday getting a laugh from Andre who stopped laughing when Tori gave him the evil eye, eventually they were both laughing.

Pushing some peas across his plate into his mashed potatoes Robbie sat across the way watching Andre and Tori laughing together.

"That's what she needs, a real friend not some loser like you. Someone who can make her happy," came the voice inside his head depressing him even more. Suddenly a tray slammed down next to his as Jade sat down.

"Why are you over here Shapiro? I figured that after your huge date with Vega you'd be on cloud nine over there cutting her food for her or something," remarked Jade.

"Shut it Jade, I'm not in the mood."

"Apparently killing off an alter helped you grow some balls."

"I'm sorry I completely forgot to tell you about that, I can bring Matthew back if I really focused if that's what you want."

"It's fine for now, just knowing he's not gone forever is a relief. So once again why aren't you over there with the others?"

They watched as Beck and Cat joined the pair.

"They make a good couple."

"No need to rub it in" grumbled Jade as she speared her food before taking a bite.

"Not Beck and Cat but Andre and Tori." This caused Jade to choke and cough as Robbie patted her back.

"What happened? Was your date with her that bad?"

"They're not together officially or anything but that's what Tori needs, someone that can keep her happy. We know Andre is a great guy and really talented."

"Woah this is weird you're normally not this much of a downer, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, just I don't know I feel like someone like Tori should be paired up with someone like me."

"You shouldn't talk like that Robbie, even without Matthew around you're still a pretty cool guy, otherwise I wouldn't eat lunch with you or even tolerate you."

"A pep talk from Jade West, I must be dreaming." With a laugh and a playful-ish punch to his arm Jade left for class as the bell rang. Robbie waited for everyone else to leave before gathering his stuff and leaving for class, staying a good distance from Tori and Andre.

"Just let them be, they look so happy together."

Grumbling to himself he continued on to class. Eventually it was finally the last class of the day, everyone was already in class when Robbie slipped in quietly but that didn't matter since Sikowitz burst into the room behind him sending Robbie crashing onto the ground. Clamoring over to the boy Sikowitz pulled the boy up depositing him into a nearby chair, right next to a concerned Tori. Continuing forward onto the little stage Sikowitz turned around.

"Alright I'm sorry Robbie for knocking you down, but let's be honest it probably wasn't the first time that has ever happened. Any who today we are going to discuss my newest play."

"I get to star in it this time right?" dead panned Jade surprised as Andre turned around in his chair.

"You got it last time, it's my turn."

Before they could start up a big argument Sikowitz picked up a beautiful looking glass vase with some daisies in it. Holding it up and examining it he tossed it up, over his shoulder and it smashed onto the ground.

"Why did you do that?" exclaimed Tori in confusion.

"Do what? Anyways this time instead of you auditioning for the parts you will pick your own parts randomly." Carrying a box around the room he let Beck and Andre pick first then Jade and Tori. The boys were playing twins and were cool with that however Jade got the friendly housewife and Tori got the husband. Both girls were adamant that they wouldn't play well together but Sikowitz would hear nothing about it. Robbie watched with an amused look on his face, Tori and Jade playing a married couple was a surreal idea. Since he wasn't given a role Robbie snagged the bathroom pass and slipped into the hall.

Walking over to Blaine, the classmate whose locker Robbie used earlier, he watched as the young man poked his locker's eyes out, the three stooges music played as he did a little trick in the eyes and it unlocked.

"That's really funny every time I see it," commented Robbie as Blaine smiled, nodded and opened the locker.

"Comedy, a medium in this school that doesn't see too much time eh? I mean I only have two and a half classes that really focus on it."

"A half?" asks Robbie as he hands Blaine his books, since he wanted time away from Tori and her locker was near his Blaine agreed to let him use his locker.

"Yeah, I have a class with Sikowitz early in the day and I think he's kind of a joke."

"You just have to get used to him I guess." Shrugging Blaine fist pounded Robbie before walking towards the parking lot. Robbie remained at the locker, taking position behind the open door, looking out the eyes so he could once again keep watch. He witnessed the interaction between Jade and Tori as they complained about being each other's spouse as well as them each storming off. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until now since he was letting it out, a tap on his shoulder caused him to jump in fright and turn around hitting his elbow on the locker.

"Sorry Robbie," came the soft sincereness of Cat who was looking at him with a worried look in her eyes, "I was just worried with how different you were in class, all none talkie and everything."

"Non talkie?"

"You know, you talk to us during class, and act and stuff. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said shutting the locker and locking it.

"You're bleeding though," she pointed out and Robbie looked down at his elbow, he must have hit a sharp angle because Cat was right, he was bleeding. Wincing as he gingerly touched it he sighed, "I'll go to the nurse's before heading home."

"We're all meeting out at the Asphalt Cafe after class, please promise that you'll come?"

"Okay, I promise," he said sighing, giving in to Cat which got a yay from her as he turned and headed towards the nurse's office. After cleaning it and disinfecting it the nurse bandaged him up before a kid came in and told her about an accident in the hallway. She told him to wait a few minutes before leaving and then took off. Sitting back on the chair he was on Robbie sighed and tried to come up with a reason why he couldn't meet his friends. Suddenly it dawned on him and he inwardly yelled at himself for being this dumb, Rex. He could let Rex take over then Cat would be happy, he wouldn't be confronted by Tori and he could escape for the day. However before he could sink down into his chair and into himself a sad voice drifted from on the other side of a drawn curtain down the center of the room.

"Robbie why are you avoiding me?" asked Tori as she pulled the curtain revealing that she was sitting on one of the beds a bandage on her arm. Robbie's eyes flitted to it causing Tori to blush and push her hair behind her ear, "Jade and I got into a pushing match and I think I lost, I'm not sure."

"I'm not avoiding you," he muttered weakly.

"Right, you know I have digital design class with Blaine right? So I know what his locker looks like and I know his eyes don't move like that. You were watching Andre and me this morning right?"

His silence confirmed it.

"Do you not like me Robbie?"

"What? No that's not it at all, I just made a complete fool of myself on our date and I figured how mad you were you probably didn't want to see me anymore."

"I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Mrs. Lee. That waitress was her daughter Daisy, the one we suspended from the ceiling then left. I was mad at her for ruining our date, not mad at you I like you a lot. You're one of my best friends and I was hoping something else, that's why I was sad that you seemed to be avoiding me."

"I'm so stupid," muttered Robbie before he got up and sat down next to her on the bed, gently taking her hand in his, "I really like you too Tori, I'm sorry I have been avoiding you." Smiling she leaned closer to him and closed her eyes, Robbie did the same but right before their lips touched a man burst into the room screaming his arm cut off at the elbow. Turning and screaming at the man the teens hugged each other in fright. Seeing them the man stopped and dropped his hands to the ground.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for Nurse Judy, have you seen her?"

The duo shook their heads.

"You okay?" asked Tori softly and the man chuckled wiping the blood off and sliding his hand out of the cut off part.

"Yeah it's an act, I used to go here about four years ago and if Nurse Judy was still working here I was going to scare her like the old days."

"Old days?" asked Robbie as the duo broke apart a little bit but Robbie noticed that she was still holding onto him and that made him smile.

"Yeah, I guess I should introduce myself since you two obviously don't know who I am."

He looked familiar but neither could place the face, he had short, spiked, dyed red hair. His blue eyes revealed a certain bit of craziness which was evident in his costume.

"My little sister told me so much about you guys, and I hear she says all the random, weird chizz I do, but never any of the good."

"No way," started Tori.

"My name is Zander Valentine, I'm Cat's older brother. Have you seen her?"

"Am I late to the party?" called the sing song voice of Stephanie as she came into the area where the boys were. Clayton was sitting off in the corner with his hands wrapped around his knees as he slowly rocked just as Trickster had earlier. Trickster himself was leaning against the dam where Clayton once was with his hands placed flat against the wall, his eyes closed. Sitting cross legged and facing the wall R was silent, like normal.

"Okay it cant just be me but it feels like there's some bad mojo going on around here."

"I was worried that I would be alone with these idiots for a long time," muttered Rex as he came forward, taking Stephanie and leading her back to the meeting table.

"Bad news is that I have no idea what's wrong with those guys. Good news is that, to catch you up, Robbie and Tori have been getting really close lately I think they might be a couple now."

"That's so awesome," she cheered, "I want all the dirt."

Shaking his head Rex looked back over at where his three friends were before looking over at their empty spots. Oh yeah he had a really bad feeling about this.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now I can explain most of the insanity that Cat has colored me with but others probably not," explained Zander as Tori and Robbie led him to the Asphalt Cafe where the others would be waiting for them. "I am what you can call legally insane, which I have gotten to work for me with what I do for a living and a lot of drugs. I'm a make up artist working on a few movies, most recently was The Scissoring 2"

"Jade's going to love that there's a sequel", commented Tori as they pushed through the double doors leading outside.

"That the girl I got the fake blood for? And regardless of what Cat said it was always fake blood. I got a really weird text later reminding me she didn't need real blood."

Coming up upon the rest of there group Cat leapt out of Beck's arms and onto Zander.

"Zander! What are you doing here?"

"Came to play a prank on Nurse Judy little lamb and ran into your friends instead," he explained motioning to Tori and Robbie who smiled and sat down next to a confused Andre, "Want to introduce me Cat?"

"Oh yeah, everyone this one time my brother came to school and here he is," she said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Wait the brother?" asked Jade carefully, "The one with all the police problems?"

"Uhh yeah I can explain that, sort of. So settle down kiddies and let me spin you a tale. It was a day very much like this one five years ago. I went to Hollywood Arts as well and for one of my finals I had to create the ultimate movie monster, well the night it was due I had stayed awake for at least a day before and fell asleep while it was drying. The doctor's tell me that was one of the things that caused my laundry list of problems such as ADD, schizophrenia, pica"

"Pica?" asked Andre

"Yeah where I eat things that shouldn't be eaten such as," he looked away from Cat for a second, "Someone's charm bracelet. Anyways there are a few others and before my doctors could pin it all down I went through some crazy incidents"

"Like smashing mannequins"

"Well."

"Or that time you got banned from that parade" chimed in Robbie.

"She told you?"

"The fake feet in your trunk" added Jade.

"Well those were props for."

"That one time in Vegas where you fell out of the hotel room"

"Cat what have you been telling these guys?"

"I don't know Zander, you're just so awesome that I wanted to share your stories."

"Okay well I cant stay mad at my baby sister so I wont."

"Is Zander short for something?" asked Beck.

"Nope, just like how Cat isn't short for something. It really annoys us when we get called something like Catrina or Alexander, that's not our names. Anyways Cat I will see you later okay? I need to head back to work before the gum wrappers I put around this tracking device," he explained lifting his leg and pulling up his pant leg revealing the police bracelet. "See you guys later."

Once he was gone Robbie looked over at Cat who had resumed her position on one of Beck's legs. Before he could ask her what that was about Jade stood up.

"Andre can I get a ride home?"

"Yeah sure, I guess we'll be seeing you later guys, bye"

Jade didn't say goodbye just walked off with Andre running to catch up. The two couples sat in silence for a bit before Cat broke the tension.

"Boycotting Nozu?"

"Yeah the jank owner Mrs. Lee ruined our first date by getting her daughter to pour a whole serving tray of food and drinks all over me. Like a real gentleman Robbie jumped in the way and took most of the mess upon himself," she explained smiling at Robbie and taking his hand under the table.

"That's lame," replied Beck who smiled at Cat, "And because of that we were wondering if you two wanted to try a double date with us tonight? It's a Monday night so that any restaurant we went to wouldn't be too busy and I promise no Japanese."

"I think she's Chinese," mused Cat.

"Regardless how about it you guys? We can all meet at the Cheesecake Warehouse at eight tonight?"

"That sounds great," exclaimed Tori, "Robbie can you take me home so I can get ready."

"It's almost five hours away from now," stated Robbie which caused Cat to jump up.

"Only five hours! Beck take me home too please, my home not Tori's though Tori's could be nice."

"No problem," said Beck helping Cat up and heading off to his car waving bye to Robbie and Tori.

"This way we can redo our first date and it wont be so scary because our friends will be there."

"You were scared?" asked a disbelieving Robbie which made Tori blush deeply.

"You make me nervous sometimes, a good kind though." Kissing him softly she pulled him up so he could take her home and this is how he found himself sitting on his bed staring into his closet mirror with only four hours to go now. Closing his eyes he took himself back to the room where his alters should have been and was both pleased and a little unhappy to see people there, but also not there. Like a blast from the past he came upon Rex doing Math and Stephanie doing her nails, R was even sitting at the end of the table, for some reason in chains again.

"Stephanie!" he called out, "When did you get back?"

Jumping up and hugging him like they haven't seen each other in years Stephanie actually wiped away a tear of joy.

"Just got here a little while ago, I believe your nerves for the second date of yours brought me back from the dead so to speak. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, like you said, just nerves but I'm feeling better knowing that you're back. Is Matthew here?"

"Haven't seen him yet"

"Oh and why is R chained up?"

This drew both Rex and Stephanie's eyes over to the young man sitting at the end of the table. Catching there gaze he raised his hands revealing there was nothing on his wrists.

"Weird I could have sworn he had chains on," thought Robbie before sitting down to catch up with Stephanie. However Robbie wasn't crazy because once no one was looking the darkness seeped out of R's wrists recreating the chains that bound him so long ago. Taking a deep breath he resumed staring at the white table, a single thought floated back to the dam where Trickster was now sitting against it, head back and eyes closed. Clayton had stopped rocking and was now simply laying down, eyes open.

Happy coming off seeing Stephanie again and even more excited for the double date with Cat, Beck and Tori. Taking his time in getting dressed, even hearing Stephanie in his mind congratulating him on his new style. A few minutes later he heard the honking of a car just outside, heading out he grabbed a jacket and discovered Beck outside waiting for him the glow of the head lights casting Robbie's shadow across the living room. Almost skipping he went out and climbed into the back seat of Beck's car. Robbie's shadow however stayed behind or at least a copy of it. Moving across the room back towards Robbie's room it leeched itself into Robbie's computer. As Beck and Robbie made their way to Tori's house, since Cat had gone over about an hour ago, the shadow went into the Slap and opened up a private message to Jade.

I'm sorry my sweet Jade, sorry that I have been absent for so long. I understand now why they did what they did to me but if I could only get a few more moments with you I will have the joy to continue on. Next time you see Tori alone ask her to ask Robbie to bring me back. You may wonder how I am messaging you, this is the little strength I have left, the rest I save to hold you. Forever yours,

MadeinShadows

Jade read and reread the message over and over, sighing as she fell into the cave of her bed that she had created and smiled as she thought of seeing Matthew again.

Pulling up and honking the horn to signal they were there Beck waited for the girls to come out. Shaking his head Robbie got out of the car and held the door open for Tori as she got into the back and apologized that he couldn't do it for Cat as well as he got inside as well. The ride over was filled with laughter as the duo reminisced about previous events that happened in classes they weren't all in together. As Tori snuggled against Robbie she glanced down his back.

"Hey," she whispered and poked him, "What's up with that tattoo?"

"Oh that's just the one that Trickster had done."

"Wasn't that one a skull in a jester hat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This one's different, it's black flames. Not dumb looking just not what I thought it was."

"That's so weird, I guess one of the alters took over and got it changed, I'd guess Trickster but he's been depressed lately."

"Your alters can get depressed?"

"That's actually normal, well as normal as I can be."

Kissing his cheek Tori smiled and returned to her position against him soon they were at the Cheesecake Warehouse and seated in a booth. Tori scanned the items and sighed,

"I almost wish we could just have cheesecake for dinner, they have so many different kinds."

Cat giggled and nodded.

"We can get any kind you want after dinner alright girls?" suggested Beck as their waitress came over. Beck and Cat both got the ravioli in cheese sauce while Tori got lasagna, then they were waiting on Robbie who studied the menu carefully.

"Can I get a steak but I need it to be cooked all the way through, no blood in it. It's kind of against my religion."

The waitress assured it would be cooked all the way before walking off.

"That's right Robbie you're Jewish aren't you, why is rare food against your religion?" asked Beck taking a sip of water. Robbie noticed everyone was paying attention to him but smiled and explained.

"It's basically going back to the Bible where it states that blood is your life force, without blood you'd be dead, you know? I only really know a few things about it though, mainly the foods I can or cant eat. I studied a lot for my bar Mitzvah but after that I kind of stopped paying attention to it. Beck, how's the movie coming alone?"

That question seemed to get the attention off of him as everyone looked to Beck.

"Well it's pretty cool, they just started shooting yesterday and my scene isn't until this weekend. I play a neighborhood boy in a small gang the main character meets, we hide him from the police for a while before things go crazy, I shouldn't spoil it though. The director tells me that if this movie does well they might have a sequel and that he'd keep my resume on file if I do a good job."

There were applauds and congratulations all around until their food showed up. Cutting into the steak Robbie nodded and smiled happy to see that they took him seriously and it was cooked through and through. The ate in relitive silence with a few antidotes about Cat's brother, except they had all met him already so that was a little surreal. Once they were done everyone looked pretty full until the waitress dropped of the little menu for dessert and they were all excited again, at least the girls were. Allowing them to pick dessert for them Cat picked a strawberry cheesecake to share with Beck and Tori picked a chocolate one for her and Robbie.

"Didn't you and Cat once say you were vegan?" questioned Tori but Robbie shook his head, she had a bit of cheesecake on her fork and he took her hand and guided it to him eating it off her fork getting a light smack from her and as well as a giggle.

"That was for a play remember?" Cat nodded as she finished off their dessert as well. As the girls went off to the washroom to clean up Beck and Robbie did the check paying dance.

"Just split it fifty fifty," stated Robbie as Beck held the check away from him.

"I already looked at it, Cat and I spent more then you and Tori."

When the waitress came over Beck gave her his car and Robbie excused himself to the restroom, catching the waitress as she paid and got her to split the check like he wanted. Eventually they ended up at Tori's house, since he didn't live too far away Robbie said his goodnights to Beck and Cat waving as they took off. Turning and walking Tori up to her front door they stopped just outside. Before Tori could say anything Robbie captured her lips with his own, after a few moments they broke apart.

"Best redo first date ever," gasped out Tori as her eyes sparkled in the glow of the porch light to which Robbie smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy and it felt so good. Their lips found each other again until the porch light flicked off causing them to jump apart. Smiling Tori wished him goodnight.

"Night Robbie" she said moving in for another kiss until she heard

"Goodnight Robbie," from her father who was waiting behind the front door.

"Goodnight Tori, Mr. Vega. I'll see you at school tomorrow." and with a quick kiss he was gone.

The walk back to his house wouldn't take more then twenty minutes and he was so happy he didn't mind the walk. Zipping up his jacket he walked down the empty street going from street light to street light, suddenly a chill went down his spine and he stopped. Looking around he saw nothing and shrugged continuing to walk, he could see a pawn shop up ahead on the corner which meant he was half way there. Right when he got to the pawn shop, which was dark inside except for the closed sign the TV in the window snapped on. Turning and looking at it Robbie was surprised to see Rex standing in front of R and Trickster sitting down against a wall of some sorts, a short distance away Clayton was laying down. Frowning Robbie rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up when the picture started to move.

"Come on guys, you know that Robbie cant help you right now, you need to help yourselves you need to help us. Clayton's laying over there catatonic and there's something wonky about that damn wall and you two wont say anything about it. Trickster you have new tattoos, I know that we can alter our appearances here a little but that's a lot. And R, we took those chains off you a long time ago yet here they are again. This time they don't just bind you in one place, they wrap around you binding you to yourself. Come on guys, talk to me."

Shaking his head Rex began to tug at the others, getting no where. And as soon as it started the TV shut off. Continuing onward he had the weird feeling something was really wrong, and quickened his pace until he was safe at home. Settling down for the night Robbie hopped online and checked everyone's status. There were no new updates except Tori's which just said happy. Laying down on bed with his hands behind his head Robbie closed his eyes and pushed himself into the meeting room.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" Robbie demanded as he came upon Stephanie painting her nails, however they weren't pink like normal but black, "Why are you painting them black?"

"Black? It's the new pink silly. Nothing's wrong what makes you think that?"

"Uhh just a feeling, where's Trickster, Rex, R and Clayton?"

"Off doing boy things I think, Rex?" she called out and a few moments later Rex came wandering in.

"What's up? Oh hey Robbie what's going on?"

"Is there something wrong with Trickster? With Clayton or R?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well you guys haven't come out for a while, I meant I'm glad you're letting me live my life but as my alters that seems a little weird."

"You just haven't needed us for a while, you want me to come out? I can if you want to, it'd be great to see Cat again."

"She's with Beck now." Laughing Rex smiled widely.

"I'm happy that she's happy we were best friends, nothing more, not like Matthew and Jade."

"I want to bring him back."

"Okay, go ahead and focus, bring him back."

"Maybe I shouldn't, I'm tired tonight I think I just want to rest anyways you and Stephanie came back on your own shouldn't he?"

"Maybe, maybe not," thought Rex, "Trickster really blamed him for hurting you."

Nodding Robbie took his place at the head of the table and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. His body vanished showing the pair that he was really asleep.

"Be careful," stated Stephanie putting the nail polish away, "The dam might be breaking soon, you need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What about you?" Rex asked as Stephanie held up her hand to see the black color on his names shimmer on its own.

"I think it may be too late for me, and for the others, you're Robbie's best friend, the only alter based off someone who was once real. You think that makes you immune to what's coming? I hope Matthew is immune too, not that he's real but because he hasn't been here for a long time."

Rex made his way to Stephanie and pushed her hands down so that he could look into her eyes and gasped, her left eyes was completely black. Taking a few steps back he found himself in Robbie's secret place, where nothing could touch him and he knew it. Sitting down on the couch he heard the sound of a blender and turned to see a young man making a smoothie, the man looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rex, long time no see"

"Hi Matthew"


	18. Chapter 18

**AN - I keep forgetting to post these, I guess I get too excited writing and just post them without thinking. First off thank you for all the great reviews especially to Jonathan 81 for the shout out in his amazing Bound series which was in the shout outs in chapter 5 for Rebound, great story by the way if you some how missed it you should definitely check it out. Also since I'm doing this any ways I should remind you that I do not own Victorious**

The next day was uneventful at least until Sikowitz's class where Tori and Jade once again couldn't act like a normal, happy married couple. Being the two that were not actually in this play Cat and Robbie sat in the back of the Black Box Theater playing a game of dots and boxes, with Cat dominating the board so far. Giggling as she made two more boxes with one line she looked up and saw Sikowitz directing the duo of girls again.

"That's it, you two need to learn how to be a couple so I want the two of you to meet me at Nozu's tonight after school for dinner. We will be watching real couples act so that you can know what it's like to really be into each other," the teacher declared getting groans from both girls, before they could complain further the bell rang and everyone scampered out, including Sikowitz somehow even though he was at least a foot taller then the crowd that made it out.

Stomping over to where Robbie and Cat were Tori fell into the seat next to her boy friend who had a half smile on his lips.

"It's not funny," she said with a pout, "We were going to have a movie night but now I have to go to my most hated of places with someone who'd rather babysit a two year old with ADD then hang out with me."

"Now don't be mean Tori," came a faked, sweet voice of Jade as she sat down next to Cat, "Since Beck's not mine any more I don't hate you for being sweet on him and since Cat's my best friend I guess we should try to be better friends so that the group doesn't get hurt."

"Thanks Jade," crooned Cat as she hugged the gothic girl. Jade almost looked pained causing Robbie to stifle a laugh since he could tell she wanted to scream No like always but instead just took it. When Tori attempted to get a hug in Jade did shriek before grabbing her bag and taking off. Her hands still held out for a hug she turned to Robbie, mock sorrow in her eyes that he couldn't stand, getting up and sweeping her into a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Good luck," he whispered into her ear to which she nodded emphatically before grabbing her stuff and heading out hand in hand with Robbie. Making their way out to where Trina was parked Robbie let go of her hand and froze. A short distance away Trina was leaning against her car and talking with a beautiful woman with shoulder length curled hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing very stylish clothes, a black top with a white undershirt and blue jeans with a hole in the right knee. Trina and a few others were laughing at something she had said and Tori studied her carefully before looking back at Robbie who was a few paces behind her. Moving closer to him he began to ask what was wrong when someone spoke directly behind her.

"Sharon Shapiro, there's a face I haven't seen in a long time," stated Sikowitz who seemingly appeared out of no where behind Tori causing her to jump in fright. Once her heart slowed down enough she looked over at Robbie and smiled slightly.

"Sharon? Your sister?"

"Yeah, my sister," he said a bit coldly like he wasn't happy to see her there at all.

"What's she doing here?" she wondered but didn't need to think too hard on it since Sharon spotted them and came over.

"Robbie!" she said hugging the younger man tightly to which he returned half heartened, "And who is this beautiful young woman?"

"This is my girlfriend Tori Vega, Tori this is my older sister Sharon, the one I told you about. She's studying journalism at the University of Santa Barbara."

"Wow you're doing quite well little brother, is it safe to assume that your little problem is no more?"

"Not here Sharon," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"It's not something I like everyone to know, only a select few and before you ask yes Tori knows. How long are you going to be home for?"

"Just a few days," she said then leaned over and whispered, "It's the anniversary tomorrow remember? I wanted to be with our family for that,"

"Okay then I'll see you at home?"

"I wanted to drive you home myself"

"I got my license last year Sharon I have my car here and need to drive myself home."

"Oh okay well then yeah I'll see you later Robbie, it was nice to meet you Tori maybe I'll see you later." and with that Sharon walked back to her car, a mini cooper before saying goodbye to Trina and Sikowitz before heading home.

"What anniversary?" asked Tori pulling Robbie to the side, he looked down at his feet and remained silent.

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Okay, text me okay? I have to deal with Jade tonight and will really like to get to talk to you while I'm in hell." That joke made Robbie smile and kiss her deeply before they separated and went home.

Sliding into Trina's car Tori looked at her sister as she fiddled with her phone.

"You were looking pretty comfortable with Robbie's sister, do you know her?"

"Duh, she was a senior when I was a freshman. Of course you wouldn't know that though since she was one of the popular crowd."

"Oh, I never thought of any of our friend's siblings attending Hollywood Arts, well Cat's brother did too but," Trina cut her off.

"Yeah Alex? He was a senior as well."

"Alex? You mean Zander?"

"Well yeah everyone called him that except me, I called him Alex." she said with pride but Tori thought back on how adamant Zander was with his name, maybe if she saw him later she could ask him about it. The rest of the ride home was quiet as Tori plugged in her head phones to make sure she could drown out Trina's off key singing.

"Point Robbie," came the electronic voice from his new Tii play system as he and Beck played tennis against each other.

"Man Robbie you might not be good at real sports but in virtual sports you kick my ass," stated Beck as he fell down on the couch with a big sigh, sweat already forming on his brow since they had just finished the match. Reaching over to grab his water he took a long sip while watching Robbie. Once he was done he decided to ask the questions he had been holding back.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow night? Are you planning on telling Tori about it?"

For a while Robbie was silent, taking a sip from his own water bottle. He was glad that all his friends knew about his alters but really wanted to limit the anniversary to his family and Beck. The only reason Beck knew was because he was over for dinner one night, three days before the anniversary about eight years ago. His mother had made pot roast and just broken down, crying. Beck automatically wanted to help him but Robbie just pulled him aside and told him everything. When he was five his uncle began to molest him but that was just the beginning of his troubles. Unknown to everyone else Robbie and Sharon had a younger brother and when Robbie was six the child was riding his tricycle when he was hit by a car and killed. A year later R and Rex manifested confronting his uncle and bringing to light everything. That traumatic event was the reason Robbie never learned how to ride a bike.

"Yes I'm going to tell Tori, she's really important to me and I don't want her to feel betrayed again. I wont lie and tell you it doesn't hurt, it hurts every year but with the support of my family and of you and Tori I bet that this year will be better." he said with a thin smile.

"I'll always be here for you buddy but for now let me try to get my pride back and beat you at this game." Robbie laughed, got up and the game began.

"When did you get here? Do you know about the others? Or anything that's going on here?" The questions shot out at Matthew like machine gun fire as the two young men sat on the red couches, Matthew with a strawberry smoothie in his hand.

"I got here before Stephanie and realized that this darkness that took over Clayton and the others was quite gone. Retreating to Robbie's special place I waited to make sure that it could reach here and it looks like it cant, because of her," he said motioning to a portrait of Tori and Robbie hugging on the wall, "This could only mean that this is Robbie's heart right?"

"Wait you knew this was happening and you let Stephanie get taken over?"

"Honestly I didn't think it would effect her, it started to effect the others before Tori right? Before they started dating but something must have happened to where he blamed himself for something."

"So you've been hiding here?"

"I couldn't figure out what to do and I know your anniversary was coming so I forced my way back, and before you can ask I returned for Robbie, not Jade. I don't know how long I was gone here but it felt like an eternity for me. I wont lie I still love her but I know now that we can be friends but nothing more."

"He'd be glad to see you, especially since everyone else is lost."

"Only Trickster and Clayton, R isn't all the way gone and neither is Stephanie. Maybe the three and a half of us can over come the darkness."

"So all we can do is wait," moaned Rex as he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Tori Vega - Play date with Jade and Nozu's, just another reason why I hate this place.

She had arrived on time to discover Nozu sitting at the bar eating sushi. Making her way over to him she sat down and attempted to steal some sushi off the plate only to have her hand smacked. A moment later Jade sat down on the other side.

"Good you're both here, so you two are going to be play date tonight, be nice to each other and stay here for a least an hour. In case you two decide to split once I leave I have spies all over the place who will report to me if you do and then forget your parts in the play. Play nice you too and maybe you'll learn something." With the he left. Sighing they ordered a few dishes and waited in silence. Before Tori could talk her phone beeped and she saw it was from Robbie.

"Sikowitz posted on the Slap that you and Jade would be there for an hour, good luck. 59 minutes to go" Smiling from that she turned to Jade and sighed.

"We should try to play nice, how about I say something nice about you and you can say something nice to me? I'll even go first I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think"

"That's stupid."

"See?"

"Fine I guess I admire how happy you've been making Robbie lately."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Yes and no, I mean he's a friend who cares about me and all but he wont let me see Matthew and that's depressing. I know I can never be with Matthew since he's not real but I do love him, now before you ask I've gone over this time and time again Robbie and Matthew are not the same person they just share the same body."

While they were getting to know each other a pair of boys made their way over to her and sat down book ending them. The boys just wouldn't give up no matter what they told them so the decided to do a song together into tell their feelings about them, standing up they began to sing the song, Take a Hint. They were so wrapped up that Tori didn't notice the two missed texts from Robbie.

"Rex!" screamed Stephanie as he felt along the white table searching each spot carefully, to see if he was messing with her. Watching helplessly from the boarder of the heart room both Rex and Matthew watched as he continued to search for them.

"Why cant she see I'm not there," whispered Rex but that reason became apparent when she looked up almost in their direction listening. Both her eyes were now completely black with what looked like mascara running down from her eyes like tears.

"I cant see anything Rex, please help me! The others were fine but it suddenly got worse, I think something happened to Robbie, he needs you. Please go to him I cant, Trickster was laying still next to Clayton and R wouldn't budge from where he was pushing against a wall. I don't care if you don't come to help me, just help him." Rex looked at Matthew and nodded sitting back on the couch, soon Matthew joined him and they both closed their eyes.

A million ideas flew through Robbie's head as his text messages went ignored by Tori, most of them were negative but then again there was that small voice that told him everything was fine. Standing in front of his bathroom mirror looking at himself with his shirt off he was originally trying to see the tattoo change that Tori had mentioned but that was when he noticed other things as well, scratches along his arm that he couldn't place where it happened. Turning on the faucet he splashed water on his face a few times before looking up and seeing a pair of guys looking at him from inside the mirror.

"Rex! Matthew! It's really good to see you back here, when did you arrive?"

"A little while ago, I know it's this lug's anniversary soon and wanted to come back to make sure you're okay. Looks like I picked a good time, from what Rex tells me it seems like the real deal Robbie. My best guess is you're stressing about Tori not answering her texts? That fear is bouncing around in here more then Cat did on those moon bounce shoes. If anything I bet Jade got annoyed that you were texting Tori and not her and either snagged it or destroyed it." he thought with a smile causing Robbie to smile as well.

"You're right, that would just be like Jade, since you're back did you want to come out and see her?"

"I'd love to but later bro, maybe this weekend."

"Nope I get first dibs man."

"What about the others?" asked Robbie

"They can have a turn later," mused Matthew as Rex shook his head and walked out of the mirror.

"I bet everything will be okay, don't worry just go to bed with the phone near your head and I bet she'll text or call the moment she's free from Jade's clutches."

"Thanks Matthew, I will."

And that's exactly what he did.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN - In this chapter the darkness talking will be bolded. I will take this time to thank everyone especially noting MaybeWold for his shout out in Misery Loves Company, great Rori story, btw. Once again I own nothing.**

"Hey Cat," Tori texted when she got home, "I wanted to talk to your brother about Robbie's older sister can I talk to him?" While she waited she also texted Robbie telling him the date went well-ish and to have a good night. He instantly replied with a goodnight as well. It took a little while and Tori was almost sure that Cat wouldn't be answering tonight when her phone beeped. Looking at it she smiled at Cat who had given her Zander's instant messenger information letting her know that he would actually be up since he was working on something that was due in a few days.

Moving to her computer she turned it on and entered in his name, "PsychoKiller"

ToriVega - Hey Zander it's Tori Vega, Cat's friend we met a little while ago remember?

PsychoKiller - Yeah I figured that much from the name xD. Any ways Cat tells me that you wanted to ask me about something?

ToriVega - Yeah but first your screen name?

PsychoKiller - It's an old song that I played to get into Hollywood Arts, Cat said it made perfect sense which I took as a compliment I guess xD

ToriVega - lol that makes sense. Any ways I wanted to know if you knew anything about Robbie's older sister Sharon from your old days at HA?

PsychoKiller - Of course she was in my graduating class.

ToriVega - And Trina?

PsychoKiller - Oh god Trina Vega, what a nightmare, can she still not sing?

ToriVega - oh yeah

PsychoKiller - She was held back a year and a freshman for the second time, she was one of the reasons I became such good friends with Sharon. I guess I should start from the beginning.

"Have you guys seen Trina?" asked Zander as he stomped down the steps at Hollywood Arts, the group of kids he asked shook their heads no so he continued asking around. Making his way to the lockers that would once eventually belong to his little sister and her friends he opened his locker which was created out of monster masks he had made over the four years he'd been at Hollywood Arts and put away his stuff. He was grateful that it was Friday but there were these rumors floating around that he was dating Trina Vega, that untalented freshman who was a freshman for the second year in a row. Slamming his locker closed he saw Trina chatting up with a few of her friends.

"There you are," he said taking her arm and pulling her aside, "Are you telling people that I asked you out?"

"Of course," she said and despite everything else Zander had to admit she had confidence.

"Why? I never asked you out" he demanded.

"If people thought that a hot senior such as yourself Alex was thinking about me that way then other guys would want to ask me out too."

"My name isn't Alex!" he shouted as some junior boys came around the corner and Trina pulled him in for a kiss which he struggled out of and took off down the hall, dismayed that Trina was following him. Turning the corner he ducked into the janitor's room releasing his breath when he realized that the girl hadn't even noticed where he went. Waiting a moment longer he almost left when he heard a sob coming from behind him, whipping around he saw a young woman, with dark brown hair crying in the corner. Moving over to her,full of concern he knelt down beside her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked softly but then shook his head, "Sorry of course you're not if you were you wouldn't be in here." That got a strained laugh from the girl who looked up at him and it was then that he noticed who it was, Sharon Shapiro form his acting class with Sikowitz, "What's wrong?"

They weren't really friends and didn't interact much aside from Sikowitz's class but Sharon was desperate. It wasn't like he took off the moment he saw her there in that mess so that was a plus. Taking a tissue out of her purse she blew her nose before sitting down and looking up at him. "Today is the anniversary of when my little brother died," she barely got out before another round of sobs broke through. It was then that he hugged her. It wasn't the type of hug most teenage boys gave her, it was one that was pure sympathy to her and she felt herself melt into it, crying into his shoulder.

"Which one?" he asked softly, "Was it Robbie, Cat's friend?"

"No, our youngest brother Reggie, or as Robbie calls him Rex."

"Oh god I'm so sorry," he said sincerely hugging her tighter. He remembered when the whole Shapiro clan had come to school to watch a play that Sharon was in. Her two brothers sat close to each other, the older constantly explaining things to the younger, he was sure he had heard Robbie try to explain what acting was to Reggie, it was pretty cute. Eventually Reggie stayed with their parents and Robbie had wandered over to where Cat was bouncing about, at the time her brown hair was tied up in a bun. The play was a huge success and that was the last time Zander had ever seen Reggie alive. They remained in that position for a long time now since Zander was sure bells for both third and fourth period went off. Eventually the tears stopped and Sharon pulled away, turning and popping out her compact to clean herself up.

"Thanks a lot Zander, for everything."

"No problem Sharon, I'm surprised we don't hang out more considering we are both seniors and all. I'm guessing it's around fifth period or the last period which means Sikowitz's class. We can always count on that class being weird and entertaining. Remember that one night we went to his house as part of that method acting thing, with Jamie, Lucy and Brandon. Sharon laughed from that memory of theirs and nodded following him out of the janitor's closet and into Sikowitz's class.

ToriVega - That's so sad, I'm so sorry.

PsychoKiller - I probably shouldn't have told you about Reggie

ToriVega - I'll keep it a secret I promise, in fact I'm glad you told me so I don't mess up and be all insensitive to him later today.

PsychoKiller - Wow it is late, and finished the rigging on Samantha Stone's body vest for the movie.

ToriVega - OMG is she in the Scissoring 2?

PsychoKiller - I probably shouldn't have typed that either

ToriVega - Good night Zander

PsychoKiller - Good night Tori

Opening his eyes, unable to sleep Robbie looked over at the clock whose angry red numbers read twelve ten in the morning. Reaching for his pear phone he decided to see if Tori was up.

Robbie Shapiro - Tori you still awake?

Tori Vega - Hey Hon, yeah just finished talking to Cat's brother online, found out he and your sister went to HA together.

Robbie - Yeah I remember meeting him and Cat for the first time at a play.

Tori - Are you okay? Why are you up so late?

Robbie - There's a secret I wanted to tell you and I don't think I could sleep if I didn't tell you.

Suddenly his phone rang scaring him a little bit. Seeing Tori's smiling face on caller id he answered quickly.

"Thought it would be easier said then over texts," she said patiently which eased his mind. Taking a deep breath he explained everything in his own words.

"The incident happened when Sharon was a freshman at Hollywood Arts. There were three children in the Shapiro family at that point in time, there was Sharon, fourteen, me at nine and Reggie at five. I discovered that a nick name for Reggie was Rex so that's what I called him. From what I remember I already had the DID except my only alters at that time were R and Clayton. One day while I was at school my dad was working in the garage and Rex was riding his tricycle in the driveway and along the sidewalk. For years my dad blamed himself but it wasn't his fault, the side walk was supposed to be safe place and it was except that fucking asshole down the street had been drinking and driving and jumped the curb," he stopped talking because the tears were just coming now, full force. He could hear Tori whispering that it was okay to let it out but it came from a distance, like she was at the end of the tunnel.

**"You should have done something,"** came the voice from within, **"If you stayed home that day it might have been you instead of him. You had a bad feeling and you said nothing."**

If Robbie looked into the mirror at that point in time or even down at the covers of his bed where the tears had fallen he would have seen that it was coming out black as darkness for a few moments before turning clear again. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"He wasn't killed instantly and spent three days in the intensive wing before he finally succumbed to his injuries and that night alter Rex appeared to me. I kind of withdrew into myself but with Rex's help I was able to come out of everything. I just wanted you to know all this and why I wont be at school tomorrow, or today I mean, Sharon, my parents and I will be at Rex's grave site to honor him. Also you're not the only one who knows all this, Beck does too. He was eating dinner at my house a few years ago at the anniversary of Rex's death and my mom broke down because Sharon couldn't make it home. He'll be at school but will skip if I need him."

"He's such a good friend," mused Tori to which Robbie agreed. Wiping the tears from his eyes he took a big ragged breath, "Feel better? Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this. It makes me feel so special to you."

"I love you," spilled out Robbie suddenly, his chest tightening up as he did so a for a moment he wanted to take it back but it was out there now. He also apologized when he heard a sob and a laugh at the same time instantly confusing him.

"I love you too Robbie, I will be there for you tomorrow I'll let my parents know."

Smiling to himself Robbie felt his heart swell with happiness at Tori's reply and they continued to talk until Tori fell silent. Listening he heard her soft breathing, she had fallen asleep with one last soft,

"I love you so much Tori,"

He too went to sleep.

"Did you feel that?" asked Rex carefully.

"Yeah it felt like the darkness got really intense then weakened but flared up again like it's trying to take control back from that wave of happiness," stated Matthew only guessing at the change that just happened, "Best guess is that the darkness is trying to get Robbie to blame himself for your death. Oh God I wonder if it's going to use the others to try to convince Robbie that he was at fault."

"What's its end game?"

"I don't know, maybe to take over like you or Trickster tried to do?"

"I hope so, because I have a feeling that its purpose is so much darker then that," muttered Matthew as he went over to the table where Robbie's gang would play poker and sat down. "Is there a way that we can see the others?"

"Maybe," started Rex as he went over to the TV and tried turning it on, and it worked showing the wall where the others were sitting. All four of them were leaning against the wall, eyes open so that the duo could see their eyes were all completely black, "We have to keep an eyes on them, make sure that we take over Robbie before these guys get the chance too until we figure out something else we can do."

The next morning the family was gathered around the kitchen table solemnly eating breakfast, they had decided that they would wait until lunchtime to head to the graveyard. No one was talking nor did it seem like anyone wanted to break the silence when the doorbell rang. Before anyone could get up Robbie spilled that he needed support and since Tori was his girlfriend now he told her about it. Honestly his parents were more thrilled that Robbie had a girlfriend then why she was there but they agreed to not bother him and let them hang out upstairs if they kept the door open. Flashing a smile he nodded and answered the door, soon leading Tori up to his room. Sharon watched them go her mouth a thin line, she knew Robbie blamed himself and needed someone but sometimes she thought she needed someone too and she had no one. Sighing she turned back to the table, pulled her phone and began texting.

Sitting at his computer desk while Tori sat down on his bed Robbie took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"How are you doing?" asked Tori gently.

"Alright so far, we're going to be heading to the graveyard around noon and staying there at least an hour before we head home," he explained then going silent for a second looking into Tori's beautiful eyes as they watched him. They were so full of love and concern that the next part just came out, "I blame myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it feels like it should have been me. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen but I ignored it, I pushed it down and went to school for some stupid reason. I felt alone and I hated myself so much then Rex in my head appeared and I felt like he was back. I told Sharon that I could see Rex again and she got mad. She told me that she wished it was me and not him. I'm sure she didn't mean it but it still hurt."

He stopped as he felt arms warp around him, opening his eyes he saw that she had stood up, come over and embraced him. Wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her close and began to cry.

**"She was right, it should have been you,"** that voice attempted again and this time it got through, it was right. Sharon blamed him, so did his parents, everyone would be so much happier if Reggie was alive and Robbie was dead. Suddenly he pushed Tori away, prying her off him before falling out of the chair and backpedaling into the corner of his room.

"You don't understand Tori, it was my fault, it has always been my fault. No one wants me around, my family wants Reggie, my friends want my alters, no one wants me." He cried as his finger nails dug into his arms, breaking the flesh below. Tori watched on in shock, the change in Robbie was a complete one eighty but this wasn't because of an alter, she had seen this in the past when Officer dad would speak about the broken homes that he had to see on duty. He was broken and she had the overwhelming desire to fix him.

"I want you," she said falling to her knees in front of him and lifting his face up, "I want to help you, to be with you Robbie and no one else," she gently kissed his teak soaked cheeks, "I love you. You are sweet, kind, thoughtful, a great singer, an excellent kisser, someone I want to know everything about. You make me feel important and special and I want you to feel that same way too. I am here for you." Pushing him over she came down next to him, her legs out and pulled him close to her, he was looking up at her from her lap her soft locks tickling his face as she simply held him.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours later the group of five were standing at the bottom of a grassy hill, Tori holding onto Robbie's hand tightly to make sure he knew she was here for him. Taking a deep breath Sharon began to climb the hill, stating she wanted time alone first. Their parents agreed and walked towards the cemeterys main office to take care of the upkeep of the grave site for the next year. Listening to the sounds of the afternoon Tori couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was.

"This seems like a nice place," she commented getting a nod from Robbie.

"It's the family plot, we come here twice a year, on his birthday and the day he died. Sometimes I feel like his soul knows we're here and comes back to us on these days."

**"Stupid, so stupid"**

Shaking that thought away he looked up at the silhouette of his sister as she knelt at Reggie's grave. Raising his free hand into the air as if reaching for a bit of that soul to come to him he closed his eyes and swore he could feel a child's hand taking his own and squeezing it bringing fresh tears to his eyes. Opening his eyes he saw Tori with her head lowered in prayer, her lips soundlessly moving as she spoke to herself. Leaning in and kissing her cheek he removed his hand from hers.

"I'm heading up, wait here for a bit."

With a smile and a nod Tori let go of his hand and opened her eyes to watch him trudge up the hill. When he arrived at the tombstone he waited a few feet back as Sharon was on her knees, her head to the grass as she was talking to the grave. Even though he was trying hard to stay in faith he knew that Sharon had pulled away from it, he almost wanted to remind her that Reggie wasn't in the ground but around her, instead he bit his tongue. A few moments later she sat back, tears soaking her cheeks as well as a few blades of glass stuck to her forehead.

"I cant do it anymore Reggie," Robbie caught as Sharon continued, "I cant keep coming home to see you, it's a constant reminder that you were supposed to be here. I wouldn't have left for college so soon, I would have stayed behind to take care of you with everyone or have gone to a local college. I moved so far away so I wasn't reminded of that part of myself that was gone forever."

**"I cant stand looking into his eyes and seeing yours. Why did you have to die Reggie, why couldn't it have been Robbie? He was already so screwed up, so damaged and you were our perfect angel," **the words in Robbie's ears sounded like Sharon but not regardless he felt it, it was what he always thought. Being such a screw up with his DID crap and everything else, he was just a bother to everyone. Even now **"he has no friends who really care" **no one really wanted him around even his alters were quiet, hell even Matthew tried to get rid of him, Jade too. His thoughts were cut short as Sharon stood up and walked by him, not even looking at him. His eyes followed her down the hill as she went right pass Tori and continued on, breaking into a sprint as an old truck pulled into the parking lot and she hurled herself at the driver almost before he could get out.

Returning his eyes to the grave they ran over the words on there, "Reginald Matthew Shapiro Born May, 24th 1998 died November 10th 2005" Stepping forward and placing his right hand on the top of the tombstone he read the rest out loud.

"Cherished son, loving brother, you will be remembered forever in our hearts"

**"Why did you let me die?"**

Falling to his butt Robbie almost screamed when he heard that,

"No that's no real, it's not real," he began to himself as he covered his ear with his hands but the voice was still there, still loud and reminding him. Pulling himself up he found himself to be running away, the opposite way from Tori and his family and deeper into the cemetery. As he ran thoughts and mental images flew pass him. The idea of if he stayed home, if he convinced Reggie to play inside instead of riding bikes. What if he tried to ride the tricycle first, what if it had been him that had died instead. Stumbling over some over turned earth Robbie went sprawling onto the ground with a thud. Slowly raising his head he saw a tombstone with his name on it. Eyes widening at that sight he looked sideways and saw the empty hole. Squeezing his eyes shut he turned his head the other way. That's when he heard it, someone standing next to him. Eyes shooting open he looked up and saw them, three figures standing there, Stephanie, Clayton and Trickster.

**"Would have made everything easier if you just rolled on in," **stated Stephanie plainly.

**"Maybe we would go somewhere else and be our own persons,"** Trickster mused looking up into the blue sky and closing his eyes, **"I wish I could just feel this breeze for a single second, I would do anything."**

**"Why bother anymore, why should I study law? Just to pass time? None of this is real, I concur with the others Robert, just end it now," **added Clayton, **"That's what everyone wants."**

Motioning behind him Robbie could see R walking towards them with a few other shadowy figures coming this way, one was running and he could make out the brown tendrils bouncing as she ran. Before he could call out to her he felt his alters, his friends, push him over. Falling hard he slammed into the wooden coffin, his breath forced out harshly.

"Stop," he cried out.

**"You should just end it now, it would be for the best"**

Sitting up he struggled to find something to defend himself and discovered a pointed rock, holding it out in front of him like a ward. The darkness ebbed and flowed around him before materializing into the form of a small boy. The seven year old child knelt down in front of Robbie and lifted his eyes to meet his pools of black darkness.

**"It should have been you," **it sneered. A frightened Robbie thrust the rock out and into the child's stomach, that's when the boy smiled and Robbie felt the pain. Suddenly he was back on his back again and surrounded in darkness. He tried to lift his arms but was unable to, he couldn't see where he was either it was just pure darkness.

"Help me," he croaked out feeling drips of water fall onto his forehead.

**"No one can help you now, no one wants to help you."**

"Please don't die." came a soft voice from the darkness, "Please don't leave me, please come back"

"Someone cares."

**"No one does"**

"I care" came Tori's voice from the darkness.

"Someone does, even if it's just one, even if it's not my alters Tori cares about me."

**"No, just accept your fate"**

Tori stood over Robbie's unconscience body as the paramedics raised the stretcher up, she watched him take off running and ran to catch up with him almost losing him among the gravestones. Moving slowly she caught sight of him as he attempted to jump over a low stone and tripped. She screamed when she got there, he had fallen right into an open grave and she thought he was dead. Not thinking she went in after him and was happy to feel a pulse before screaming for help. While she held him she could hear him talking to himself, not knowing if she could hear him she began to beg for him to come back to her. Sharon and Zander, the man who arrived in the truck, had found them first. Sharon had called the ambulance and their parents while Zander got both of the teens out of the hole. While all this was happening the empty graveyard seemed to fill up with concerned people, if only Robbie knew. Beck and Cat had arrived just before the ambulance to comfort Tori and worry about Robbie, because she wasn't family the EMTs almost didn't let her ride along to the hospital but Robbie's mom gave up her spot to let Tori go so with Robbie's dad on one side and Tori holding his hand in both of hers the doors slammed shut and the ambulance took off.

"From what we can tell," the doctor explained to the waiting room a few hours later, "was that Robbie suffered some sort of nervous break down, while running away from either visual or audible hallucinations he tripped and fell into a grave that was prepared for a funeral later that day. He fell onto a pointed rock that stabbed him in his stomach."

"Do you need blood?" asked Tori quickly but the doctor shook his head.

"No we have enough, he is stable but he hasn't woken up yet. If you want to see him we can allow you to, but only in groups of three please. " With that he went away leaving the nurse behind to lead the first group back to him.

Sinking deep into her chair Tori began to cry, comforted by everyone including Jade which in different circumstances Tori would have loved since that meant Jade didn't really hate her anymore. When the nurse asked who was going first it was decided that Beck, Cat and Jade would go first while Tori waited for Trina and Andre who were still at school, to arrive and then catch them up. Across from where Tori was Sharon was sitting, watching her with intense eyes only breaking away when Zander sat down, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "Aside from the normal I guess."

"I cant lose another brother," she simply stated.

"Are you trying to Vulcan mind melt Tori?"

"No," she said smiling despite herself, "I just wish I had someone like her, Robbie is so lucky."

"I'm here for you," Zander said poking her side.

"I know and I thank you for that but I think of you as my best friend not like what Robbie has with Tori."

"Just because they're dating and we're not doesn't mean we cant have what they have. Robbie knows that Tori will be there no matter what and I will always be that with you okay?"

Looking over at him she smiled and nodded before drinking her coffee.

An hour later after everyone had a lap at Robbie's side at least once Tori was sitting in the chair next to him. After Andre, Trina and even Sikowitz arrived, Andre had informed her that they simply told Trina Robbie was in an accident but nothing else, Tori was allowed to sit in the room and watch everyone come in. Beck had squeezed his shoulder while Cat gave him as big of a hug that she was allowed to, even Jade gave him a chaise kiss on his check telling him to come back. Andre, Trina and Sikowitz came in next all wishing him well, finally all that remained was Robbie's parents, Sharon and Tori, Zander had agreed to wait in the waiting room and give room for the family and Tori. Seeing Tori yawn Sharon walked over to her and put her hands on the teenager's shoulders.

"You can go to sleep if you want," she stated softly but Tori shook her head scooting closer to the bed.

"I think I'll just stay here for now."

Everyone settled down and waited, Robbie's family finally smiled when they saw Tori lay her head down on Robbie's bed and fall asleep.

Matthew just stood there with his mouth hung open, he knew the darkness was going to be a powerful, hard to defeat thing but what they had just witnessed. All of the other alters were there one moment then gone the next. The monitor switched between what was really happening to what Robbie was seeing and it was horrifying. To anyone else Robbie was convulsing, thrashing and bleeding from his stomach where that rock had punctured him, but they could also the the darkness alters verbally attacking him. Now Robbie was forced into this coma of sorts and he was out there somewhere in his own mind. Standing up he shook Rex out of his own shock.

"Come on man, we have to get him out of there and in here," he urged shaking Rex until the screen changed and he saw Robbie laying in the hospital bed with the darkness standing over him, with Jade standing over him. Matthew froze as she leaned over to Robbie and kissed his lips tenderly. Licking his own Matthew watched as she moved across his cheek towards his ears.

**"I need you Matthew, come to me."**

Taking a step forward it was now Rex that grabbed Matthew.

"Stop it, you cant beat leave and go to it like that you'll be consumed." Shaking his own head he looked over at Rex.

"How are we going to beat that?"

"I can do it, I just need your help finding him. I am Reggie, I need to let him know that I never thought it was his fault, I need to let him know it's not his fault and he needs to let go."

"How are we going to deal with it then?"

They looked into the monitor which switched from Robbie's hospital room as it was, darkness Jade gone replaced with a sleeping Tori, then to the dam again with tendrils of darkness spreading out across the floor, searching for Robbie. Walking towards the barrier of the heart room Rex paused looking back at Matthew before Matthew came over to him, at the same type they left the room and even though Rex had a firm hold of Matthew's shoulder they were instantly separated.

Matthew crashed into ironically enough a crash cart sending bits and pieces clattering to the floor. Cursing and pulling himself up he felt himself shoved against the wall as a group of doctors pushing a stretcher.

**"Gunshot wound to the stomach, female seventeen years old. ID card says her name is Jade West, I need 4 ounces of cc stat"** shouted one of the doctors as a needle was handed over and pushed into her into a room and continued to work on her. Matthew started towards her but stopped noticing that the hallway split into two with two doors. On the left was were they just pushed the woman he, himself loved and on the right was a patient file for Robbie, he felt his body tense up as his emotions conflicted trying to get him to pick, because he was vulnerable to this he didn't notice the darkness Stephanie slowly walking up behind him. Stepping forward he reached out for Jade's door but dropped his hand before looking over at Robbie's door. In his own heart he knew what he had to do and took a deep breath stepping towards the right door, that's when Stephanie jumped onto his back throwing him forward into the room. Turning so he landed on his back he glared up at Stephanie whose face suddenly morphed into Jade's, leaning close she looked like she wanted a kiss but Matthew turned away.

"Go to hell, I am here for him."

She paused, sitting up a second before leaning down opening her mouth wide which split across the cheeks opening further causing Matthew to scream and throw his hands up. Instead of being attacked by the darkness Jade he felt himself falling again before hitting the ground. Opening his eyes he didn't recognize where he was but where ever he was it was completely white and laying on a table in the middle of the room was Robbie. Pulling himself up and moving over to him Matthew placed his hand on Robbie's chest feeling it raise and fall, it was really him, but where were they?

The smell of oil and dirt filled Rex's nostrils when he came to, sitting up he groaned feeling pain almost all over. Looking around something felt different and instantly he saw why, he was seven his tricycle was crushed under the wheels of the nearby car. The driver's door was open and empty, turning to where his dad would have been he saw the garage was empty as well. Pulling himself up Rex was not used to these small limbs, stumbling around on unfamiliar legs he made his way to the front of the car and felt his world shatter. Robbie's body lay broken on the ground, one of his arms caught under another tire. Falling to his knees Rex screamed in horror which caused the space in front of the garage to crack like glass before shattering as a darkness dad ran out towards the car falling down and scooping up Robbie's body in his arms. Another crash came from the right as the driver stumbled out of the car, alcohol splashing out onto the ground. Darkness dad's eyes turned towards where Rex was and he could feel the sorrow in his heart like a pulse. Suddenly Robbie's body burst into darkness, splattering onto the floor and darkness dad slowly rose, walking towards the garage. Taking and grabbing something, which formed into a shotgun when he came back he blew away the driver. Instead of just dying he burst into another splash of darkness.

"No it's not real, it's not real," Rex shouted as darkness dad turned the gun on himself.

**"It's not going to be okay Reggie, I cant live like this"**

"No it's not real," he screamed standing up and running away, he never looked back even when the gun went off. It was like he was running but not really getting anywhere, the world around him moved so slow but he couldn't give up, not now.

"Robbie I'm so sorry," he cried out, "I'm sorry I died, I'm sorry I left you and mommy and daddy and sissy. I wish I could take it all back, I wish I was really here instead of not. Robbie save me!"

Matthew was shocked when Robbie suddenly sat up, looking at him for a second Robbie smiled and nodded gratefully at his friend before standing up. Walking to the edge of the white room he held out his hands as if waiting for someone, suddenly Reggie burst through the white wall and collapsed into Robbie's arms as he held him, telling him it was alright.

"I didn't mean to leave you, I'm so sorry Robbie," wailed Reggie as Robbie just hugged him.

"It's not your fault, it wasn't your choice to die Reggie. It wasn't my fault either and I know that now. I forgive you. I forgive me."

Matthew felt himself lift up and was surprised as the room changed into the heart room, except the brilliant white stayed behind as well. Looking over at Reggie and Robbie he frowned, confused.

"This is my soul room, just take my hand, tell me that you care and support me. I can defeat the darkness myself. If you just lend me your strength."

Stepping towards the pair he reached out and took Robbie's hand allowing himself to be pulled towards them and embraced by both of them.

Groaning and raising her head Stephanie blinked, surprised to see herself at the meeting table. Casting a glance down at her fingers she sighed a breath of relief seeing that they were colorless. Looking around she noticed the others, Trickster with his head on the table, Matthew eyes closed with his head back. R sprawled out on the ground besides them, Clayton near him with his head on his briefcase. At the head of the table sat Robbie, watching them all an amused look in his eyes as each one slowly woke up. Once they were all awake they wanted to ask questions but were quiet as Robbie rose.

"Thank you guys, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to gather the strength to forgive myself. Rex is gone now, unlike the other time he will not be coming back because I accepted him and me. I wanted to let you all know that things will be returning to normal, well as normal as we can be. For now no school hours and try to ask before taking over."

"Wait," Trickster started, "What happened?"

"The darkness almost won, I almost lost myself but Matthew choosing me and Rex as my guilt towards the accident made me realize that it wasn't my fault. That inner peace drove the darkness away. I'm not an idiot I know it's not something that can be banished instantly but with the support of my friends, all of them, I know we can beat it for good."

Shifting a little trying to get comfortable Tori slowly woke up, lifting her head and yawning. She heard a stifled laugh and turned to see Robbie looking at her. Smiling back still half awake she didn't realize that falling asleep had pressed her hair up against her face where it stuck there. Laying her head back down for a second her brain caught up and she jumped up.

"Robbie you're awake!" she actually shouted with joy. Robbie smiled, nodded and motioned her close even scooting over in the bed giving her room.

"Feels like it's been years and I just want a hug," she smiled and climbed up, holding onto him.

"It's only been a few hours though but I will definitely hug you, I was so scared."

"Shhh it's okay Tori, I'm okay now. I'm not going anywhere."

Soon they had both fallen asleep in each other's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later Robbie was released from the hospital but still told to stay at home to let the stitches in his stomach heal fully. Robbie would have been fine with that if his own personal nurse Tori didn't believe that making out could cause strain that could cause those stitches to tear. So instead of enjoying her company he just laid there catching up on what homework he could get done without moving around. Since Tori and everyone else was in school Robbie was sitting up in bed trying to figure out a difficult math problem, all around his room were signs that he had people that cared. A vase of flowers from Cat, with Beck adding a get well soon card, balloons from Andre, even a single black balloon from Jade with the words 'Glad you're not dead' which caused him to smirk every time he read it. Sighing he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling wishing that Rex was still around, he rocked at all things math. Rex was definitely gone for good, Robbie could feel that emptiness inside like he had when Trickster had banished everyone except more solid. Speaking of Trickster, last time they were in a meeting of the alters where he told no one to take over until his body had fully healed he had renamed Trickster, Travis who seemed fine with it. Pulling his laptop over her turned it on in order to check in on everyone, Cat had promised to wear her pear phone around her neck like a necklace in order to video cast Sikowitz's class to him.

Sending the message through the device he waited as it beeped and suddenly the image came on, a clear and close shot of a girl's chest, wearing a black top. It seemed that Cat had forgotten to turn off the phone while it hung around her neck and Robbie had auto launched it. Before he could click the window he paused hearing the two talk, mainly because he heard his own name.

"Robbie's already missed like a week worth of school, what if he falls behind?" asked Cat, "Then they wont let him graduate or anything."

"Come on Cat you need to stop talking about Robbie like that you sound like you have a crush on him," came the voice of Jade as she turned to go through her locker.

"I'm with Beck now Jade, eep don't hit me"

"Cat you know I'm so over Oliver so don't worry about things," pulling out a book and stuffing it into her bag.

"That's weird," said Cat softly.

"What?"

"Nothing really you just called Beck by his last name and Robbie by his first, that's so opposite then normal almost like you're the one with the crush."

Robbie muted the device knowing what Jade's answer was going to be, waited a few seconds then turned it back on to the pair moving into the closet and Jade actually crying.

"I'm just so confused Cat and I don't want to be that kind of person anymore, the gank that no one likes and I don't want people to think I like Robbie just because he's Tori's now."

"You always liked Matthew though."

"Yeah but when I was told he was hurt my thoughts went to Robbie not Matthew."

"Wasn't Matthew gone?"

"He was back I think, I don't know we should ask him."

"NO" she shrieked, "No one is going to know, Cat promise me."

"I promise"

Closing the window he sighed not knowing what to do with what he just learned, texting Cat asking for her to invite him to the chat he waiting, thinking on the realization. A beep on his computer brought him out of it and clicking on the window he was surprised not to see Cat but two windows with Travis and Matthew in them.

"Woah, I didn't think this was going to work, that's cool." muttered Travis as he sat back in his chair, "Hey Robbie what's up?"

"Is this real?"

"As real as it can be I guess," Matthew stated as a real beep sounded as a little window popped with Cat's smiling face in it, holding a can of peppy cola.

"Hi hi Robbie, good to see that you're wearing clothes this time," mused Cat getting laughter from Matthew, Travis and Cat.

"I was just not wearing a shirt, sorry."

"No it's okay Robbie, it looked like you had been working out."

"Well there's not much to do here in bed so I've been doing sit ups."

"She cant hear or see us Robbie so don't forget that and put us into the conversation," reminded Matthew.

"Jade want to see?" called Cat off screen only to have a hand shot into frame for a second and knock her soda onto the floor, "Hey"

"Let's just go to class Cat," came the annoyed voice of Jade and Cat nodded clicking out of video chat and into video only for Robbie. The phone was turned around and showed the gang around her including Beck and Andre. She hugged Beck and the screen went dark for a second. Typing out a message that went to Beck's phone he watched as the young man checked it out.

"Sorry about that Robbie," he replied after reading the message, "I forgot that Cat's wearing you today. Tori is with her sister, they are at a reading for some sort of commercial and wont be back until after school."

Feeling himself nod even though no one could see him he muted himself and sat back against his bed which was up in sitting position.

"How are things going with Tori?" asked Travis as they waited for class to begin, Robbie sighed.

"Great, wonderful even I cant wait to get back to school if just to hang out with her and everyone else."

"How's Jade?" asked Matthew.

"She's Jade I guess," said Robbie looking flustered thinking about what Jade had said that he shouldn't have heard, Matthew caught this.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing she's just tired from the whole ordeal of almost losing a friend."

"Doesn't she just tolerate you?" asked Travis getting a shake of the head from both Robbie and Matthew.

"Not since I let you guys back out, she was trying to be nicer because I let her see Matthew again."

"Well let Matthew back out, I wasn't bornish yet." replied Travis

"I don't think bornish is a word, in fact auto correct makes it into 'burnish'" commented Robbie as he turned his attention back to Sikowitz's class as he explained improv to the class. He noticed the camera shifting as Cat moved around him her chair, she was really bouncy today, maybe next time he'd ask Jade or even Beck to wear the phone because now he was looking at the far wall and Jade who didn't seem to be paying attention to Sikowitz at all, in face she was staring at an empty chair. Could that have been his? Eventually he was laughing with the others at the improv that Beck and Andre were putting on together and then the bell chimed.

Unmuting as the video changed from video only to chat instead of Cat being there it was Andre.

"Hey Robbie, Cat's letting us say hello instead of just letting you go for now. How are things going for you?"

"Hey Andre, as well as they can for being stuck in my room all day. But the doctor's say that I should be good to start class on Monday as long as I don't strain my stomach."

"Awesome, here's Becky" he said handing it off to Beck who took it smiling.

"Monday, that's awesome stunt class has been lonely without you man. Only three more days, or seventy two hours, or four thousand three hundred and twenty minutes or, wait let me think, uhh two hundred, fifty nine thousand, two hundred seconds."

"Calculator app?"

"Flushing a little bit Beck nodded handing the phone over to Jade."

"Don't die on us," she said flatly before handing the phone to Cat.

"Kay Kay Robbie I'll text you later, bye!" said Cat hanging up the phone.

Turning everything down including his alter's windows Robbie sighed and pushed the button to get the bed to lay down all the way. Closing his eyes he exhaled a deep breath.

"Don't do that," came Travis' voice from the chair he was sitting.

"Do what?"

"Take something out of context. Jade likes Matthew, he's a part of you this you think she likes you."

"That's what she said,"

"Doesn't matter, Tori loves you, she accepts you"

"So does Jade"

"Not really, Cat cares more then Jade, Jade just uses you, used you. I don't want you to get all depressed on me for that though we cant afford another darkness moment. You've got something special with Tori, don't screw that up because you're confused."

"I miss Rex"

"We all do but you don't need him anymore, you've overcome it and one day you will over come all of us."

"What if I don't want to be alone?" Robbie asked looking up and seeing an empty chair. Shaking his head he laid back to try to go to sleep.

"Fruity Crunchy bits are yum yum," said Trina with a big fake smile, "It's a cereal that I'd even share with my little sister," she made as to pour some for her sister who was smiling and sitting next to her. Once they both had a bowl of cereal they each took a big spoonful and ate it up. "Yum" they said together. The director loved how they acted together, like real sisters, after the camera was off that was and that was exactly what she wanted, real sisters. Proclaiming them to be the pair that were going to be used she gave them scripts and let them go home.

Acting professional both sisters thanked them and made their way out to the parking lot. Once they were safe in Trina's car both girls exploded in joy.

"I cant believe we both got that part," exclaimed Tori but Trina just waved it off.

"Of course I got it, I'm amazing but I'm happy for you Tori." Tori just shook her head and updated her Slap Page.

Tori Vega - OMG Trina and I just got cast in the new Fruity Crunchy Bit commercial as sisters, who would have guessed it. Mood - Extremely Happy

The next three days were a fun blur, weekend plans included Cat and Beck dates, study sessions with Robbie, Andre and Cat, dog sitting with Cat and Jade and of course Tori, Trina and Robbie running lines together. Robbie was really happy for Tori, even though she was spending less and less time with him. He just figured that meant she was concentrating on her role and wanted to nail it so he was content watching his girlfriend get into her sister's car and driving off to their house. Moving carefully back into his house after closing the door Robbie was planning on heading upstairs to work on his creative writing assignment when his doorbell rang. Groaning he turned back feeling the stitches in his stomach pull and tense, pulling the door open he expected to see one of the Vega sisters stating they forgot something but was surprised to see Jade instead.

"Uhh hi, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a friend visit a friend without ulterior motives?" smirked Jade pushing pass him into his house as he closed the door behind her.

"That is true except we're not that close, in fact this will probably be one of the few times you actually refer to me as a friend," he remarked, "Or are you looking for someone else?"

"No Rob I'm here to check up on you," she said sitting down on his couch, "well aren't you going to offer me a drink or anything?"

"Oh yeah, do you want a drink"

"No"

"No? Then why did you ask me?"

"Because that's what a host does. Now don't think I want to check you out or anything but I want to see the scar."

Cocking an eyebrow at her he walked over standing next to her.

"I heard you once wanted some of Tori's blood and a scraping that was removed from taxi driver's back, so no it's not that weird." Slowly lifting up his shirt to reveal his stomach Jade had to bite her lip, all those crunches that Cat told her about were paying off. Robbie assumed it was the sight of the scar that was almost healed but still visible, three inches where he had stabbed himself with a sharp rock. He closed his eyes as Jade traced her finger tips across his abs and the cut in them. She lingered for a little bit before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, looking up she saw someone else in Robbie's eyes as he pushed down his shirt.

"Robbie?" she started

"Nope, and not your Matthew either. I go by Travis now but used to be known as Trickster. You probably shouldn't be doing that you know Robbie's with Tori now and that could seem like you just really hate her to be trying something with her boyfriend."

Frowning and turned away from him she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't hate Tori, not right now at least and I don't know what you're talking about Travis I just have a thing for Robbie," she got flustered, "I mean I don't have a thing for him, gawd I just like macabre things."

"What now Jade?"

"Huh?"

"Well what was your next step in this grand scheme of things? Feel up Robbie's stomach until he took your chin and lifted your head to meet his, the intense passion in each others eyes."

"Stop it," she demanded fighting back a blush, "You're sounding like a Midnight novel. I just wanted to see that Robbie wasn't dead yet and then I was going home so tell Robbie I said goodbye," with that she stormed out of his house. A small smile on Travis' lips remained as he heard her peel out, it was a long time since he's messed with someone like that, man did he miss it. Heading upstairs he sat down on the bed and flipped open the computer, opening the Slap and memo pad. Quickly catching Robbie up that Jade had come over to check out his scar before leaving he closed his eyes and let Robbie take over. Reading the note he deleted and read the status updates before adding his own.

Cat Valentine - So ready to turn in my project tomorrow. Mood - Ready

Tori Vega - So tired of eating FCB but we have to eat a spoonful every take, Trina's doing a pretty good job too, missing half of school tomorrow to get it wrapped up. Mood - Full

Robbie Shapiro - Done with laying in bed, ready for school tomorrow. Mood - Excited 


	22. Chapter 22

Pulling into a spot close to the front of the school Robbie took a deep breath holding it for a moment before slowly letting it out. Stepping out of his car his eyes scanned the parking lot seeing everyone's cars but no one out here, which meant they were probably all inside. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder he locked his car and headed inside. Lo and behold his small group was standing at the lockers, Beck with his arms around Cat who was typing away on her phone. Jade sipping her large cup of coffee while watching Tori begging Andre to store some boxes of cereal into his locker while he held he hands up saying he didn't have the room. Jade noticed him first smiling a little behind her cup before speaking.

"You're not a ghost, guess that's alright."

Everyone looked up and greeted Robbie, Tori coming up to him and kissing him on his cheek.

"Hey honey, I bet you'd love to do me a favor. The commercial people gave Trina and I more cereal then we know what to do with. Do you want to take some home or at least keep some in your locker?" she asked with a pout.

Looking up at Andre he shook his head a lot pausing when Tori whipped her head around and frowned at him causing Robbie to laugh.

"I don't have a lot of room," he started.

"What about Robbie's locker?"

This caused Robbie to look down at it a sad look in his eyes, before Tori could apologize Cat yelped out and smacked Beck.

"You're the one who used red velvet cake shampoo, I just wanted to see if it tasted like it smelt."

This broke the mood as everyone laughed and the bell rand. Pulling Tori over to him as the others split for their classes he kissed the top of her head.

"The combo is twelve, six, forty, go ahead and fill the locker up since no one is using it right now," Robbie whispered and she nodded before they broke apart and kissed each other on the lips this time as Robbie we to class leaving Tori to begin piling the boxes of cereal into her locker.

"Come on guys, please eat this stuff, the director gave us so much and I'm starting to get sick of it," begged Tori at lunch as she motioned the the cereal as well as the bowls and spoons she provided. Making his way over to them Robbie took a seat next to her as Trina came over.

"Do you guys want some, oh Tori's here." stated Trina who had a box of cereal of her own.

"Just throw it away," whined Jade who was fed up of all the cereal.

"That's wasteful Jade," commented Tori which got Jade to smile at Robbie making Tori feel uncomfortable.

"Why don't you try giving it to some children at the park? Like with the ice cream."

"No way, I learned my lesson, moms do not like their kids getting free anything at the park."

Eyes shimmering Jade covered her mouth with her sandwich in order to hide her smile. Ignoring the awkward silence Trina pushed her way in and sat down next to Robbie.

"Anyways you guys would be so proud of us Vega sisters and one of the directors is our age and in my grade, Grant Garraty. He is so hot," she said waving herself, "He's co director for one of his finals but the head guy says he's doing so well he might have a job once he graduates."

Robbie doesn't fail to notice that Tori was blushing a little bit while Trina went on and on about the director. With a sigh he scooped up a spoonful of cereal and took a bite chewing the fruity tasting bits, they weren't bad but not amazing either he could see why they were tired of eating it. Eventually the bell rang, Trina went off on her own while the gang went off to Sikowitz's class. Entering the room they all piled into their chairs confused about the tower made of cereal boxes. When the bell rang Tori rose and walked over to the tower.

"Trina must have left this in here for." but that's as far as she got as Sikowitz exploded from within the tower crying out to scare her, which he really did. Tori screamed a surprised and high pitched scream to which everyone else would have complained if they hadn't, with the exception of Beck, all been scared out of their minds. Falling to the floor Tori was relieved that instead of slamming her head against the floor she was caught by Robbie who helped her back up.

"Sorry," muttered Sikowitz between laughing, "It was just too tempting to not do that. Alright class," he said not skipping a beat, "Beck, Jade, Robbie and Andre I need you to get some coconuts from my car," he said tossing Beck the keys. Looking at each other they shrug, get up and leave. Once they were gone Sikowitz sat down on the small stage. "I need the rest of you to write down funny ideas on cards and give them to me. To see if those four can really do improv."

By the time the foursome returned to class each holding two coconuts they were mildly surprised to see everyone was tittering in their seats, Sikowitz was sitting on a throne of cereal boxes.

"How is that even possible?" asked Robbie before he was hushed by Sikowitz.

"Okay the real reason I sent you to get my coconuts was because I needed you guys out of the classroom so we can do an improv session. I asked the class to give me random characters for each of you. They are random so let's see how you do," he said holding out a hat with cards in them. Slowly carefully Beck made his way forward reaching into the hat pulling a card out. Opening it he looked up at Sikowitz a state of confusion in his eyes.

"You cant be serious?"

"I am and don't tell anyone just act it out."

Beck shook his head and walked up to the back wall while Jade, Robbie and Andre stepped forward to get their cards. Robbie laughed a little when it he got his card and went back to where Beck was. Beck's card told him that he was a secret agent who thought there were hidden microphones everywhere. Robbie's card made him into a lunch lady with a hearing problem. Jade was Andre's conjoined twin who was three days out from being removed from Andre and finally with no knowledge of it Andre was a retired mime who was enjoying his new found ability to talk.

"Alright crew we're going to start this little scene out with a special guest, Cat!" cried out Sikowitz causing Cat to jump in genuine surprise, "You are hosting a party and each guest will come into the room one at a time acting out their cards. Let's see how this plays out," he finished as Cat jumped onto the stage dancing about and pretending to set up for a party, when the "bell rang" causing everyone to jump since the bell was actually an old timey car horn that Sikowitz was holding. Shaking her head Jade walked into the "room" rubbing her side.

"Oh hey Cat, am I the first to get here? Thanks for the invite, have you seen Andre? Spoken to him?" she spilled out about as fast as Cat normally was. Before Cat could reply the horn sounded again and Robbie burst into the room.

"Mashed Potatoes and gravy!" he cried out flailing his arms about as he waved imaginary spoons. Tromping over to the "snack table" he began to cook and scoop up big piles of food before storming into the chairs and dumping the piles onto the student's laps. Making sure to blather on about the importance of eating it all before walking up to Jade and force feeding her some as well. The horn honked and Andre came in saying random words and loving it, pulling away Jade went over to him and took his arm, squeezing it tightly.

"There you are, I haven't seen you in like minutes or hours or something," she said with a happy sigh.

"Bicycles, trumpets, porcupines, words are fun, why are you so close? Close that's another word, oh how I love words." He pulled away and stumbled, looking a little freaked out when he ran his hands up and down as if he was trapped in a box but then breaking out into a smile as he stepped out of it. "Done with boxes though, do love words even little words like a and I and cheese."

"Cheese in a long word," stated Jade squeezing Andre's arm again.

"So is carrots which you must eat to grow up big and strong," shouted Robbie before putting a "carrot" in Andre's mouth. The class as already in fits of laughter when Beck came in.

"I think your horn is broken I've been ringing it for a good," Sikowitz honked the horn, "Never mind there it is. Oh hostess I would like a martini, twisted not tossed." he said before moving over to Cat and snatching the bow off her head.

"Ah ha I bet it's in here!" he said loudly before yelling into the fake flower, "Now hear this all you loons can forget about getting the drop on me for I am double oh three point one four." After a moment he dropped it and walked over to Jade and Andre.

"You too, you look like you could work for an evil person. What plans might you be coming up with," he shouted the last part leaning into the arm band that Jade was wearing. The outrageousness of it all continued until the bell rang the the four members bowed deeply for the applause.

"Brilliant work apprentice actors I think I will come up with a play that works like that but no auditions, instead you must all be a part of the crowd, Everything Random is what I'll call it."

Sikowitz went about the room trying to figure things out as the group filed out, splitting up to head to their lockers but promising to meet at their table after school. Beck and Cat went off to the Black Box theater to fetch Beck's bag which he left behind. Andre was going to head right out when he got a call from Keeko and ran off to talk to her in private. Tori's stomach growled as she stood next to Robbie and Jade as Robbie fetched things from his locker. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she went off the get something from the Grub Truck before it left for the day.

"You were really funny up there Jade," commented Robbie which earned a smile from her.

"Just another of my amazing talents."

'Right so what are you doing after school? Tori's got a reshoot with Trina later so I'm free"

"I was thinking about going to that new club, Smash"

"That place where you pay like ten bucks to smash things?" asked Robbie which got a shrug from Jade.

"It's still a maybe, maybe the others will want to see a movie or something," she said slamming the locker closed before heading off.

Watching her go for a second Robbie made his way out to the Asphalt Cafe, freezing at the doorway leading out. Beck, Cat and Andre were already at the table but Tori was off a little ways talking to a very handsome young man. There wasn't anything really happening for Robbie to freak out but the young man, Grant was it, was seemingly going out of his way to make Tori smile, to get her to giggle and blush slightly which after spending so much time with her, Robbie could tell when the Latina was blushing. It was then that something broke deep within, closing his eyes for a moment his eye lids fluttered as an alter took over.

Storming into the parking lot, his backpack slung over his shoulder he made his way to Jade as she got into her car. Slamming his bag on top of it earned a little jump from Jade who looked up at him angrily.

"What the hell was that?" she started but saw something different in Robbie's eyes, "R?"

"Smash, now," he said walking around the side and getting in. With a nod and a smile Jade pulled on her sunglasses and drove off.

Jade watched in amazement at the bits of shiny glass that flew everywhere as the expensive looking vase flew up into the air and was smashed by R as he swung the bat. The goggles they were each donning protected their eyes from the glass but it was still amazing. After being here for twenty minutes Jade really just watched as R swung, smashed, crushed and destroyed everything inside the room. Everything from glassware, TVs, electronics, stuff animals, all sorts of things. Once the vase was gone R dropped the bat and turned to look at himself in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Lifting his right hand to his face R ran it down it before throwing his balled up fist back and punching the mirror which shattered, bits of glass caught in his knuckles as he stepped back and held it up, watching it bleed.

Stepping towards him Jade slipped her hand into her coat and withdrew some tweezers and began pulling the bits of glass from his hand.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" she asked as she tended to him in a way that was very out of character for her. Despite what anyone thought she cared deeply for all her friends, even if this was Beck she wouldn't want him in pain that she didn't cause.

Slowing sliding down the wall, leading Jade with him he sighed.

"Robbie was jealous, had lots of rage. I let it out in a good way, well better way"

"What happened?"

"He saw Tori with a beefcake, wanted to punch him. Beefcake stronger then Robbie, not stronger then R" he explained slowly eyes never leaving the torn up knuckles. "He still feels like he is not good enough for Tori, that there are others better for her."

"Robbie needs to stop that," staged Jade forcefully pulling out the last piece before slipping the tweezers away, "I wont always be this good especially when Tori is involved but Robbie is a great man. Kind, caring, thoughtful and any girl would be an idiot to throw that all away."

"You mean that?" asked Robbie as he regained control of his own body from R. Jade nodded and smirked. "Guess what, it's my turn." she said motioning for Robbie to sit in the corner as she hefted up her own tool, a sledge hammer and walked over to a Howdy Puppy pink TV, hefting the hammer into the air and dropping it with a loud smash.

"I was thinking that you're doing so well with this commercial that I was wondering if you wanted to be in a new commercial that I'm shooting by myself this time. I also noticed you around school, I hear you're an amazing actress and singer so you'd be perfect for my commercial," flattered Grant to Tori who he had pulled aside while she was making her way to the Grub Truck. Walking with him she couldn't help to notice that he was as good looking as Trina made him out to be, but she was with Robbie now and would be a good girl. Once they got to a spot Grant started to explain that he needed a female actress with a good voice to star in his first ever solo project that would be happening a few weeks after this one aired.

"That's sounds pretty cool, it's not about cereal again is it?" she asked getting him to laugh and touch her arm to balance himself, so at least that's what Tori thought. She didn't realize that Grant was flirting heavily with her but she did notice Robbie storm off her brow furrowed in confusion. She told Grant that she'd see him later at last shots before heading to her spot at the table.

"Hey guys, where'd Robbie go?" Which got a bunch of I don't knows from everyone present. Cat giggled before tossing a grape at Andre's open mouth. Beck scooted over to Tori and took her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Where ever he went I bet he's fine." Across the table Andre caught a grape in the eyes, groaned and shook his head.

"Hey I'm pretty sure Jade said she was going to check out that new club Smash, maybe they went there together, let off some steam." Beck nodded returning his arms around Cat at she tossed a grape up into the air behind her which Beck leisurely leaned back and caught in his mouth earning applause from everyone to which he bowed slightly. Smiling along with the rest of them Tori hoped he'd call her before the re shoots.


	23. Chapter 23

"Man do I wish Rex the puppet was still here this would be great if this was him," stated Jade as she shoved the wooden baseball bat into the last TV in the room and watched as it sparked and whined before going black. Walking over to where Robbie was sitting, watching her, she sat down next to him and snagged his soda from his hands before taking a long drink.

"R would probably hit you for that," stated Robbie flatly as he watched Jade smirked before tossing the now empty can across the room.

"Like to see him try."

"You sure?" he asked holding up his right hand which was now wrapped in bandages however still had blood on it, "He doesn't discriminate just beats down."

She shrugged before looking around the room, glad to see that there wasn't a single thing left in the place including the camera that hung down from the ceiling to record everything. R had run at it, leaping with an ax before slicing the damn thing clean off the wall. Licking her lips she looked over at the young man beside her. Since his hair wasn't long enough yet to return to his curly fro he wore it spiked up and was now running his fingers through it, on his good hand.

"What now?"

"I guess you should try calling Ms. Vega since pretending nothing happened didn't work that well for Beck and I and if you really wanted to stay with her it's something you should consider."

Nodding Robbie pulled himself up before reaching down and pulling Jade up who stumbled over her own feet and found herself looking up through her black curls at Robbie. For a moment she could feel something in the air and almost kissed him but instead pushed back and turned to open the door and lead them outside.

"I think we'll be back," she called out to the man behind the counter who shook his head.

"Unbelievable, that was intense, at least the bit we got on camera before your boy took that out."

"We're not together," stated Jade flatly.

"Sorry but do you guys want some t-shirts ? Nothing better to promote this place then you guys since you acted like you were having the time of your life."

Nodded they both took a pair of shirts, Jade stuffing hers into her bag. Robbie slipped it on over his shirt and following Jade out to her car. While Jade sat in the car on her phone Robbie took out his and sat on the trunk, calling Tori.

Sitting on one of the chairs watching Trina get the final touches of her make up Tori was deep in thought about what Grant had offered her when she heard the first cords of "Broken Glass". Smiling she dug out her phone, seeing a picture of Robbie taken when he was performing on stage at school.

"Robbie, hey."

"Hey Tori, sorry for vanishing like that after school I needed to cool down."

"That's fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I saw you and Grant and you two were looking pretty chummy. I know you didn't mean it but I got crazy jealous."

"Aww I'm sorry Robbie but you're mine now and I don't need anyone else so please try not to get worried." After a few moments of silence Tori asked, "Hey are you there?"

"Yeah sorry I just never thought I hear that from a girl ever."

"I love you Robbie, please don't forget that. Hey I got to go, we're finally finishing this thing up, why don't you swing by I heard Beck is doing his part today and he invited us all over to watch."

"I love you too Tori, I'll be there shortly. Jade's driving because I left my car at school but I promise she will behave."

Laughing Tori hung up and slipped her phone away before heading to set.

"Okay quiet on the set, Beck what are you going to do?" asked the director wanting to make sure he got it right. Nodding Beck looked around at the set, at all the people there.

"Yeah, Jason and I lay down in that mud puddle as the cop car drives by, pulling Kevin into the alley and waited for the men on foot to run by and that's it for this one right?"

Nodding the director motioned for Beck and Jason to lay down in the mud and ready everything else. Calling action a few moments later. Watching from her spot near the director's assistant Cat smiled watching Beck do what he loved to do and wanted to do for the rest of his life. She could really see him as being a movie star and that was so cool. Looking away for a second she caught sight of Zander as he walked by dragging the top portion of a monster, the intestines dragging behind him. Cocking her eyebrow she went off to follow him and once they were out of ear shot of Beck's movie she called out to him.

"Zander! What are you doing here?" she asked getting her big brother to stop and look over at her.

"Cat, hey what are you doing here? Me? I work here remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well I'm with Beck now and he has a part in that movie that's shooting over there.

"Yeah I got that for him for your Christmas present."

"Giftgivingmas"

"Whatever, I'm just getting make up ready for a zombie movie they're shooting later. Hey is it just you and Beck?"

"Well everyone else should be here later."

"Cool, bring them all over to lot G, dressing area B that's where I'll be working. I can show off to you guys, make you proud."

"Yay, thanks Zander," exclaimed Cat hugging him before the duo split up.

"So we going back to school or just to where they're shooting the commercial?" inquired Jade as they stopped at a red light.

"Just go to the studio, then we can pick up Tori and then all go to the set to see Beck."

"What about Andre?"

"I texted him already, he and Keeko will meet us there."

"Woah the famous Keeko, and here I thought he just made her up."

"Nah not Andre, he's a popular guy, way more so then I am."

"Putting yourself down is not very attractive Robbie, you need to cut that out." said Jade reaching out and smacking his arm.

"Eyes forward!" he cried out mocking her as he rubbed his arm.

Shaking her head she turned onto the freeway. Ten minutes later they pulled into the small studio parking lot, getting out and heading to the front door. Uploading the passes that Tori had emailed him he flashed them to the woman at the front desk who gave them real passes and let them inside. Making their way through the set they passed people talking among each other in soft voices before coming upon a kitchen scene. There sitting at the table were the Vega sisters eating cereal and, as far as it looked, enjoying it. Jade fought back a laugh knowing how tired of the cereal they really were. The pair stood and watched them go over a few more lines, Jade felt Robbie tense up as Grant came on stage and put his hand on Tori's arm, moving it down so it didn't block the shot of the box of cereal.

Taking his hand in hers Jade whispered.

"He'd just making her not block the shot, calm down the last thing we need is R showing up."

Robbie squeezed her hand to show he understood then let her go continuing to watch. The shoot finished and the real director stood up calling all clear.

"Thanks for all your help things look great and I think the vendor will love it. We're providing lunch and drinks for everyone as a big thank you, oh and absolutely no Fruity Crunch Bits I promise." That got a laugh from everyone as they broke up to go to the after party. Tori ran over to Robbie and Jade and hugged Robbie close to him.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"It's only been like three hours," stated Jade with a smirk getting a light push from Robbie. Jade shook it off and went off to get some food leaving the duo behind. Looking into his eyes Tori kissed him before looking at his chest.

"What's Smash?"

"Oh it's a place Jade took me where you get to smash lots of random things. It's really fun when you need to vent."

Before she could reply Grant was upon them.

"Hey Tori and Tori's friend I was wondering if I could talk to you over here, alone for just a second. You can meet your friend at the after party lunch thing."

"Boyfriend," growled Robbie but Tori nodded and smiled at Robbie before following Grant. Robbie watched them go, anger in his eyes until they went down a hallway. This annoyed Robbie since they shouldn't have needed to leave the area just to talk and he followed them to see what they were up to.

"My commercial idea starts out where you will be live in front of millions at a concert singing in front of your fans. Afterwards you come backstage toweling off as a stage hand hands you a bottle of water, Purifier."

"That fancy water that they sell in restaurants?"

"Yeah they're making it into a product anyone can buy but this way they show that it's cool."

"That sounds great," she said with a smile as Grant moved in closer.

"Yeah and we already have the outfit picked out, and a song called "I am the sexiest"

"That one by Janet Jones? That's a very sultry song, I don't think I can sing that one or dress like she does on stage."

"But Tori, you're so beautiful I think you'd do so wonderful." he said moving closer to her, pushing the hair out of her face, "You have the face of a goddess with the talent to match." So lost in the compliments for a second that she didn't notice Grant's lips moving closer to her, but she caught on quickly and shoved him back.

"What are you doing?" she gasped out.

"Come on Tori I felt the chemistry between us on set together, I know that you know how popular I am at school and I pick you," he pushed her back sliding her hands up against the wall and pinning them there, "Just close your eyes, you'll love it."

Tori closed her eyes tightly and braced herself onto to feel Grant let go of her. Eyes flying open she saw Grant being spun around by Robbie before punching the senior in the mouth. Crashing back onto the ground Robbie pounced as Tori backed away quickly, heart racing as she watched Robbie fight for her. He only got in one more punch before Grant snapped out of it and kicked up knocking him back. Catching himself he growled at Grant who raised his fists. Moving towards him Grant caught Robbie's left side then a low punch in his stomach. Gasping for air Robbie kicked and hit Grant's leg catching him off guard so that he could punch down at Grant's nose. Suddenly the door flew open and Jade had her arms around Tori pulling her away.

"Come on, let's get help," she said her eyes falling on the boys fighting.

A lucky punch send Robbie crashing back, his nose bleeding. Shoving Grant back he sniffed back enough to see black spots before spitting a large amount of blood and spit onto the ground before sliding forward and laying a series of punches into Grant's abs. After four hits he swung upwards and catch the boy under his chin. Crashing back into some tables Grant lay still, knocked out, Robbie had won. Falling back into a chair he hung his head forward as Tori and Jade rushed over to him.

"R?" asked Jade but Robbie shook his head.

"All me," he started laughing a little before wincing, "I think he broke my nose though."

"Why?" asked Tori softly, "Why did you have to fight him? You could have just thrown him off and we could have gotten help but you had to go and get hurt." her words came from anger, worry and love as she knelt down to examine his face.

"He was going to rape you, I couldn't help myself."

With that Jade walked over and kicked Grant.

"There's a few things I hate," she started ignoring the quip from Robbie about a few things she hated, "And men who rape women is high on this list, just above the word moist. Turning back to her friends she went on one side of Robbie while Tori took the other, "Let's get him to the the medical tent."

A few hours later Tori was half asleep next to Robbie's bed, the medical staff decided to give him some medicine for the pain and told him to go get some sleep. Driving the pair to Robbie's Jade promised to let the others know what was happening before heading to the studio to see if Beck and the others were still on set. While Robbie slept he found himself once again inside the room at the end of the table.

"I'm glad you stood up for her, next time you should stand up for yourself as well," said Matthew as he examined the bruises on Robbie's body before casting an angry look at R, "Why didn't you step in?"

"He didn't need me," R simply stated.

Travis sat up and looked across the table at the angry young man.

"What does that mean? Are you going the way of Rex?"

"Hell no, he just needed to man up"

"Complete sentences," mused Clayton, "You might be Rexed sooner then later though. It seems like you went from mute, to incomplete sentences to complete sentences I wonder what's next?"

"I think," Stephanie said popping a large bubble with her mouth, "That Robbie should work to get rid of all of us."

"What makes you say that?" inquired Clayton

"So he can be normal duh," she said removing her phone and playing it it. Clayton tried to read her thoughts but the pink sunglasses covered her eyes making that impossible. "I'm just saying his goal was to get rid of all of us because I don't know about you but I'd personally like to have a life instead of being trapped here with all of you."

"You can come out when I'm feeling better," stated Robbie but Stephanie shook her head, "That's really not enough is it? A few hours for each of us to be a person. I'd really just like this journey to be over instead of being stuck in limbo. I'll be honest I took over one night just to get some reading materials. I discovered that if he just sees the pages for a second the words get imprinted in here so I can read them later. But I've been reading about second lives and maybe I just want to move on to what's next."

Slowly the others nodded and Robbie sighed.

"I miss Rex so much but maybe you're right. Next time come to the table with ideas on how to overcome everything I need rest." stated Robbie before closing his eyes and vanishing. The others went their separate ways except for Travis and Stephanie, walking over to where she sat he sat down next to her looking at her.

"Whose idea is this?" he asked slowly reaching out and lifting off the sunglasses revealing what he thought was happening. Stephanie's left eyes was completely black.

"A mixture of his and mine, I'm just tired of the waiting Travis, it's depressing,"

"That's the influence of the darkness."

"No that part's me, the darkness wants the alters gone so it can take over but I wont let that happen. I'm taking it away with me when I do leave, whenever that is."

"I don't know what to think"

"Just think about things, at least a way for me to leave because I think I am done."

With that she pulled back down the glasses and went back to looking through her phone. Standing up Travis walked into the darkness, coming upon the place where the dam once was. It was a normal wall now, no cracks, or breaks or anything at all. Running his hands against the dam he realized it was nothing more but a simply wall and the depression that they all felt was what sank them here. Maybe Stephanie was right, maybe it was time for all of them to leave especially if R wasn't needed anymore. Turning around he walked away not noticing the darkness sliding across the floor and up his leg, coming to rest on his calf as a crescent moon tattoo.


	24. Chapter 24

Sinking her teeth into a big piece of watermelon Cat smiled as the juice ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were on the two young men playing baseball with apples across the room, Jade was right this was a load of fun. She, Beck, Andre, Jade and Keeko had taken Jade's advice and come here to hang out and get to know Keeko while Tori was off nursing Robbie back to health. Keeko was a half Asian half Philippino who went to North Ridge, she was trying to get into Hollywood Arts for her singing however since she just moved from the east coast so she missed the cut off date. She was sitting next to Cat on the left with her own piece of watermelon, Jade was to her right just watching as Beck swung and blew apart a second watermelon with his bat. Andre laughed as the pink flesh splashed against him covering him completely and making him stop laughing. Wiping the fruit from his goggles he put it into his mouth enjoying it.

"If you guys always wanted to play your video games in real life they even have a shooting gallery, we need parent's permission for that however."

Cat nodded.

"You think they'd take my brother's okay?"

"They don't know your brother so probably."

This caused Cat to laugh and take another big bite of watermelon. Beck and Andre had moved on from fruit to stuffed animals of course after Cat rescued some which were in a pile in her backpack.

"What's wrong with her brother?" asked Keeko softly so not to offend however both girls answered solemnly.

"Lots of things," before bursting out laughing, eventually Keeko joined in and eventually Cat and Jade tagged out the boys picking up a pair of golf clubs and going all out on some glass figurines.

"Is this what you guys do for fun all the time?" Keeko asked.

"Nah just to distress," replied Andre who slung an arm around his girl.

"Is Hollywood Arts that stressful?" asked Keeko with a frown.

"Nah there's just other things." half explained Beck as Cat fell down onto his lap and they hugged. "You done babe?"

"Yeppers, but Jade looks like she'll be here for a while."

"Yeah but it's getting late and we should really head back to check on Robbie and Tori," reminded Beck as Jade stomped over.

"I bet nurse Tori is making patient Robbie feel great right now," she mused earning a laugh from Cat.

"Bandages," she whispered and the others shook their head before rising and discarding the fruit rinds. One of the ideas of Smash was to leave it all behind, well paid staff would come in and clean everything up. As they went to their cars the same man from before stopped them.

"Hey this is the third time I saw you here," he said to Jade.

"I love the concept of this place," she stated giving half a wave to the others as they left.

"Do you want a job? Nothing big just some promo stuff, hand out the shirts around school, that kind of stuff."

"I get paid for nothing?" she said excited

"Pretty much," he said, "Name's Scott come here tomorrow around nine and we'll get everything settled."

While this was going on Robbie was sitting at the head of the table watching the others do their thing. In the past he just stopped paying attention and let them do their things but now he had a reason to pay attention and that reason was Tori. If you would have gone back in time to his freshman year when he had puppet Rex and walked around pretending to be someone he wasn't. Maybe these others were parts of him, but if that was true then why did Rex leave, why did Matthew and Travis try to get rid of him for good. What the hell was up with that darkness that seeped into the others. He wasn't going to be ignorant this time around instead he's going to pay attention and not lose it to her again. Tori was often on his mind and in his heart and it created a feeling of happiness that spread out among him, he was sure the alters felt it. A thought pushed into his head, what if the alters got depressed that he didn't want them out anymore. Slamming his fist down on the table causing Travis, Stephanie and Matthew to look up at him. Clearing his throat he walked over to Matthew and motioned for him to follow him. Looking at the others he shrugged and rose to follow him.

"How are you?" asked Robbie which got a surprised look from Matthew

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not coming out as often that could be are you okay with that?"

"Keep getting your ass kicked and there's no reason for us to come out. You keep getting hurt and I don't want to deal with the pain, for that matter you ever going to not get your ass kicked? You were beaten up a lot less since you started seeing Tori."

"Does that make you mad?"

"I wont lie to you Rob, but yes it makes us all mad. We're all real people, think about it if I was a part of you a real part of you what I am thinking right now?"

Robbie thought about it for a second but shook his head.

"I cant"

"Good man, once you figure that out we can get to the real meat and potatoes of our issues here, since you're not a mind reader I bet you haven't noticed that while you slept Stephanie has been coming out a lot. It's mainly what she said midnight readings and crap like that so I wouldn't worry too much but she's been talking to the other alters and honestly she makes sense. So what if you're doing so great, we want a chance at happiness too."

"What about vanishing like Rex, we were going to do that together, help you guys move on from me."

"Bullshit," he said, "We are here because of you and you will always need us, what happens if this High School crush doesn't pan out and Tori and you break up? Will you have the confidence to get back out there? Honestly you don't even care about us anymore do you, you're selfish and I'm proud of you but we're real and real people have issues as well. The darkness that was in you, that's in us as well and it's spreading."

"Wait what?" Robbie asked as Matthew turned away for a second, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments before turning back and smiling.

"In fact," he said with a devilish grin, closed his eyes and vanished. Robbie started forward but he was gone. Running back into the while room he noticed Travis and Stephanie sitting close together and talking quietly while Clayton was reading some books Robbie never remembered seeing. Looking up at Robbie he smiled.

"Stephanie got them for me, it's really quite amazing."

"This is new, normally when you guys take over I pass out, why am I awake?"

Scanning the room Stephanie counted everyone.

"Maybe Matthew didn't take over completely, you are messed up and Matthew doesn't like the pain, unlike you," snarled Stephanie to which Robbie walked over and looked down at her, "Come on you've gotten hurt a lot lately."

"I needed to defend her, should I have let R take over?"

"He's a better fighter then you are, probably wouldn't have taken so many hits from that jerk."

"Whatever I'm going to my room, or where ever."

Matthew groaned and attempted to get out of bed, swinging his feet down and lifting his head up before regretting it instantly.

"Oh shit," he cried out hands reaching for his nose which felt awful. This woke Tori up screaming something about leftovers. Cocking an eyebrow at her he laid back down gingerly touching his nose. "Robbie really should have let R take over," he groaned.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah this is the first time you're actually seeing one of us isn't it?" asked Matthew as he looked over at her. I'm a bit surprised at that though, I mean you say you love him but you have no idea about any of us and really we're just a part of him."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Matthew and I bet Jade's a much better kisser then you," he smirked as Tori walked over to him and slapped him. Blinking back tears that came from the pain from the nose Matthew just laughed.

"How overly sensitive are you that you couldn't take that? Oh this isn't going to be like last time, I'm not going to just vanish like usual so get use to us because we were here first and we will be here after you, we are never leaving him thus you're stuck with us. Now if you excuse me I hate this feeling," closing his eyes his eyelids fluttered before they opened again and Robbie saw a flustered Tori before him.

"Oh man what did he do?" he asked instantly taking her hands in his and showing concern for her. Somehow she could tell this was her Robbie, not an alter and she fell onto the bed and crawled up to him hugging him and kissing the cheek she just slapped. Feeling the shadow of the slap on his face he frowned, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just want to get the know the real you Robbie and I worry that I cant because of them"

"Them? The alters?"

"Yeah I want to be here for you, to help you overcome this disease that's you're suffering from."

"Tori you're acting wonky, what did Matthew say to you for real?"

"That they were there before and will remain there afterwards and that you need them over me."

Hugging her close he kissed her on the forehead.

"I need you Tori, I love you and you make me happy. They are a part of me but Rex is gone so that must mean that I don't need them. I need you to be patient with me and with them until we can figure things out."

"Okay Robbie, I'll be here for you."

They lay like that for a long while before the bell downstairs rang throughout the house.

"We're coming in," shouted Jade causing Tori to lift her head but not move.

"I love you and they know it," she said causing Robbie to smile but push her up.

"No need to rub it in there faces, besides I need to get cleaned up. Go make sure Jade doesn't start breaking things okay?"

With a smile and a quick kiss she went downstairs to meet their friends. Getting up at of bed he shuffled to the bathroom, flicking on the light and closing the door. Looking into the mirror he touched the edges of his nose carefully, noting the bruises.

"My turn?" he asked himself quietly before stumbling back with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes again as his pupils dilated Travis licked his lips before opening the medicine cabinet and taking some pills for the pain. Afterwards he stripped down and stepped into the hot water of the shower, it felt so good to be able to do this, Stephanie was right about feeling things differently when you had a body. His thoughts drifted to his situation, maybe he could hold the body down for a while and experience life a little. Staying under the spray until the water started to turn cold he switched it off and took a towel down to dry off.

"How can you lead her on like this?" he asked the emptiness of the bathroom, "Matthew is right," he continued stepping forward and writing on the steamed glass, "It's our turn to live."

The first thing Robbie realized was that he was wet, wasn't he just getting ready to shower? Then his eyes focused on the writing on the glass and he felt something shift in his heart, it felt like his alters were pulling away from him, not asking for permission anymore becoming disassociated with them. He needed to get things back on track, and maybe going back to the therapist and getting more medication, maybe some that didn't screw with him like last time. Wrapping the towel around his waist he reached for the doorknob and stumbled a bit, woah someone must have taken pills for his nose.

A few minutes later he was dressed and heading downstairs to see Tori, Andre, Jade and some other girl. Coming down they looked up at him, everyone but Jade smiling.

"Hey, Beck and Cat had to go back to set for the final shoot on his scene then we are going to see Zander while he's on set for a different movie," explained Tori when Robbie came up and took her hand in his.

"Cool, who is she?"

"Oh sorry guys, this is Keeko, Keeko this is Tori and Robbie."

"Hey guys I need to swing by the post office to pick up a few things that Sharon sent. Tori you want to go with them, I'll catch up with you later?"

"Okay, this is so exciting, actually being on set for a real movie," she said following after the couple. Watching from his front step Robbie waved as they left before looking over at his own car, eyes unfocusing before focusing again the black crescent moon pushing through the skin of his calf as Travis removed the keys from his back pocket and closed the door to his house. Getting into the car he cast one last look up to the window where Robbie's room was and saw them standing there, watching him go. Stephanie smirking and twirling her hair, Matthew watching him and nodding, R and Clayton flanking Robbie who watched with sadness in his eyes. With a smile Travis started the car, backed out and drove off.

Opening his eyes Robbie groaned, his head ached like crazy and he had the strangest taste in his mouth. Sitting up he frowned and wondered where the hell he was. Shifting to his left he reached out and felt the warmth of human flesh. Looking around he saw that he was in the middle of a pile of people, boys and girls everyone else was asleep. His right hand was wrapped around the head of a black guitar which he pulled up to examine closer, flipping it over he read the inscription that was there.

"Keep on Rocking Travis, your friend Clash"

Clash? From the rock band that toured all over the country? Now he was even more confused as he disentangled himself from he others, feeling compelled to take the guitar with him he made his way to the door leading outside and pushed it open, the brilliant morning sky caused him to shut his eyes against it moaning. A laugh caused him to look over at a man who was sitting in a chair near the exit door. His long black hair was tied back into a pony tail and dark, round sunglasses shielded his eyes from the sun, Robbie instantly recognized him as Clash from the pictures he'd seen online.

"What's going on?" Clash asked but Robbie only shook his head.

"Where am I?"

"Man you must have really had a blast last night to forget all of it," Clash said with a laugh, "Of course no one expected you to run on stage and jam with us like that. I swear we got more panties on the stage during that one part then the entire night."

"Shit, wait where are we?"

"On tour dude, just outside of Austin, Texas for one more night."

"Texas?" asked Robbie not believing this at all, "What day is it?"

"Sunday, April 26th, you need something to drink?"

Robbie nodded before falling back onto the ground, he was in total shock, that meant that Travis had control of his body for just under a month now, looking across the way he noticed the looming stage, the audience area and a large sign stating Texas loves Clash and the Boys.

"Oh shit," he whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

If she had known it would have been the last time that she'd see him again she would have said something, anything to make him stay. The others told her that it wasn't her and it wasn't new but then the weeks went by with no news from him and Tori could see they were getting worried as well. School was school, Sikowitz was as crazy as ever and minus the missing boy everything went on like normal. Were they broken up? Were they still together? Was he even still alive? Being a great actor she had done three plays this month and no one really noticed that she was getting more and more depressed. Well her friends did and even Jade was being nice to her, especially after Jade started dating again. No one to call boyfriend but a few dates here and there. Keeko became a staple in the group as well, her and Andre were getting really close, he even took her to meet his grandmother at her grave site. Meanwhile Beck and Cat were becoming quite the team, they had their problems like most couples but made a promise to never text fight. Luckily those times didn't come around so often.

It was one day, three and a half weeks after Robbie had vanished, that Tori was in Sikowitz's class that she got a phone call from an unknown number. In the middle of teaching Sikowitz stopped and dramatically told Tori to answer it. With a sigh she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey hon, sorry it's been a long time." Tori instantly started to cry tears of relief which caused the others to clamor around her.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Andre as he looked around for a box of tissues and was smacked in the face by a bag of them that Sikowitz had thrown at him. Covering the mouth piece Tori nodded.

"It's Robbie." They all gasped as she went back to him.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry, Travis took over. One minute I was looking after you and Andre and Keeko driving off the next I open my eyes and I'm in Texas apparently touring with Clash and the Boys."

"Wow that's amazing." He laughed, loving that he was hearing her again.

"Yeah in a way, also scary I lost a whole month and I doubt he checked in with you guys. Anyways I'm still here in Texas and now just have to figure out how to get home. Listen apparently I sold my car, got a good amount of cash but now I don't have a way of getting home."

"I can come get you," she stammered.

"No I cant ask you to do that. The number is unknown because I had to buy a whole new phone so just re add me, pass it around and I'll keep checking in with you guys. Tori? I love you, I will come home to you"

"I love you too," she said quickly before hanging up, "He's okay everyone, he's in Texas and is making his way back."

The group was astounded about the news.

"Wait did you say Texas? That's great, call him back," stated Beck to which Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"The premier of the movie I was in, it's in Austin, Texas Cat and I were going to be leaving tomorrow but if Cat's okay with it I can go alone and bring Robbie back"

"No I cant ask you to do that Cat has been really excited about going to a premier."

"It's okay," chirped Cat, "I miss Robbie so as much as everyone else, besides Zander promised to take me to the next movie he's in. Beck's just being amazing, that's why I love him."

Jade shook her head as the couple kissed and Tori called Robbie back, just getting the answering machine she left the message about Beck's plan and then received a text stating that, that was great and that he'd head into town to meet Beck at the Austin-Bergstrom International Airport. She smiled reading that he'd buy some new clothes and have a sign with his name on it. It wasn't until after school sitting at home that Tori allowed her thoughts to flow over things. When did she get so involved with Robbie, she always knew he was a great guy, smart, nice, caring. They were really close friends but then something changed and she fell in love with him. Closing her eyes and sitting deeper into the couch she realized how much she was in love with him and it felt both great and scary at the same time, he wasn't like any other guy she dated or even liked. It felt nice to know that she could find comfort and someone that needed her at the same time, no matter what happened she knew she needed to help him. Smiling she drifted off to sleep.

"This is quite boring, when if your friend going to get here?" asked a young girl with a southern drawl standing behind Robbie as he looked into the mirror on a glasses rack seeing how he looked with a pair of authority glasses on his face. Standing up straight he smiled at her and checked his watch. The girl next to him was Shannon Goodwin, she was one of the girls that was in the pile with him at Clash's, apparently she and Travis had gotten along pretty well however she promises they never did anything. She had caught him up with everything that happened from when she met Travis. The band had been on the road for a while now, Clash had told him he was with the group for at least three cities, when they got together after an after party. After a few beers Shannon convinced Travis to teach her how to play guitar and they kissed, Shannon realized that she really liked him but convinced him that she wanted to wait and he was cool with it. It was a nice surprise for once a guy who didn't think with his little head. They had spent the next few days really hanging out, going on dates and of course partying it up with the band.

When she woke up to find Travis gone she was worried especially when she saw his guitar was gone too, that meant that something had happened and that's when she met Robbie and discovered the truth behind this person she fell in love with over these few weeks. In a way she was heartbroken and mad but then Robbie told her about himself, about his past and his love and she was just happy she got to meet both of them.

"How many more are there?" she asked as they sat in the airport's waiting area with a sign by Robbie's seat with Beck's name on it.

"Let me think, you met Travis, so that leaves Matthew, Clayton, R and Stephanie so five"

"Stephanie? One of your alters is a girl?"

"Yeah, back when I had longer hair she would put them into short ponytails, it was weird."

"Did she have any boyfriends?"

"No, how old did Travis say he was?"

"Oh crap, he said he was twenty, is that wrong?"

"No he might be but I'm only seventeen."

"Cool, same as me."

This banter continued until Beck made his way down the walkway seeing the pair. Seeing him see them Shannon smacked Robbie so that he jumped up and held the sign up to show him they were there for him. Beck came right up and scooped Robbie in a big hug.

"Man it feels like it's been years, how have you been? And who's your friend?"

"Beck, it's so good to see you, this is a friend of mine, well of Travis' actually Shannon."

"Oh, I take it she knows then?"

"Yeah I know, and I'm glad to meet you too," she said shaking his hand with a big smile, "I was just taking care of Robbie here, he's like a brother to me and he's told me all about you guys and his girl, Tori."

Nodding he smiled at them and followed them out to, what he assumed was Shannon's car. Piling in he explained what was going on, that first he would be at the movie premier that both Robbie and Shannon were invited to come watch the movie and then the after party and the next day Robbie would be on Beck's return flight to LA. Standing in Beck's room at the hotel Robbie was looking at some of the expensive things in the mini frig.

"Boy you're really doing it, becoming a real actor that's awesome," stated Robbie as he noticed a five dollar candy bar, shaking his head and putting it back.

"Thank man, so you don't remember anything at all?"

"One moment I was standing on my front steps and the next moment I was in Texas of all places, it felt like minutes. Like my hair should have been wet still or something, it was afternoon when one moment and almost night the next, it was so scary Beck and you were all gone. I had no one."

"Shannon."

"Not until later, when I woke up I was alone and scared and so confused," tears threatened to spill out as he explained to his friend how he felt, "I thought that I was dead, that something happened and I died and ended up somewhere else. I woke up in a pile of people, clothes on mind you, but they all seemed dead. My first thought went to Tori and you guys, wondering if you were alright without me, if you were happy. Not that I was dead but you know continuing to live on. Then Shannon found me and explained things to me and I was so happy, I called Tori right away and we made plans on how to get me back. Then you and Cat came up with the idea to let me come home with you and I am so grateful for that."

With that Beck pulled him into a hug reassuring him that they will always be there for him no matter what. Stepping back they both took big breaths before Beck suggested they do something manly like go down to the sports bar, Robbie quickly agreed and they were off. The next few days were wild, the movie and the after party were wild and Beck looked amazing up on the big screen Shannon assured him she would petition online for a second movie to come out about his characters. Beck thanked her and watched as she and Robbie hugged and exchanged information before they got onto the flight. For the most part Beck slept through the flight while Robbie couldn't sleep and just watched the boring inflight movie. Soon however they were standing in front of Beck's car, Robbie pausing.

"What if I cant do it?" he asked looked over the car at his friend, "What if something happens and I transition again?"

"You have all of us, Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre and I, we are here for you. Now get in, let's go Tori has a surprise party for you, oh crap and please be surprised." Smiling and nodding he got into the car. Beck was right, Tori had wrangled everyone up for a surprise party which even included Sikowitz and Sinjin. There were many comments on how he was tanner, had a little more muscle tone, etc no one asked him about his alters and he was happy for that. Tori was hanging on him all night and he loved that too, loved all of this. It was good, for the first time in a long time he felt really happy. Kissing Tori he excused himself to the restroom, looking back at everyone before stepping into the restroom and flicking on the light.

It was dark, he was outside in an alley somewhere, looking down at himself he gasped since he was now wearing really short shorts and a top that was tied up in a knot. Quickly untying it he rose and stumbled, for some reason he couldn't feel his legs. Sliding his hands around he found a broken piece of mirror and took it up looking at himself. His fingers slowly slid up to his mouth which was painted with red lipstick, closing his left eye he saw he was wearing eye shadow as well. Groaning he searched his pockets for his phone and sighed realizing that he had a purse and pulled out his phone. There were six missed calls and twelve text messages. Slowly going through the messages first he saw that everyone was worried, at least one text from each friend with multiples from Tori and Beck. Sighing he called Beck asking for him to come pick him up, moving slowing up the alley he let him know that he was in was between a bowling alley and a restaurant. Sitting back in the back of the alley he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You going to call her?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, just what happened?"

"You went into the restroom for a long time, Andre checked in on you found the window open and the rest is history."

"How long was I gone?"

"Only a few hours this time, any idea who?"

"Yeah and don't laugh but it's Stephanie, I think I'm wearing hot pants."

"I'm so sorry dude one second."

"You're going to mute me to laugh aren't you? You put me on hold to laugh only a little better."

Sighing he hung up and called Tori.

"I hate that I have to start these calls with sorry," he started but she cut him off.

"What happened?"

"I think the alters are mad at me, they keep taking the body without permission and it wasn't always like that."

"Are you okay?"

"Embarrassed but fine."

"Embarrassed?"

"Stephanie dressed me up in hot pants."

Tori didn't bother to mute him just laughed at that which got Robbie to smile.

"You're so cute Tori."

"I love you Rob, just be safe I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

"See you then Tori and I love you too."

Ten minutes later Beck pulled up and couldn't help but laugh some more when Robbie got into the car, not being able to help it Robbie laughed too. Later still Robbie, after saying goodnight to Beck, was laying in his bed attempting to get back to the meeting room, trying and failing. After a few more attempts he managed to get into his heart room but no further, every time he ventured out he would just appear on the other side of the room.

"Matthew, Stephanie, Travis, Clayton," he scream out, "R?" Finding no one he sighed and crawled onto the couch, how could he feel so happy one moment yet so alone the next he just wanted to cry.

It felt weird to have the body and not have someone to punch. After Robbie had left all of the alters had a talk, with everyone agreeing except for Clayton that they needed a chance to be real. R didn't really care about this or that but he had a role to play and that was to wear him down, so he was here to keep the body awake while the mind slept. Smiling at the events that happened earlier he slipped on the TV watching the late night infomercials. Stephanie had taken over and gone out for a night on the town, which wasn't much considering that Robbie didn't have a real fake id yet. She found herself thrown into the alleyway after sneaking into the club The Big Dipper, the bouncers didn't see him as a her and hurled him down the alley. Pushing further and further back Stephanie was crying until she transistioned away, determined to make the next time she came out she was getting him a fake id.

Then there was that crap with Travis, the note he wrote on the glass in the bathroom was pretty ingenious but stealing the body like that, none of them had ever tried that without duress like Matthew originally thought he could do with Jade. The others didn't see anything he did, it was a real game changer. Eventually the sky lightened up and R went back inside leaving Robbie with a few hours of real sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"You're just going to screw him up more then he already is, is that what you want? For him to be alone for a long time?" Clayton asked Matthew who was leaning against a wall, ironically enough the wall that was once a dam.

"The darkness from before? It's back and it's taking hold in each alter making us work differently then before but you're right we're just going to destroy him but at the same time we just want to go out with a bang you know? Until he figures out how to take control of the situation this is how it's going to be, you should go for a ride yourself. It's a blast, I might try to test the waters with Jade one last time."

"Don't go there," muttered Clayton which earned a sly smile and a shrug from Matthew before he wandered off into the darkness. Taking a deep breath Clayton found himself in the heart room with Robbie curled up into the fetal position. Sitting across from him Clayton sighed rubbing his eyes with his hand, glasses dangling from one hand. Replacing his glasses he walked over to the young man he had know for years, leaned down and kissed him on his head.

"Be strong," he whispered before Robbie vanished.

"Then boom the blood burst from the girls head as Tabitha shoves the scissors into Holly's eyes and my brother made that all happen," surprisingly enough it wasn't Jade who was grossing them out this early in the morning but bouncy Cat. Jade looked quite amused at the subject however Andre and Beck just looked confused.

"Way too early Cat," stated Andre to which Cat just shook her head.

"Nope because I was getting to the point, hehehe point, scissors"

"What's going on boys and girls?" asked Tori as she came up.

"My brother wants us to come visit him on set today after school he's currently working on the movie called "Flash" about a girl who takes pictures using a camera with a flash on it and whoever she takes the picture of this ghost girl comes and kills them."

"Deep breath hon," reminds Beck as Cat nodded.

"Will you guys come?" she asked hopefully getting yes all around from everyone except Robbie who had his head in his locker, no moving. "Robbie?" she asked touching his shoulder.

"I'm awake," he shouted snapping up and striking his head against the metal, "Ouch"

"Oh honey are you okay?" asked Tori as she made him lean over so she could make sure there was no cut before kissing it.

"Yeah sorry guys I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Nurse Tori keeping you up?" smirked Jade getting a blush from Tori and a strong shake of her head.

"No, I mean I went to bed at the right time just didn't get any real rest from my sleep you know?"

"No," said Jade curtly, "I'm bored, I'm leaving." With that she turned on her heels and walked off, the bell rang and the others followed her except Tori and Robbie who followed along slowly.

"Hey babe? Is it your alters acting up again?" asked Tori carefully not wanting to step over any lines of anything but Robbie was happy she wanted to face the problem head on, that's always the kind of thing Tori would do.

"It could be."

"Why don't you go back on the medication the others were talking about before that keeps them in check?"

"I get weird when I'm on the pills, it sucks my creativity away at first. I was only able to get in here because I lessened the amount of medication I took all together. Then I stopped taking it and started to feel like the real me again."

"You seem like the same guy as always Robbie, just without that puppet"

"Yeah but before I wouldn't have the confidence to do this." he said pulling her in for a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiled feeling her smile against his mouth and for a few more minutes they were in bliss until they heard something rustling. Pulling apart they noticed a large bush slowly moving down the hall before running into a locker.

"Blasted plant, knew I should have made eye holes," muttered the plant as it continued on.

"Trying to scare Beck again?" Robbie guessed causing the plant and Sikowitz inside to stop.

"No?"

"Then what?"

"Class!" it called out starting to chase them, Robbie and Tori yelped as they ran off.

The small group received their badges and were escorted into a large room where was quite a few tables, mirrors and director's chairs. Zander was over in the corner working on a young woman who had here eyes closed, he was adding something to her throat which would allow it to appear like she was stabbed in the throat and had it ripped out. Stepping back he looked down at her and smiled.

"Okay Ms. Johnson you are good to go, just come back here after the shoot and I'll clean you up okay? Also don't make quick movements, move slowly otherwise it might tear early."

"Thanks Zander," she said before rising and heading off towards set. Zander started to clean up as the gang came up to him.

"Was that Stacey Johnson the model?" inquired Andre to which Zander nodded and he smiled only to be smacked by Jade.

"Keeko" she simply said and he looked a little ashamed. Shaking his head Zander stepped up and hugged Cat in a mighty hug.

"Glad you guys could finally make it, everything okay with you Robbie? Cat told me she was worried when you went poof"

"Yeah I'm good, thanks"

"Any ways like me give you the dime tour, this is the place where all the actors and actresses come in to get make up applied. It could be for a character they're playing like Emily House who is playing Tabitha, the undead girl or a blood rigging like I just finished with Stacey."

Everyone oohed and awwed about everything that Zander showed them. While he was showing them the larger monsters from other movies he had worked on Stacey came running back her throat ripped open and flapping, fake blood everywhere.

"Zander!" she cried out.

"I told you not to move quickly, did you tear it too soon?"

"No, it worked perfectly except when it burst some latex came off a flew into Mary's eye so she's out for the day but we need to finish the scene."

"Well my sister and her friends are here, do you think one of them could play Mary's part just for the shot? They could show her getting attacked from the front so only her hair and then the blood spray would be visible."

"I like it, she kind of looks like Mary and has her hair color so start getting her ready and I'll run it by the director," she started pointing at Jade who got really excited.

"Want a hug before I go back?" asked Stacey to Zander who laughed, Andre started to say something but Robbie stopped him.

"You'll be covered in gore the rest of the night," he whispered as Stacey ran off.

"Okay Jade, hop into this chair so we can get started, from how I've normally seen you you'll have no trouble playing a Goth right?"

"This is Jade's almost dream role," stated Beck.

"Almost?" asked Cat.

"Yeah, she'd probably want to be the ghost girl more but this is high up there." As he worked Zander explained the scene and her role in it.

"Mary was playing the role of Moonstone, a friend of Holly who was using so called dark arts to make Rose's, the girl who found the camera, high school life awful. You scene has no lines, Rose took a picture of the pair yesterday and now while they're at home studying slash having a sleep over. Nothing too naughty, you'll be in a black night gown which is in the dressing area behind us. What I'm doing now is adding the blood bags to Jade's cheek and forehead, once it's done it will look a little weird but the camera wont see it. We can clean you up and do it over and over again however you're not going to do much except fall backwards."

Suddenly Stacey came back and hoped into the chair next to Jade.

"He's fine with it, just wants you to get ready soon."

"I don't trust the boys to do this, sorry guys but Tori, Cat could you help me clean her up. There's sponges in the sink in front of her?"

Andre started to talk but Beck and Robbie both grabbed him and pulled him back before he could remark.

"You guys go ahead Beck and I will talk Andre for a walk or look for a lake to toss him into," said Robbie with a smile, squeezing Tori's hand once he and Beck led Andre away. Watching them go for a second when Tori looked back she saw Cat over at the actress helping her peel away the remains of the fake throat. Going over to them she picked up a sponge herself and helped Stacey get cleaned up. Once she was done she led Tori and Cat over to the dressing area to show off all the clothes she had for the movie, even though she wasn't the main bad girl she was the second in command with Mary being the third. While they looked through the clothes Tori caught Stacey casting looks over where Zander was talking to and laughing with Jade.

"Zander's pretty great isn't he?" she said off handed causing Stacey to blush.

"What? Yeah, I guess."

"You look at my brother like Tori looks at Robbie," chipped Cat who popped up at a box of accessories with a pair of cat ears on her head, this go Tori to blush as well.

"That's different though," sighed Stacey as she looked at another set of sleep clothes since her current ones were covered in blood. Walking over to the changing room she closed the door and began to change, "Zander is a great guy and all and on the two movies we both have worked on we had lots of fun but people expect me to be with someone like Joshua Peck or Michael Smith. Powerful men, actors with a lot of movies under their belts and Zander isn't that level. I've seen relationships where one person dates under their ladder in this business and the media just ruins things. Stephen Cross is the director on this movie and he said if it goes well I'll be the lead in his next horror movie."

"Love shouldn't be based like that," said Tori looking over at the closed door, "Love has no boundaries, if you love someone and want to be with them then that's what you do. Sometimes that means more effort on one person's part but if it's real it will work out."

The door opened and Stacey came out in her sleep wear, looking deep in thought as Jade came in.

"Where my night gown?" she asked afraid to smile and break the make up.

"That looks a little weird but Zander did a great job," commented Tori as she took off the rack Jade's night gown and held it to her. Taking it she went into the dresser room.

"Cat help me, I don't want to ruin your brother's work"

"Kay kay" she said then skipped into the room. Tori smiled and watched as Stacey sat down and Zander went to work, thoughts going out to Robbie, hoping he was alright.

Walking down the hall way Beck looked for something for them to do and was happy to see a room full of instruments. Looking around for anyone and seeing no one he opened the door and led the others inside.

"Sound studio," read Robbie as they made their way over to the instruments and Andre sat down at the keyboard.

"I know I have Keeko but that was Stacey Johnson, she was on the cover of Sports Unlimited Swim Suit edition. You never get to meet someone like that," groaned Andre as he began playing a sad tune.

"Get famous and you'll have chances to meet famous people, isn't that why we go to Hollywood Arts, to become famous?" stated Beck as he picked up a box of different items checking them out. Leaning against the wall Robbie watched as they checked out the tools in this room.

"This is the room where they add sound effects to movies when needed," came a voice from behind them causing everyone except Beck to jump. There was an older man sitting in the second half of the room which was separated by a glass window, a recorder and mixer in front of him along with a mic which he was speaking into.

"In here I ask for say a crescendo and out there the worker does it out there, or stepping on that dirt to make louder footsteps. We're not doing anything right now so I'm fine with you kids messing around in there just don't break anything."

"Restroom?" asked Robbie and the man nodded.

"Go out and left, three doors down on the right."

"Thanks, I'll be back guys," he said before stepping outside. Beck thought about it for just a second before he heard the sound of something scraping outside. Jumping up both he and Andre ran to the door and looked through the little glass window to see Robbie pulling a large planter in front of the door so they couldn't get out. Looking over to where the man was they saw he rise up and go for his own door only to have it swing open and slam into his face knocking him back. They could only watch as Robbie stepped over the man and into the room, picking up the mic.

"Sorry guys, this man looks too much like Uncle Henry, that and him scaring Robbie made him transition into me," he said with a smile. Setting the mic down he turned and rolled up his sleeves looking around and spying a boom mic, picking it up so he was holding the soft side he began to strike the man on the ground.

"Oh shit," Andre called out as he watched helplessly as R began to beat the old guy down. Beck was thinking of what to do and picked up one of the keyboards.

"Help me man," he shouted as Andre came over and they pushed the large item into the glass window, not breaking it but cracking it also drawing R out of his frenzy and dropping the boom. Looking over at them he shook his head and stepped over the now bleeding man before exiting the room and walking off.

"Once more," Beck shouted as the pair tried again and finally one more time before breaking a big enough hole to climb through. The man was hurt but not as bad as R made it out to be, the boom had caused a split in his forehead but nothing else visible, he could have gone for the body but there was no way for them to be sure. Walking to the hallway Beck looked both ways and of course saw nothing.

"Shit he's gone, Andre you stay her I'll go find some help," and before Andre could argue he was gone. Moving over to a small first aid box he removed an ice pack, breaking it and resting it on the man's forehead. Beck ran all the way down to the entrance of the area where a security guard was sitting, checking badges. After showing him his badge Beck got the guard to follow him back to the sound room, and help Andre into taking care of the man. While they were distracted Beck left to look for R. Robbie was really lucky to have someone like Beck as a friend because most people would have just given up, thinking Robbie would be back sometime, Beck wanted him to be safe.

Outside in Studio lot B there was a band taping a music video, when R arrived the director was telling the group that the fight wasn't looking realistic enough and they needed to really go out on each other. As the camera moved to focus on the band the director looked into the viewfinder not seeing R as he forced his way into the crowd. Once again the band started up again, the rock music filled the air slowly gaining in volume until R could feel the music in his bones and as the camera panned down to the pack R jumped up, bringing down his elbow on the guy next to him and soon a full out brawl started up. Even though his nose was tender and hurt when someone hit him R was a lot better of a fighter then Robbie by folds, being able to easily avoid getting hit in the nose. He took a few punches to the gut and the cheek but just pushed them off as he brought the pain himself. The camera rolled across them and found R as he dipped and upper cut one of the the men in the chin causing him to crash backwards. Zooming in on him they watched as R was grabbed and thrown into a nearby table where he lay for a second before jumping up, turning and kicking the guy charging at him. At the same time another man had come up behind him and shattered a bottle over his head knocking him down. The music settled down as the band members clapped.

"Much better, that's a cut. This is going to look awesome because the entire fight will be played backwards so the stunts will look awesome."

"Someone wasn't pulling their punches," muttered one guy who looked for R only to see no one as he had left. Pulling himself into the restroom Robbie looked into the mirror surprised that his glasses managed to not break during that entire fight. Hocking and spitting some blood into the sink he frowned, that was becoming a common sight wasn't it? It was time to decide either he needed to go back on medication or he needed to figure out why the alters were so angry at him. The door slammed open and Robbie looked up to see Beck standing at the door, out of breath.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah it's me, what happened?"

"R, he said the guy from the sound room reminded him of your uncle and that's why he came in. He roughed the guy up pretty well before taking off."

"Yeah there was a music video with a fight scene in it and he had a blast fighting people in there. Seems like I just keep getting my ass kicked, could you not tell Tori about this one?"

"I don't want to but I wont because you should tell her yourself. The guy couldn't describe his attacker so I guess we're in the clear. Let's go get Andre and head back to the girls."

"Thank you Beck," stated Robbie as he turned to face him smiling before following him.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN - Once again a dark chapter, like to take this moment to remind everyone that I don't have a beta yet so please excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Finally, I don't own anything**

By the time the trio returned to Zander's work station they found Zander cleaning up his tools as Tori stood against the counter watching Cat spin in one of the rotating chairs. Seeing them there Tori came over and engulfed Robbie in a hug which he returned only not as hard.

"What happened?" she asked instantly and Robbie smiled at the idea that she cared so much and took that much notice. Kissing her gently he pulled her away nodding at Beck as they went and drawing her into the corner. Holding her hands in his he just looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers before pulling her into a hug.

"R came out, got into a fight, he's a much better fighter then I am and didn't get too hurt" that's as far as he got when Tori reached up and pulled his head onto her chest patting him gently one stopping and lifting her hand noticing the blood. Pulling his up she smiled at the red in his cheeks.

"Thank you for not hiding this," she said kissing him lightly on his nose.

"Thank you for being so understanding," taking her hand in his they moved over to where Beck was spinning Cat in the chair while the others laughed as they stopped her. Stumbling out of the chair Cat laughed as she tripped and fell onto the ground.

"The world is moving funny," she laughed from the ground. Beck picked her up as Jade came into the room next to Stacey. Stacey's throat piece was open but most of the blood was gone, Jade's face was half red as well as having a good amount of fake blood in her hair. When she saw the group she hurried over to them.

"Guys that was amazing," she sang out as Zander pulled her down into the chair where Cat once was. Stacey sat down next to her and picked up one of the sponges and began to clean herself up. Spinning Jade around and leaning the chair back Zander allowed Jade to keep going on about everything as he began washing her hair.

"It was amazing seeing how everything came together, even though the scene was only me, Stacey and Rose there was like a million extra people there. The director, his assistants, the lighting guys, the camera men, and a ton more. Zander watch what you're pulling there," she snapped for a second before lightly shaking her head, "Sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"She was a champ," stated Stacey as she tossed the sponge back into the sink and sat back in the chair. "Our scenes are done, how about we all go out for a celebratory dinner?" Everyone cheered as they all went towards the parking lot. Robbie and Beck exchanged glances seeing the ambulance pulling away. Leaving Beck and Andre's cars behind the gang piled into Robbie and Zander's cars. After a great meal the gang came back to the studio and went their separate ways, except for Zander, Stacey, Robbie and Cat, Andre took Tori home because she had an assignment due and Robbie promised to take Cat home for Zander since he had some more work to finish up. As the small group made their way back up to Zander's workplace surprised to see two men talking to each other. When they arrived the younger of the two looked over and gasped.

"That's him Stephen, the walk in who came in on the Rush Rush Rush music video set. The fight scene that he laid out was amazing except a few guys said he wasn't holding back. That's something we need," he explained turning to the bunch and moving over to Robbie, holding out his hand, "Ricky LaShay, I was on the camera directing that music video you came upon earlier today. I have to say the way you got into the fight was awesome, we took that whole scene and played it out backwards so it looks amazing. Did you want to see?"

"Give the man some air Ricky," stated Stephen as he noticed Stacey, "Hey Stacey what a great shot, and Zander that was some quick thinking on cleaning up that shot. We saved a lot of time and money finishing that today. Stacey since that was you're last shoot you're free to go, come back and visit any time your badge will remain active but you don't need to be here unless we need some touch ups later."

"You have it here?" asked Robbie a little confused but really wanting to see what R got into while he was gone.

"Yeah I set up the rough cut right here," Ricky explained as he turned on the TV to show the small group what happened and he was right, it was awesome. R was laying in a pile of wood before flying up, the table reconstructing, the men who grabbed him went back into the crowd as well as another man fly up as R pulled back his upper cut. They watched as he was pulled back into some more people, hitting in reverse and getting smacked in reverse, droplets of blood flying back into R's nose as the hit was pulled away and then it was over.

"Wow," muttered Cat, "That looked painful."

"Except for what your friend here did it was all stage fighting."

"Wow indeed," whispered Robbie.

"Any ways I am doing a sequel of sorts to the Rush Rush Rush song we just finished today and it requires a fight scene. I was wondering if, and we'll pay you for it of course, you wanted to come back in the day after tomorrow and take part in it?"

"Wait what?" stammered Robbie, concerned because he wasn't actually on good terms with the alters and wasn't sure if he could get him out for that, "I don't know."

"Well no pressure so how about this, if you can make it then come on over I'll leave a badge with your name on it. Wait what is your name?" asked Ricky

"Robbie, Robbie Shapiro."

"Okay Robbie I'll leave a badge for you at security and if you can make it then awesome, if not no hard feelings it is really short notice."

"Alright Ricky let's leave the kids alone, see you later Stacey. See you tomorrow Zander," Stephan said pulling Ricky away as they walked off.

"That's really cool, you think you'll go?" asked Cat as she walked with Robbie to his car after saying goodbye to her brother and Stacey.

"Honestly Cat I don't know because it wasn't me who did those cool fighting moves but R."

"Ask him to come help you?"

"I'm not really on speaking terms with any of them."

"Why not?" asked Cat curiously.

"I don't know, every since they helped me overcome the darkness that was brewing inside they just went silent. I can still feel them deep inside but I cant reach them anymore, not even Clayton."

"Is Rex still gone?'

"Yeah, he's gone."

"He ever coming back?"

"Nope," Robbie explained as he drove towards her house.

"Why not? Didn't Trickster kill him before and he came back?"

Cat's words resonated within Robbie and luckily there was no one else on the road because he slammed on the breaks and turned to face her. Shrieking as they came to a sudden stop Cat looked at Robbie pure confusion in her eyes.

"That's it, Travis couldn't kill them because he's an alter himself. I'm the only one who can kill them, once I don't need them anymore they're gone forever. Thank you so much Cat I think I know what to do now," he said awkwardly hugging her with their seatbelts on before driving her home.

Back at his house Robbie sat up in his bed and closed his eyes focusing hard to get himself back in control. Slowly opening his eyes he felt the smile on his face grow wide as he was once again at the head of the table with the alters flanking him on every side. On his left was Stephanie, Matthew and Travis and on his right was Clayton and R.

"I'm only going to say this once so you better listen up," he started, "I don't care what you want to do, if you want to use the body you have to ask me for my permission then I will consider it and decide myself. No bitching, no complaining, no compromises. There will be consequences that will happen if you break these rules. Consider what Travis tried to do only more permanent because I am the King."

"Good to hear you're finally growing a pair," muttered Travis earning a cold stare from Robbie.

"This is no longer a democracy, this is a monarchy, no more United States for I am the King, I am your King. I love you all dearly and will try to be a fair king but I am not afraid anymore."

Smiling when he was done he wasn't too surprised to hear a slow clap starting up, he was however confused because none of the five alters in front of him were clapping then he saw it, at the end of the table was dark, but not normal dark. The darkness flowed and twitched as a pair of hands came out of the darkness slowly clapping for him.

"Good job Robbie," came the familiar voice from the darkness causing Robbie's flesh to goose bump all over, "I wish you all the luck in the world, because I'm tired of hiding in the darkness and I believe it's about time for me to take center stage." Standing up and pushing back the chair which scraped the floor loudly. It wasn't only the chair that flew back but the darkness as well revealing the man Robbie never thought he'd see again.

"Uncle...Uncle Henry," he stammered as the darkness slid off the man who appeared in his mid thirties, how old he looked when he used to play with Robbie. The darkness slid down revealing the work clothes he would wear when telling Robbie to play pretend in the basement down to the muddy work boots and the symbol on his chest of a hammer striking a stone.

"No, you cant be here," Robbie shouted faltering from this shock, gritting his teeth hoping to not fail now.

"I have power too Robbie and once these other friends of yours are gone," Henry said waving up at the alters who all rose and stepped towards Robbie, "We can start playing some more games. In fact I think I'm going to see about playing some games with your real friends as well."

Something inside Robbie shattered and he vanished waking up in his bed, shaking all over. Rolling out of bed he pulled himself up to the mirror over his dresser and peered inside. Tears streaked his face and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Travis and Matthew were both there looking back at him.

"We'll hold him off as much as we can," stated Travis as he motioned for Robbie to use some tissues, "You need to face your past here."

"I went to the house where he," Robbie started unable to finish.

"Confront him, find your uncle," said Matthew keeping Robbie's gaze, "I'm sorry Robbie, I'm sorry I let the darkness take hold."

"Me too," said Travis before they both vanished.

Closing his eyes he groaned and held his head in his hands, wiping the tears away. Opening his eyes and looking back into the mirror instead of his own reflection there was Henry looking back at him and smiling.

"You are my toy Robbie, when I get bored I will break you so no one else can play with you again," he snarled at him. Falling backwards Robbie reached out for something, anything fingers coming upon one of his acting books from school as he chucked it at the mirror shattering it. Moving over to his computer Robbie turned it on and began to search for his Uncle and discovered the prison that he was last seen at, California State Prison over in Lancaster. Moving down to his instant messenger he was glad to see his support team online, Tori, Beck and Jade. Quickly inviting all of them into a group chat he took a deep breath and began to type.

RockRobster - Hey guys, I need your support tomorrow. We need to skip school and head to Lancaster, I need to go to the California State Prison and confront my uncle.

ToriVega - OMG Robbie are you sure that's a good idea?

ScissorLuv - Hate to agree with Vega but I don't think that's a good idea either.

GotBeck - If you need me I'm there

RockRobster - Thanks for caring, there's a new alter and if I remember my research right it's the abuser alter, the embodiment of the person that caused my trauma.

ScissorLuv - Woah that's some serious Chizz

ToriVega - I'll be there for you, you want us to meet up at your house tomorrow morning?

RockRobster - Yeah, thanks guys.

ScissorLuv - I guess I'll tag along as well, tomorrow Rob

-ScissorLuv has left the chat-

GotBeck - See you tomorrow Robbie

-GotBeck has left the chat-

ToriVega - Do you want me to come over tonight?

RockRobster - Would your parents be okay with that?

ToriVega - They're not home right now but I'll leave a message, your parents are home right?

RockRobster - My mom is I think.

ToriVega - I'll be there soon

-ToriVega has left the chat-

Rubbing his arms Robbie rose and went to get a dust pan and broom, to clean up the glass before Tori replied. Hopefully the alters could keep Henry in check before anything bad happened. Cleaning up the glass he picked one up, cutting his finger. Looking at the blood as it slowly dripped down his finger he closed his eyes for a second before opening them. Putting his finger into his mouth Henry smiled at the taste.

"Oh Robbie, you taste so sweet, just like I remember," with his finger still in his mouth Henry rose and went into his parents' room looking for something that would suit him, these crappy teenage clothes were not his thing, thus the reason he cut them all up the first time. Once he was dressed he heard the doorbell ring. Making his way down he stopped in the kitchen, picking up a toothpick and placing it between his teeth. Opening the door he looked down at the beautiful Tori Vega and smiled.

For some reason Tori felt uneasy when Robbie opened the door and even worse when he smiled at him, there was something very wrong here she could even hear it when he spoke.

"Well hello beautiful."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN - Uncle Henry is probably one of the most screwed up, evil people I've written and I'm writing a Dexter FF as well as this one so that's saying a lot. So warning, dark situations ahead. Thank you for everyone who reads and especially those who review. Once again I own nothing.**

The tone of those three words vibrated inside Tori's very soul and she froze. The young man standing before her that at any other time she'd feel love and admiration from she now only felt cold indifference. In the minutes of silence that passed all real thought drained from her mind with panic rushing in and if it wasn't for the shock she would be down the block by now. Henry's smile never faltered as the tooth pick moved around in his mouth, finally he broke the silence.

"You want to come in? You don't have much to worry about from me, you're not my type."

Eyes widening at what he meant by that shattered the invisible shackles that shock kept her there and she could see her body spinning and taking off down the driveway, almost positive that he reached out and felt her hair as it flew through the air. Fear took over and she raced down the street, disregarding her bike where it lay against the porch, turning left and running off by instinct. Out of their gang the closest who lived by Robbie was Andre and without actually thinking about it she ran to his house.

Amused as he watched her take off Henry did indeed reach out to feel her long flowing hair. Dropping his hand as she went out of sight he turned back into the house and went inside, spitting the tooth pick onto the floor. Once inside the kitchen he picked up a new one which would suffice until he was able to get some smokes. Lifting his eyes up he saw Robbie's mom standing there and odd look in her eyes.

"Robbie honey, why are you wearing your father's old work clothes?"

"Oh Jan, it's been so long, why don't you come over here and give your big brother a hug," he smirked arms open awaiting a hug he knew he'd never get. Mrs Shapiro froze up in the same fashion of Tori when she heard the coldness in her son's voice.

"Robbie is this a new alter?"

"Robbie's not here, believe me if he was I wouldn't be wasting my time with you and I'd be playing with him."

Mrs Shapiro gasped and quickly snapped up a kitchen knife that was on the counter and held it towards him shaking. Stepping closer to her Henry cocked his head sideways before moving so the tip of the blade was angled up and into his shoulder.

"Go ahead Jan, stab your baby boy. Maim his beautiful body more then I already have, make me not want him anymore. Cut him, that is the best way to save him from me, make him ugly." he ordered her smiling as he felt her falter against his words, suddenly smacking the knife away from her which scattered along the floor causing her to squeak. Wrapping his hands around her body in an intense hug he moved in close to her ear.

"Time for you to go to bed, sissy." and with that he pulled away and shoved her hard backwards. Flailing backwards Mrs. Shapiro fell and smacked her head into the coffee table in the sitting room, knocking her out. Stepping over her fallen form he reached down and snatched up her purse withdrawing her wallet from it before dropping it.

"Going to the store to buy some cigs, you want anything sis? No? Alright then see you later," stepping back over Robbie's mom Henry went outside to the car, heading off towards the local gas station.

Completely out of breath by the time she rings on the doorbell she didn't even bother to check her watch to see what time it was. After ringing it a few more times she cast a glance at her watch and was surprised to see that it was pretty late. She had already turned away when a sleepy Andre pulled open the door wearing a dark blue robe, grey wife beater and poka dot boxers.

"Late night fudge delivery?" he asked hopefully getting a smile from Tori as she spun around.

"I figured you owe me one, want to tie up mister dots?"

Looking down Andre blushed pulling the robe close and inviting her in, moving over to the living room they sat down on the couch. Andre yawned and shook the sleepiness away.

"What's going on Tori?"

"I went to go hang out with Robbie only it wasn't Robbie when I arrived," she said pulling the blanket that was folded on the couch and wrapping herself in it. Eyebrow cocked Andre asked.

"Who was it, Trickster or someone?"

"How close are you to Robbie?"

"Running distance about ten minutes," he said trying to get Tori to smile but she wasn't having any of it, "Pretty close I guess unless you're talking about the whole DID thing. Jade had Matthew but to say I had Stephanie like they had each other is wrong, I didn't have any illusions of love for her but looking about on things I knew her better then Robbie himself. In normal terms I'd say we're good friends, I think Beck is his best friend though."

"Did you look into alters when they first started showing up?"

"Well yes and no, I wasn't around when they first started to show up, I was there when they were already around. Becoming closer friends with Stephanie made me curious so yeah I looked things up."

"Robbie told me tonight that there are times when a person's alter could, I guess manifest itself, become a copy of the original abuser. You weren't there but Robbie and I went to his uncle's old house so I know what happened to him, did you?"

"Yeah," stated Andre as he rose, "It was some serious chizz, want something to drink?"

Tori shook her head but watched as Andre made himself some hot chocolate. Coming back over he took a sip and watched her,

"So what happened with Robbie?"

"It wasn't him, normally I could feel a sense of at least kindness coming from him. Even if it's an alter in charge he still has that warmness you know? Well that was gone, he was just different and I don't know how else to explain myself."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he scared me and I'm scared for Robbie. He actually told me that I was safe because I wasn't his type."

"That monster, that damned monster," snarled Andre to his cup, "We need to get everyone together for an emergency meeting, we cant wait for this to get worse. I'm going to get dressed and start calling people, you call Beck and Cat, I'll call Jade since you two aren't best friends."

Nodding and watching him as he went Tori pulled out her phone and started to call the others. Beck wasn't too pleased about being woken up but after Tori retold her tale he agreed to gather Cat and bring her over to Andre's, it was a good thing his parents were out of town taking care of his grandmother's estate otherwise they'd have some explaining to do. Pulling the blanket closer Tori realized how quiet it had become and could hear the echo of what Robbie had said to her, and she begun to cry.

Pushing out of the gas station Henry walked over to his beat to shit car, while pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth. Presentation was all that mattered, that and money. It didn't matter that Robbie had this amazing seventeen year old body the kid behind the counter sold him the cigarettes any ways. Flipping open the gas tank and twisting off the cap Henry put the nozzle inside and began to fill up, taking a small handgun lighter out of his pocket, getting ready to light up.

"Hey what do you think you're doing, that's dangerous. You got a death wish or something pal?"

Henry looked up at the voice and at first couldn't see who it was in the shadows but then Cat's big brother stepped forward into the light, squinting at him.

"Robbie, is that you?" What are you doing even taking that lighter out in a place like this?"

"You must have me mistaken for someone who gives a damn," he spat out as the pump dinged and he put away the nozzle. Walking around to his side Henry lit up any way blowing a cloud of smoke at Zander who began to cough and wave his hands in the air. Before he could complain more Henry was gone. What was wrong with this picture, why was Robbie acting like that and when did he start smoking were a few of the many thoughts floating through his head. Once back inside his car a small figure sat up in the back.

"Can you take me to Andre's we're all having a sleepover or something"

"Yeah," Zander muttered driving away, "Or something"

Everyone had rushed over except for Cat who was on her way with Zander. The pair had gone out for ice cream which led them somehow to a drive up and down the highway. For once the room seemed totally out of character. Andre and Beck were at the computer looking over DID help sites to figure this abuser thing out. Jade was sitting with Tori stiffly rubbing her back, now Tori couldn't figure out what freaked her out more, nice Jade or evil Robbie. Probably evil Robbie but this was getting up there.

"Thanks Jade?"

"I'm trying to be a better person why is that so weird?"

"Well the first few years we knew each other you acted like a jealous gank for no reason so this is a little hard to wrap my brain around. That and my boyfriend just suggested that I wasn't his type anymore."

"Does that free him up for me?" Jade asked with a smile, hoping to get one from her. Tori could see she was trying and did crack a smile.

"I don't think you're his type anymore either."

"Just say it," Andre called out, "This will make it easy because we need to know what Robbie's uncle was, he was a pedophile and he went to jail for it."

"I thought pedophiles didn't last very long in jail, those and wife beaters. Unless he's been in solitary confinement I'd be surprised if he was still alive," noted Jade.

"From the looks of things online abuser alters are just that, they find ways to abuse the main persona including acts of violence against themselves or ways to get the person in trouble," explained Beck, "So the first thing we need to do," the doorbell rang, "is find Robbie and keep him under constant watch," he finished pulling open the door to reveal Zander and Cat. Cat rushed in and went over to Tori, hugging her while Zander looked at Beck.

"Robbie? We just saw him about five minutes ago at 28th Gas, he was filling up and getting some smokes. I didn't know he smoked."

"He doesn't," Beck stated plainly, "We'll let you know if we need anything Zander but Robbie needs us right now. Thanks for bringing Cat and the tip," then to the others, "Guys we need to split up. I'll take Cat in my car, Tori you go with Andre, Jade will you be okay alone?"

"I'll take Veg..Tori, if that's okay"

Andre and Tori nodded their okay and everyone gathered their things up.

"Keep in constant contact especially if you see Robbie's car," Beck called out as they left to find their friend.

The tendrils of smoke curled into the air as the cigarette hung from Henry's mouth. His eyes focused on the elementary school that he was parked outside of. It was late and no one was actually there but something felt right about being here, when he was really free he would come here and watch the children. People wouldn't get weird when you watched adults and children but when you just watch children they make you go away. Henry hid that secret from his sister, otherwise she'd never let him take care of sweet little Robbie but he had a restraining order out against elementary schools. Though never convicted until much later he wasn't allowed to be this close to one of these schools. Reaching into his pocket an withdrawing Robbie's phone he began to research the place he called home for the last few years of his life and sighed looking at the old pictures. One of the doctors on site, Debra Carlson, was smiling from her profile picture, the only woman Henry ever connected with. Scrolling down he was pleased to see she was still alive, retired now, and living near by. Making a mental note of that to be used at a later date he slipped back behind the wheel of Robbie's car and turned it on. It was late, he needed to get a hotel room somewhere tomorrow was full of possibilities.

The first place that Tori wanted to check was Robbie's house, which Jade suspected Robbie wasn't there since the driveway was void of his car. Seeing the front door open made Tori suspicious and before Jade even stopped the car fully she was out and in the house, Jade trialing behind. Pushing open the door slowly with her foot Tori looked around inside, slowly making her way in, freaking when she saw Robbie's mom on the floor.

"Jade, in here. Get some towels or something," she called out falling down beside the woman. Jade rushed in tossing some towels she found to Tori before kneeling down on the other side. Lifting the groaning woman's head up onto her lap Tori began to clean up the drying blood that was around her head. Gasping she shook away from them out of fear before relaxing.

"What's going on here?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us Mrs. Shapiro, we came here to find you hurt on the floor," explained Tori, to which Mrs. Shapiro sighed and winced touching the back of her head.

"Henry," she whispered.

"Henry? Uncle Henry like the dude that messed up Robbie?" asked Jade.

"Yeah like my big brother the convict, Robbie wasn't acting like him, it was as if he was him. I know about Robbie's alters but he had the mannerisms, the ticks, everything even using the guilt I felt about him hurting my boy," she said starting to cry. Jade took her hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Any idea where he'd be?"

"The real Henry or that evil copy?" she asked.

"Both?" stated Jade.

"Robbie's uncle is dead," she said drawing confusion from both girls, "He was arrested, convicted and kept in solitary while a doctor looked over him to try to find out why he did what he did. She knows way more about what made that bastard into what he was then I ever would, how could he do that to his own nephew. And me, I let him get away with it for so long."

"So Robbie is acting just like his uncle, where would he be."

"I'm sorry hon, I have no idea. Help me up," she said as the girls helped her up, "Grab my purse, he probably took my cash, hopefully not the wallet."

Sitting at the counter she opened it and rooted around, grabbing her purse. Opening it up she removed a small card and held it out to them.

"She's probably asleep so tomorrow, give her a call."

"What happened to him?" Jade asked as they started to leave, making Tori pause as well.

"People that hurt little kids don't last that well in prison. Not in solitary, not forever."

"Molesters too," Jade muttered.

"He never actually molested Robbie, just hurt him. He loved hurting little kids, destroying their innocence. The doctor, Carlson, she kept me updated for a while but then I couldn't hear anymore. The last time we spoke she was telling me that a guard had killed him."

Wishing them luck Janice watched as the pair got into their car and drove off. Smiling softly she was so glad that Robbie had friends like that in his life.

"Well aren't they sweet," came a voice from behind her as Henry stepped out of the shadows causing Janice to squeak and jump around, her hand flying to her chest.

"Looks like you didn't have enough for me to get a room tonight so I figured since you'd be home alone you wouldn't mind. Besides we have so much to catch up, starting with Dr Carlson. Where did you say she lived again?"

Knowing she couldn't do anything without hurting her son Janice fell slowly to the ground, that body was her dear Robbie but those cold, calculating eyes they chilled her to the bone. Tears ran down her cheeks as she begun to cry, closing her eyes hearing Henry chuckling as he walked towards her.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - I own nothing including the rhyme, which according to wiki belongs to James Halliwell and the characters who belong to Dan Schneider and Nick, of course you all know that by now.**

Sitting in the rocking chair in his neighbor's house Henry softly sang an old nursery rhyme to himself as he looked at the empty playroom. After taking care of Robbie's mom he learned that the neighbors were out of town for a month to Europe. Accessing the photo album downstairs he discovered that they had twins, a boy and a girl both five years old.

"Girls and boys come out to play

The moon doth shine as bright as day

Leave your supper, and leave your sleep

And join your playfellows in the street"

Continuing to hum the rhyme he tapped out another cigarette and lit up, the only thing visible in the room was the red glow of the end of the cigarette. He would allow sleep soon enough, once he knew he wouldn't have any troubles with the others. His plan was to figure out a way to order Robbie around like he would do when they played pretend. If he could get Robbie to kill off the others himself and make him the only one permeate so that he could start a new life. His hobby would remain of course but no one would suspect dear little Robbie, at least not for a long time. Taking the remainder of the cigarette out of his mouth he began to put it out on the arm of the chair before changing his mind and putting it out on Robbie's arm. It burned and hurt but it felt right, tossing the butt away he closed his eyes.

Light filtered through the window gently waking up Tori from her sleep. Slowly lifting her head and blinking she swung her hand out to turn off the alarm and smacked something else.

"Ouch," cried out her 'alarm clock' not of pain but of surprise as Andre rubbed his head. Sitting up Tori remembered where she was and more importantly why. After driving around for a long time and checking in on Robbie's mom she and Jade had returned to Andre's and while waiting for news had fallen asleep. Tori across the couch, Jade in one of Andre's comfy chairs. Sometime during the night the others had arrived, Andre asleep on the floor in front of the couch, Cat on the other side with Tori's legs on top of hers and Beck asleep in the other chair. Leaning back down Tori felt the sadness in missing the final member of the group, had he been here she probably would have fallen asleep on him. Not wanting to wake the others up just yet she fished the car Mrs Shapiro had given her last night rereading the woman's name over and over, memorizing it. Before falling asleep she and Jade and looked up the woman's address and phone number so they could call her the next day. Though she was surrounded by all her friends she still felt empty, sad, and just like that, the tears began to fall.

Despite being retired Debra Carlson woke up at the same time every morning, eight am. Rolling her head up she stifled a yawn looking at the empty portion of her bed, missing her husband. David Carlson had been dead for two years now but she still mourned for him more then she thought she would being a strong, independent woman who spent her adult life successful as a doctor with many PhDs. Getting out of bed and pulling on her robe she went off towards the kitchen to get some breakfast kissing the air as she called for her sweet lap dog, Chi. Moving and turning to the cabinets she opened one up to take a bowl however the box of cereal was missing. Hearing a crunch behind her caused Debra to tense up and spin around the bowl clutched in both hands, held out like a shield. Sitting at her counter was a young man with medium length, curly hair and small, square glasses eating her cereal. Lowering the bowl shield slowly she frowned and opened her mouth to say something but the boy cut her off.

"Don't worry I left you enough milk to have your own bowl."

"I have a vicious dog, if you leave now I wont wake him." she threatened as he raised the bowl to slurp the last of the milk, setting it down hard he wiped his mouth.

"Chi? Yeah she was quite scary," he said with a snarl of his own.

"Do you want money, or jewelry, or.." Debra couldn't bring herself to finish the rest which got the young man to laugh.

"Oh doc, I do look different and the last time you saw me I was probably hurt pretty badly. So let me gets the introductions out of the way so we can get down to the real reason I'm here. My body's name is Robbie Shapiro, my nephew who because of some random, traumatic event caused him to develop a little disorder called dissociative identity disorder. And someone with your credentials should know that one of those alternate personalities could become a manifestation of the abuser, or me, Henry Shapiro. The brass tacks of why I'm here is because I want to know everything you know about me, being an alter I only know of the events that happened with Robbie, I need you to tell me the rest." he said slowly rising from where he was sitting and coming around the counter to her. Like Robbie's mom, Doctor Carlson was frozen in shock and fear, she could see it now the ghost of her old patient.

A younger Dr Carlson sat at her desk in her good sized office at the CSP typing a little bit on her computer before opening her drawer and removing a micro recorder, checking the tape before setting it on the table. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out she heard a tap at her door. Calling for them to come in she smiled at Marcus, one of the guards, who leaned in.

"Hey doc, the bastard is here," he said casually to with Debra frowned.

"I told you not to call him that, especially around here, it just makes the process harder."

"Sorry doc, well Shapiro's here, you want me to bring him in?"

"Yes please."

Leaving for a few moments Marcus came back in a few minutes later pulling along the cocky man pushing him down into the seat in front of the desk before locking the chains to the chair and ground. Shaking them once he leaned over and whispered into Henry Shapiro's ear.

"Enjoy your time among the living psycho soon you wont see anyone ever again."

Henry just smirked at him and watched as he walked away. The real Henry Shapiro had short, straight brown hair that had grown a little messy over his weeks in solitary. Unlike most of the family Henry had piercing blue eyes which were now focused on the doctor sitting in front of him.

"How are you today Henry?" she asked pleasantly.

"Haven't seen light in a few weeks now, so I'd have to say I've been better. Plus you know how I feel about these chains. I'd have to expect that we only have a few appointments left if that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on doc, you know what I've been misunderstood by all in here, they all think I lay with little children so even in solitary confident I'll be dead soon, of course I've already admitted that what I did to children was pretty bad any way considering that I would break my toys mentally, sometimes physically but never sexually. Which you tell me is just as bad, so let's call this free period, ask anything you want I wont hold back."

"You have no reason to but are you accepting death right now?"

"Everyone dies Dr Carlson, if there was some way for me to be free then I guess I could survive,"

"What will you do once you get out?"

"Smoke, God do I want a smoke but that's not the answer you're looking for so yes if I could get away with it I'd find a new toy, maybe see how my nephew was doing. Not play with him again, he's far too old by now but see how he's doing." he mused shifting the best he could in the chair, the chains cutting into his wrist a little.

"Why do you think you'd do that?"

"Because that's what I am, I love playing with my toys, I guess I'm a child at heart," he said with a smile that chilled Debra every time. Before she could ask her next question Henry asked, "Hey doc, why do you think I'm this way? Is it because ma and pa didn't kiss me at night or some bullshit like that?"

Debra knew he was baiting her, or trying to again. Henry's file states that he was the eldest child of two with a little sister, when he was fourteen and she was ten their parents had died in a car accident. The sister, Janice, found foster care right away but very few people wanted older children and that's really when Henry developed his problem, never having friends his age but having friends a lot younger then that.

"We've talked about that before Henry, I think" but he cut her off again.

"Okay find but what about fixing me? I've been in here for a year now, I think if it wasn't for you I'd already be dead, and we've really done nothing. Once the guards start to think I am not helping you at all I'm screwed."

"It's a long process Henry you know that, separation from children is a start but we have many sessions before we chip away at your shell."

"So wait," he cut her off again growing impatient, "Wait and pray that I don't get killed. Guess what doc, I hate you. You've done nothing for me, discovered nothing about me, any third rate hack on the end of a suicide hotline could have given me better advice. Separate myself from my desires, what bullshit, I could have come up with that," he cast a look at the door and saw Marcus there, "Looks like time is up for now, probably the warden or something but before he storms in here disregarding my rights about our sessions I want you to know one thing, you failed. If reincarnation is real I will come back and show you how badly you failed, because of you I will find more toys and I will play with them hard." He rose as best as he could with the chairs to yell at her, this wasn't a first but he was right Marcus was acting strange today and the moment he saw Henry rose he busted in with his club ready and knocked him down.

"Marcus, that's not necessary," she shouted as Marcus grunted and unlocked Henry, putting him up. Smiling Henry spat some blood onto the edge of Debra's desk earning another hit from Marcus, to the gut. Doubling over he looked at her.

"Maybe it's in my blood, you should test that and see. Goodbye doc, it's been something else." With that Marcus pulled him off.

Earning the curiosity from what he suggested Debra did bottle some of the blood before cleaning off the rest. Much later in the evening she was finishing up a report when her email icon popped. Moving over and clicking it she saw it was from her lab tech friend, the results were in but before she clicked it another email popped. "Henry Shapiro" the subject read. Clicking that one first she read with growing dread.

"Doctor Carlson, I hate to inform you that your patient, Henry Shapiro, was found dead in his cell around noon. Multiple bruises and the broken bones on his body indicated that he was beaten to death. The weapon and attacker are unknown but believe us there will be a full investigation. As per usual Mr Shapiro will be buried in an unmarked grave in the prison cemetery under the convict number 62893, please note that in his file along with any other notes. A guard will be in, end of day tomorrow #or today#, to take the records and seal them. Please finish up your report on him, include all documents so we can seal them. I'm sorry at the lose of your patient but not sorry at the loss of that convict. Sincerely Warden Freddrick E. Harvard."

Sitting back in her chair Debra sighed coming to terms with things, reaching into her pocket she removed the recording device, rewound and hit play to hear the last thing he ever told her.

"You failed," came the voice from a ghost as the doctor moved to her dresser and withdrew the recorder, she never gave it up. Henry smiled at the sound of his own voice, it had been forever since he heard that himself.

"I remember now, you failed me. There's no reason for me to be here then, I'd tell you to forget me but seeing how you have that recorder and played that one part I'd say you'll never forget me." Moving closer to her he leaned close and whispered, "You failed." before stepping back, turning and leaving. Debra was frozen, in fear and in time replaying those two words over and over again. Then it came home, that had to have been Henry's nephew, Robbie. To his retreating form she finally shouted out.

"You have to kill the personality, only you can," and just like he did in the prison over and over again Henry cut her off.

"That's what I plan to do doc, kill the other alters, kill the main and go back to playing with my toys. Like I and ghost me said you failed and now you have to live knowing that it's truer now then ever." With that Henry was gone. Slowly backpedaling until she tripped and landed on the bed again she pulled her knees to her chest replaying those two words again and again.

"Okay guys, this is the doctor's house that Robbie's mom told us about, she was unlisted and that's why we couldn't call earlier. So not to overwhelm her I'm going to go up there alone," explained Tori to the others as they all stood in front of Doctor Carlson's house. Andre stepped forward.

"Tori you wont be alone, I'm going with you."

Nodding her head and smiling Tori looked at the others.

"I'll call you guys if we need you, like if Robbie's in there." finished Tori

"You think that he came here looking for help?" Cat asked and Tori nodded.

"Maybe even brought our Robbie back, wish me luck guys." With that she and Andre turned to go to the front door, leaving Beck, Cat and Jade waiting at the cars. As they walked up the steps to the modest house Andre reached out and squeezed Tori's hand.

"You okay with this?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, this would be a big step for Robbie, what do you think we're going to find out?"

"We'll see in just a second," she said ringing the doorbell which chimed for a few moments before silencing. Andre grew antsy and almost rang it again when the door was pulled open revealing an obviously shaken woman with her blonde hair tossed about without a care and was that fear in her eyes?

"Excuse me are you Doctor Debra Carlson?" asked Tori softly. The woman nodded absently and that was when Tori noticed the recorder she was clutching in her hands. "Well you don't know us but our friend's uncle was in prison while you were a doctor there and." As if taking a cue from Henry Debra cut her off.

"Yes I know, he was here earlier. In fact I think you just missed him, it was horrible, like the biggest mistake in my life haunting me," she said absently.

"Robbie was only a little boy though," said Andre to Tori who nodded but Debra heard it and stomped on the ground.

"Not Robbie," she said holding up the recorder and pressing play.

"You failed," came a familiar yet unfamiliar voice since neither of the teens had ever heard Henry's real voice before. As Henry, Robbie seemed to sound almost like him, it was very scary.

"I failed because I couldn't help him before he died. I lied to myself telling him that he was going to be safe that I would save him and I failed."

"I'm so sorry, do you know where he could have gone." In a moment of clarity Debra's eyes returned to focus.

"When he was arrested he wasn't at his house, though upon tearing the house apart they discovered what he called his hobby. They found him on the fourth floor of a warehouse building with a female toy, that's what he called them toys. He threatened to throw her out the window if they came for him, they did and so did he," she was crying now at the memories, "Wanko's Warehouse, the old toy factory, kind of fitting I would think. How many toys he took there, how many..."

Slowly stepping back from the woman Andre, taking Tori's hand again and leading her back standing in between the two he urged her towards the cars.

"Come on Tori we have what we came for," he stated leading her away but Tori pushed off and ran back over to Debra.

"It wasn't your fault, Henry was a bad person, there are bad people in the world. No matter how much you try to change them they cant change, you can try to understand them and learn how to see the signs and help others. You didn't fail him, he failed you," and before Debra could properly react Tori took the recorder from her and took off towards the cars. Taking him what this girl told her she slowly closed the door. Pressing play she narrowed her eyes and looked down finally seeing the recorder was gone, for the first time since her husband died she smiled.

**AN - So I have a question for my readers and reviewers, I feel like I can keep this story up for a long time but I know it should end. Would you like to see more in this universe as separate stories or just end it? Review or even message me your thoughts and ideas. Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN - I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone from reading this story especially the reviewers. I own nothing and please support the official releases of those who do. **

"Jade," called out Andre as the pair came running back, "Look up where the local Wanko Warehouses are narrowed down by those with more then three stories. Beck, see if you can look in the newspaper archives to see if you can find the building where they arrested Henry."

"Gotcha," said Beck.

"On it," said Jade as they took out their phones and began the search.

"What's going on?" asked Cat.

"We have a lead, the doctor told us about where Henry used to take his victims before he killed them, an old Wanko Warehouse."

"Found it," both Beck and Jade said at the same time climbing into their cars, "Six Two Four Lakeside over by the docs," they said continuing their simultanrously talking, neither really noticing. Inside of Beck's car jumped Tori as Cat and Andre followed Jade into her car and they took off.

"What's that in your hand?" Beck asked as they pulled onto the freeway, looking into the rearview mirror he also said, "I hope Jade doesn't get pulled over, that'd be the last thing we need."

"It's a recorder, I stole it from Dr Carlson, it has Henry's voice on it. She kept obsessively playing it over and over a single part about where he called her a liar. She looked so horrible, crying because she couldn't save him. If a licensed doctor couldn't save someone."

"Don't finish that thought, Robbie is nothing like Henry. Henry was a monster, Robbie just has one inside, we can help him, you can help him," he said firmly.

She nodded, clutching the recorder tightly any ways until she felt a drop of water hit her hand. Reaching up she wiped away her tears which were falling freely now, she was scared for Robbie, it was then that she realized that she really loved him. Seeing a tissue that Beck had pulled out and left on the seat between them she smiled towards him, picked it up and dried her eyes. Pocketing it along with the recorder she watched the road as Beck took them closer and closer to the docks.

"Shut up," screamed Robbie at Henry as he turned and stomped away from the man who ruined his life, "You shut the fuck up, I have had enough of you goddamnit."

"Such bad words coming from what used to be such a pretty mouth," crooned Henry as he sat on the windowsill his knee up and one leg hanging over the side as he enjoyed a sight he hadn't seen in such a long time. Lifting the cigarette to Robbie's mouth he took a long drag.

"Stop that, that's not your body." he snapped.

"What makes you say that Robbie? I seem to be having a good time with it right now, you have no idea how I missed these things."

"Clayton! R, I need you where are you?"

"Neat little trick that one alter pulled, Trickster was he? A very helpful little imp, through him I discovered how to trap the others, lock them away until I could kill them. What makes it stronger is that the host personality did it too."

"I did no such thing," Robbie argued.

"That's right because I did it, me that means I'm in charge now Robbie. You cant touch me."

Robbie roared and rushed him but Henry was right, at this point in time Robbie was the alter and Henry was controlling the body. His hands went through Henry in a way that made him feel like a ghost in a bad movie which only made him even more angry. Storming off to the other side of the room he closed his eyes and tried to enter his meeting room.

"Go ahead and go, you'll be back soon then we can get to work on destroying the rest of your mind," he smirked blowing out a new curl of smoke. Focusing harder he soon found himself inside his heart room only the familiarity was ruined. The red couches had long gashes in the fabric. Almost all the pictures were off the wall, ripped apart including the one of him and Tori. That one was burned even, the only parts that were visible were their eyes which from the curled paper looked like they were glaring at him. Turning away he saw a few things on the counter, a pink pear phone smashed into pieces and a briefcase, closed. Slowly moving over he opened it up, as he did the top portion came off, inside there was a black, choker collar twisted as well as a contact case missing the caps.

"Stephanie, Clayton, R, Matthew," he whispered moving through everything and seeing one last thing, a tattoo needle dripping red ink and snapped in two. "Fuck, Travis."

Rematerializing in the room again he frowned seeing that Henry hadn't moved.

"Is this it? This is the amazing thing you're going to do with your life? Sit in your old playroom and mope?"

Henry surprised Robbie by laughing.

"I bet you don't even know why I picked this place. I have a great view of two elementary schools and it's secluded. Plus what kid doesn't want the keys to a toy warehouse? But I've been thinking about things Robbie, anyone under eighteen is considered a kid you know, I still would rather enjoy destroying the innocence of a younger child but maybe as an act of return to this world I'll destroy your girlfriend's innocence as well," he said with a smirk. In that instant several things happened, the door flew open revealing Tori and Beck standing there panting. Robbie felt a rush of pure anger and rushed into Henry, instead of going through he regained control of the body, and fell out the open window.

-Ten minutes earlier-

"Oh shit is that someone in the window?" Beck asked as he slammed the door to his car.

"Looks like someone lounging so either that's him or maybe it's a worker we can get information from," called out Tori as she ran towards the does expecting it to be locked but surprised to see it wasn't, "This looks good, it's unlocked, how far up would you say that man was?"

"Four stories, I'll call Andre and the others while we go," Beck replied as they stomped towards the stairs. Millions of thoughts were rushing through her head right now, mainly how she could save Robbie from Henry. An idea formed that she'd confront him with the recorder showing him that Dr Carlson forgave herself and that he couldn't scare anyone anymore, that would completely depend on how Robbie acted but she believed he could fight it. Finally seeing the door ahead of them she fell into it pushing it open. She and Beck stood there, panting and exhausted seeing Robbie's eyes full of hate for a split second before he fell over the edge. Screaming as Beck rushed forward to look out at window as if to prove to himself that it wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Just as he got to the window he heard the sound of something hitting something metal, looking outside he looked down and saw Robbie's broken body four stories down on the crumpled metal of the back of a shipping truck. Warm tears spilled down his cheeks since Robbie reminded him of a broken doll.

"Robbie!" he screamed upon deaf ears, turning he saw Tori come towards him only to be caught by him. Pushing against him he endured as she hit him weakly crying herself yet he only held her, sliding down they sat together in a pile, both of them crying for their friend.

Jade pulled up along side of Beck's car as well as the shipping truck everyone was excited to help their friend only before they could get out a loud crash caused all of them to scream. Looking around carefully Jade made sure Cat and Andre were safe, she was as well, that was odd. She was about to ask if they were fine when she heard a faint 'Robbie' from high above and pulled herself out of the car quickly. It was then that she saw the smashed roof and the single hand hanging over the edge, the blood dripping off the fingertips. Reaching inside and hitting the auto locks she looked gravely at Andre.

"Call 911 now, and whatever you do, do not let Cat out okay?" Before he could answer she was gone, climbing up the front of the truck to get on to. Always having a fascination with all things macabre this was something different, she had to know if that fall had killed him or not. Pulling up all the way she felt a scream catch in her own throat, he looked destroyed. Blood splattered out almost every way, with his right hand, the one not off the truck, bent in a bad angle. Noticing that he was still actually bleeding he moved forward across the broken metal trying to get closer to Robbie, being careful to make sure she didn't break the truck more with her own weight. Moving closer she leaned down her ear to his mouth feeling nothing at first until a splash of warm blood hit her ear. Falling back quickly she saw Robbie's eyes opened and focused for a second before unfocusing. He was trying to say something so despite her better judgment she leaned in again.

"I killed...him...Henry is dead...I did it Jade."

Pulling back she could see that he was crying and she was took, gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand she smiled softly to him.

"It'll be okay Robbie, you're be fine, I promise."

"Liar," he coughed with a small smile before slowly closing his eyes.

The ambulance arrived within minutes the paramedics pulling Jade off as they began to check him out. Pulling him into the back of the ambulance the entire gang was back together sitting on the hood of Jade's car watching everything going on, hoping that he would be okay. One of the EMTs closes the door and slapped the truck signaling for it to leave which it did in a hurry sirens blaring. Turning and walking over to the kids he sighed.

"If that truck wasn't there there would be no rush for them to go to the hospital, he would have died. There's a small chance that he'll survive but he's going to need support," the EMT explained as a pair of cop cars arrived, "They're going to work their hardest and the best surgeons in the state coming in to work on him but there's no guarantee."

"Do you need blood?" Tori asked quickly. The EMT smiled and shook his head.

"Nah we have enough just let the officers know what happened and then they can take you guys to the hospital with me."

Getting out of the police car Officer Vega instantly recognized the gang and rushed to make sure Tori was okay.

"Baby what happened?"

"Oh thank goodness, this is a lot easier to explain now," stated Andre getting a look from Mr. Vega.

"Long story short," explained Beck quickly in a soft voice, "Evil alter took over Robbie, made him jump."

"He said that he beat the evil alter," spat out Jade, who looked as depressed as the others, the gang was really close.

"Okay I'll take care of it," explained Mr Vega as he waved over the other men there, "We'll section this place off because it's an official crime scene but I'll make it alright. Bob here will drive you all to the hospital, I need to take of things here."

They nodded and followed Bob to the car except Tori who fell into her father and hugged him.

"He could die daddy," she sobbed earning a hug and a pat from her dad.

"We cant think like that honey, go be by his side."

Letting go she smiled at him before running to catch up with the others.

-Fifteen Hours Later-

Pushing out of the surgery room Doctor Jacob Ford took a deep breath his hands in the air. That was a long and hard surgery trying to save that young man, word came in that this case was special a young man surviving DID and a student at Hollywood Arts. After all that work it would be amazing it the man would ever walk again but the good news was that he would survive. Walking towards the locker room he pulled off the gloves and gown before throwing it away in the bin. As he washed his hands a nurse came in to clean up as well.

"Long day?" the nurse asked.

"Twenty hour surgery, but we saved him."

"That's the best feeling eh?"

"Yeah it is."

The gang was told to wait in the waiting room which they did completely antsy, hoping for any news. The first five hours they all stayed but after that long Jade and Andre had to go home, promising to return as soon as they could. Beck sat in a chair with Cat curled up against him on one side and Tori on the other, glad that his girlfriend wasn't jealous about this sort of thing and fell in love with Cat a little more. Five more hours later the trio had fallen asleep when their parents all arrived. Beck's mom, since his dad was out of country on business, woke them up. Tori flew into her parents' arms even happy to see Trina was there. Cat was hugged by Zander since her parents were in Europe for both business and pleasure. Tori was happy to see that Stacey was there too, in a nice dress and saw that Zander was in nice clothes as well. She'd have to ask Zander about it later. Lastly Mrs Shapiro came in as the nurse came out.

"Shapiro family and friends?" she asked cautiously and the large group stepped towards her. With a smile she said, "He's out of the woods at the moment, a few more hours of work to set and mend some bones and he'll be out a few more hours later he could accept visitors"

There was a light cheer among the group as Cat and Beck both began to text their absent friends about the great news. As they did the nurse motioned Mrs Shapiro over who waved Tori over with her.

"He suffered a lot of broken bones, at least four ribs, his right wrist and both his legs. We've set everything but he wont be able to get out of the bed for at least three weeks. We will give him a basic wheel chair, if you want to talk about advanced we can do so later. After the casts come off in four weeks he probably shouldn't try physical therapy until at least eight weeks, if at all. That will be up to you completely."

With that she went back into the hallway leaving Mrs Shapiro and Tori who hugged each other.

"I will be there for your son Mr. Shapiro," she whispered.

"It's fine, call me Janice or Jan if you want."

The pair went back into the growing crowd of their friends and family.

-Fifteen Hours thirty minutes earlier **(AN - Last one I promise) **-

The duo of Henry and Robbie smashed down onto the meeting room table in Robbie's mind, Henry on the bottom feeling the table shatter under him. Taking a quick note where they were Robbie pulled back a punch and slammed down in Henry's face one, twice, three times. Catching wind Henry lifted his legs and kicked Robbie off him and back he pulling himself up and wiped his chin.

"Fuck me, that hurt. I guess you wont be coming around for the ride Robbie, it looks like it's just you and me," Henry spat out along with some blood. Robbie growled and cinched his fists, starting to rush at his uncle they both felt something change in the room and they both flew up in the air. Robbie hit the ceiling as Henry hit the wall, sliding his hand out he grabbed at the leg of a broken chair. Forcing himself up Robbie flipped over and crawled along the ceiling towards him, but another shift got him thrown right into Henry. Grinning he got ready to swing but another shift sent them both to the ground and Robbie had enough.

"This is my mind, my body and I make the rules," he shouted as he rose, out of the ground two metal straps shot up and took hold of his feet. Henry barely rose as the world shifted again throwing Henry against the wall but the straps held Robbie still. Once everything stabilized the wall tore away to reveal a long drop. Kicking off the straps Robbie rushed forward, tackling him and pushing him towards the hole, with a final shove he threw Henry out it. Flailing about Henry stretched out and smiled when Robbie caught him, holding him as he dangled above the long drop.

"I knew you couldn't let me go Robbie, you will always be my favorite toy," Henry said with a smirk as Robbie knelt down.

"You failed Uncle Henry," he whispered pulling him forward before throwing him back. The shock remained in Henry's eyes as he fell backwards. Their eyes held each other as Henry vanished into the darkness. Closing his eyes Robbie reached out and felt for the Henry alter and found him gone, gone like Rex. Opening his eyes and smiling he had felt for the others, found them there but would go back to make sure his friends were okay first then return and rescue the others, before he grabbed Henry he thought he heard someone enter the room, heard panting. Coming back he only had a few seconds to see the brick wall speeding pass, he saw his best friend look out the window, a small figure far away. Then he realized what happened, he had fallen, bracing for impact he closed his eyes before slamming into the truck and blacking out. Time was funny that way, what seemed like at least twenty minutes was only seconds and what felt like hours was still mere seconds as he felt someone over him. Slowly opening his eyes he found Jade leaning over him, the pain was so intense it was bordering on numbness.

"I killed...him...Henry is dead...I did it Jade."

He managed to whisper out, before he passed out again he felt something drip onto his face. Before he could tell her not to cry the world went black again.

Slowly opening his eyes again Robbie couldn't see much, the room was dim but he could hear the heart monitor beeping softly. His eyes flittered close and open again and the world began to come into focus fully. He was in a hospital room with only one person with him, a sleeping Beck. The first horror was that he had been out for years and that was Beck's kid or something. Reaching his fingers around he found the bed remote and tried to move himself up but just going up an inch hurt a lot. Crying out weakly woke Beck up who was happy to see Robbie awake. Quickly standing up and walking over he took Robbie's left hand.

"Hey buddy, they say this is the only hand that wont hurt for us to hold, how are you feeling?"

"Pain," he gasped out causing Beck to smile, reach over and pick up a button.

"Morphine, set amounts," he explained clicking it once. Robbie nodded smiling as the medicine rushed into his veins.

"Tori's here, she's been here the whole time with me and Cat. They went to get some food and stretch their legs. She'll be so happy to see you. If you don't remember you fell out of a four story building and hit a truck, broke a ton of stuff dude. Just remember that we will always be there for you, no matter what."

"I killed Henry," Robbie moaned.

"Yeah, Jade told us, I'm proud of you Robbie," he said squeezing Robbie's hand again.

"Jade? Andre?" he asked the medicine really kicking in.

"They're home, you've been out for a long time but the good news is that you'll recover."

"Robbie?" came a surprised voice behind them and the ground was instantly covered in soda and bags of food as Tori rushed over. Beck moved out of the way allowing Tori to take his place.

"Oh honey I'm so happy to see that you're alive," she said starting to cry again only this time tears of joy. Robbie's left hand moved a little and somehow Tori knew he was wanting to wipe these tears away only he couldn't.

"I love you Tori," he whispered as he rolled his head sideways and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Robbie."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN - I recently noticed that when I try separating periods of time with - FF deletes it for some reason so I'm going to use USoR USoR to separate them because I feel the separation is important to the flow. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Also to MaybeWolf there will be fluff soon, this chapter was done by the time your review came up.**

The next few weeks flew by in a whirl of frenzy as Robbie was visited by almost everyone he ever met including students from Hollywood Arts, teachers as well, neighbors and even the mail man. Soon it was time for him to go home which by the time it had come around he was thankful, very tired of hospital food. As Shannon, who rushed home as soon as she could, drove him home he felt himself happy but tired, excited for a change and counting down the days when he was able to go back to school. As noted by the doctors Robbie wouldn't be dancing about anytime soon but Hollywood Arts was also Wheelchair accessible so in a wheel chair he'd be able to get back to school. Homeschooling wasn't the same especially when he heard the stories about the crazy adventures Tori and the others had while he was in the hospital. Pulling up in front of the house Robbie noticed that his father had set up a ramp for him to get inside and, from what his mother told him, there was this device on the stairs to let him get upstairs. They even suggested converting the downstairs guest room into his new room so he wouldn't have to deal with the stairs at all, and maybe he'd take that up but he'd want to do it himself.

Sharron had already removed the wheel chair and was struggling to put it together in a way that Robbie almost got out to help her if Zander hadn't come up to help her. Zander was around more and more to help the Shapiros house. Taking care of Sharon, to bringing over baked goods that Cat had created in their kitchen, now he was helping Sharron with the chair and Robbie could see the look in his sister's eyes as he did so. Lifting his right hand he bent and flexed his fingers, his hands had healed quite quickly, his legs and ribs were more slow but maybe that was for the best. He was told that with practice his hand writing would be better and he'd have full use of his arms. His legs, that was another story the fall had really screwed him up but he'd been lucky that it wasn't his back that had gone out that would have been so much worse. They gave him two months before physical therapy was even an option but that was fine with him, in a way he figured that this would keep his DID in check as well even if he transitioned there was no where for them to go, no real damage for them to do. Smiling at Shannon as she pulled the door open and the pair helped Robbie out of the car and into the wheel chair. Settling in he took hold of the wheels and pushed himself forward and back.

"Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem Robbie," stated Zander clapping his hand on Robbie's shoulder, "Now that you have you license don't go racing off into the sunset."

Smiling at his friend's dumb joke he wheeled towards the front door where Shannon held it open for him. It was dark inside and once he got into the living room he saw why, the lights burst on and all his friends were around him welcoming him home. Robbie was truly surprised, his eyes smiling along with his mouth. Each of his friends came over to him, Beck and Andre shaking his left hand welcoming him home. He received a hug from all the girls surprisingly enough from Jade and Trina as well, even Stacey was there wishing him well wishes. While everyone talking among themselves he noticed Tori watching him from across the room her brown eyes sparkling with admiration. Rolling over to her he patted his lap but she frowned a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

Nodding and sitting gently on his lap Robbie's face twisted into a mask of pain getting a little shriek and hop from Tori but as quickly as it came it went and in it's place was a smile and laugh. Fighting her own smile she smacked his left shoulder and sat back down.

"That was mean," she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You're face was priceless though. I'm sorry," he apologized kissing her cheek as she rested her head on his.

"It's okay, you just scared me."

"Tell me a story Tori, tell me about our friends, what did I miss?"

"Cat got addicted to Tap it, buying things at discount prices including a party bus for all of us to get to school, it was driven by Dr Rhapsody."

"Woah that old school Rapper?"

"Yeah, it was fun, we all missed you though. Afterwards Zander got Cat to divert from her tap it obsession to baking. She made all sorts of baked goods and handing them out all over school, she even made a face cake of Sikowitz. Beck has never been more in love, it's a quiet thing but he has this way of calming her like no one else, I've never seen him so happy."

They looked over at Cat who was bouncing about with a plate of cupcakes that she handed out to anyone without on already in their hands. Beck watched her from a spot on the couch a small smile on his lips. Robbie's sight left them and went over to where Stacey, Jade and Sikowitz were all talking about something.

"What's going on over there?"

"Oh that's a cool story, well since Jade did such a good job with Stacey in Flash the director asked Stacey who should try out for a role in her new movie and she suggested Jade. She nailed the audition and is going to be playing a small big role in the new movie."

"Small big? What movie?"

"Oh yeah," Tori said lifting her hair, "It's called Bloodraid, it's about a woman, Stacey, who is hunting vampires and their kind trying to take over the human world. Jade plays one of the commanders of the lead vampire it's a big part but rumor is that she gets killed a third of the way through the movie. Sikowitz was on set watching them practice and was asked if he wanted to fill in and play a character on a TV pilot that they were filming a few lots over called Displaced about a shipwreck bringing a group of strangers to an even stranger island."

"That sounds familiar," thought Robbie out loud to which she shrugged, "What about Andre and yourself? What have you guys been up to since I have been laid out?"

"Well you remember that song Andre wrote for his Grandmother? Well a record producer heard it from the slap and wanted to know if Andre would make it into a single, mainly because it's so uplifting and they needed a song like that for a soundtrack they were making. I can't remember which movie that one was for but Andre thinks that this will look great on his resume for later in life so he's happy too."

"And yourself?" he asked nuzzling against her but she remained silent for a little bit, staring off into nothingness really. Sighing she returned her gaze to his the smile gone.

"Nothing really, performed in a few plays, sang a few duets with Andre and Cat, got asked to perform at the Music Video Awards, nothing too big."

"Tori that's amazing," he exclaimed hugging her close and kissing her lips, pulling back when he felt nothing returned, "What, what's wrong?"

"You know I love you right?" Robbie nodded. "They want me to kiss Ricky Johnston at the end of the performance since halfway through the solo turns into a duet."

"Why would they want you to do that?"

"Ricky's a rising star and they want to end the segment with a surprise I guess, I really don't know why."

Robbie felt like she was leaving something out but didn't push it. Instead he relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the party with his friends.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

A week before Robbie's party, a week while he was still in the hospital the auditions for the Music Video awards occurred. Tori was standing at her locker with a breakfast sandwich in her hands while she spoke with Beck.

"Robbie's doing fine, they think he'll be ready to leave the hospital next week. I think we should throw a welcome home party or something," Tori suggested taking a bite of the sandwich, however before Beck could reply Ricky Johnston walked up to the pair. Beck knew the older student from his script writing class and said hello, before he could introduce Tori Ricky jumped in on his own.

"What's up Tori Vega? I heard you put in an audition tape for the Music Video Awards and guess what, so did I."

"So?" asked Beck.

"So I just heard from my dad, you know Marcus Johnston the music producer, that they decided to go with me, but they were really close to picking another person, you. So I told my dad to suggest letting us do a duet together and they said yes."

Tori jumped for joy hugging Beck then Ricky, who held on a little bit longer then she would have liked but broke apart when Beck gently pulled them apart.

"I sense a but," Beck said to Ricky.

"But nothing, except I kind of told them we were dating. It was the only way that got them to say yes."

"Why would you say that?" demanded Tori.

"Well I was hoping that after enough practices and the actual performance you'd like to go out with me."

"I have a boyfriend already," she said angrily.

"That Shapiro kid? The one that's in the hospital after a suicide attempt?"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," snapped Beck stepping towards Ricky but was gently pushed back by Tori.

"Talk to your dad, I'll be happy to perform with you but let them know I am not dating you okay? We'll be two friends singing together."

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell him, see you later Tori," with that Ricky walked off.

Watching him go Tori shook her head taking another bite from her sandwich, Beck looked at her stunned for a moment before taking the sandwich out of her hands.

"Why aren't you more upset by this?" he asked she pouted reaching for her sandwich but he just pulled back shaking his head.

"Because it's just silly, everyone knows I'm with Robbie, no one is going to believe that I'm with Ricky. Now gimme back my sandwich."

"No, everyone here knows that you're with Robbie but the rest of the world doesn't and how is it going to look when you're both on stage, the lights, the passion who knows what is going to happen."

"Beck, what are you saying about me?"

"Nothing you just kind of invite a certain type of guy to you." He suggested running his hand through his hair and shrugging.

"Oh like Daniel Ryder? What about Robbie, he's the complete opposite of that and I love him."

"You love him?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've told anyone except Robbie about that but yes I am in love with him."

Beck smiled and held the sandwich out to Tori who snatched it back and continued to eat it. The bell rang and Beck closed his locker walking towards class with Tori as she tossed the wrapper of her sandwich away. Watching her go from his locker Ricky smiled, 'forgetting' to call his dad he went off to class as well.

Not wanting to try getting upstairs Robbie was laying in the guest room bed downstairs staring at the ceiling. Despite wanting to believe Tori wasn't up to something he still had gone online to check out the Music Video Awards and clicked the link to see the performances. The third one down was a duet by a young couple from Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega and Ricky Johnston. He told himself that he trusted Tori, trusted that she wouldn't cheat on him or anything yet there was still that little part of him that called him a liar, a coward. Soon after he climbed into bed, his phone chipped. Picking it up he blinked, rubbing his eyes, it was a text message from Travis.

Travis - We need to talk Robbie.

Robbie - Is this real?

Travis - Yes and no, if you mean are these real text messages the answer is no just another way for us to talk to you I guess.

Robbie - What's wrong?

Travis - I'm just going to come out with it, I'm glad you over came Henry, that's huge. However Henry wasn't alone. There isn't going to be another abuser alter again but that darkness that helped him get so strong wasn't completely destroyed. You're doubting yourself again and it's allowing the darkness to take hold.

Robbie - What does that mean?

Travis - I don't know, but what I do know is that you cannot let it overwhelm you, we are here for you, so are your friends, so is Tori

Robbie - Thanks Travis

"Lollipop, lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli," sang Stephanie as she stood in front of a full length mirror somewhere inside the darkness of Robbie's mind. Within these walls she still appeared to look like Robbie with pony tails, wearing a shirt and a dark purple blouse, a cherry lollipop in one hand. As she continued to look at herself in the mirror the darkness moved across the ground towards her like the shadow of a snake. Sighing she leaned close to the mirror to examine her face as the darkness pulled up from the ground and like a snake bit her ankle, except she couldn't feel it. The darkness rose up the leg swirling around it, moving up until it completely covered her body in darkness when she got to the 'Pop' in the verse the darkness seemingly burst apart revealing the form that it turned Stephanie into, Tori Vega. Smiling at her new more beautiful form in the mirror Stephanie winked at it and looked down at the darkness.

"Come along then," she said in her own voice, not Tori's to the darkness as it reformed into a snake again. Hissing, it once again went around her lower leg forming a tattoo of a snake, on her calf. "Let's break this boy," she said slipping the lollipop into her mouth and walking into the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN - A little bit of fluff, probably not how you guys wanted but that'll be coming soon for real, I promise. Just like when Trickster took over Robbie and I bolded it I will be doing the same with Darkness Stephanie/Tori so not to confuse people.**

A cool breeze swirled across the bedroom causing Robbie to shiver awake. Reaching for the button to move the bed he remembered that he wasn't in his room and sat up. He didn't remember leaving the window open and scooted backwards to get himself up. His eyes scanned the room passing over his girlfriend once before coming back to her.

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

The girl simply smiled and tossed her hair about getting a big smile from Robbie as she climbed onto his bed. He was in such a trance that he didn't notice that the bed didn't sink where her knees rested on the bed, in fact if anyone was actually around they'd be confused about how Robbie was acting since **Tori **wasn't actually **Tori **but Darkness Stephanie taking on her form. Step one of her plan was to seduce him, then as **Tori **try to drive a wedge further and further between the two, Tori was a major reason that Robbie fought so hard against Henry. The darkness didn't like that and was willing to do anything to really become the main alter. Even without a real body at the moment, the hatred just grew every day and it was starting to get tired of it all.

Moving closer to Robbie **Tori** smile eased him as he felt her lips brush his cheek gently. His breathing hitched as he felt her make butterfly kisses down his neck to his shoulder. Sitting back a strand of brown hair fell over her chocolate brown eyes. Reaching up he tenitively brushed it behind her ear, dipping her head slightly in thanks she moved towards him and their lips connected. Robbie was surprised by the fierceness of **Tori**, the aggression of it but it was exactly what he thought making out with Tori would be like. After a few deep kisses he felt her tongue seeking entrance and for a few moments they wrestled as they frenched.

Breathless Robbie pulled back feeling **Tori** crawl next to him, dipping her head to his chest she rested there taking his hand and holding it in hers. He watched her, watching him before he fell asleep again. After watching for ten minutes **Tori** closed her own eyes, vanished and a few moments later Robbie opened his eyes again as Stephanie woke up in control of his body. Smiling to herself she reached over and pulled the wheelchair over to her, sliding into it ignoring the pain that she felt in his legs which was still new and raw. Wheeling over to the window she closed it and picked up his phone setting a reminder for eight in the morning with a note for him.

"Hey honey, last night was great, short yet simple. I don't want the others to know I spent the night even though we didn't really do anything too hot and heavy, yet. So keep this a secret okay? Just between you and me. I left early to make sure I wasn't missed at my house, see you at school. luv you, **Tori**"

Setting the phone back down she wheeled back over and laid Robbie back down letting him sleep. Once she released his body the darkness Stephanie appeared sitting on his wheel chair watching him sleep with a happy little smile on his lips. Deep inside of her a small part of starting to regret what she was doing but then the darkness swelled inside her and she forgot it. Closing her eyes she went back into her mirror room deep inside Robbie's mind.

"You've got some metabolism kitty cat," noted Andre Tuesday morning as they stood at Tori's locker with Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade. Peeking into Tori's locker he watched as she crossed off Monday on her calendar seeing that on next Monday a big red circle was around the day and the words 'Robbie returns to HA' were written there.

"What's that supposed to mean," snapped Cat who was holding a tub of cheese cake as she stirred it.

"Nothing bad but you always have baked goods and you're not gaining any weight so your metabolism must be really good, you know keeps you skinny." At first Cat said nothing making Andre think he went over her head again but then she laughed.

"I don't eat that much of it, I give it away. To classmates or the homeless or Sikowitz," she would have continued but Beck stepped forward pulling her into a hug.

"She still wants to sing but she's looking into becoming a chef as well."

"Yeah a singing chef would be so funny," Cat said giggling.

"I'm bored," groaned Jade as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's because it's so early, you haven't woken up yet," stated Beck calmly before Jade could reply to that though Tori spoke up.

"Should I ask Ricky if the correction was made?"

"Why not just check the official website and see if the performer list was updated?" suggested Jade before smacking Beck in a friendly way, "See I can be useful this early."

"That's a great idea, thanks Jade?" said Tori as she pulled out her pear phone and began to search for the Music Video Awards performance list. While she was looking the bell rang and Jade and Andre went off towards class. Beck hugged and kissed Cat before telling her that he'd be catching up with her and turned to Tori whose face looked very downtrodden.

"He didn't get it changed?" She shook her head and he sighed, "Let's go find him then."

It didn't take too long, being a senior Ricky had opted to not have a first period so he could sleep in and they discovered him in the parking lot working on his car. His head was under the hood and he screamed in surprise and fright as Beck pounded the upright hood.

"What the fu..." he started but then he saw Tori and Beck standing there, "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"You didn't tell your dad we're not actually dating," snapped Tori causing Ricky to flinch and back up.

"Sorry it must have slipped my mind," he said casually.

"Do it now then," she demanded only to have him shake his head, "Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't matter anymore, it's already been on the site for a few days now so the world knows that we're a couple now," he said smugly that was before Beck stepped up grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him back against the car.

"What's your problem man," snapped Ricky as he struggled to get out of Beck's grasp, "You have a thing for Tori too?"

"No, Robbie Shapiro is my best friend and Tori's boyfriend just because he's not here doesn't mean you should be trying to get with her, you monster. Call your dad and tell him something is wrong right now." ordered Beck but Ricky just shook his head again.

"What are you going to do about it, hit me?" and Beck started to but Tori grabbed his arm.

"Stop Beck, it's not worth it." cried out Tori and he dropped his hand, while he and Ricky had been fighting Tori had looked into his car and noticed his phone sitting on the seat. Reaching inside the open window she snagged it without him noticing. Giving Ricky a cold stare he trudged off after Tori who went inside the school then pulled him along to the janitor's closet.

"What's going on?" he asked confused but smiled when Tori held up Ricky's phone, "Nice," he exclaimed snatching it from her and looking at it, "You can text his father that you two 'broke up' but still want to perform. That is what you want don't you?"

"Of course that's what I want, I just don't want to sing it with him at all anymore. I mean it's the chance of a lifetime and would be amazing and I'll text his dad as soon as I figure out a good time."

"Now would be good, before he notices that it's gone which should be soon with a guy like Ricky. Let's say he's so superficial he doesn't care that his phone is missing how long till he gets a new one and shuts this one off? At least do the break up now"

"I get that Beck," said Tori exasperated, "The problem is, well what if his dad asks him about the break up."

"It's something you'll have to risk."

Nodding Tori brought up his contact list and began to type the text to let Ricky's dad know about the break up. A message popped back that got Tori really mad as she read it out loud for Beck.

"That's fast, I didn't think you guys would hook up and break up that quickly nor do I think you'd stay friends with a girl you dumped. The only way you are allowed to perform is with her, I'll ask the MVA people if they can change the names and will get back to you."

"Wow so he was in on it too," groaned Beck as she finished.

"This is crazy, maybe I should just give up on all of it," she said throwing her hands into the air.

"Ask Robbie."

"What?"

"Ask Robbie what he thinks, that's what's got you all upset right? You don't want people to think you're with Ricky because you're really with Robbie right?" She nodded, "See what he says and go from there, the awards isn't on until next Friday, that's exactly two weeks from now and one from when he gets home."

"I don't want to lose him," she said softly.

"What makes you think you'd lose him?" Beck asked confused.

"I don't know, just normal teenage angst?"

"Tori he loves you, give him a chance he's a pretty great guy."

Nodding and hearing the bell ring again Tori looked at her watch and noticed it was already lunch time. Walking with Beck they entered the Asphalt cafe seeing the others there, waving to Cat Beck started off first as Tori stood by the Grub Truck, it was Italian day and sitting on the ledge was a big jar of marinara sauce. Watching her friends sitting all together minus her boyfriend made her happy yet sad at the same time, she really missed him. Suddenly there was someone behind her and she frowned, turning to face Ricky.

"I want my phone back," he snarled. Tori smiled and held it up.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" she said sweetly, "I know what you and your dad are up to and I think I'm going to go straight to the MVA producers and let them know about your whole scam, that we're not nor will we ever be dating and if they still want me then they drop you," with that she lifted the phone up and placed it into the jar of sauce pushing it down all the way and flicked the access sauce off her fingertips and onto his face. Ricky went from irritated from really angry, stepping forward and balling his fists. Stepping back Tori was really scared until she bumped into someone, turned she saw Andre, Beck and Jade, Cat stayed behind them.

"I wouldn't try anything Ricky otherwise you'll be wearing that sauce," spat Jade, the others nodded and Ricky raised his hands in surrender before taking the whole jar and running away with Fetus jumping out of his truck and chasing after the guy who was trying to steal his sauce. Hugging all of them, including Jade Tori thanked them and they all went back to the table.

The jarring sound of his alarm yanked Robbie out of his sleep and all he wanted to do was turn it off, roll over and go back to sleep. It had been awhile but he had another night with full sleep, low rest but then the memories of Tori coming over got him to sit up. She was obviously gone, probably left while he slept but then he saw his phone, not on the side table but on the desk. Turning off the alarm he pulled himself over to the wheel chair, moving it so he could get in and wheeling over to where it lay. Picking it up and reading the note he smiled widely wanting to get the school and see her glowing face as soon as possible. Wheeling over to where his bathroom was he once again realized he wasn't in his room. Shaking it off he opened the door and started to wheel out only to have his wheel hit the carpet and sent him shooting forward onto the carpet. Crying out in surprise and pain, tears welding up in his eyes he heard a gasp and felt someone grab onto his arms and help him up. Looking at his helper he saw Sharron and looked ashamed that she had to help him.

"Your alarm woke me," she said explaining to him.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay Robbie, that's why I'm here. I guess you wanted to take a shower?"

"Or Bath I guess," he said looking at his useless legs.

"We put a chair in the shower so you can take a shower bath, sitting but not in your dirty water."

"Thanks Sharron."

"No problem," she said pushing him into the bathroom, pulling out some towels and shampoo before leaving. Getting into the chair and taking off his clothes were a hassle but he got it done and simply sat there under the lukewarm water.

"Not bad at all, I wonder if it still works," cooed Tori as she peeked into the shower at Robbie's sleeping form. In the mirror behind her was Matthew with a horrified look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Oh Matty don't you recognize me? It's Stephanie"

"You look different that's all."

"Yeah but much prettier don't you think? Oh wait you're way more into Goth, maybe I should change my form again." Turning to face the mirror she smiled at him then closed his eyes and Matthew watched as the darkness swirled around her until it covered her completely before falling away revealing Jade, "Or are you now onboard with Beck?" she sneered as the darkness covered her again and she became Cat, finally she returned to Tori.

"What are you trying to do?" he stammered out.

"Trying to win Matty, I want the body myself. There's many accounts where a guy feels like a girl trapped in a guy's body until he can fix it, permanently."

"You're insane," Instead of answering she climbed onto the sink and pushed against the glass as it gave way against her hands, bending like it was made from rubber stretching it further and further until. A loud pop shocked Robbie awake who looked around and saw nothing new. Yawning he reached for the shampoo and body wash getting ready for school.

He asked to arrive early, not being used to the van that was wheel chair accessible. Slung around the bad of the chair was his backpack, empty now but ready for school again. Once he was out he rolled to the driver's side as Sharron finished bringing the landing in.

"There are cars that you can drive without use of your legs, want me to look into that for you?"

"If you have time, thanks."

"No problem little bro," and with that she took off, Robbie watched and wondered just how long it would be for it to be a problem. Sighing he wheeled into school to his locker, surprised to see Jade standing at her locker. Checking his watch he saw he was correct, it was six thirty, half an hour before people started arriving for real. Wheeling over he noticed she wasn't really all there, she had a pillow in her locker and was sleeping. Daring to wake a sleeping Jade Robbie leaned in and poked her.

"Jade?" he asked softly but she didn't stir. He reached again but then someone shouted.

"Robbie no!" which woke Jade up and made her angry, before she could yell Tori came up pushing a cup of coffee into her face. The change was instant going from anger to subdue as she took the coffee and floated away towards the girl's room, "You come with me," she said taking Robbie's hand and pulling in along, he was just glad he removed the break as they went. She opened the janitor's closet and pushed him inside before closing it behind her. Getting to the front of him she collapsed into him hugging him and pulling him close. Robbie was only a little surprise as he returned the hug. She had her eyes closed and was breathing him in, they stayed like this for a few moments before she pulled back, luscious brown hair cascading across her face, smiling when Robbie tucked it back.

"I didn't think I could miss someone as much as I missed you Robbie," she admitted, "It was like there was just something missing and that was you. God when did I fall so in love with you?"

He smile widened which he thought was impossible, he never thought someone could or would love him like this. Pulling her in they began kissing, their lips colliding in a burst of electricity and excitement. After a little while they broke apart and Tori leaned his head against his chest listening to it beat. Before she could say something the door flew open and plastic spoons were tossed into the air before the door closed again. Picking one up carefully Robbie examined it before showing Tori who laughed.

"Closet party" she said getting a laugh from him too, she decided to tell him about her plans for the MVA later so they remained that way, not realizing that they both dozed off.

Watching the slumber couple **Tori** wondered what would be the best way to hurt them. She could make him do something to her, make him hurt her and make her afraid of him. Maybe but not yet. Leaning down she looked at the break system for Robbie's chair taking note of which wire would need to be cut, as long as Tori was on top of Robbie there was no way for her to move and use the body to sabotage the chair. Moving along the room she frowned seeing Robbie and Tori holding hands and she fought the urge to make him bite her. Instead she moved back around to the back of them, soon enough if she waited a little longer the pain would be that much more real. Once the bell rang for first period **Tori** vanished and the happy couple woke up and went to class.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN - I don't own any of the characters or the song 'After Midnight'. Victorious belongs to Dan and Nick and After Midnight to Blink 182, please support the official releases. I know I only use a few lines but that song is the song Robbie and Tori perform. It's a good song to listen to during this chapter or at least the second part.**

"And that's the whole Ricky story, now I don't know what to do," finished off an exasperated Tori who had been pacing in front of her boyfriend while she recapped the whole story.

"Sounds like a soap drama," he noted smiling at her, "What do you want to do about this?"

"It sounds selfish but I still want to perform."

"Then do it, like you said go to the head of the MVAs and tell them the truth."

"What if they don't believe me?" Robbie had to think this over for a bit, he wheeled around in a circle once looking over the area. Andre was sitting on some steps playing on his keyboard, Jade had gone home for the day stating something about too much sun. Beck and Cat were sitting at a table, books cracked open. Turning back to Tori he pulled her onto his lap kissing her cheek.

"I have an idea but we need to ask Cat for a favor." Wheeling over to the other couple Robbie and Tori said their hellos which was returned. Tori climbed off Robbie, slung her backpack over his and sat down.

"Hey what am I a mule?" he mock complained she turned and made a face at him before sticking out her tongue, "Fine fine but I want a reward next time. Any ways Cat I was wondering if you wanted to do a favor for me?"

"What do you need Robbie?"

"I need you to be all sneaky and catch on tape proof of Ricky being a whaz so Tori can prove being tricked by him and his dad."

"Why Cat?" asked Beck cautiously.

"Not just her, all of us but she's the most likely to be a background character in Ricky's world. He knows she's with you and he wouldn't want to cross one of the most popular guys in school."

"Tori's popular," Cat stated.

"Yes but she's still newish, Beck's been here since he was a freshman. So what do you guys think? There's a new record feature on the pear phone update that happened yesterday"

"Sounds risky but if we cant get dirt on Tori then she'll probably not sing at the MVAs," agreed Beck, "I'm in. I'm not speaking for Cat, if she wants to do it."

"I do!" she said cutting him off.

"Thanks guys, sometime in the next three days catch as much dirt as possible, Robbie and I are going on Wednesday to the MVA producers to confess Ricky and his dad's evil plot." The bell rang and they went their separate ways, Robbie kissing Tori as she left leaving him to get his stuff from his locker. Coming out of the shadows where he was standing Ricky walked over to where Robbie was sitting, this was the loser Tori would rather date then him? Moving around so he was leaning against Jade's locker looking down at him, he was about to tear into the young man, until he noticed Robbie looked like he was asleep. Confusion flushed his face as he leaned over to the young man, getting a foot away when Robbie's hand shot up and gripped him around her throat. Gasping Ricky tried to pull back, surprised of the geek's strength.

"Let go of me you jerk," he gasped, Robbie, now R smiled.

"Like the kettle calling the pot black, you're one too talk," he spat out.

"What do you want?"

"Tori is mine do you understand? I am hers and she is mine, I may be trapped in this wheel chair now but not forever and I will get you for trying anything when Tori told you not to." he snarled, with his free hand he dipping towards his pocket reaching for his phone, stopping only when Ricky said.

"She wanted me, wanted danger not some crip, oomph"

Instead of taking out his phone he slipped his hand between the seat, breaking off a piece of the chair, luckily he discovered later that it wasn't anything important. Gripping the small bar he had brought it up and punched him in the gut with it, even though it was his left hand it still had a little strength. After the punch Robbie let go of Ricky who fell to the floor gasping, looking up at the young man in the chair, something was different, something was off. Trying to get up he cried out as, switching hands, R brought the bar down on the top of his head, falling back onto the ground. Reaching out and taking out Robbie's phone R switched it to the record app.

"Confess and I will forgo the beating."

"No," Ricky said so R, seeing that Ricky was resting his hand on the floor, wheeled forward into his hand. Ricky all but screamed when R did that, tears welding in the corners of his eyes.

"Do it, I'm cripple and still winning what would the females of the school think about that," hatred formed in his eyes as he reached for the chair, attempting to throw him back, "Or what if you hurt me and someone sees, Ricky J beats up boy in chair will surely be in all the blogs on the slap. Confess and I'll let you go, don't and I shift my weight even weighing what I do that much more on your three fingers would surely snap them."

Closing his eyes Ricky finally nodded and R wheeled back a bit freeing the young man's hand. Sitting back in crouch position before pushing himself up. Glancing at his watch R frowned.

"Class is almost over, confess now"

Nodding Ricky, holding his fingers gingerly, rose and cleared his throat.

"I used the MVAs and my father's influence to find out who won the audition and discovered it was Tori Vega. In order to sing myself I told the producers we were dating and asked if we could sing as a duet and they said yes. I wanted the fame but then I realized that Tori might fall for me after nights of practice and such so my focus shifted from singing to her."

"That's fine, I'm taking this to the MVA producers so forget about that and like I said Tori is my girlfriend so you lose there too. Best you can do is start over, come after her or me again and I will teach you a lesson you will never forget," he finished with a snarl. Not wanting to back down but not wanting a scene Ricky backed up before turning and running. Turning back to the locker R placed the phone inside along with a note he jotted quickly saying 'evidence/confession' on it before closing his eyes and slumbering in the chair. The bell woke Robbie up, who was embarrassed realizing he had skipped class to sleep in his chair. Sitting up he checked the locker and found the phone and the note, listening to it he smiled widely, closed the locker and wheeled off to find Tori and the others.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

"Where did you get this?" Beck asked as they listened to the recording again. Looking back and forth to make sure no one was listening he leaned in close and the others, everyone was here and everyone was caught up to what was going on, did so as well.

"I think one of the alters got it from Ricky," he said softly, Jade nodded drawing the look from the others.

"I saw him in the hall, he was cradling his right hand, I think the fingers were broken."

"Probably R then," suggested Andre.

"They're starting to help out again, that's good news right?" Tori said hopefully earning a half hug from Robbie whose hand remained gently stroking her arm.

"Honestly I stopped trying to figure out their motives a while ago but we can hope."

"This is great news, you should go today after school or even right now!" said Cat happily.

"Yeah before Ricky considers going to them himself."

"Will you come with me Robbie?" Robbie looked away sadly dropping his hand.

"I don't know, whoever takes you I'll need help getting in and out of the car, the wheel chair needs to be opened and closed."

"That's okay man, I'll take you both," said Andre with a smile. Robbie looked up and smiled weakly, nodding. Jumping up Tori and Robbie said bye to everyone before she began pushing him towards Andre's car. Saying his goodbyes Andre ran to catch up. Thirty minutes later Tori was pushing Robbie up the ramp leading to the New Age Opera Theater, where the Music Video Awards were going to take place. After explaining to the guard who cross checked Tori's name and nodding giving all three badges and letting them in. Soon after Tori and Robbie were in the head producer's office playing the recording for the man. Shaking his head he sighed and walked over to the window looking out.

"I'm sorry he was so underhanded, I'm glad he wont be singing with you because honestly his talents were way below yours. The announcement was still for a duet, is there anyone else you want to sing with? I mean we'd have to hear a little bit before we okay it though."

Tori thought about it and before she could say anything Andre burst into the room.

"Aww man guys you'll never guess who I ran into in the hall."

"Bruno Mars?" asked Robbie.

"No Bruno Mars! Oh wait yeah you said that. How'd you know?"

"He's opening the MVAs so I'd assume he might be around and you've told us he was an idol of yours."

"Yeah well he invited me to lunch and I asked if I could bring my friends and he said yeah. Sure it's only the truck outside but it's a fancy one, you guys wanna come?"

"Yepperoni," exclaimed Robbie. Tori smiled and said she'd catch up, nodding the boys went off leaving Tori behind. Turning and smiling at the producer Tori said.

"Both of my friends sent in tapes as well, what about one of them?"

"Yeah I thought the one in the chair looked familiar sang about broken glass I think, it was very interesting in a different way. Honestly it sounded more comical then award show and that's what I liked. May I ask what happened to him?" Tori was quiet for a second.

"Car accident." she said simply and he nodded.

"Do you have a recording of him singing normally?"

"Can I borrow your computer?" she asked and the producer nodded. She began to search the slap videos to see if he ever uploaded a song. After playing a few songs the producer, who was leaning against the wall behind her smiled.

"He has the sound of Blink 182 or something like them, very different from your style. Do you think there's a way for you two to work together?"

"Yeah I think I can come up with something," she said with a smile in her eyes.

"You only have a day though, I would need a performance by the two of you tomorrow."

Nodding she rose and ran out the room to find Robbie and Andre and Bruno Mars for that matter but she had no time to be star struck they had a job to do.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

Fast forward twenty four hours into the future Robbie and Tori finish the song for the producer with Tori sitting on Robbie's lap. They were both breathing heavy from the hot lights and the song, since Tori was the one who could dance around to the song Robbie had brought his guitar from home, not his acoustic one but his electric one. The producers whispered amongst themselves before standing up and applauding. The set designer ran up to them, a big smile on her face.

"That was great but now comes the hard part. Setting the stage, how do you want your scene to look like?" She was rapid but happy and so was the couple Robbie let Tori go off and bounce ideas off the set designer. Wheeling over to the dressing room Robbie looked at himself in the mirror wondering how he ended up here, was it because of his talent or of his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend, definitely," came the voice of Stephanie as she sat down in the chair next to him and spun in it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Robbie.

"You sound like Cat," she said instead stopping and facing him, "I'm just saying you have a great voice but Music Video Award good? I don't know I always saw you playing small clubs and being happy with that."

"So you don't think I can do this?"

"I just don't think it's your scene that's all. God you're hopeless sometimes, Tori, Andre, Jade, maybe even Cat all are great singers, Beck's an amazing actor, so are you to a lesser degree. Not amazing but great is what I mean. No offense but as far as talent goes and your friends you are the weakest link, lowest on the totem pole."

"Why do you have to be like that?" he groaned, "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Just saying, just have fun and forget I said anything." she said with a spin as she goes she vanishes back to wherever she goes. Sighing he slouched down in his chair looking at himself in the mirror across from him reaching for and picking up a brush twirling it around in his hands considering everything Stephanie had told him. Suddenly Tori rushed in and hopped onto Robbie's lap her hands around his neck nuzzling against his chest.

"I'm scared," she said quietly.

"What the amazing Tori Vega is scared?" Robbie said in mock surprise and she laughed a little, "It's okay it's a big event watched by a lot of people but if you get scared just remember that I'm here for you okay?" he said lifting her chin with his hand and kissing her on the lips gently. He smiled feeling her smile into him and pulled her close deepening the kiss. Pulling back she stayed in position against him listening to his heart beat.

"I'm scared too," he finally says and she just hugs him tighter.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

The crowd was roaring as Bruno Mars walked across the stage towards the podium. Another thing each performer was doing was introducing another performer and after meeting Andre, Tori and Robbie Bruno said he wanted to do the introduction. Smiling at the crowd he clears his throat away from the microphone before starting up.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have honored many different types of music and seen great people including best new artist. What a lot of people don't know is that a local High School helps rising stars grow and develop their talents known as Hollywood Arts and I am proud to introduce the next act of a couple of rising stars who in a few years will probably be back as a nominee for best new artist. From Hollywood Arts High School I'm proud to introduce Victoria Vega and Robbie Shapiro," he shouted, the audience burst into applause as the curtain rose.

Sitting in his chair in front, along side a long table with stacks of papers on it. At another table to the left was the other band members playing the instruments with the drummer in between them. Tori was sitting at one end drawing a picture while Robbie started up, playing and singing the first verse. When they got to the chorus everything around Robbie burst as Tori jumped up singing the chorus with him, crawling across the table until she was right next to him, sitting on the table she started into the next verse alone, leaning her head down when she gets to missing him. Keeping his head dipped singing the main chorus with her again as she got up with the other dancers dancing the set up slow dance that flowed so well as he went into the music. Setting the guitar aside he pulled Tori into his lap as they sang the chorus for the last time as the stage went dark. The crowd went wild as the curtain closed Tori went to the dancers and thanked them, Robbie wheeled over to the band congratulating them. Suddenly, from the side, the rest of the gang ran up hugging each of their friends one at a time congratulating them and raving about the performance. Waiting as Tori and Robbie changed out of their performance clothes and got into their award show clothes the gang went to their seats. Amazed at the performances and everything they only slightly noticed Tori and Robbie leaving to get ready to go on stage.

Once they came back from 'commercial' break Robbie and Tori went out to the podium and when the audience noticed who they were they started to cheer again getting both the smile widely and pick up their microphones.

"Thank you so much for your support this has been so amazing," Tori started but Robbie broke in.

"Hey hon, we're presenting not accepting wait until next year," he said getting a laugh from the crowd and from Tori who blushed and shook her head.

"That's right, well tonight was amazing so let's finish this up with style the last performance for the evening comes from a man that the world has been waiting for a long time so without further ado," then at the same time as Robbie they said, "Slash!" The audience exploded at that and the main curtain rose as the final performance for the night started.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

Sitting around a table with all of his friends Robbie watched as they spoke among each other pointing out all the celebrities that were here at the after party. Andre and Jade were dancing with a few band members from a popular band in the area, Beck and Cat were in a corner laughing together in each others arms. Tori was half asleep on Robbie's shoulder and Robbie felt himself doze as well, performing in front of millions took it out of you.

Standing a short distance behind the duo was Stephanie and Matthew who watched Robbie.

"You could have screwed him pretty badly tonight, why didn't you?" asked Matthew but Stephanie was just quiet her eyes moving from Robbie to Tori a part of her not wanting to do anymore damage but that darkness just swelled inside her.

"I thought he deserved a night," she said simply, "One last night of happiness. I have a lot of work to do and no I'm not thinking about giving up." Walking into the crowd she vanished. Matthew's eyes moved from the couple to the happy Jade causing him to smile, he was happy she was happy and a little jealous that he was only an alter. Taking a deep breath he told himself to calm down as he released it, he would not let himself go there that was a bad place, forcing himself to smile again he continued to watch the gang do their things. As he watched the darkness that engulfed Stephanie was watching him with curiosity in its eyes, perhaps he would be a better vessel as the girl was. Then again he only thing that Matthew lusted after was the girl Jade and even though she bullied him less she wasn't a hugely important person in Robbie's life. Then a plan was born, to use Stephanie in a way to separate Robbie and Tori before pushing Robbie and Jade closer to make Matthew's envy to rush out and maybe even completely take over. As Robbie drifted into sleep the darkness took over, for the first time, without a vessel. Lifting its hands and looking at them its face remained completely neutral as it felt for the first time, the temperature of the room. Breathing in he caught the scent of Tori as well as alcohol that was being served and it decided that this place was not a good place for him. Retreating and letting Robbie sleep the darkness started to realized that it liked the darkness more, liked being alone. The problem was that with the alters, with Robbie, it would never be alone. It used to work without purpose except to create more darkness, now it had a goal to kill the alters and in turn, to kill Robbie.


	34. Chapter 34

That evening Tori had come back to Robbie's house after her power nap at the after party she was pretty ramped up and wanted to help him get his room in order. Secretly Robbie hoped that she wanted to stay the night or test out his new bed. He was a teenage boy after all and he was damn happy that it was only his legs that were broken and not other things as well. For the first time in forever he had a girlfriend and honestly he didn't know what to do about it, maybe some romantic music and lighting and she'd take the lead. Instead she was more about making him comfortable, helping him get his stuff upstairs and moving it back down, then organizing his new room. He was watching her put books onto the shelf, leaning over when she found a long tube, standing up she turned and caught him staring.

"What's this?" she asked with a smile, Robbie blushed at being caught and at the same time reached for it. Taking it he read the label and smiled handing it back.

"Open it and see, I had a guy my dad works with make a bunch of them. I was going to give one to Jade as well but that one is mine."

Opening it she pulled out the poster, rolling it out and laughed. It was a movie poster, the words "Blood Raid" at the top and the main picture was Stacey wearing a tight shirt with the words 'Vamp Hunter' on it and long tight pants, wrapped around them shirt was a belt that had wooden stakes attached to it. Behind her on each side there was the girl playing the main vampire and Jade herself. Jade was wearing normal for her clothes except she was paler then usual. In the sneer you could even see the tips of her fangs. Under 'Blood Raid' was all three names but this wasn't a real movie poster so Jade's name was a little bigger and Tori noticed it.

"You crushing on Jade?" she asked bumping him with her hip, but he grabbed and pulled her into his lap, hugging her close.

"Once upon a time Jade fell in love with one of my alters, Matthew, but she still disliked me. My alters and I are completely different just because one of them likes her doesn't mean I do and you must believe me I love you Victoria Vega, you are the one for me and I don't care what any of the alters say or do I love you."

She started to say it back but drew pause.

"Do? What do you mean?"

"They don't care sometimes, there this one time with R he actually went to an underground fight in order to beat the crap out of this kid who used to beat me up. God and Stephanie, Stephanie got me in trouble because for about a month she was having a secret thing with a kid a few neighborhoods over. Yeah Stephanie had a boyfriend for a little while but broke it off when she discovered he was gay and not into her but my body."

"These sound like found memories kind of," she mused.

"Nightmares maybe," he said before catching her eye and sighing, "Okay okay there were good times with Rex not puppet Rex but real Rex. I don't know how they do it but the alters know different things, like Rex. He used to tutor me in math and for some reason Matthew knows Chinese."

"Wow but you don't?"

"Nope I can hardly order Chinese food"

That got her laughing and in turn him as well as she hopped up and went over to a big empty space on the wall placing the poster on the wall.

"Good choice, a good movie however not in a place where I can see it when I wake up nor will they be the last thing I see before bed," Robbie noted nodding his approval, "We need to take more pictures of us together so that I have something else to look at before I drift off to sleep."

Smiling and nodding she continued to decorate his room and eventually they both end up on his bed together, not the way he originally thought but nice none the less. Tori was laying on her side one arm under Robbie and the other on his stomach while her head rested on his chest. As she traced ghost fingers on his stomach, not tickling him he was playing with her hair and watching her, this was a perfect moment. Her fingers went down across his hip and to his right leg.

"Can you feel this," she asked in a whisper, he could hear the tears behind those words.

"No," he said sternly but gentle, she pushed down harder and harder, trying to tickle them even, "The nerves are dead right now, maybe some day they'll revive but not right now."

With that she sat up and looked at him and Robbie could see the tears threatening to spill out of her red eyes, pulling herself closer to him she kissed him on his chin.

"Can you feel that?" then his cheeks asking the same question again to which he nodded every time as she kissed his nose then forehead and as she did he felt the warm droplets of water splash down on him. Placing his hands around her and pulling her down he hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong Tori?" he whispered as he leaned over and began kissing her cheeks, tasting her salty tears as he did.

"I almost lost you," she finally got out after several minutes. "I didn't know how much I loved you until that point. I always feel powerful emotions when I perform that's why I love it so much and performing with you, in front of millions I felt like I had found my soul mate, my other half. To think that this disease can take you away from me at any point in time is horrifying."

"Wait Tori are you saying you want to.."

"No, I don't. I love you so much, but I have to know how different are you on medication?"

Robbie pushed her gently back and sat up fully.

"Very different, totally different. I cant say you wouldn't love the drugged me but everything that makes me, me goes away on the medication."

"I'm just scared, more scared then I was at the MVAs, more scared then that time I had to stunt double and fall off that building, more scared then I was in Yerba." She leaned in to him again but Robbie pushed her back, a new look in his well her eyes and Tori knew that she had lost him.

"That's exactly what I told Robbie, he needs a girl that will stand by him no matter what," mused Stephanie, "Maybe if you really loved him you would have saved him from Henry, maybe you would have found him faster and prevented the swan dive they took. It's not that you cant help Robbie, you don't want to. Does that mess with your perfect life Ms. Vega?"

"Give him back to me," Tori demanded wiping the tears from her face.

"No, you should just go."

"Give him back to me," she repeated with more effort, sitting up and getting closer to her.

"Just leave Tori, leave him like you always wanted to." but she couldn't finish as Tori slapped her. Shocked she raised her hand to the cheek that was hit frowning.

"That hurt you bitch," she sneered trying to get up but Tori fell onto her holding her arms down on the bed.

"Robbie was hurt, that means you're hurt as well. Give him back to me, I love him and there is nothing any of you can do to make me feel otherwise."

"That's what you think," Stephanie whispered before closing her eyes and allowing Robbie back.

"What did you say, bitch?" she asked not hearing Stephanie clearly but only getting a smile from Robbie.

"She's gone, thank you," he said leaning close and kissing her, she released him and got back into position next to him.

"That's my point though, how can you stay in control?"

"I'll figure out something hon, I promise."

He felt her head move as she nodded against his chest and he took her hand in his squeezing it, soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Stephanie stood in front of her mirror combing her hair, the reflection was Tori, growling to herself as she did it.

"How can I separate them?" she muttered to herself.

"You're too weak," Tori said to her causing her to pause, "You don't really want to separate them, you don't want anything to change in fact you want to to go back to normal. You want Andre to fawn over you again, you want the whole rag tag team back. You are pathetic, worthless and not worth my time. I tried to let you take over, tried to let you do things your way but you failed me. It's my turn Stephanie and I will not play nice, remember this sleepy image because this is the last time he will ever be happy again."

"Fuck you," Stephanie spat out swinging the brush into the mirror which caused it to crack and shatter, the glass spider webbed in before shattering out and engulfing the girl's arm. Screaming and trying to pull back Stephanie pulled back only a little to see her arm cut up and instead of blood, liquid darkness dripped out. Open her mouth to call out for help the mirror exploded forward, the darkness completely covering her and pushing her to the ground. Standing up slowly Tori opened her eyes smiling to herself.

"The best way to tear them apart," she said as the darkness rippled over her changing her features until she was no longer Tori but Jade, "Is to add a new angle to the triangle."

Sunlight broke through the curtains warming Tori's face up enough that she woke up, a big smile on her face that was one of the best night sleep that she'd ever had. Sitting up and stretching she realized where she was, she was still in Robbie's room. Eyes widening she fell backwards off the bed and landed with a loud thud waking Robbie up.

"Red alert, man the battle stations," he called out incoherently before realizing where he was was, reaching over to grab his glasses he put them on and saw the top of Tori's head peering over the bed, "Good morning Tori," then he realized that it was morning and almost fell out himself, "Morning!"

"Yeah," she said sitting up and back onto the bed next to him, "Guess we fell asleep last night together."

"Yeah but we didn't do anything right?"

"Clothes on," he agreed checking himself.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time Robbie, thank you."

"Me too, but you should call your parents let them know you stayed in my guest room, they don't need to know that the guest room is my room as well okay?" he said with a wink. She smiled and nodded realizing that she had twelve missed calls. Sitting on the edge of the bed she called and explained everything to her parents who were surprisingly okay with it. Leaning back she started to talk to Robbie but slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Morfin freath," she muttered and Robbie smiled motioning towards the bathroom.

"There should be an extra tooth brush still in the package in there, go ahead." With a nod she jumped up and went into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Robbie crossed his arms behind his head, slowly letting it out. Not wanting to make Tori nervous he sat up and scooted over to his chair sliding into it. Wheeling over to the desk his parents had brought down for him and left his laptop on it he opened the web browser and brought up his email and the Slap. Oddly enough there was a an email from Jade with the subject premier on it. Clicking it he read it while Tori finished up in the bathroom.

Shapiro,

As you know, body cast or not, I was cast in a movie with Stacey called "Blood Raid", what you may not know is the premiere is Friday. I think even though I'm fine with Cat and Beck it would be too weird to ask him and Andre is too busy. You're probably wondering what I'm asking since I haven't actually come out and said it yet. I want to know if you want to come to the premier with me at the Grauman's Chinese Theater. I know Vega will have to take you shopping to get you some decent clothes and not your normal geek gear since it is a formal event, speaking of Vega I know you two are together and believe me I am NOT trying to take you from her I just thought it would be cool as friends. Finally I want to go with you, not Matthew, I think after the accident and all it's best if I don't see him anymore. Let me know ASAP.

Jade.

Once he was finished he smiled and said to himself, "Probably asking so she can get handicap parking."

"Who wants parking?" asked Tori coming out of the bathroom and walking over to him.

"Jade invited me to the premiere of Blood Raid, she wants to go as friends, read."

Tori read it squeezing Robbie's shoulders as she did then pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"You should go, it sounds fun."

"What about you Tori?" Robbie asked and she smiled at his concern.

"I'll be fine, I'll have a night to myself and I know Jade doesn't like you in that way so I have nothing to fear right?"

"Yeah and I haven't actually seen or spoken to Matthew in a long time, oddly none of them except for Stephanie. It's been a few days now."

"That's good?"

"Yeah, besides I can go into my mind room tonight and figure it out, make new boundaries and such."

"Oh, mind room, sounds mystic." Tori teased and Robbie tickled her.

"Maybe you can actually get your driver's license Friday while I'm away."

Shaking her head and laughing she got up, kissed him on the cheek and told him that she'd ask Shannon for a ride to her place so she can get changed for school. An all smiles Shannon agreed if Tori spilled the dirt on what was going on with her.

After Tori had left Robbie made a quick reply before getting ready for school himself.

Jade,

Sounds like fun, I know Tori will love dressing me up. I guess we'll talk more at school, see you later.

Robbie.

Before he wheeled over to the bathroom his head rolled and fell onto his chest, breathing slowly **Robbie** opened its eyes, the darkness having taken over again. Memories taken from the others allowed it to know how to do normal things including allowing it to take the email before Robbie sent it and add to it.

Jade,

Sounds like fun, I know Tori will love dressing me up. I guess we'll talk more at school, see you later. ** I will make sure Matthew will not be there, it will just be the two of us. I wont let the alters ruin your day.**

Robbie.

It sent it then deleted the save after making sure Jade got it, wheeling towards the bathroom it melted back into the darkness. Robbie wondered what was going on but shrugged it off and went to get ready.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN - Originally I wanted this to be either a Rori or a Rade story and it just naturally fell into the Rori category, it's fun writing Rade. Once again I own nothing and please support the official releases.**

As they drove to school Shannon tossed a few pages onto Robbie's lap. He picked them up and looked at them strangely, they were about cars.

"Cars you can drive without legs, it's kind of like a video game and you were always good at those," explained Shannon as if she was reading his mind. Picking one up he was surprised to see that they were pretty nice cars, not just converted vans or what not. Actually they could convert his convertible for just under a grand, which was an idea but it would cost double to revert it but by the time he could drive normally again he guessed it would be time for a new car any ways.

"How will it work with a smaller car?" he asked.

"You'll need help getting in and out and someone to open your wheelchair for you. One of our neighbor's works on cars and has one he's willing to sell cheap, he hates thinking that you're so young with both broken legs already. It's a Hondu Pickup Truck, the second one actually, after school we can go check it out."

"Can Tori come?"

"Of course she can Robbie," Shannon said with a smile pulling up to the school.

"Thanks for all your help Shannon," Robbie said looking at his lap.

"No problem little brother that's what family is for."

A short while later Robbie was in his chair watching Shannon drive off, he was so thankful for everything she and his parents had done with all of this. Sighing he wheeled around only to come face to face with Cat, who was blowing bubbles into the air and giggling. Wheeling back a little Robbie smiled and cocked his head sideways.

"What's up Velvet?" he asked Cat giggling at that nickname nodding her approval.

"Beck bought me these bubbles, they're supposed to be candy!" she said gleefully blowing some more into the air and catching them on her tongue, "They taste like soap!"

"That's because they are soap hon," came a voice from behind her, Robbie looked and saw Beck smiling at her, a bottle of candy bubbles in his hand, "These are the candy ones you snatched the normal ones I got you."

"Oh, hehe that's why these taste so weird."

"Jade tells me you're going with her to the red carpet premiere," said Beck suddenly.

"Yeah I figured it's been a long time just the two of us did anything as friends."

"You mean never," cut in Cat getting a defeated look from Robbie.

"Yeah normally it's as the gang or her and Matthew but she just wants me there for her so I said yes."

"And the alters?" Beck asked saying alters softly.

"I'm going to talk to them tonight, make sure they stay in check."

"I'm scared Beck!" Cat cried out suddenly grabbing onto his arm, they looked at her and saw she was checking her phone.

"Why?"

"Tori wants me to go with her on Friday to take her driving test, that's almost as scary as this one time my brother hit an old lady in a walker."

"Uhh Cat I think that was what happened to Tori last time she took the test," explained Robbie and Cat visibly whitened but only for a second as the bell rang and she changed completely, taking Beck's hand and pulling him along, Robbie rolling after them.

The day seemed to move on like normal and it wasn't until just before lunch time that Robbie even saw Jade. He was placing his books into his locker and slammed it close startled by Jade who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Don't think I'm all into the broken bird look Shapiro," she stated to which Robbie smiled.

"Jade I think enough time has passed between us that you should just call me Robbie okay?"

"Fine, I will send you a picture of my dress so you can show Vega that way we can match."

"Push me to lunch?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. She smirked and got behind him, pushing in along, however instead of pushing him to the Asphalt Cafe she pushed him into the janitor's closet and closed the door behind him.

"Very funny Jade," he called out, expecting her to come back, dismayed as he heard her walking off. Sighing he reached into pocket and withdrew his cell, closing his eyes for just a second as he blinked something felt off. Scanning the little room nothing had changed at all but it felt like he had lost a few minutes there. Looking down at his phone he saw that there was a message from Jade, a reply that asked what had gotten into him, maybe she'd be back to let him out. Checking the sent folder he was confused to see that there was nothing there at all, maybe he deleted them by accident. Sending a quick message to Tori he tried to turn around in his chair, actually managing to do so. As he reached for the door it was pulled open and standing there was Tori, a hand on her hip as she looked at him a smile on her lips.

"Jade sent me the picture, she's going to look amazing and so are you, we're skipping."

"Wow, Jade seems to be rubbing off on you, Tori Vega wanting to skip class what's next?" Before he could say something sarcastic Tori leaned down and whispered.

"Maybe we should see how your new bed is after you model the clothes for me?"

That got Robbie moving but since he couldn't drive and Tori was unable to legally they invited Jade along to drive them. Casting a wink at Robbie Jade agreed and they were down the street as the next bell rang. That is how he ended in up a dressing room trying on ties and jackets, the pants were easy yet hard. Easy to pick, slightly hard to get into but Robbie had done it Now he sat looking into the mirror buttoning up his shirt. Looking down at his feet he sighed and looked up startled to see **Jade** standing behind him, her hands sliding down his chest once caressing him until she got to the tie and began doing it for him.

"Jade what are you?" he started but she leaned down and hushed him so that she could finish. Robbie nodded, in a trance of sorts, closing his eyes as he felt her finish. Opening them he saw that he was alone again, had he just imagined that whole thing? His tie was tied though and he didn't think he remembered how to. Maybe Stephanie came out once Jade had left, but why was Jade even in here to begin with? Shaking it off Robbie put on the jacket and wheeled out, blushing a little as Tori began cat calling him.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

If the darkness could feel emotion aside from the blankness of itself it would be quite happy and pleased with itself. In a matter of ninety seconds it managed to send a flirty, learned from Stephanie, message to Jade and deleted all the sent messages to cover its work. And now the way it created the illusion of Jade to tie Robbie's tie, learned from Clayton, everything was starting to come together quite nicely.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

Before they knew it was Friday and while Robbie was at Jade's house Cat and Tori were sitting at the DMV. Of course the premiere would take place that night and the driving test took place in the day but wishing Tori luck the evening before Robbie knew he wasn't going to see her at all that day. Jade hadn't gone out of her way to make her house wheel chair accessible so all he could really do was sit in her living room in his street clothes. Shannon who had brought him over had also delivered his suit which was in a bag hanging on a door hook. Jade was stomping around upstairs but as far as he could tell there was no one else home, that seemed like a normal thing though, no wonder she was so ganky at times. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly his thoughts went to the night before when he had gathered the alters to talk with them about tonight, everyone seemed on board and fine with it, a little too on board actually no one had a single disagreement, even Matthew. A memory flittered up in the back of his mind of Matthew advising Robbie not to fall in love like he had. That was odd though, he could have sworn Matthew was quiet the whole time. Shaking it off his mind went to Tori and Cat, by now Tori should have known if it was pass or fail, maybe he should text her. It was then when he pulled his phone out that Jade came down the steps in her dress and Robbie dropped his phone.

Jade was wearing a long, black, silk dress which was open to reveal her back. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she smirked at his reaction.

"See something you like Robbie? Maybe you should take a picture it'll last longer."

"I...dropped it." he stammered as she walked over to him, he noticed she was wearing boots, "No heels?"

"Oh course I have heels but I'm not going to trounce around in them all day, I'll wear them for the carpet and the movie and change back to these afterwards. You need help getting into your clothes?" she asked using a little baby talk for that last bit. Smiling he returned her smirk.

"So are you asked to help me get out of these clothes then?" it was Jade's turn to blush slightly, where was this confidence coming from?

"Just go get changed, the production company is sending a car over to pick us up soon."

"Okay, hand me the suit and I'll get changed, no peeking though okay?" Handing it over and watching him go she shook her head she liked this new Robbie, he was definitely something else.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

She felt like she was waiting a verdict on a murder trial that Jade had set her up in, with the certainty that the jury would return with guilty. Dropping her head down so that her long brown hair fell over her face Tori tried to control her breathing. Poking her in her side Cat tried to get Tori to look more hopeful. Sitting up and scooting down in her chair Tori looked over at Cat, fear in her eyes unmatched the happiness in her friends.

"It's going to be okay Tori, I believe in you and you've done this so many times right?"

"Thanks Cat, maybe I should text Robbie?" she said looking down at her phone more so at the signal strength and the x over it. The Department of Motor Vehicles, in a way to promote not talking or texting while driving set the ceilings with a special concrete that blocked cell signals. She felt Cat poke her again and looked up from her phone to see that her number was up, squeezing Cat's hand she went to the window.

"Ms. Vega?" the clerk asked.

"That's me, Tori I mean Victoria Vega."

"Would you rather Tori or Victoria on the license?"

"If I pass, Tori?" The man smiled at her.

"I prefer to be optimistic, take these and head outside to your car and sit in the driver's seat your instructor will be out shortly. Good luck."

Smiling and taking the paper work she went outside and got into the car that her father had loaned her. Shortly after she settled in and got her mirrors in order and everything when an older black man tapped on her window. Rolling it down he smiled and asked her to test the car, make sure the turn signals worked as well as the horn and soon he was sitting next to her and they were off to a rocky start.

"Do you know where the Rockfield Bank is?" he instructor, whose name tag called him 'Teddy Harris' asked.

"Yeah," she said shakily.

"I need to make a deposit, please take me there and relax a little okay?"

Nodding and trying but failing she pulled into traffic and went off. A few minutes of silence she cast a look sideways and saw he was writing.

"Don't forget to cast quick glances down the side streets, make sure no one's coming at us," he said and she yipped and looked.

"Your name tag says Harris, do you happen to have a son?"

"Yes I do," Teddy said a little confused, "He goes to Hollywood Arts."

"Yeah I know, Andre's one of my best friends, I'm."

"Tori, oh yeah he's told us a lot about you, don't think I'm going to show favoritism though." he said with a smile in his eyes that reminded her of Andre. She nodded and flipped on her turn signal to get into the bank's parking lot. After the bank she took him through a drive thru, declined anything for herself and to the dry cleaners, soon she forgot she was taking a test and that's exactly what Teddy wanted. He knew that lots of kids, including his son, were horrible at tests but not awful once they relaxed and was happy to give Tori her results once they got back. She was so happy she hugged him before heading inside and hugging the clerk who was optimistic before turning and hugging Cat as well. A few moments later she took her picture and was given the temporary papers after being told the real one was coming in the mail.

Sitting out in the car with Cat in the passengers' seat Tori checked the time, it was already four thirty, Robbie would already be at Jade's and they would be leaving for the movie soon. Looking over at her friend they smiled at each other.

"Want to see a movie?"

"One with unicorns!" shouted Cat in glee, Tori shook her head and nodded before they pulled out into the road, heading to the movies.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

"Think you could keep up?" Jade remarked as the town chair pulled up to the line of cars where celebrities came out, waving and getting their pictures getting taken by paparazzi and being interviewed by reporters.

"Yeah, just don't forget that I'm at eye level with your butt so if you suddenly stop I cant be held responsible," he said with a shrug, how many time tonight had he made her blush, she didn't know but before she could remark the driver pulled open the door and helped her out. He walked around and removed Robbie's chair, helping Robbie into it. Originally Robbie was worried about what people would say but now that he was here in the moment he didn't care. Wheeling to catch up with Jade who was stopped by a reporter who asked her about her part, seeing Robbie come up she smiled.

"Who is this Ms West? A boyfriend perhaps."

"Oh no, this is just," Jade started but Robbie took her hand in his.

"Don't be silly, we're just really good friends. I'm Robbie Shapiro," he said squeezing her hand once, letting it go and winking at Jade.

"Oh yeah, you performed at the Music Video Awards with Tori Vega a few nights ago."

"Yes but that's not what we're here for tonight is Jade's night and I want nothing to diverge away from anything except this extraordinary young woman right here," he said waving his hand to Jade who was fighting down another blush, hoping the lights and flashes would cover her face. The reporter smiled widely as if she just discovered front page material but her eyes flashed when she saw Stacey come over to the duo with her date, Zander. As the reporter turned to speak with Jade and Stacey Robbie wheeled over to Zander, high fiving him.

"Stacey looked quite happy," Robbie remarked after Zander told the pair of ladies they would meet them inside.

"Yeah, at first we kept hanging out as friends, that was until last night when she actually took charge and asked how I felt about her. I told her that I loved her, I loved her now as an actress and before as a friend and after if she lost it all," Zander said watching where Stacey was, "What happened with Tori? It looks like you and Jade have gotten quite close."

"Nothing, she's home tonight I'm just with Jade and a friend, a supporter, nothing more."

"Hm, looks like she's falling in," he started but was hushed as Stacey and Jade came in and pulled them along.

"It's starting soon we need to take our seats." exclaimed Stacey. Robbie couldn't help but notice that it was Jade that went behind and started to push Robbie to the theater. **It **couldn't help but notice that Jade's hand lingered on his shoulder as she helped him to the single handicap seating before taking her spot next to him. As hundreds of eyes fixed on the screen as the movie started Robbie felt a single pair on him, **it** smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Rough hands held Stacey firmly as a pair of vampires wearing dirty clothes dragged her into a room which could have once been an office at one point in time since there was an old fax machine sitting in the corner. The duo threw the woman onto the floor a few feet away from another vampire who wore a flowing black dress, her long black hair cascaded down her back, as Jade, or Scarlet, turned to look upon the woman who was killing her children with no regret and bared her fangs at her.

"Go, tell Jasmine that I have her, tell her that it was me who captured and killed the slayer," she declared and they took off to tell the others. Walking slowly over to the hurt woman Jade removed a stake from behind her back, the one that earlier in the movie had killed her vampire lover and with anger and rage in her eyes rushed Stacey, Stacey who wasn't as hurt as she acted who dodged the blow and the fight began. The audience gasped and applauded at the scene before them, Robbie reached out and took Jade's hand in his squeezing it showing how impressed he was about all of it, she squeezed back. Wiping a little bit of blood off her cheek Jade rushed forward for one final kill only to have Stacey dip and charge smashing the vampire back and out the window, falling to her apparent death.

The rest of the movie played out with Stacey winning the fight and in the last moment she stood on the roof top of a building as the sun set, a determined look in her eyes. She had defeated this coven of vampires, she had won but this was only one battle in a war for humanity's place in this world. There was the sound of something landing behind her and she withdrew her sword, slowly turning to face her new attacker. The camera turned revealing a large beast, standing on two legs with four arms, fists clenched. It's bull head growled and snorted, there was chains connected to its tusks that led up to a man, who was riding the beast, a man with large, white angelic wings. The screen went dark and the credits rolled.

"There's going to be a second movie," Jade whispered. Robbie nodded, it was an amazing movie but because no one moved so that meant there was something at the end of the movie, after the credits and when they got there the scene changed to a large hallway, candles dotted the walls and a figure moved down it, slowly, walking as if she was hurt. At the end of the hallway there was a large door and the figure straightened up, pulling the door open, white light rushed over her revealing Jade who shook her hair free before looking back down the hallway, at the camera with a weary smile on her lips, she said one last thing.

"Angels of death," before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

If he could rise he would have done so to give the movie a standing ovation.

"So you'll both be in the sequel?" he asked Jade a little while later as they stood in the entrance way waiting for the cars to return.

"Yeah, it's amazing, they're talking about making me one of the mains in the third movie, waiting until after I graduate to do that you know."

"Jade West, already a movie star and not out of high school yet. Are you going to ease up on trying to get leads in Sikowitz's plays now?" he asked but she just rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's what I thought."

"There's an after party at Helgen's do you guys want to go?" Stacey asked and Jade nodded.

"We'll meet you guys there."

Robbie smiled and watched Stacey and Zander run off towards their car, he looked up at Jade watching her, watch them. Black spots began to dot his eyes and he rubbed at them in order to clear it up. Jade dropped down to his side and began to ask if he was okay, it felt like she was at the other end of a long tunnel. A moment later, the darkness overcame him and he was out.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

Robbie's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a spinning fan on the ceiling. Groaning he looked around and saw he was inside a strange room, a hotel room, he was laying on a large bed a nightstand on both sides of him. There was a TV on a dresser in front of him and the room went down a short hall, probably to the bathroom. Turning his head so he could see the clock sitting next to a lamp he saw that it was one, judging by the light filtering through the window he figured it was afternoon. Sitting up he noticed he was in a white wife beater and jeans with holes in the knees, confusion set in as he looked for his wheel chair and discovered it wasn't around, instead a pair of crutches were resting against the wall. Scooting across the bed he caught his reflection in the mirror and noticed he wasn't wearing glasses, nor could he feel contacts, his hair was long again and pulled back into a pony tail and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a week or so. Struggling only a little to the crutches he also noticed that his legs were stronger, not cured but his fear of the crutches were gone as he easily walked around with them.

Moving to the window he pulled the blinds, moaning at the brightness that hit his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he almost screamed when he saw the desert and what looked a mile away, Las Vegas. Stumbling back onto the bed he searched for his phone and found it, but dropped it to the floor. As he reached for it the door opened and closed, slowly turning he was happy yet still confused to see Jade standing there, a pair of grocery bags in her hands. She set them on the table then went over to him.

"Robbie are you okay?"

"No, not at all Jade, what's going on? Where are we?" he asked more and more confused, Jade just smiled at him and that made him even more afraid.

"Oh Robbie, what did you forget this time?"

"I remember the movie premiere then nothing else," at this Jade frowned looking like her old self.

"No that's not," she stammered before sitting back onto a chair her hands going to her eyes, "You said you were better, you told me that you loved me. That's why I agreed to any of this insanity," she was getting louder now and Robbie looked concerned at their neighbors. "Who was it? Was it Matthew this whole fucking time?"

"I don't know Jade, I'm sorry. Goddamnit why does my eyes hurt."

"Whoever you were got laser eye surgery, they're still sensitive I guess. Fuck, I guess I should call the others and let them know where we are. Fuck we were going to elope soon too, fuck."

"Wait what!" Robbie cried out.

"After the movie premiere Zander proposed to Stacey and you told me we should just run, or wheel away. I was drunk and happy and agreed, eventually we ended up here in Vegas. I got a summer job at one of the casinos."

"How long has it been?"

"A little over a month," she said before it hit her and she started to cry. Robbie instinctly moved over to comfort her but she pushed him back, "Which one was it?" she demanded through tears and Robbie closed his eyes to search.

"I don't know," he said after a moment, "It's none of the others. As far as I can tell the only ones I could find were Clayton, R and Travis, Matthew and Stephanie are gone and I don't remember a damn thing!"

"Do you remember kissing me?" she asked and Robbie just shook his head, "What about when we first made love?"

"What? I lost my virginity to you?"

"Yes Robbie, we lost it to each other," she said with a snort.

"Oh fuck."

"That's what I thought," she muttered wiping her tears away before taking out her phone and texting Beck.

Jade - I found him, we're in Vegas

Moments later she got a reply

Beck - Las Vegas?  
>Jade - No Santa Vegas, of course Las Vegas<br>Beck - Where was he?  
>Jade - Working as a black jack dealer<br>Beck - Okay I'll let Tori and the others know, I'll book up flights and get there asap, just keep an eye on him till we get there. Thank you Jade.  
>Jade - Forget about it<p>

"So you don't love me?" Jade asked carefully, Robbie took a moment to think about it before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Jade," now he was crying, "I didn't want to screw up our new friendship like this, will you stay with me?"

"Of course you dummy, I love you even if you don't love me. No more being nice though and it's going to take a long time for me to get over this so don't expect a mericle."

He smiled slightly before sitting back on the bed looking up at the ceiling fan, who screwed him up this badly? Where was Matthew and Stephanie? Why couldn't he remember anything? Where was Tori? All these questions flew through his mind but he kept falling back to Jade and Tori, sitting up he motioned her over and they lay on the bed like that.

"There's a new alter then," he finally said and he felt her nod, "You called me Robbie, so it doesn't have a different name which is really confusing then. Was there any difference in my behavior?"

"Only that you loved me," Jade whispered. He didn't have to reach up and touch his cheeks to know he was crying all over again.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

"What are you talking about!" shouted Tori accidently at Robbie's parents ago, "He's gone? What does that even mean?"

Mrs Shapiro couldn't hold her son's girlfriend's eyes so she resigned to looking at the cake she was making, Mr Shapiro however could.

"We don't know for sure, this could be just like last time though when he vanished off to Texas or where ever. That's the only thing to make sense, an alter came out, took over and now he's gone."

"What did the note say?" Tori demanded and Mr Shapiro simply handed it over. Tori began to read it out loud.

"Parents, I'm sorry about this but life has been too overwhelming for me. I've done my best to smile and pretend but the depression has just been building up to the point of explosion and if I don't get away at least for a little while then I don't know what I will do. Please let Tori know that it's not her fault and I understand if she doesn't wait for me. With all my love, Robbie Shapiro," finishing she crumpled the note and threw it back at Mr Shapiro's face, "Bullshit, don't you care at all where he is?"

"Of course but we cant report him as missing until tomorrow, we're just hoping he comes back before then. I promise you that we will report him missing once we can." Shaking her head Tori turned and stormed to the front door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my boyfriend," she shouted back at them before slamming the door. That had been two weeks ago and there was still no sign of him. Now she was sitting on a table at a rest stop on Highway 101 while Andre stood off to the side talking to some highway patrol men. Since it was break from school they all packed and got into Beck's truck taking a trip to find their friend. Tori, Andre, Cat and Beck piled into his RV and have been driving all over the lower portion of the state just looking and drifting. Tori had even contacted Travis' friend from Texas but she hadn't seen him, she would let them know if he wandered into town though. Sitting up Tori covered her eyes with her hand to see Andre trotting back over to her shaking his head.

"They'll keep up watch but they haven't seen Robbie's car or any that looked like it."

"Darn, I miss him so badly Andre."

"We all do doll," he said hugging her himself.

"Where's Jade again?" Tori asked.

"Let me check," Andre said pulling out his phone and checking the Slap, "Family vacation in Italy now, she hopes the Tower of Pizza falls over on her family." That got Tori laughing.

"Pisa," she corrected and he joined in with her.

Over two hundred miles away **Robbie** lay in bed in the hotel room after his shift at the Hard Rock Hotel as a blackjack dealer. He was making enough in tips alone to move elsewhere but something felt good about this shitty little hotel and it wasn't like he had a lot of things. Hands crossed behind his head and supporting it he smiled slightly thinking about how, using the methods Travis created and Henry perfected, to trap the remaining alters away so that it was just him. It was true, with the creation of darkness Jade Stephanie had gone away like Rex and the darkness had taken leaps and bounds when it came to actually taking control and Jade noticed that it had been weeks since she had seen another alter. There was a period of time that the darkness acted like Clayton convincing Jade enough to no go further into things. His thoughts then landed on his accomplice, Jade. At the after party when it took over fully it convinced her to run off with him, get away from the spot light for a while and she had agreed. This time away had done her good, she was actually a nicer girl now with quite a few friends at work, she performed and waitressed at the same Hotel and Casino as **Robbie**. Where **Robbie **had grown his hair out Jade had cut hers short, leaving it black with a little bit of dark red in it at the roots, if the darkness could feel love it would feel it towards her but then again it didn't know real emotions and despite getting closer to Jade she was still a means to an end. Eventually a rift will form and it wont be able to be fixed, Cat will side with her best friend, followed by Beck. That left Tori and Andre, the later would be so destroyed by the idea that he and Jade had played house for so long that she'd abandon him as well, Andre would take care of her. That would leave Robbie all alone. Sitting up it pulled open the night stand drawer and withdrew the Bible that was inside. Opening it up he looked down at the small revolver he had planted inside with a single bullet in it. When the time came he would convince Robbie there was nothing else and then succeed where Henry had failed, he would kill Robbie.

Closing the Bible and putting it away **Robbie** had just settled down as the door opened and Jade came inside jumping onto the bed and into his arms. Both being too tired from work they striped down to their underwear and cuddled under the covers together, watching an old movie on the tube.

"We'll have to go back some time," Jade had said sadly one night. **Robbie** kissed her neck gently.

"I don't care, as long as you stay by me I'll be fine."

"But Vega...Tori, what about her?"

"She'll understand, I was just a high school crush. This," he said taking her hand in his, "Is real. Besides she's probably moved on by now."

"Maybe," Jade whispered feeling her **Robbie** hold her close, it felt right but somehow it felt like something else.

Standing in the laundry room by herself Jade stared down at what she had discovered in Robbie's clothes, a small black box. Her hands shook as she picked it up and cracked it open, it was exactly what she thought it would be, a silver ring with a small diamond on it, either a promise ring or an engagement ring. She had been so excited that she wanted to put it on her finger right then and there but told herself that Robbie would come to her when he was ready, he already bought the ring so that meant it had to be close.

"Put it on already," came a voice behind her, causing her to jump and turn seeing **Robbie **standing there smiling at her. Jumping into his arms she hugged him while slipping the ring on, she was so happy but if she was able to see **Robbie's** face she would have noticed the stone expression on his face, he wasn't smiling at all except how nice everything was going. That night they had made love for the first time and while Jade was sleeping, a large smile on her sleeping face, **Robbie** had stumbled into the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. The reflection reached down, lifted up the revolver and put it into its mouth.

"Not yet," he whispered as the reflection pulled the trigger and **Robbie** grimaced, "He has people to fall back onto, he has to have nothing because he deserves nothing." he spat out before reaching for his crutches and making his way back into bed. A few days later the girls at work noticed the ring and had a small party for Jade and **Robbie**, it was at that party that flashes of the after party of the premier came into **Robbie's** head. Having left before Jade he had hailed a taxi and managed to get back to his hotel room. Crawling on the bed and staring at the fan the darkness felt its grip failing, hopefully enough damage had occurred because he felt the real Robbie forcing his way back. This would be the last time, the darkness resolved, once Robbie was properly broken he would take over completely and then have the power to end it all.

"Don't forget the Bible," he thought over and over and over as it slipped back into the darkness.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

The gang had traveled much further north and were waiting out a rain storm inside Beck's RV just outside of San Francisco when Beck received the text from Jade. Beck didn't question why Jade was in Las Vegas, probably another stop in her family vacation and texted his thanks before sitting up and looking at his friends. Tori and Cat were sitting at the table playing cards and Andre was napping on his couch, clearing his throat loudly got everyone's attention.

"So the next stop in Jade's family vacation is Las Vegas and it's there that she found Robbie" he declared, everyone cheered, Tori's eyes began to water, "He's working as a black jack dealer, I don't know which alter is at fault but I think if we leave now and only stop a few times we should get there in," he checked his phone, "ten hours."

"Make that eighteen at least," Tori said softly, "I miss him but I don't want anything to happen if we rush it." The gang cheered and Beck and Cat went out into the truck, starting it up and starting the long trek to Vegas. Shifting over so that he was now across from Tori Andre took her hand and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I know this could happen that an alter could come out and he could just vanish but I was so scared for him."

"Do you accept this?"

Tori thought about that for a bit as they lurched from a bump in the road but nodded.

"I love him, I will always love him, he is my soul mate I am certain of it."

"That's awesome, I'm glad."

There were many questions she wanted to ask Andre and Beck, more so Beck since he was Robbie's best friend but there would be time for that later, it was a long drive to Vegas. There was one on her lips that she feared the answer for and decided to go ahead and ask.

"Can an alter kill him?" she asked softly and Andre's eyes dropped, she had her answer and wanted to get to him as soon as she could. She had a really bad feeling deep in her heart.


	37. Chapter 37

Cool water splashed on her face as Jade stood in their bathroom alone, their bathroom. No matter what life they had left behind the new one they had made here was better then anything else in the world and now everything just hurt. If pain was a flavor she'd have 31 flavors ice cream beat, it felt like her heart was beating against her ribs and would soon explode. In the past she thought she would feel this way when she broke up with Beck, had almost felt like this when he rejected her after the first time they did break up but this was a million times worse. This life was new, this life was amazing and whenever they did get married she was going to suggest staying her for good, they would both get their GED and maybe she'd fly back to do the other two movies but only as Mrs Shapiro. Now that was all gone and she just wanted to scream, worse she wanted to die if only to make this pain stop. Looking up at herself in the mirror she hated what she had become if only because she never thought Robbie would be the one to make her feel this way. A new feeling bubbled up with the pain, pure rage, she hated him as much as she loved him, how could he do this to her? Checking her watch she noted that she had sent Beck the text two hours ago, even if they left right away it would take at least a half a day for them to get here, she had to do something to get her Robbie back even if it was just another alter. This was stronger then Beck, stronger then Matthew, she would not just sit back and let him go. More water on her face to clean up and then straightening her ring before Jade turned and stomped back out into the bedroom.

Robbie was still asleep when she climbed onto the bed and made her way to him, leaning close she captured his lips with her own and for a brief moment she could feel her Robbie kissing her back. His eyes opened and his hands went to her shoulders gently pushing her back.

"No Jade, I cant" but she twisted out of his grasp and kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"No Robbie, I cant. I cant lose you I cant lose what we have. For the longest time after Beck I thought that I wasn't supposed to feel love. I wouldn't let myself fall in love but you broke that wall down, you made me happy. There is no after this, I will not survive after you," she sat back and held up her left hand showing him the ring. "What if you came back after this, after our wedding? Would you just back off and leave me, could you do that to me?" She was angry at herself because she was crying again and that sucked.

"I don't, I don't know Jade, I wont lie and tell you I've never felt anything for you, maybe everything Matthew ever said about you came off on me but I love Tori," she slapped him.

"Do not say her name in front of me." she spat out before climbing off the bed and starting to shove some of her clothes into a bag.

"Wait Jade, where are you going?"

"Fuck you Robbie, I'm leaving. I'm going back home and going to try to forget you and everything we were," she stormed over to the door and yanked it open glaring daggers down at him before taking one of his crutches and smashing it against the wall, breaking it into pieces. That felt good and the shock on Robbie's face actually made Jade smile as she left. Over the past few weeks they had pooled their money and bought a little car which Jade threw her stuff into the back seat and peeled out.

Sitting up on the bed Robbie wanted to go after her, run after her but thanks to Jade's display against the crutches there was no way that was possible. Spinning so his feet were on the ground Robbie grit his teeth as he tried to stand and made it up a little before falling back down onto the bed. There was a time when he believed he would never walk again but no, with Jade's help, he could probably walk down the aisle with her. Why couldn't he remember anything at all, what alter would block all this out? Which would fuck him up so badly? Moving over to where his phone was he opened it up and looked at the past few text messages. All of them were from Jade and a few people he didn't know, reading the Jade texts hurt something deep within. From these few things he could tell that she loved him. He was so screwed, maybe Tori had moved on from him and he should try to repair things with Jade, a small smile crossed his lips as he wondered if Jade and Tori could share. Knowing both girls though meant that they could not and he would have to decide, the one truth was that whoever this new alter was, it was trying to ruin his life. Closing his eyes he thought of the Bible in the dresser and went to get it out, it was heavier then normal Bibles. Opening it up he saw why, the heavy frame of a revolver resting inside.

"You should just put it against your temple and pull the trigger," came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw himself standing there but not a reflection, it was him from before. A curly fro, glasses, no tattoos or anything him as if none of this insanity ever happened, "Solves everything wont it? Jade wont have you anymore but she'd be able to accept it, maybe she'll become close to the gang again. Tori, if she hasn't moved on she will, like you well like I once said it was just a high school crush not real. I figure Andre will comfort her, maybe they'll hook up. Cat is Jade's best friend and she will console her, Beck will follow. Your parents would be able to not worry what you're doing and Shannon could go back to school."

"What are you?"

"I am the darkness inside you, the evil that drove Matthew and Jade, that helped Trickster take over and run away, that gave Henry so much power he almost killed you. I only want what's best for you but if you look at everything logically the best thing for you and everyone else, is if you were dead."

"Stop that, shut up," Robbie yelled at him.

"Not like you're going to remember any of this, when I'm in charge you never do."

"Wait, you're in charge?" That's when Robbie looked down at his hands and realized they were see through. Looking up at the darkness he saw that the darkness was standing there, on a single crutch the darkness seemingly coming out of him like a mist, curling around his feet until he became the Robbie that Robbie looked like today. The real Robbie felt the way he had when Henry was in control and it was a feeling worse then when he hurt Tori, worse then when he hurt Jade. It was a feeling of helplessness he always thought he could avoid. Standing up from the bed and walking over to the darkness he tried to choke him like he had Henry and failed.

"I'm done now Robbie," the darkness said walking over to the nightstand and opening up the drawer. Robbie could only watch as he picked up the Bible, opened it and removed the gun. Before he could cry out the darkness put the gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger. Robbie cringed at the sight and felt relieved at the sound of the click of the hammer hitting an empty chamber. Slowly withdrawing the gun while laughing the darkness turned back to Robbie, who was now standing in front of the door. Opening the chamber he made sure there was a bullet in there before spinning the chamber, with a flick it snapped shut and he placed it against his temple, "Wanna see if I got the right chamber this time?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes, but a moment before he could pull the trigger the door burst open revealing a very angry Jade. The anger drained from her eyes once she saw the position that Robbie was in and she rushed forward tackling him.

"God Robbie, don't do it, I forgive you," she cried out trying to wrestle the gun from his hand. It was fun teasing Robbie before but the was ridiculous, it was time for Robbie to die. Growling he pushed her back a little getting his foot up between them before throwing her back. It surprised her enough to let go but Robbie was joking as she crashed into the dresser and the TV causing it to tip and fall over onto her. Now she was angry as well so after pushing the TV aside she started towards him again, stopping suddenly as he raised the gun so it was leveled at her, pulling himself up again.

"There's only one bullet I was hoping to deliver it to Robbie alone and would hate for this to end up in you," he sneered.

"So you are a new alter," she stated and he simply shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so and as fun as it was to pretend to be in love with you but that time has pass. Leave now Jade, let me deal with him myself, because deep down you know the truth he would have never loved you. Abandon him like everyone else has done to you, leave him like Beck left you, like Matthew, like your father."

Something deep within Jade snapped as she charged him, maybe a part of her believed that Robbie wouldn't fire on her, however this wasn't Robbie and the darkness pulled the trigger again. And received another hollow click.

"Fuck this," he shouted as Jade came crashing into him, as he fell he felt her punch him low, in the left leg. After weeks of getting better the nerve endings had healed and it hurt, a lot. He screamed almost letting go of the gun, bitting his lip so hard it started to bleed. Lifting his left hand to punch the back of her head he screamed again as she bit down into his pec.

"Jade, stop it please," he cried out, then softer, "He's gone Jade, it's me Robbie I'm sorry."

Sitting up she wiped his blood from her mouth and smiled but only for a moment as the darkness smashed the butt of the gun across her face sending her down and knocking her out. Pulling the rest of him out from under her he climbed back onto the bed and just sat there as the pain throbbed through him. With a shaky hand he opened the chamber and set the bullet to be in the correct chamber, snapping it close. Lifting it to his temple he closed his eyes and tried to squeeze the trigger but couldn't.

"I wont let you do it," screamed Robbie as he tried to prevent the darkness from pulling the trigger.

"You don't have the strength to stop me," he snarled out and Robbie knew he was right, eventually it would happen but not now. He roared and felt himself losing it when suddenly he felt a little more strength in his body, looking around he saw Clayton, R, Matthew and Travis standing around him. Robbie smiled looking over at everyone then back at the darkness but his smile fell when he saw all three of the girls in his life, a darkness surrounding all of them, Jade, Tori and Stephanie, even Henry was on his side but he knew that that alter was dead and gone and never coming back but he understood what the darkness was trying to do. The struggle continued so much that they didn't hear the car screeching up into the hotel parking lot, didn't hear the the people stomping up the stairs nor the sound of someone slamming into the door. It was hit so hard that the door almost came off the hinges, the darkness looked up in annoyance, how the hell did they know where he was already?

Looking at Robbie and his gang he snarled.

"You're better off dead!" he screamed and that alerted Beck that Robbie was inside that room, with a swift yet powerful kick the door smashed open revealing an angry Beck and a startled Tori. Taking in the whole scene they saw what lay before them, Jade unconscious on the floor and a sweating Robbie with a gun against his head.

"No, either you let me kill you or I kill her," the darkness shouted at Robbie pulling the shaking gun towards Robbie's girl. Moving towards his ex Beck paused and stepped in front of Tori, protecting her but that didn't matter Robbie saw in his mind eye the darkness shooting Tori in the heart. Screaming he pulled the gun towards himself and pulling the trigger. The gun exploded in his hand and if he had gotten it all the way to his temple his brains would be all over the wall but it had gone off before and the bullet tore across his forehead blood instantly soaked the front of his shirt as he collapsed back onto the bed. Tori screamed and rushed over to him expected the worse, she placed her hands against his forehead trying to stop the bleeding.

"Beck get me a towel or something," she shouted tears pouring down her cheeks. As he moved towards the bathroom Cat and Andre entered the room, Andre went over to Jade to check on her as Cat went over to Tori to trying to help her, Robbie's blood getting all over their hands.

"Why wont it stop?" Cat cried out, "What happened?"

"I don't know, one moment he had a gun to his head, then towards me then back at him again, he was shouting about random things I couldn't understand." Beck came rushing over placing the towel against Robbie's head, the towel was instantly soaked but the bleeding was starting to slow. The was a groan from behind as Andre helped Jade up into a chair.

"What happened?" he asked and she lowered her head.

"There was no family vacation out of the country, I made it up and instead Robbie and I ran away or at least I thought it was Robbie. It looks like there's a new alter but what's really fucked up is it's name is Robbie as well. I guess it wanted to kill Robbie, I tried to get the gun from him but he kicked me and then knocked me out with that gun of his," she said moaning as she gently touched her nose, it felt broken.

"You what?" Tori snapped and started towards her when a hand took her wrist gently, turning she saw Robbie sitting up.

"Someone answer the phone," he said groggily sitting up, "And why is it so dark?"

"Baby, there's no phone ringing and it's dark because there's a towel on your head."

"What? Towel?"

"I bet his ears are ringing from the shot." Beck explained.

"What?" Robbie shouted out reaching up and removing the towel but Cat quickly put it back, rolling it up so he could see but still covering the wound.

"That looks gross Robbie."

"Ropes?"

"Gross!" she shouted at him.

"No need to yell Cat I'm right here," Robbie said softly, "What did I miss?"

"Me," Tori said falling onto him hugging him close to her, he returned the hug tightly. Once they let go Tori whispered into Robbie's ear, "I told you that you couldn't get rid of me that easily, I love you."

"I love you too Tori," he said kissing her neck while looking over at Jade with a look of hatred in his eyes. Jade had looked away and didn't see the look but Andre did and it cooled him to the core, "Can we go home?"

"I think the hospital for both you and Jade would be a better fit first," said Beck as he helped Andre get Jade up and guide her out to the truck, "Tori got her license last month so she can take your car and follow us okay?"

"No, I'll take Robbie in the car, Tori can come with you and Cat just in case the nurse needs you to leave the room but Jade wants company," interrupted Andre and Beck shrugged, nodding. Robbie watched as Beck, Jade, Tori and Cat left the room leaving him and Andre alone.

"Just go, I'm not done here," said Robbie in a cold voice.

"Come on man, let's go to the hospital and get you checked out."

"You mean get me on some drugs that will fuck me up for the rest of my life. Just tell me the truth, you've hated me since I bagged on that psycho of a grandmother of yours. Here's your chance just leave. Jade and I shared this room, this bed and I know where she keeps her scissors, leave me alone to finish what I started," he said motioning at the head wound.

"You're that alter that Jade was talking about," he said standing up from his chair.

"Pills cant stop me, doctors cant, it's eventual I'm going to kill him and there's nothing you can do, I will never be defeated by you or any of your loser friends."

Andre's eyes darted across the room, not seeing anything helpful he launched himself at his good friend knocking him back and covering his mouth and nose with his hands. Robbie struggled trying to get Andre off him and failing, soon his eyes became spotted, grunting he passed out. Stepping back Andre took out his phone and called Beck, they had a real problem on their hands, a suicidal, murderous alter.

"Is it suicide or murder if an alter wants to kill Robbie?" he asked Beck frowning at the lack of an answer, "I need you to come back to the hotel alone after dropping Jade and the girls off, maybe ask for a sedative? Yeah it's Robbie, or something dark inside of him. Just hurry back okay?" Hanging up the phone his eyes fell on Robbie again sorrow in his eyes, sitting down he kept his gaze on him just in case he woke up before Beck got back. Luckily the young man didn't stir even when Beck arrived with the needle and injected Robbie like the nurse had shown him. Knowing he was out for a few hours at least the boys hefted Robbie in between them and carried him out to the car.

While all this was going down Cat and Tori stood around Jade as the doctor checked her nose.

"Nothing looks broken just swollen, keep it iced and you should be fine," the doctor said before writing on a pad, "You can wait here if you'd like I'll be back with the pills soon."

Once he was gone Tori walked slowly over to Jade, gently placing her hand over her whatever she was.

"This might not be a good time Jade but I have to ask before it kills me," started Tori.

"So if I stop you, you might die?" she asked with the ghost of a smile that vanished when she saw how serious Tori was.

"Why do you have an engagement ring on your finger?"


	38. Chapter 38

The drugs in his system kept Robbie in a constant state of calm to the world however the world swirling within his own head was a battle wrapped up in a war, covered in chocolate sauce. The world of his mind took the form of Europe during World War two. Robbie himself was sitting down in a trench with Clayton looking him over, instead of being looking like Robbie he looked like a older man with a doctor's uniform. R was near by and looked like a greaser out of a 50s movie. Somewhere around here was Travis and Matthew, Matthew was the only alter who remained resembling Robbie. Travis came over with a rifle in his hands, he looked like a high school football player from the ninwties.

"I cant see any one but they keep firing motor shells towards the middle, hoping that we don't launch an attack but they're probably planning something big as well. I bet they're trying to find a way for the darkness to break through the drugs."

"Why don't we let Robbie try that?" asked R as he came over to them

"It's worth a shot Robert," Clayton stated and Robbie nodded closing his eyes and trying to focus, the second the drugs wore off he'd take control, hopefully.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

"I love Robbie I just want what is best for him and telling you about this will just destroy you and in turn him," said Jade turning away from Tori who just moved so she was in her line of sight again.

"You're wrong, I'm stronger then you think, stronger then he thinks."

"I took his virginity Vega and he took mine," Jade snapped turning away from her again, this time she froze at Jade's words.

"You're lying. It wasn't a lie though was it, it wasn't him either it was an alter or something else." she tried to explain to herself as Cat stepped forward to take her friend's hand, squeezing it softly. "Right Cat, just an alter?"

"Yeah," she said softly false cheer pushing through.

"An alter yes, but Robbie's body, my body. This ring Tori, this promise that Robbie gave to me if you guys were only a a few weeks later we'd be married but now and you'd have to deal with that. Robbie is a great man, he'd take care of me no matter what and where would that leave you Tori?"

Tori turned to look at her, reached over and took Jade's chin moving it towards her, making her look her in the eyes.

"You called me Tori, we have one thing in common Jade and that's Robbie. I love him so much that it hurts. It hurts me to know what you two did, it hurts knowing that I cant have him like that anymore, but it hurts knowing that I might not see him again," the tears were running down her face as well as Jade's as well. "I don't care that you love him too, I'm happy that you love him. He needs all the love he can get right now we will deal with what kind of love we all have for him later. I got a text from Beck a little while ago," she said letting go of Jade's head. "They have Robbie downstairs in the mental ward he's being pumped with enough drugs to keep him out until his medical work gets here and we get the drugs that can make him better, make him Robbie again."

"You didn't live with it Tori," said Jade softly wiping away her tears, "Robbie can't control it, it has evolved into something so much more powerful then he can take. He tried to kill me, he tried to kill you and he almost succeeded in killing himself. I'm so scared right now," she said as the pair of girls gathered in a group hugging each other and starting to cry all over again.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

The mind is a strange and unknown place, where wars are fought and won every day. In the less creative it's done in different ways, either a flip of a coin or simply releasing certain chemicals in order to make us think and live. Creative people have a whole world inside of them, the alters within Robbie's mind were at war and thanks to Hollywood Arts and everyone Robbie's imagination was vast and endless. However it's still a normal brain, while the drugs were keeping Robbie's body at bay the darkness tapped into the chemicals that function the body. A new type of biological warfare. Dopamine is a chemical in the brain that is responsible for sending pain signals, if the darkness was trapped in a dead lock with Robbie in here he still had ways of making it hurt out there. If he could distract Robbie with the pain, pull at his friend's heart strings, maybe he could be the one getting out again. Turning at looking at the darkness Jade who was carrying a tank of Dopamine he nodded.

"Slam it down and release it," he said plainly, without a nod of acknowledgement or anything darkness Jade did what she was told.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

"He looks really messed up doc," comment Andre as he stood with Beck and Doctor Ewell looking into Robbie's room. It was fully padded and Robbie lay in the middle of it, still aside from a few twitches.

"We cant risk taking him off the drugs until we know what concoction his normal doctors gave him for the DID," Dr Ewell said shaking his head.

"How long will that take?" Andre asked as a nurse came in to talk to the doctor. Before the doctor could answer him Robbie's vitals shot through the roof and he began to scream.

"Oh shit is he awake?" Beck cried out hitting the safety glass.

"No he's still out but his body is reacting to something, it looks like he's in serious pain."

"Get him out of there doc," screamed Beck but the doctor shook his head.

"I cant do that, we cannot take him off the drugs." Robbie pitched forward onto his knees before sliding forward, his both on auto pilot as he thrashed and jerked around. The monitor was beeping faster and faster.

"It's killing him!" Andre cried but the doctor wouldn't let him into the small room.

"How much longer can his heart take this? You're letting the alter win, we have to stop this right now," Beck tried explaining and finally the doctor nodded going to the controls and pressing all the buttons, soon the thrashing stopped and the beeping become steady.

"I lowered it but I don't know if it's enough to keep him out."

"How long until you get the," but that was as far as he got as Robbie slammed his fists into the safety glass causing Andre and Beck to jump back. There was a look of pure madness in Robbie's eyes and Beck knew that it was the evil alter back in charge.

"I'm going to kill him," the darkness sang out taunting the duo of boys before bracing his hands and slamming his head against the glass over and over again.

"It's safety glass, it cant hurt him neither can anything else it's all padded," the doctor explained causing the darkness to stop and step back for a second holding up his arm. They watched as he reached up and withdrew a needle from it, the monitor flat lined since it was no longer connected. Spinning it around he aimed it towards his throat and almost shoved it in when Beck tackled him, instead of freezing up Beck had pulled the door open and rushed inside, pinning his friend down.

"I wont let you kill my best friend," he shouted as he held him down. The darkness struggled but a male nurse came up and injected him with more drugs causing him to pass out again.

"We don't have much time doc," Andre said looking over at him, "Get us those files." Nodding the doctor took off.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

"So goddamn close," the darkness muttered as he walked to where darkness Jade had another tank, kicking it aside, "They wont fall for that again, but I took control over that brat. He should know now that fighting futile, I will win in the end, the more he fights the worse it becomes. We just need send him a message." Darkness Jade looked at him with a blankness in her eyes, "Go to him, get close then let the darkness consume you. Show him that I will kill everyone he loves unless he gives up."

Stepping out into the bomb torn battlefield darkness Jade walked slowly across the field towards Robbie, ignoring the blasts from all around her. Smiling she looked like a fallen angel and Matthew was the first one to see her walking over to where Robbie was sitting, trying to regain control.

"Jade's coming, you need to ignore her and just focus on getting control again."

"I don't know if I can take over, he filled my mind with all this pain I lost my grip for a second he got out again. Beck took him out this time, I feel like I'm losing my mind." Robbie cried out as Travis rushed towards and tackled the darkness Jade. Clayton crouched next to Robbie checking his pulse.

"How did you beat Henry? Do you remember that you accepted and forgave yourself? You have to accept that the darkness is a part of you that comes from your hatred of yourself, you need to forgive yourself and," but that's as far as he could get as a bullet slammed into his forehead knocking him back. It was a darkness bullet and because he wasn't a real person the he wasn't killed however the darkness began to spread trying to take him over. Peeking over the edge Robbie and Matthew saw darkness Stephanie firing a rifle at them, ducking as another bullet just missed them. Grasping at Robbie's pants Clayton gasped as the darkness spilled from the bullet hole like blood over taking him.

"You must fight through this Robert otherwise we're all as good as dead. Matthew, the only way to make it an even playing field is to let Robert get rid of all of us, for now. Robert you don't need me anymore, you're all grown up now, let me go." he whispered and for a second the darkness paused as Robbie looking into the older man's gray eyes and nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of me Clayton, I'll miss you." Smiling softly Clayton vanished. Turning to Matthew Robbie stared at him hard. "You and Travis need to take care of the darkness Jade and Tori so that it's just me and him, before that I need to talk to the last alter who is a part of me," he pulled Matthew into a hug before letting him go and turning to R.

"R you have protected me my entire life, saved me from my tormenters, from Henry and I will never forget you for that but it's my time now. I will stand up for myself, I promise you that."

"You cant get rid of me that easily Robbie, it doesn't work like that. Clayton is gone only because of the shot, the darkness absorbed him and will place him on the enemy side. You have to realize that Clayton was only talking because of the darkness. Honestly Robbie do you really think you're the one who was acting grown up, it was the darkness that ran away, the darkness that got a job, you're still just a kid and you need me, you need us."

"That's not true R," started Robbie but R grabbed the front of Robbie's shirt and slammed him back.

"This is in your mind yet you're letting him win, why is that Robbie? It's because you're sucking weak, no one knows anything about DID but when it comes down to it it's all about you so take control and do something about it or do you never want to see Tori again? The real Tori, the strong girl who through all of your faults, through all of our faults she still loves you. You keep forgetting that but you cant, not anymore. I've been watching you two, I've been watching her and it pains me that you cant see how much she loves you. Man up and take contrl because you control him, not the other way around."

Seeing Tori smiling at him in his mind's eye got Robbie moving again but it wasn't just Tori that he saw, he saw his best male friends Beck and Andre, the hyper active Cat, even Jade smirking at him, they were a unit and R was right, with their help he could overcome this. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and everything around him slowed down the explosions, bullets, sound of war all stopped and then as if a nuclear bomb fell on him the world exploded, engulfing everything in white.

USoRUSoRUSoRUSoRUSoR

Having moved Robbie from the padded room and tied down to a gurney with the medicine being pumping into his arm. His friends were sitting around him, most of them were all cried out. In the bed next to him was Jade who was on her side, not facing Robbie mainly because she didn't want them to see her cry. Tori was the only one who wasn't crying nor had she shed tears at all, she was going to be strong for him and for her, her hand clutching his hand. Beck was holding Cat, rubbing her back as she slept in his arms. Despite the drugs, despite passing out Robbie's body suddenly pushed upwards arching against the bed causing Tori to cry out in surprise, waking Cat and getting Jade to turn back towards them wiping her eyes. Twisting his body Robbie's eyes shot open and his hand squeezed Tori's tightly, his free hand, his left hand tore the needles from his body and made a fist swinging it down at Tori's arm. Andre caught on fast and leapt to hold onto Robbie's arm, he felt stronger then ever. Looking up at Andre Robbie's eyes almost got him to let go, almost. One eye, the left eye was pure black, the pigment had changed.

"Partial control is fine for now," Robbie started, "Shut up," he spat out talking to himself twisting and thrashing his head around. "I need to get more controll from the darkness, guys is there any more of my medication?"

"No, it wont work any way it's a prescription for from the before but nothing for this. This is going to take time, maybe months away from everyone in Pine Springs Mental Hospital," explained Beck who came to his friend's good side.

"I think I should then, at least until I get control of everything again."

"It's my fault," called out Jade getting Robbie to turn at look at her, half of his face in a sneer. "I asked for Matthew that one night and if I hadn't you wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's fine Jade, I never thought it was," "Totally your fault you selfish bitch," "Stop that," Robbie snapped at himself. "I wanted them to come out and if it wasn't for everything then I wouldn't know Tori like I do now. I'm sorry I couldn't be enough for you, me nor Matthew."

"You are always enough for me. I love you Robbie, as a best friend and as so much more."

Robbie half smiled, turning to look at Andre who was still holding his fist down.

"You are such an amazing friend Andre, I can tell you're going to be something special and all I can ask is for you to be happy." "That bitch Stephanie never cared," the darkness snapped trying to get more control stopping as Robbie bit his own lip. "We all cared about you, I'm so sorry about your grandmother, I don't think I ever apologized for her."

"Thank you Robbie," Andre smiled as Beck came over and helped Andre cuff the darkness' hand, "And I forgive you."

"Beck, Cat, you guys are so great together I just wish that I was better and that we could continue to grow together. I would gladly name you Uncle Beck and Aunt Cat to whatever kids I have," Tori squeezed his hand at that, "If only to keep you around. Beck thank you for everything, you are my best friend and I thank the stars for that every single day. Cat, thank you for always putting on a happy face it made some of the darker days a little brighter. Cat rushed and hugged him tightly for a second before pulling back and hugging Beck. Now Robbie turned to face Tori who was watching him carefully.

"Tori I love you, I don't want to take this next step alone. I also don't want to ask you to sacrifice your chance at fame and happiness by coming with me, staying with me," he was crying now, out of both normal eyes but she came close and kissed him.

"I will never leave you Robbie, I love you too," she said against his lips and that's all the happiness Robbie could ever wish for."

-Two years later -

Slamming her locker close Jade couldn't help but stare at the empty locker next to hers. Rex's old locker now contained a chalk board with drawings on it but whenever a new student came in and tried to take the one that was right next to hers she'd scare them off somewhere else. Even with the baby bottle nips gone it still reminded her of one of her old best friends. Taking a deep breath she adjusted the cap on her head and straightened out her graduation gown before walking to go find the rest of her friends, pausing by the other locker that was cleaned out as well. Tori never came back to Hollywood Arts and that didn't make her as happy as she thought it would. Due to popular belief however the 'Make it Shine' locker was never removed even today it was all lit up. Quickly making her way to the Black Box Theater she discovered the others lounging about. Andre had broken up with then gotten back together with Keeko and they stood off to the side as Keeko tried to make sure Andre's gown was on straight, she had actually graduated last week from her own school but was still Andre's guest of honor. Beck stood off to the other side rehearsing his speech, as valedictorian he was expected to make an amazing one and couldn't help but laugh every now and then, Cat probably messed with it and added stuff in.

"We did it didn't we?" asked Cat who came up behind Jade.

"Yeah we did," Jade said thinking about what was next after all this. For the summer the gang was considering heading to visit Robbie, renting a house or something in Palm Springs so they could spend all summer with him. Their first year was going to be very hectic, Andre, Cat and Jade were all staying in the area. Andre was going to be completing his very first ever album, Jade was going to finish filming Blood Raid 3 and Cat had actually opened her own very successful bakery downtown. Beck was going away for a year to film a movie in New Zealand but there was always Skype and phone calls to stay close with Cat. Jade was moving in with Cat so she wouldn't be too lonely about everything. The bells chimed one last time signaling everyone that it was time to walk.

Beck's speech went off amazingly well, everyone was in tears by the end of it. As Jade stood up with the others waiting for her time to get her diploma she noticed a couple standing in the back watching everyone, smiles on their faces. It dawned on her who it was and when Helen called her name instead of going to her she leapt off the stage and actually ran over to her friends almost knocking Robbie over as she hugged him tight.

"God now I remember how you must have felt all those times Jade," came the voice of Tori full of cheer and humor, "I almost want to tell you to quit rubbing on my boyfriend."

Laughing Jade stepped back and looked directly into Robbie's eyes.

"Is it you?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yes it's me, I'm not alone but it's a lot better now."

Soon the others were upon the pair, Beck even had Jade's diploma in his hands as the others spoke with Robbie Tori turned to Cat.

"Hey Cat, do you think I can get a job at your bakery?"

"Oh course!" she said gleefully.

"Great, we're moving back and if we take some extra classes we can get our own diplomas next year."

As they all spoke they realized the graduating class was chanting something, "Make it Shine, Make it Shine" smiling Tori got up with Jade and Cat as back up singers and performed Make it Shine for the class.

Watching all of this go down Robbie sat in a chair in the back, the smile never leaving his face. A shadow of a hand touched him on his shoulder but he didn't need to look to know what was there.

"You lost, get over it," he said but the darkness couldn't

"I'm the biggest part of you Robbie, the moment you fail I will return."

"I will never let myself be beaten by you."

"And the others?"

"They're fine, not evil like you, like Henry"

The hand pulled away and vanished. Folding his hands on his lap Robbie resumed listening to Tori and his best friends in the whole world perform, one last time.

Sitting a few feet away under a tree was Matthew, Travis, Clayton and R.

"Do you miss the real world?" asked Travis to Matthew.

"We'll get our time," he replied softly, "Let's let him have his own time."

"The others wont listen, the new ones they'll try to take over again and again."

"We'll do our best," R said looking over at one of the new alters, five year old Reggie playing in the dirt, "It's all we can hope for."

**AN - It feels done now so I'd like to thank everyone who read and who has reviewed, a huge THANK YOU to you guys. I really enjoyed writing this story and this world. All the positive reviews really got me to continue writing fanfics, I'm totally open to ideas especially for Rori and Rade stories, so if you have any send me a message.**


End file.
